Glee and The City
by MissBeth91
Summary: A/U Rachel and Finn navigate through their lives in New York with the help from their best friends, who are actually just as clueless as they are. UPDATE - Episode 17 - There are surprises all round in the Glee and The City Finale
1. 1x01 - Glee and The Pilot

**Hey Guys :)**

 **New story for you all, Part 1 that I'm calling season 1 is finished and I'll update it every Monday. My Pinterest is MissBeth91 and there is photos to go alone with each episode. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

 **EPISODE ONE**

 **Wednesday, Broadway Star Offices, Time Square Tower, Time Square**

"I want the approved pictures on my desk by 5, I'm leaving at six and want to have one chosen today and tell someone from accounting I want to see the specs for the last fiscal year" Rachel instructed as she handed Tina the papers she had just signed. She sat back down at her desk and took a drink of the Starbucks coffee Tina had just given her.

"Right away Rachel" Tina enthused. Rachel watched in slight amusement as Tina juggled the papers while writing on her to do list. Tina had been Rachel's assistant since the beginning and was her most valued employee. They had met in college and Rachel knew Tina was a keeper when the younger woman had agreed to leave her well paid job to come work for Rachel as she started the magazine.

"Also get Blaine on the line as well I want to know what's going on with his column for the online edition" Rachel added as she watched Tina make her way to the door, the pile of papers still in hand.

"I'll patch him through now" Tina concluded as she shut the door behind her

"Thank you Tina" Rachel called even though the door was closed. She liked her staff to know she was grateful for all the hard work they did.

Rachel was the owner and editor and chief of Broadway Star a magazine devoted to all things Broadway and theatre. Rachel had always loved shows and Broadway and she wanted to give people the opportunity to know everything that was going on in the world of theatre from Broadway to off Broadway all the way to the Gallery's Players theatre in Brooklyn.

It not always been a successful, Rachel had started it as a website in her college dorm, but Rachel had been working on it now for 10 years and it was the 11th grossing magazine in the country and given that it was about Musical theatre Rachel saw that as a huge success.

"Rachel I have Blaine for you" Tina's voice came through the hand set pulling Rachel from her thoughts. She turned her chair back to her desk and grabbed her phone.

"Thank you Tina... Blaine can you please tell me why I don't have your column in front of me like I'm supposed to" Rachel angered. She began looking through the look book for next month's issue as she waited for Blaine's excuse.

"I'm sorry Rach, you'll have it my tomorrow it's just that..." Blaine started bashfully. Rachel shook her head even though Blaine couldn't see her.

Rachel had known Blaine since college, they had bonded over their love of theatre so when Blaine had moved to New York after living in LA for a few years trying to make it as an actor, Rachel gave him a job writing a column for the website of the magazine. Something she sometimes regretted as Blaine would sometimes use their friendship as a way to get out of things.

"Blaine if you tell me that you've had your heart broken once again I will strangle you through the phone" Rachel threatened only half serious. Blaine had a new boyfriend every few weeks, it never worked out and Blaine's work always suffered for it.

"He was the one Rachel" Blaine whined. Rachel closed the look book and leaned her head against her hand she could already feel a headache coming on.

"You've said that about the last twelve, you really need to stop sleeping with my photographers" Rachel snipped. Blaine seemed to think the workplace was his only dating pool and when it didn't work out things would get awkward until they quit. Rachel had had to replace her receptionist, photographer and publicist in the last two months alone.

"What can I say I have a type" Blaine replied, Rachel could tell through the phone he was smirking. Rachel wanted to yell but she knew it wouldn't work on Blaine and if he wasn't able to always somehow get the inside scoop on what was happening on Broadway she would have fired him months ago.

"What you'll have is a black eye if I don't have your column on my desk by nine tomorrow" Rachel promised.

"Okay threat received I'm on it" Blaine quipped "Oh and did I tell you, that Jenni Barber is quitting Wicked apparently its court ordered rehab for her"

"I want a quote... Thank you" Rachel huffed as she put down the phone. Blaine's job was safe for another day.

"Rachel, Kerry wants to know when you'll be ready to approve the outfits for July's cover" Tina asked popping her head through the door of Rachel's office.

Rachel looked down at the look book knowing she had to get through that before she left today "Tell her to give me an hour and I'll come down" Rachel answered

"Will do" Tina chirped closing the door behind her again.

Rachel looked out at the view of her office; it over looked Central Park and looking at it always put Rachel in a better mood.

Her magazine took over the 15th and 16th fall of the Time Square Building in Time Square so the view was pretty great. Looking at the view, then around her spacious office, then at the photos on her desk always made Rachel feel grateful especially if she was having a stressful day.

"Rachel, your husband's on the line" Tina said once again through the intercom.

Rachel smile instantly lit up as she picked up the phone "Okay thanks Tina"

"Hey baby" Her husband's voice sang once Tina connected him through.

"How do you always know when I need you" Rachel wondered as she leaned back on desk chair. If the view didn't do it, talking to her husband of 9 years always made her feel better.

She heard her husband laugh down the phone "It's a gift"

 **Smash Studios, 36t** **h** **Street** **, New York**

"Okay that sounds great Mercedes, I just think you should do that middle part again" Matt the studio producer told her through the microphone.

Mercedes was at Smash studios recording her demo. She was a singer still looking for her big break. She played everywhere and was quite know in Birdland Jazz Club and Bluenote Jazz Club but she had yet to sign a record deal. She had the talent and she knew that but nobody had caught on yet.

The music began to play and Mercedes began to sing the chorus of the song she had written herself for the fifteenth time that day. Mercedes didn't care through; if it meant she got a record deal she would sing the song a thousand times.

 _What can you do_ _  
_ _When your good isn't good enough_ _  
_ _And all that you touch tumbles down_ _  
_ _Cause my best intentions_ _  
_ _Keep making a mess of things_ _  
_ _I just wanna fix it somehow_

Once Mercedes had finished the chorus, Matt nodded his head at Mercedes so she put down her head phones and joined him in the other room.

"So do you think I got it that time?" Mercedes asked as she took a seat on the couch while Matt sat by the controls, working on his laptop.

"I do yeah, but I'll put it together tonight and let you have a final listen tomorrow and then you can decide" Matt explained. Matt had been really great with Mercedes all week as they put the demo together. While Matt probably saw hundreds of artists making their demos, he sill listened to all of Mercedes ideas about what she wanted the song to sound like.

"Thanks Matt, for all your help this week" Mercedes said gratefully, she took a sip of the bottled water she had brought as her throat was starting to feel a little hoarse.

"Not a problem, how many copies do you want. Your friend said to leave it up to you then I would just send her the bill" Matt explained. Mercedes was glad he was facing his laptop so he didn't see the embarrassed flush on her face.

The one part Mercedes didn't like about the demo recording was the fact her three best friends were paying for it. They claimed it was a birthday gift but it was more than they had ever given each other before for birthdays. Mercedes loved that her friends were so generous but a small part of her couldn't help but feel inferior to them especially career wise.

"Mercedes you listening"

Mercedes looked up to see Matt looking at her strangely "Sorry Matt I was miles away, I'm not sure right now how many I'll need can I get back to you"

"Yeah course I just need to know by Thursday if you want them for Monday" Matt answered as she turned back to his laptop.

Mercedes finished her water then noticed the time on the clock on the wall.

"God I didn't realise it was already two, I have to go Matt I'm meeting my friends for lunch and I'm already late" Mercedes explained as she rushed around the studio collecting her things.

"Not a problem I'll see you tomorrow" Mat called as Mercedes was already out the door.

She quickly hailed a cab and made her way to the diner where she and her friends met for lunch at least once week. The food was great and luckily for Mercedes it was cheap.

Mercedes reached for her phone when she heard it beep. She beamed when she noticed it was from her boyfriend Sam

 _Hey babe, how did the session go x x_

Mercedes had been dating Sam for a month and Mercedes had a good feeling about him. So much so that she was introducing him to her friends at her party on that Friday. It was a very big deal to Mercedes and she was surprised she hadn't done it sooner.

She had a good feeling as she made her way to the diner, the demo was going to be great, and it was her birthday in a few days and her friends were finally meeting her boyfriend. She could try and let the money issue go because this was gonna be her shot... She hoped.

 **Stone, Peterson and Balme Law firm, New York World Building**

"Santana where are we with the Luterman case" Mr Stone asked her across the meeting room table.

"The mediation is tomorrow although Mr Luterman is not budging on the house in the Hampton's" Santana answered, she handed him the file to look at but he just quickly glanced at it and gave it her back.

"I didn't think he would try and get more custody for the kids and play it that way" Mr Stone advised. He was an older man but they were something alluring about him that Santana had always liked and to say he was almost pushing 60 they were still an attractiveness about him. He was greying but in a way that made him more distinguished and he always wore power suits that just screamed power.

"Will do" Santana replied jotting it down in the file.

Mr Stone looked away from her to the person across from her "Peterson what about Grants case"

Now that her part was over Santana tuned out the rest of the meeting.

Santana had been a family lawyer at Stone, Peterson and Balme Law firm for five years and hoped to one day make partner. She knew she deserved it, she worked harder than anyone else at her level and she was ruthless with a 90% success rate for her clients.

Santana snapped back to the meeting when she saw Mr Stone get out of his chair "Okay that's it everyone good meeting"

Everyone started to leave as Santana collected up her things "Santana wait a second" Mr Stone asked her as she was walking to the door.

"What's up Mr Stone?" Santana asked. He picked up his briefcase then ushered her out of the room and they walked down the hall to her office.

"I just want you to know me and the others partners will be watching how tomorrow plays out, Mr Luterman is an important client so we need this to go well. You're a great lawyer Lopez and I know you want to make partner; this case would certainly help with that" Mr Stone explained to the Latino. They reached Santana's office where her assistance Ryder was waiting for her.

"I understand Mr Stone" Santana replied. Mr Stone just nodded his head and carried on walking as Santana walked into her office.

Although it put more pressure on the mediation tomorrow, that was what Santana had wanted to hear for almost a year. She was determined to make partner and if this was the way to do it, she needed to up her game.

"I have you messages for you Miss Lopez" Ryder said as Santana took a seat, dumping her files on her desk.

"Thank you Ryder and I told you it's Santana" Santana quipped as she took the messages from Ryder.

"Sorry of course Santana, anything else?" Ryder asked as he took her envelopes that needed posting.

"No that's it for now I have to work on the mediation for tomorrow. But could you let me know when it's two I have to meet my friends and I can't be late again" Santana explained.

"Will do Miss... Santana" Ryder affirmed. He quickly left her office and closed the door behind him.

Santana opened up all her files on the Luterman case. She had to find a way to have Mr Luterman give his wife (soon to be ex) their Hampton house so that she would be more flexible about his access to their children.

It was times like this that made Santana wonder why she had got into family law. All she ever seemed to deal with were rich husband or wives who wanted more than their prenups allowed.

Mr Stone had also been right about how important Mr Luterman was to the firm. He used the firm for both personal and business matters and if Santana didn't give him what he wanted then he would no doubt look to other law firms that could.

Santana had been working on the case for an hour when she felt her phone go off. She grabbed it from her bag to see she had a text off the guy she had met last night. The guy whose apartment she had left at 5 that morning so she wouldn't have to speak to him again. She couldn't even remember giving him her number.

 _I hd a g8 time last nite wanna do it again_

Santana groaned loudly, she couldn't take some one seriously when they still used slang in text at 35 so she quickly typed a reply _No thank you_

Santana want back to her work but looked up when she heard a knock on the door.

"Santana it's two" Ryder told her leaving the door open for her to leave.

"Okay thanks Ryder I should be back in an hour, but I have my cell if anyone needs me" Santana explained as she grabbed her purse and left her office.

"Okay Miss Lopez" Ryder called, Santana ignored him saying Miss again as she walked to the elevator.

She left the building and quickly hailed a cab. One pulled up and as she got in it so did some else.

"This is my cab" Santana looked up to the man at the other side of the cab.

Santana looked the guy up and down; he was about her age, blonde hair, big blue eyes and more muscles than Santana had ever seen. She smiled seductively at him "Let's share"

 **L &M Arts modern art gallery, The Upper East Side**

"Okay I think we should move the Damian Hirst closer to the window so it gets the best light" Quinn pointed to the painting currently hanging on the back wall "and move the David Hammons to the back wall, that's the favourite and I want people to walk past the others before they get to it" Quinn explained to the man following her around the gallery.

Quinn was the head curator at L&M Arts modern art gallery in The Upper East Side She had worked in galleries since she graduated college 13 years ago. She mostly loved putting shows together for local artists but on Friday Quinn was going to her friend's birthday party and for the first time she would have to leave the gallery in someone else's hands.

"Will do Quinn" Rory affirmed as he wrote down everything Quinn was saying.

"Okay has the caterers been confirmed?" Quinn asked as she ticked a few things of her own to-do list.

"They have yes" Rory answered nodding his head vigorously.

"Okay good, I won't be here on Friday so I'm leaving the set up to you do you think you can handle it?" Quinn wondered eyeing Rory carefully as she played with her pearl necklace, something she always did when she was thinking things over.

"I can" Rory promised

"I'll just be a phone call way if anything happens but given that it's my friend's birthday I really don't want to" Quinn quipped, giving Rory another pressing look.

"I promise I can handle it" Rory reassured her as they both walked to the back where Quinn's office was. Quinn put down her things and pointed to the chair opposite her desk for Rory to sit down.

"I believe you Rory" Quinn smiled at the young man, which Rory seem pretty pleased about. He'd only been working for Quinn for a few months and he seemed very eager to please. Quinn liked that about him, she was the same way when she had been starting out"

"Just remember what the artist wants they get but that's doesn't mean you can't give your opinion; they don't know everything" Quinn acknowledged

"Got it" Rory beamed.

Quinn looked at Rory carefully, she knew Rory could handle it but Quinn also had a hard time giving the rains of the gallery she had run for 6 years, to someone else even if it was just for one night. She checked her watch to make sure she had enough time before she had to leave to meet her friends for lunch.

"Okay let me show you one more time before I go"

 **Dalton private school, Park Avenue**

"Okay class I want you to finish reading the last chapter for tomorrow and the essay question is on the board and that needs handing in on Monday" Finn listed off when he looked at the clock and realised the bell would be going soon.

"But Sir the football game is on Friday" a student sat at the back whined to the snickers of a few other students.

"Well since you're not on the team Scott I think you'll be okay" Finn laughed shaking his head just as the bell rang. Everyone quickly packed their things away and looked to their teacher to dismiss them.

"Okay guys I'll see you tomorrow" Finn said as they all began to rush out. Finn put away his own things then grabbed his bag and started walking to the teachers' lounge hoping to have at least one cup of coffee before break was over.

Finn was an English teacher at Dalton private school on Park Avenue. Finn had worked at the school since graduation as he had been a student teacher there as well. Finn felt he had a good report with the students although his wife joked it was because of his good looks and broad shoulders but Finn also knew that unlike some teachers at the school he still had a passion for teaching.

"Mr Hudson I have the short story that you said you would look over" a perky student named Stacey told him, handing him the sheet of paper as he continued to walk down the halls with her trailing behind him.

Stacey was one of Finns most dedicated students so Finn had told her to enter a short story contest that the New Yorker was running, it was a long shot for a freshman to win but Finn was just as dedicated for his students to realise their potential as they were.

"Of course Stacey, I'll try and read it tonight and give you notes tomorrow" Finn promised as he put the paper in his bag.

"Thank you Mr Hudson" Stacey beamed before jumping away to join her friends, Stacey reminded Finn of someone else he knew who never let the pressure of High School get to her.

"Mr Hudson can I count on you tomorrow for the open night for new students" An elderly teacher called from behind him as he continued to walk down the hall.

"I'll be there Mrs Butters" Finn called back not bothering to turn around.

Finn finally reached the teachers' lounge and quickly poured himself some coffee. With Dalton being a private school they didn't stiff in the coffee which Finn was always grateful for on the days he had back to back senior classes.

"Hudson my man what's up?" Puck cheered slapping Finn on the back as he walked into the lounge.

Puck was the gym teacher/football coach of the varsity team at the school. Finn and Puck were the only two men of the seven members of faculty that weren't over 50 the others being women so they had instantly formed a somewhat close friendship.

"Nothing much you?" Finn answered taking a seat at an empty table where Puck quickly joined him. Finn took a big gulp of his coffee then took out Stacey story to give it a quick read.

"Urgh Becca finally dumped me" Puck said matter of faculty.

"Took her long enough I mean you did cheat with her sister" Finn joked as he made a few notes on Stacey's story.

"It was an accident, I thought it was her" Puck affirmed weakly.

"And it only took her two weeks to realise that excuse was crap" Finn retorted with a laugh.

"What can I say" Puck smirked before taking a bite of his apple "So what are you plans this weekend?"

"My wife's friend is having a birthday party at 169 Bar on the East Side on Friday" Finn answered as he put away Stacey's story he knew if Puck was talking he wouldn't be able to concentrate.

"Oh your wife's friends are hot; think I could tag along" Puck wondered leaning closer to Finn in interest.

"How do you know my wife's friends are hot, you've never met any of them" Finn asked giving Puck a look.

"Well your wife is hot and those girls always travel in packs" Puck answered lightly.

"Don't call my wife hot" Finn snipped eyeing Puck. Puck was a good friend of Finn's but he sometimes couldn't help but get annoyed with the way he spoke.

"Okay I'm sorry, so can I come" Puck intrigued as his eyes wondered to the Maths teachers bum as she bent over a table.

"I'll call Rachel and ask if you leave me alone" Finn waved his hand away. Puck walked to another table as Finn took out his phone.

"Hey Tina its Finn is Rachel free" Finn asked Rachel's assistant, he waited as he heard her patch him through "Hey baby"

 _"How do you always know when I need you_ " Came Rachel's tired voice.

"It's a gift... What's up?" Finn laughed as he leaned back in his chair. Finn and Rachel were always so busy during the day that they hardly got to speak so when they did it was always nice change for them.

 _"Nothing just Blaine again"_ Rachel snipped.

"I don't know why you haven't fired him yet" Finn accused.

 _"Because he's good at his job and I have a soft spot for him"_ Rachel answered.

"As long as you don't stress too much because the doctor said isn't good for..." Finn started to lecture. He cringed a little when he heard Rachel sigh now the phone.

 _"I know Finn I'm okay, what did you call me for anyway?"_ Rachel wondered

"Becca broke up with Puck" Finn stated as he took another sip of his coffee, he looked over at the clock on the wall wondering if he could sneak in another cup before his next class.

 _"Took her long enough"_ Rachel laughed

"I know, anyway he wants to go out this weekend so do you think Mercedes would mind if he tagged along on Friday"

 _"I don't think so; I'll ask her at lunch but I don't think it will be a problem it's a big enough club"_ Rachel answered

"Cheers baby, I better go anyway breaks almost over. I'll see you tonight" Finn said as he put away his things ready to go back to his classroom.

 _"Yeah see you tonight, love you"_ Rachel sang

"Love you too" Finn smirked

"So?" Puck asked coming back to the table once he saw Finn end his call.

"You can come" Finn replied picking up his stuff to go back to his classroom before the bell rang.

Puck pumped his fist "Awesome"

 **The Park Avenue Diner, Park Avenue**

"Look who's finally here" Santana sarcastically cheered as Mercedes walked through the door. Mercedes sat down next to Quinn and smiled apologetic at her friends.

"I know I'm sorry I was on the other side of town" Mercedes apologised as she threw off her coat with a heavy sigh, having ran out of change she had to get out of the taxi two blocks away.

"Well I ordered you a BLT" Rachel interjected with a smile.

"Thank you" Mercedes smiled.

The girls met for lunch at least once a week but each time Quinn, Rachel and Santana never had longer than an hour. So if Mercedes was running behind they always ordered for her. The Diner was just off Time Square but was tucked in between a Gym and a Starbucks so not many people knew about it. It had a very 50's feels and also had 1950's prices and the biggest burgers you could find.

"Yeah we only have an hour" Santana shrugged as the waitress came over with their drinks. They each took a drink before Quinn turned to Mercedes.

"So how'd the recording go?" Quinn asked.

"It was great Matt seems to think it's finished he's putting it together tonight so that I can hear it tomorrow" Mercedes answered with a smile

"That's great Mercedes" Quinn beamed

"You guys know how thankful I am, don't you" Mercedes affirmed

"Yes you've told us a million times... What's more important is if this new boyfriend of yours is prepared for Friday" Santana quipped after taking a drink of her coffee. Quinn and Rachel rolled their eyes at their friend's comment.

"Santana you know his name is Sam" Rachel berated

"And you know Berry that he doesn't get a name until we approve of him" Santana snipped eyeing her worried friend.

"This is the first boyfriend we've met in a while" Quinn added smiling at Mercedes.

"That's because we have the rule of waiting a month so you know how you feel about them first" Rachel approved smiling at Mercedes. The girls had been friends since they were eighteen and in that time they had met a lot of boyfriends, so they decided if they waited a month into a relationship it would cut the fat of men they had to met.

"Says the girl who met her husband at eighteen" Santana smirked.

"Yes and I still waited a month for you to meet him" Rachel retorted with a smile. The girls stopped talking briefly as the waitress put their food down for them. Once she was gone Mercedes took a bite of her sandwich before facing her friends.

"Anyway I think he's ready, they'll be enough people there so the attention won't be in him" Mercedes reasoned

"It's your birthday Mercedes the attention should be on you" Quinn affirmed squeezing Mercedes shoulders before going back to her salad.

"I know but I'm still nervous, I want you guys to like him" Mercedes replied with a nervous smile.

"And I'm sure we will" Quinn encouraged hugging Mercedes side "Anyway I'm gonna get there an hour before to set up either of you too going to help"

Rachel and Santana shared a look before they went back to their food.

"Nope party planning is your thing not mine besides I have a deposition and I'll be rushing as it is" Santana replied with a shrug

"And I'm ovulating that day so me and Finn need to have a lot of sex before the party" Rachel added with a smirk

"Can you not talk about ovulating while we're eating" Santana said in disgust as she pushed the food around her plate.

"I'm sorry but there's a certain window that's the best possible time for conception" Rachel explained further not put off by Santana's words.

"God I can't wait until you get pregnant and then I won't have to listen to you talk about ovulation and windows again" Santana complained to which the other two nodded in agreement.

"No then it will be all about birth plans and breast pumps" Rachel joked bumping Santana's side with a smirk.

"Can't wait" Santana smiled sarcastically

"So it looks like it just me setting up" Quinn complained bringing the two back to the conversation at hand.

"Looks like it" Rachel smirked as she ate her food, not put off by the look on Quinn's face.

"I can help Quinn" Mercedes suggested

"No it's your birthday Mercedes it fine" Quinn reassured her friend shaking her head at the other two. Rachel knew Quinn didn't really care, even if they did help Quinn would just spend the time telling them they were doing it wrong then just do it herself.

"That reminds me Finn asked if it was okay if he brought his friend Puck from work" Rachel wondered taking a drink of herbal tea, she was dying for some coffee but she had to limit herself to one a day when ovulating.

"Yeah I don't care" Mercedes shrugged

"Who's this Puck guy is he hot?" Santana asked looking at Rachel who quickly shook her head.

"Not for you he's not, no sleeping with my husband's friends" Rachel demanded looking at Santana in particularly.

"Berry you spoil all my fun" Santana whined

"Finn works with him every day so that would be fun for no one" Rachel replied

"What about you Quinn any new crushes" Mercedes wondered

"There was the guy who gives me my coffee every morning but then I saw him walking down fifth with his boyfriend so..." Quinn said with a force smile. Out of all them Quinn still believed in fairy tale romances, although that meant she was often disappointed with the dating pool in New York.

"You always looking for a serious relationship what you need is someone to clean out the cobwebs" Santana suggested

"I have no cobwebs I assure you" Quinn affirmed as blush crept up to her cheeks, she never liked it when Santana wanted to talk about sex.

"Really when was the last time you had sex" Santana enquired with knowing eyes.

"I'm not answering that" Quinn snapped

"Santana..." Rachel warned her friend as she lightly kicked her leg under the table.

"What she knows I say it with love, maybe if you loosened up then it would help you find a guy you really want a relationship with" Santana defended

"Look at the time, I really should get back to the gallery" Quinn said quickly taking out some cash and throwing it on the table, she quickly grabbed her coat and was out of the door "I'll see you guys on Friday"

"Why do you talk to her like that you know she doesn't like it" Rachel argued once Quinn had left the dinner.

"She needs to loosen up and a penis is a great way to do that" Santana replied with a shrug as she continued to eat her salad.

Rachel didn't bother arguing as they all went back to their food; Rachel would ring Quinn later to make sure she was okay.

"Crap, its Ryder Mr Stone is looking for me I better go" Santana said looking at her phone once they had all finished their lunch. Santana put some money on the table and left through the front door

"See you Friday" Mercedes called as Rachel looked at her friend's worried face.

"I can see the worry behind your eyes Cedes don't worry, I'm sure we'll love him" Rachel affirmed as she grabbed her own purse once she saw what time it was.

"It's not that I just hope he understand us and the way the four of us are" Mercedes admitted with a slight shrug.

"I'm sure he will and if not Finn's an expert he'll help him" Rachel encouraged as she took out some money from her purse.

"I do really like him" Mercedes admitted shyly

"And if he feels the same way then stop worrying, we're awesome who doesn't love us" Rachel enthused.

"Ha true" Mercedes laughed

"You sure you're okay, I have to get back but if you need..." Rachel offered as she put on her coat and grabbed her bag.

"I'm fine Rachel, I swear, you go" Mercedes promised

"Okay good, I'll talk to you later" Rachel said as she got up from the table, she put some money on the table then walked to the door.

"Love you" Rachel called as she left.

"You too" Mercedes called back as she looked at the money on the table and realised her friends had left enough to cover her meal as well.

 **Rachel's and Finn's Townhouse, West Village**

"Hey Hun, I'm home" Rachel called as she walked through the door of hers and Finn's Christopher Street Townhouse in West Village. They had just moved in three months ago, before they had lived in a small one-bedroom apartment in the meat packing district. They had saved every penny they had so that they could move into a house that they would one day raise their children in.

She threw off her coat and bag and left them on the breakfast top too tired to put them in the closet.

"In here" Finn shouted from the dining room. Rachel walked into their dining room to see Finn surrounded by papers staring intently at them, red pen in hand. Rachel always found this side of Finn very attractive, the teacher Finn who was so loyal and patient with his students was something Rachel loved about him.

"You're still working?" Rachel asked. She sat on the table and put her feet at either side of his chair.

"I'm just reading Stacey's short story; she wants me to give her notes on it" Finn replied trying his best to focus on the words in front of him instead of his wife's legs spread around him.

"Oh I bet she did" Rachel smirked as she played with his hair. Rachel was certain that Finn's most dedicated student had a little crush especially considering that every paper she gave Finn had little hearts over the i's.

"Why do you say it like that, why can't you just realise I have dedicated students" Finn laughed. He put down the paper and his pen and looked up at his wife who had successfully distracted him.

"Oh I know you do because you are a brilliant, a brilliant and very sexy English teacher" Rachel smiled seductively kissing Finn quickly but passionately on the lips.

"So how was your day?" Finn wondered what had put his wife in such a good mood considering how she was when they spoke earlier.

"Very long and very boring... Saw the girls through and Mercedes is worried about Friday, about us meeting Sam" Rachel explained. She continued to play with his hair and would occasionally drop kisses on his face.

"He better be around for a while, I'm always the only guy" Finn complained lightly. He rested his hands on Rachel's thighs and was very happy she was wearing a skirt as he pushed his hands further up her soft legs.

"The girls have had boyfriends before" Rachel smiled as Finn brought her down to his lap, cupping her bum as he did.

"Yeah but I've always been able to tell whether they were serious or not and if they weren't there was no point getting to know the guy because he would be gone in a week" Finn reasoned, he kissed down Rachel jaw line and down her neck.

"You know my friends so well" Rachel let at a soft moan as Finn pushed her closer to him so she could feel how ready he was.

"Well they are here enough; I've even shared a bed with them before..." Finn joked with a shrug of his shoulders as he continued to kiss along Rachel's neck.

"Because you're the best" Rachel beamed kissing him quickly.

"Well that's very true... I made dinner it's in the oven" Finn pointed to the kitchen through the archway, although neither of them was interested in eating.

"He cooks as well... What a perfect husband" Rachel beamed, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his forehead, nose then lips.

"Why do I feel like you want something?" Finn smirked.

"Nothing I promise I'm just in a good mood" Rachel assured him as she kissed every part of his face while he traced her back lightly with his fingers.

"I like a wife in a good mood... How good of a mood are you in" Finn wondered pulling her closer to him.

"Such a good mood that I think you should stop working right now and have your way with me right on the table" Rachel smiled seductively at him.

"Have your way..." Finn laughed before shaking his head "You know I'm just gonna forget that because you want to have sex"

"Ha right here okay then? You know I'm not ovulating until Friday" Rachel pointed out as Finn lifted her up into his arms then laid her down on top of his papers. He hoped his students wouldn't be able to tell he was about to have sex on their writing assignments.

"Then we will call this practice" Finn reasoned, he started to undo her blouse and Rachel worked on his trousers.

"I thought we were experts by now" Rachel quipped.

"We can always be better" Finn replied as he took off her blouse then his shirt.

"Finn just kiss me" Rachel demanded

Finn threw the shirts away and balanced himself over her "Whatever you say baby"

 **Happy Smiles Bar, 45** **th** **Street**

That night Mercedes was visiting Sam at the bar he worked at part time when he wasn't modelling. He's was cleaning glasses while Mercedes enjoyed her cocktail.

"So you excited for Friday?" Sam asked.

"Yeah... You ready for Friday?" Mercedes quizzed taking a drink. She had to admit that she had never been this nervous for her friends to meet her boyfriend and she knew that had to do with how much she liked him.

"Why do I need to be ready, I have a new t-shirt if that's what you're talking about" Sam wondered with a smile until he noticed the scowl on Mercedes face "I'm kidding, you mean your friends, don't worry I can handle them"

Sam pulled away to serve someone but Mercedes continued on.

"It's not really about handling them it more about handling us, as a group" Mercedes advised, Sam served the customer then went back to Mercedes.

"Why do you become like shrilling teenage girls or something because that might be hot" Sam imagined with a smile. He leaned against the bar kissing her quickly.

"Shut up" Mercedes laughed slapping him away "No it's not that it's just we are close, really close"

"I know that" Sam shrugged

"There's a difference between knowing and seeing" Mercedes insisted

"Okay explain" Sam said gesturing with his hands for her to explain.

"Okay once after Quinn's grandmother died she didn't want be alone so she slept at Rachel's for a week, in Rachel's room" Mercedes explained giving Sam a look, who looked back at Mercedes like she was a little crazy.

"Isn't Rachel the married one" Sam laughed

"Oh yeah Finn was there too" Mercedes quipped with a smile.

"Okay now I get what you mean" Sam laughed

"I just don't want it to put you off because they're my family, Rachel, Santana and Quinn are my family and I'm just hoping that you like me enough to be okay with that" Mercedes encouraged before taking a big gulp of her drink.

"Mercedes stop worrying, I will make your friends love me and I will not be put off by your friendship" Sam reassured her squeezing her hand.

"We finish each other's sentences" Mercedes pointed out

"I don't care" Sam stated as he started cleaning some glasses, he couldn't spend all his shift talking to his girlfriend.

"We tell each other everything, I mean everything" Mercedes continued giving Sam another look.

"Mercedes..."

"We never spend more than two days apart" Mercedes ranted

"Mercedes" Sam raised his voice to her attention "I don't care" Sam kissed each of her cheeks then her lips "I really like you and nothing will change that"

"I really like you too" Mercedes responded quickly

"Should I do my impressions" Sam wondered with a far away smile.

Mercedes gasped looking at Sam in shock "God no!"

 **Thursday, Central Park – William Shakespeare East Entrance**

The next day Rachel and Santana were having lunch in Central Park near the William Shakespeare statue which was across the street from Santana's office. They sat down on an available bench while they were talking about Mercedes and her boyfriend.

"So what do you really think he's like" Santana quizzed as she took out her ham sandwich that she had bought from the deli next door to her office.

"No idea, Mercedes has never really had a clear taste, remember the guy who wore lose jeans and baseball caps and he was 39" Rachel mused with a smile as she bit into her own sandwich.

"God don't remind me, this is why you guys never meet the men in my life" Santana interjected. Santana had never had any serious relationships but unlike Quinn, that's the way she liked it.

"That because they have a one-night expiry date" Rachel quipped as she sipped her orange juice.

"Hey I resent that sometimes I let them stay until morning" Santana sarcastically replied

"Because you're a classy lady" Rachel laughed

"Always" Santana smirked, she then turned to look at her friend who was watching some nearby children play on the park. The look of yearning in her eyes was very clear. "So how is giving me a niece or nephew going?"

"It's not, I mean we're still trying almost every day but as you can see I'm not pregnant" Rachel groaned looking away from the park.

"Rachel I know it's a touchy subject but maybe you and Finn should think about going to see a specialist" Santana advised carefully. The subject of pregnancy was getting touchy with Rachel especially when Santana questioned if something could be wrong.

"There's nothing wrong with me Santana!" Rachel snapped rolling her eyes.

"Rachel you know that's not what I'm saying. But you and Finn have been trying, for what, a year? Maybe it's time you get some advice as to why it hasn't happened yet" Santana advised carefully not taking her eyes of her friend.

"I don't even know who I would see" Rachel admitted looking down at her lunch.

"Lucky for you, your lawyer friend has a client who is the best OBGYN in the city, I have called in a favour and she has agreed to but you on her list" Santana explained as she took out a business card from her diary and handed it to Rachel.

"Santana I don't know..." Rachel worried

"Rachel even if they said there was a problem, it wouldn't mean that it was over for you guys, you just try something else... You and Finn deserve to have children" Santana enthused.

"Thank you" Rachel smiled, she put the card in her bag and went back to her lunch.

"I mean it call her today" Santana demanded looking at Rachel, she lifted her friends face so she was looking her in the eye.

"I will I promise"

"Good because I don't plan to have any rug-rats so you have to have children so I can spoil yours... And you know turn them against you when their older" Santana joked as she let go of Rachel face and took a bite out of her sandwich.

"Why thank you" Rachel laughed, she looked back and the children playing and nodded her head.

"Your kids are gonna love me" Santana stated with a smile.

"I'm sure they will... Why are you only nice to me?" Rachel wondered bumping her friends side.

Santana shrugged as she watched a man stretch on a bench then jog away from them "Because nobody else is worth it"

 **Rachel's Office – Broadway Star, Park Avenue**

"Hey Rachel, Blaine called about a quote on Jenni Barber" Tina called as Rachel walked to her office, she handed Tina her coat then went to her door.

"Okay thanks Tina, I'm going to be doing my editors letter so I don't want to be disturb for the next half an hour unless Finn calls, that clear?" Rachel demanded.

"Yes Rachel" Tina said sensing Rachel's mood.

Rachel walked into her office, closed the door behind her then sat at her desk. She took out the card Santana had given her and picked up her office phone. Rachel knew her friend was right, she had to make this call, for her future family. Rachel dialled the number and waited for someone to answer

"Hi this is Rachel Hudson I need to make an appointment with Dr Stevens" Rachel stated once the receptionist had introduced the clinic. Rachel messed with the things on her desk as she listened to the receptionist.

 _"And what is the nature of the appointment Mrs Hudson_ " The receptionist cheered, Rachel couldn't help roll her eyes at the receptionist cheering tone.

"Well me and my husband have been trying to conceive for almost a year with no luck so I'm just wondering if there are any issues" Rachel explained shyly.

 _"Okay Mrs Hudson, would you like us to schedule an appointment for your husband as well"_ The receptionist asked not put off by Rachel's quiet voice, she was obviously used to it.

"That would probably be for the best yes" Rachel reasoned, she picked up the photo on her desk and couldn't help but sigh. She never thought she would have to ever make this appointment.

 _"Okay Mrs Hudson we have 9 am on July the 5th"_ The receptionist affirmed.

"Nothing sooner" Rachel asked shocked that the next wasn't for another four weeks.

 _"I'm sorry Mrs Hudson no, Dr Stevens is the best in New York so…"_

"No I understand July 5th is fine" Rachel defeated

" _Okay is that everything Mrs Hudson?"_

"Yes thank you" Rachel sighed

 _"Okay have a nice day Mrs Hudson"_ Rachel didn't bother responding as she put down the phone.

 **Friday, 169 Bar, Lower East Side – Mercedes Party**

"How do I look?" Rachel asked Finn as the taxi pulled up outside the bar for Mercedes' party. Rachel paid the driver as Finn looked her over. Rachel was wearing leather pants, a light pink camisole and a long burgundy cardigan with black block heels and a black clutch bag.

"Sexy as hell" Finn leaned down and kissed Rachel sweetly on the lips, pulled away slowly then kissed her again. They got out of the taxi hand in hand to see Santana and Quinn waiting outside for them.

"Why are you guys waiting outside?" Rachel wondered with a smirk.

"We were waiting for you so we could mess with him together, although we have seen him... He's blonde" Santana gasped sarcastically as Finn and Rachel hugged them both.

"Also I don't wanna be in there to long" Quinn scoffed as the four of them made their way inside.

"Quinn" Rachel warned as they went through cloak room and into the bar.

"It's a dive bar Rachel a dive bar" Quinn gasped.

Quinn wasn't wrong in her description it was a small bar with a wooden stage and high tables and chairs littered around the room and even though you couldn't smoke in the bar it still had the air and smell in the room.

"Mercedes wanted it to be casual so Sam wouldn't be as nervous" Rachel explained

"I thought this was her birthday not his" Santana remarked

"Okay ladies none of this your friend is probably very nervous for you guys to meet Sam, so reign it in and get inside" Finn lectured lightly pushing them all further inside the bar.

"Why do we listen to him" Santana wondered as they looked around for Mercedes and Sam.

"Because we love him" Rachel sated lovingly as she looked up at Finn and kissed his jaw.

"Let's hope Sam is like Finn then" Quinn reasoned with a smile, as she waved the smoke out of her eyes that seemed to have followed them inside.

"Sorry ladies I'm one of a kind... Now move it" Finn ordered as he went to the bar.

The girls walked further into the bar looking for Mercedes who they quickly spotted talking to a few of their friends. Once she noticed them, she rushed over to them.

"Guys there you are; I've been looking everywhere for you" Mercedes greeted happily hugging them all.

"Well we're here so where is he" Santana eyed the room. They followed Mercedes to the stage where a young blonde guy was talking to the DJ. He was wearing low jeans, a t-shirt and a bomber jacket. The girls all shared a look as Mercedes called his name.

"Sam these are my friends this is Rachel, Quinn and Santana" Mercedes introduced him, after she had pulled him away from the DJ and towards her friends.

"Nice to meet you ladies, I've heard a lot about you all" Sam enthused. Each girl looked him up and down very openly before smirking at each other. Mercedes rolled her eyes as she knew what was about to happen.

"We've heard a lot about you too" Quinn smiled sweetly then suddenly turned serious.

"Yeah a model that really gonna pay the bills for long" Santana wondered

"And what is with the hair, you auditioning for a boy band" Rachel added taking a piece of Sam's long blonde her in her hands before pulling away.

"Well..." Sam started but the girls quickly cut him off

Santana held up her hand "Don't interrupt, are you always this rude"

Rachel shook her head "My god some people"

"I know models they just think that they can demand everything" Quinn angered

"So do you have a eating disorder like most models"

"You know that will eventually make your hair fall out and I'm sure you wouldn't want that"

"How many tennis balls can you fit in there" Santana asked eyeing his mouth

Sam looked at Mercedes with a smile then back at her friends "Well Mercedes warned me but I have to say that was brutal especially for my hair" Sam laughed

"Well there certainly a lot of it" Quinn pointed out eyeing Sam's small ponytail.

"Am I allowed to say that I really like your friend and I will always treat her right" Sam promised wrapping his arm around Mercedes who looked up at him lovingly.

"You can say it but will be the judge of if you actually can do it" Santana interjected

"Okay ladies that's enough integrating, drink these... How long did you let them go on for Mercedes?" Finn wondered as he passed them all a drink including Sam and Mercedes.

"They asked if he had an eating disorder" Mercedes smirked

"Nice! Hey I'm Finn Rachel's husband and don't worry they get a lot nicer" Finn greeted sticking out his hand which Sam quickly shook.

"If you deserve it" Rachel argued with a smile as Finn nudged her side playfully.

"Which he does" Mercedes smiled taking Sam hand in her own.

"We'll see" Rachel, Santana and Quinn said in union as they took a drink.

Finn held up his drink and smiled at Mercedes "Well happy birthday Mercedes"

 **XoXoXoXoXoXo**

Quinn stood at the bar and watched as Rachel and Finn stared lovingly at each other occasionally sharing kisses. They were looking at each other like they were the only two people in the room. Quinn craved it so much, she wanted what Rachel and Finn had and often wondered when she would finally have it.

"Are you in love with him" Puck wondered pulling Quinn from her thoughts. She turned to face him watching as he smirked at her.

"Excuse me!" Quinn exclaimed

"Are you in love with Finn because you're staring at him pretty intensely so I thought maybe you liked him... Or maybe you like Rachel which would be totally hot" Puck explained as he downed his drink still staring at her.

"What?" Quinn snapped, she couldn't believe that a complete stranger was talking to her that way.

"I figure if you do like him, maybe you've never told anyone and you need someone to talk to about it... Although I'm not sure how much of it I will listen to because you are really hot" Puck further explained with a shrug.

"Who are you?" Quinn demanded

"I'm Puck, I work with Finn at the school ... And I actually like Rachel Finn's wife so I don't think you should be staring at him like that" Puck answered, he looked at Rachel and Finn to see they were still staring at each other not at all aware that Puck and Quinn were watching them.

"My god! I'm Quinn, Rachel is my best friend. I wasn't staring at them because I like one of them. I looking at them because I want what they have" Quinn proclaimed downing the rest of her drink "I can't believe I just admitted that to you"

"You've not found your Finn yet then?" Puck commented, he looked Quinn over as she took a seat at the bar and looked away from Finn and Rachel.

"No I haven't... Do you have a Rachel?" Quinn asked, she wasn't sure why she was still talking to him but he seemed harmless enough and she had drunk enough now not to be embarrassed that she had been caught staring at her best friend and her husband.

"God no! I've had many a Sophie's, sissy' sand Stacey's but no Rachel's yet" Puck smirked as he took a seat next to her.

"Do you always talk like that?" Quinn shrilled looking at him in disgust.

"Do you always react like that?" Puck laughed not affected by Quinn's tone.

"I'm going to leave now" Quinn sneered getting up from the seat, she had enough of him.

"Wait! At least let me by you a drink, you look like you could use one" Puck persuaded her

"I'll have a gin and tonic" Quinn replied seating back down. She might as well get a drink out of him, it would probably improve her mood at the party.

"Gin and tonic coming up" Puck approved signalling to the bartender, he then stuck out his hand "Noah Puckerman"

Quinn cautiously took Pucks hand and shook it "Quinn Fabray"

 **XoXoXoXoXoXo**

"Finnnnny" Rachel cheered as she fell into Finn's lap. He had been watching his wife dance with her friends, when she had noticed him staring.

"Looks like I have a drunk wife!" Finn joked as Rachel cradled into his lap putting her head in the nuke of his neck. Finn wasn't sure if Rachel's drinking was because she wanted to have a good time with her friends or because she didn't want to think about their up and coming appointment.

"Not yet but I'm getting there" Rachel laughed, she started slowly kissing along Finn's jaw line and Finn was happy she was sat on his lap so nobody could see how much he was enjoying it but given the smirk on Rachel's face as she nipped his ear with her teeth he knew that she had noticed.

"I'm glad you're having a good night" Finn said as he pulled her closer, Rachel's wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled sweetly at him.

"I am; the alcohol is certainly helping"

"Is that a good idea" Finn frowned looking Rachel over.

"For tonight it is" Rachel argued pulling away from him to look him in the eyes. Finn didn't want Rachel to drown her worries in alcohol but that seemed like exactly what she was doing.

"Rachel..."

"Finn it's my friend's birthday, so for tonight it's about that and not us okay?" Rachel argued, she kissed him again and Finn knew that meant their conversation was over, he would just have to worry about his wife on his own.

"Okay" Finn agreed reluctantly.

"Dance with me" Rachel requested getting off Finn's lap pulling him up with her.

Finn smiled at Rachel as they walked to the dance floor "Anything you want"

 **XoXoXoXoXoXo**

"I just don't understand I mean I'm a perfectly nice person... Look at this party I threw for my friend... I'm nice right?" Quinn drunkenly asked as she downed another shot. An hour after buying her a drink Puck was now watching a drunk Quinn talk about her disastrous love life. Puck wasn't sure why he had stayed with her but they were just something about her that was intriguing.

"The nicest" Puck quickly replied as he watched in amusement as she kept trying and failing to sit on the bar stool. He eventually helped her sit down although she quickly slapped his hand away.

"Then why don't I have a husband yet" Quinn demanded "I've been dating since I was fifteen where the hell is he"

"I'm not sure because you're really hot" Puck flirted sitting down next to her. He looked around to see Rachel and their other friends Mercedes and Santana singing on the stage so he knew he couldn't ask them to help with a drunk Quinn.

"I know you keep saying that! You know what it is I'm uptight, yeah everyone thinks it, and I bet you think it as well don't you?" Quinn slurred, she took Puck's drink from his hand and downed the rest of it.

"I don't know, although I only met you tonight, I'm not sure how much of this is the alcohol" Puck answered

"Oh it's all of it" Quinn giggled, she signalled to the bartender for another drink but when she wasn't looking Puck shook his head to cancel the order. The blonde didn't need any more alcohol.

"Okay I think you've had enough, why don't I take you home" Puck advised

"I can get home by myself" Quinn shrilled pulling away from him. She pulled a little too quickly and stumbled off her chair so Puck quickly caught her and walked her to the door grabbing her bag that she had forgotten at the bar.

"I'm sure you can but I want to do this" Puck reasoned as they walked to the door.

Quinn groaned loudly but didn't let go of Pucks arm "Ugh fine!"

 **XoXoXoXoXoXo**

"EVERYTHING SHE DOES IS MAGIC, EVERY LITTLE THINGS JUST TURNS ME ON" Rachel sang loudly down the microphone as Santana and Mercedes danced behind her.

"Woooooo Rachel" Mercedes cheered

"EVEN THOUGH MY LIFE BEFORE WAS TRAGIC, NOW I KNOW MY LOVE FOR HER GOES ON"

"Okay let's hear it for these fine ladies" The DJ shouted down the microphone once the song had finished. The girls jumped off the stage where Finn and a few others were clapping for them.

"WE SHOULD HAVE SHOTS!" Santana shouted, as if he had read her mind Sam walked over to them with a tray of shots. Each of them took one quickly.

"Down it birthday girl!" Sam demanded. Everyone quickly downed the shots then threw the plastic shot glasses on the floor.

"It taste like pink! Let's have more" Rachel declared as she fell into Finn's arms. Sam went back to the bar and a few minutes later he came back with more shots

"Here you go ladies" Sam cheered passing them all another shot.

"Stop buying them drinks Sam they already like you" Mercedes laughed as her friends downed their drinks. Rachel and Finn started to make out as Santana danced around them laughing loudly.

"Humm jury's still out but these certainly help" Santana remarked as she bumped into Finn and Rachel so they would stop kissing.

"Finn we should sing faithfully it's our song... Finn loves journey" Rachel beamed as she bounced back over to the stage.

"That's okay babe, sing with your friends" Finn suggested as he helped her on the stage as Mercedes and Santana joined her. They took the microphones from the DJ as Sam and Finn moved to a table to watch them.

"How about Don't Stop Believing" Mercedes suggested as they all danced around the stage, almost everyone at the party was watching them in amusement.

"Let's do it, where's Quinn?"

"Who knows? Quinn QUINN never mind let's sing" Santana shouted as she looked around the small bar but couldn't spot Quinn.

"JUST A SMALL TOWN GIRL, LIVING IN A LONELY WORD"

 **Rachel and Finn's Townhouse – West Village**

"So did you have a good night wife" Finn asked as he and Rachel walked into their kitchen after getting home from the party. Rachel sat down at the breakfast bar as Finn got them both a drink.

"I did husband, Sam seems like a good guy and Mercedes had a good birthday" Rachel sang as she took of her heels. Finn passed her some water and sat down next to her.

"It was nice to relax for a night" Finn agreed "You okay"

"I'm fine Finn" Rachel sighed, she got out of her chair and sat on Finn's lap, she wrapped her arms around and buried her head in his neck.

"Rachel..."

"Finn there's nothing to worry about until we have the appointment then you can ask me a hundred times a day if I'm okay" Rachel argued, she looked him in his eyes and kissed him on each cheek.

"I know you though, you're going to be thinking about it until July 5th" Finn pointed out.

"I promise to tell you if it gets too much but for right now let's enjoy the rest of our night" Rachel acknowledged with a smirk. She got off Finn's lap and took his hands, pulling him towards the stairs.

"What do you have in mind" Finn said with a smile. He leaned down to kiss Rachel's neck slowly as they continued to walk to the stairs.

"Well I went to Victoria Secrets earlier today" Rachel smirked

"I've always loved Victoria and her secrets" Finn cheered as the both ran to their bedroom.

 **Mercedes Apartment – Brooklyn**

"So I'm gonna ring the girls" Mercedes declared as her and Sam walked into her apartment. The party had finished three hours ago but Sam had wanted to go to a club before going home.

"It's three thirty" Sam laughed as he went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. He sat on the kitchen counter as he took a long drink.

"I told you what we're like" Mercedes shrugged with a smile.

"Never mind I'm going to bed" Sam stated, he jumped off the counter, kissed Mercedes quickly then walked into her room.

"Night" Mercedes called as she took out her phone and dialled the familiar number "Hey Sans you awake"

 _"Yeah one second I'll batch in Berry"_ came Santana tired voice.

*****  
"I wondered when she would ring" Finn smirked as the ring tone on Rachel's phone woke them both up. Rachel pulled out of Finn's embrace to grab her phone and turn on the bedside light.

"Do you want me to go downstairs" Rachel asked.

"No its okay but be quick I was comfy" Finn reasoned as her pulled Rachel back down into his arms.

"I will I promise" Rachel promised as she answered her phone and cuddled further into Finn "Hey Santana"

 _"Mercedes is here too... I'll get Quinn"_ Santana stated, Rachel kissed Finn quickly as she waited for her friends.

 **Quinn's Apartment – The Upper East Side**

 _"Hey Quinn you awake?"_ Mercedes asked once Quinn had answered the phone.

"Yeah I'm here" Quinn yawned as she sat up in bed, careful not to make too much noise.

 _"Okay good where all here, so what did you think"_ Mercedes beamed

 _"He was okay, rather big mouth"_ Santana volunteered

 _"Sans! He was cute very sweet... Finn liked him"_ Rachel added, Quinn listened to her friends but couldn't think of anything else to add.

 _"Did you Finn?"_ Mercedes wondered

"I'm not in this conversation I wanna go to sleep" Finn shouted down the phone. Quinn wondered from the conversation as she looked to the side of her bed.

 _"He loved him"_ Rachel laughed

 _"Quinn you there what did you think?"_ Mercedes asked, Quinn snapped back to the conversation once she had heard her friend.

"Sorry yeah he's was lovely" Quinn added lamely, she looked back to see that Puck was still sleeping soundly on the other side of her bed. Quinn just shook her head, unsure of what she had just done. She could hear her friends talking but didn't have a clue what they were saying.

 _"Except the mouth could be a little smaller"_ Santana quipped

 _"Santana!"_ Mercedes snipped

 _"And maybe he shouldn't do as many impressions"_ Rachel added

 _"Rachel!"_

* * *

 **Preview for next week**

 _"Rachel I really need my friend right now"_

 _"I never wanted this to happen"_

 _"We're having a baby"_


	2. 1x02 - Glee and The Baby

**Another Monday, Another Episode :)**

 **I hope you all enjoy - the photos are on Pinterest MissBeth91 and please let me know what you guys think good or bad, but hopefully it's good!**

 **Happy Reading :)**

* * *

 **Episode Two**

 **4 Weeks Later – Monday - Rachel and Finn's Bedroom**

Rachel looked herself over in her floor length mirror. She was wearing a black pleated skirt, a white blouse and tweed blazer and she was trying to decide if it was a suitable outfit for her appointment with the OGYN that would be happening in one hour.

It had been four weeks since Mercedes birthday and it was the morning of Rachel and Finn's appointment with the specialist and to say Rachel was nervous would be an understatement. Rachel just had a gut feeling something was wrong but instead of focusing on that she was driving herself crazy with what to wear. She had already thrown every piece of clothing she owed out of her closest and vetoed about seven different outfits, all of them a jumble mess on her bedroom floor.

"Rachel you almost ready" Finn asked as he walked into their room. Finn was dressed in his usual shirt, tie and black slacks as he would be going straight to school after the appointment.

Rachel turned to face him with a shrug.

"Yeah I'm just not sure what to wear" Rachel replied, as she took of the white blouse she had on and replaced it with a similar one that she felt fit her better, throwing the other on the mountain of clothes on the floor. Finn eyed the mess then looked back at his wife.

"Rachel it's not a job interview" Finn quipped as he sat on the ottoman by their bed and looked his wife over.

"I know that I'm just making sure I look serious" Rachel admitted as she took out her black heels, she put them on then inspected them in her mirror.

"Rachel none of that is going to matter" Finn affirmed. He knew Rachel was nervous but if they didn't leave soon they would be late for the appointment.

"I know that Finn but if I concentrate on that then I don't have to concentrate on the fact something might actually be wrong with me" Rachel sighed. Finn got off the ottoman and wrapped his arms around his worried wife.

"Or me Rachel it might not be you" Finn reasoned he cradled her head and kissed her forehead lovingly. When he could see that he wasn't getting through he pulled away then looked at his wife seriously.

"You look very serious in that, very very serious" Finn smiled.

"You think?" Rachel wondered with a shy smile

"Absolutely" Finn encouraged. Rachel wrapped her arms around him tightly and kissed on the lips sweetly then again. She then grabbed her bag that was sitting on the bed.

"Okay now I'm ready" Rachel beamed, although they both knew it was fake, as she walked out of their room, Finn quickly followed behind.

"Let's go"

 **9** **th** **Street, Manhattan**

Later that same day Santana ran up to Quinn who was waiting for her on the corner of 9th street by her gallery. She had asked Santana to meet her before they met the other girls for lunch at the diner.

"Hey Quinn sorry I'm late" Santana called as she reached her friend, who was ringing her hands together staring off into space.

"Well I'm four weeks late" Quinn dead panned

"I'm sorry" Santana looked at her friend who looked paler than usual and looked like she was about to throw up any minute.

"I'm pregnant" Quinn said bluntly

"WHAT!"

"Yeah I just came from the doctors, I'm only four weeks along so it's still earlier" Quinn explained. The two began to walk down the street towards the diner; Santana looked at her friend wondering if this was just some stupid joke.

"Who the hell have you been sleeping with?" Santana wondered loudly which had a few people looking at them strangely. She realised it probably wasn't the best question to ask but she really wanted to know, her friend wasn't one to sleep around and Santana knew she would have heard if there was a new guy in the picture.

"Not sleeping, slept, just once the night of Mercedes birthday" Quinn corrected, she continued to ring her hands together and she looked like she was going to pass as they walked with no destination in mind.

"Who with, I don't remember you leaving with anyone. Although I don't even remember getting home myself so..." Santana admitted with a slight smirk until she remembered the matter at hand.

"It's Puck, Finn's friend from work" Quinn answered looking away from her friend who's just gawped at her.

"What! Oh Rachel's gonna freak!" Santana reasoned

"We're not telling Rachel or Mercedes" Quinn proclaimed as she stopped in the middle of the street. Santana turned to face her friend.

"What why?"

"Because I plan not to be pregnant for very long and I just need your help with sorting that out" Quinn admitted slightly ashamed as she looked anywhere but at Santana.

"Oh okay well I know a doctor that does them so I can make you an appointment" Santana volunteered not really sure what else to say, she never thought she would be having that sort of conversation with Quinn Fabray, Santana loved her but Quinn was an Upper West Side princess she didn't sleep with strangers and she certainly didn't talk about things like abortions.

"Thank you" Quinn sighed

"Are you sure about this" Santana wondered she took Quinn's hand in her own and squeezed lightly.

"Yes I'm sure, this isn't part of plan. This is not how I envisioned being pregnant" Quinn declared, she let go of Santana and started walking down the street again. Santana quickly followed.

"Okay, and are you sure you don't want to tell Mercedes and Rachel?" Santana asked. While the girls were all best friends, when Quinn was upset she went to Rachel first because they had known each other the longest so Santana couldn't believe she would keep something so huge from her. Santana also new Rachel would better know what to do in this situation than she would. She could handle Quinn in a way that Santana couldn't.

"I can't tell my friend who's been trying for a year to get pregnant that I'm pregnant and not planning to keep it" Quinn fretted

"Yeah I guess I understand that" Santana agreed "you okay?"

"No not really... Actually not at all" Quinn said defeated, she stopped walking away and leaned against the wall putting her head in her hand. Santana stood next to her and pulled her into her arms.

"It's gonna be okay Quinn I promise"

 **OBGYN Office – Upper East Side**

"Hi Mr and Mrs Hudson I'm Dr Stevens, it's nice to meet you both... My niece reads your magazine" Dr Stevens greeted them as Finn and Rachel walked into Dr Stevens spacious office an hour later. Rachel had grown tenser as it got closer to the appointment and now that she was in the doctor's office she felt like she was having a cold sweat and close to breaking Finn's hand if she squeezed it any tighter.

"Oh thank you, it's nice to meet you too" Rachel replied half-heartedly as they both took a seat opposite the doctor's desk.

"My assistant said you told the receptionist you've been trying for a year is that correct" Dr Stevens asked, she took out a medical file that she had already put together and starting jotting down some notes.

"Yes that's right" Finn answered

"And how long have you been sexual active" Dr Stevens asked looking at the couple with a smile. Rachel knew she was trying to be calm and reassuring but it wasn't helping Rachel at all, they only thing that was, was the tight grasp she had on Finn's hand

"Since we were 18" Rachel replied trying to find her voice, she wasn't one to stay quiet for long.

"No sorry I meant with each other" Dr Stevens corrected

"So did I" Rachel smiled at Finn who squeezed her hand. Rachel and Finn had been each other's first and only and Rachel had always loved that about them.

"Oh I see" Dr Stevens observed

"Is that a bad thing? That's it's been so long and we've never got pregnant" Rachel quickly panicked putting her hands on the doctor's desk to steady herself. Finn took her hand again and pulled her back into her chair.

"Of course not Mrs Hudson, there are a number of things I have to consider. However, for today all I'll need is a sample from each of you. It will be a little painful for you Mrs Hudson but I'm sure you know that" Dr Stevens explained as she continued to jot things down. Rachel did know that, she had researched everything they might do in the appointment then explained it to Finn in painful detail.

"Okay that seems fine" Finn encouraged when Rachel didn't say anything, he could practically see all the thoughts running through her head.

"And once you've done that, I'll have you come back in a couple of days for the results" Dr Stevens enthused with an encouraging smile

"That's great thank you" Finn said as a nurse walked in, Finn assumed she would be taking them to their separate rooms for the tests.

"I can see your worried Mrs Hudson but let's stay positive until we get the results and even then they will be plenty of options for you" Dr Stevens encouraged "We take this one day at a time"

Rachel just weakly nodded her head "One day at a time"

 **Park Avenue Diner, Park Avenue**

"So I gave a sample to the doctor and we will get the results in a few days" Rachel explained to Mercedes. The girls were sat at their usual table in the Diner three hours after Rachel and Finn's appointment. Rachel had been at work but her head hadn't been in it as all she could think about were the results they would get in a few days that would determine Rachel and Finn's future.

Finn had talked to her after the appointment but he had had to rush to work, although he did keep texting her cute messages that were making her feel a little better.

"That's quick, at least then you'll have options" Mercedes added, she looked up when she heard the door opening "Hey there you guys are"

Santana and Quinn both entered the diner and sat down at the table across from Rachel and Mercedes. They both seemed miles away and Rachel and Mercedes immediately noticed.

"Yeah sorry were late, what were you talking about" Santana asked as she looked the menu over. Quinn was just staring into her lap not looking at any of them.

"I had my fertility appointment earlier, I was just explaining to Mercedes the wonderful things they do for a sample" Rachel lightly joked as she took a sip of her ice tea.

"Oh yeah I forgot you had your appointment today, how was it" Santana asked still looking at the menu.

"Fine I guess, Dr Stevens told me to stay positive until we have the results" Rachel said with a fake smile. She looked at Quinn who was still staring at her lap. She looked at Mercedes who just shrugged clearly confused by Quinn's behaviour.

"That's for the best Rachel, it could be nothing" Mercedes encouraged hugging Rachel's side.

"I know I just have this bad feeling I mean it's been a year, a year of unprotected sex and nothing" Rachel sighed

"Rachel you're going to get pregnant I can feel it" Mercedes beamed smiling at her. She looked at Quinn and Santana to say something but they were both looking at their menus.

"Yeah I hope so, do you know how many people I know that are pregnant right now, six! It's just seems every where I look someone is pregnant" Rachel ranted. The waitress came over to take their order and as she did Mercedes looked at Quinn and Santana, something was up with them.

"What's with you too" Mercedes wondered once they waitress had left.

"What nothing" Quinn said speaking for the first time.

"Mercedes is right you keep looking at each other what's going on" Rachel asked a little annoyed they were keeping a secret. It was something they never did; they never had a reason to.

"Rachel it's nothing" Santana replied looking at her right in the eyes hoping she would drop it. Even though Santana knew Rachel never dropped anything if she thought she should know.

"Which means it's something, just tell me" Rachel demanded. She looked over at Quinn, she could tell that whatever the two of them were keeping a secret, it was about Quinn.

"Oh god! I can't believe I'm saying this... I'm pregnant" Quinn admitted, Mercedes and Rachel both turned to Quinn, mouths wide open.

"What! I didn't even know you were sleeping with anyone" Mercedes gasped

"I'm not, it just happened the one time, the night of your birthday party" Quinn explained as she looked down at her hands again. Mercedes looked shocked while Rachel seemed to crouch in her chair, suddenly looking at Quinn's stomach almost as if she expected there to already be a baby bump.

"Who with?" Mercedes asked

"Puck" Quinn admitted quietly

"Who's Puck? Wait isn't he Finns friend the one he works with" Mercedes worked out. Rachel was just staring at Quinn not saying a word as Mercedes got the answers.

"Not important right now" Santana warned looking at Rachel wearily.

"Yeah sorry Quinn" Mercedes apologised.

"Rachel please say something" Quinn begged looking at her friend, who looked like she just wanted to flee.

"You're having a baby" Rachel whispered, she changed her expression when she saw Quinn's face "you're _not_ having a baby!"

"This isn't in my plan Rachel this isn't..." Quinn tried to defend as Mercedes and Rachel grasped what she was trying to say.

"You're not even going to think about keeping it" Rachel argued in disbelief, she couldn't believe what was happening and from the looks on her friends faces they couldn't either.

"This isn't something I planned" Quinn tried to reasoned carefully sensing Rachel's tone.

"Yet you had unprotected sex with a stranger" Rachel snapped shaking her head.

"Rachel" Santana warned

"I need to leave" Rachel said quickly standing up from the table. She grabbed her bag and coat and walked towards the door.

"No Rachel please stay so we can talk" Quinn begged as she watched her friend's retreating figure.

"I really can't have this conversation with you right now" Rachel answered as she left the diner quickly.

"She hates me" Quinn said defeated with tears in her eyes once Rachel had left. Santana and Mercedes shared a look of disbelief before they looked to their friend.

"She doesn't hate you, all she can think about is babies right now" Mercedes reasoned

"She just makes me feel..." Quinn sighed; Mercedes and Santana each took her hands.

"Quinn this isn't an ideal situation but it's the one you're in and you have to make this decision for yourself not for anyone else" Santana lectured squeezing Quinn's hand as Mercedes wiped away her tears.

"Santana's right Quinn. It wouldn't be unfair to bring a child into the world you knew you didn't want... Rachel will come around" Mercedes encouraged as she looked to the door Rachel had just left through.

"What if she doesn't" Quinn feared

Mercedes and Santana both shared a look "She will"

 **Brooklyn Subway Station – Monday Night**

"You okay babe, you seem quiet" Sam asked. Mercedes and he were making their way to a party at Sam's friend's apartment. Mercedes had been in a quiet mood ever since she had found out Quinn's news and Sam quickly noticed that his usually bubbly girlfriend was hardly saying a word.

Mercedes couldn't believe that her friend was pregnant and that because of one mistake Quinn's and Rachel's friendship might never be the same again. Mercedes had wanted to stay positive for her friend but she knew how Rachel could be, she would see this as a personal attack more than just an awful situation Quinn was in.

"Yeah just stuff going on with Rachel and Quinn" Mercedes admitted

"Ah right" Sam replied. He took Mercedes hand in his own as they walked towards the subway as they were heading for Brooklyn.

"You're not going to ask me what it is" Mercedes questioned looking at him curiously through the busy subway.

"I would if I thought you'd tell me but you said what happens with you guys stay between you guys" Sam smirked. They walked down the stairs towards the subway and joined the hundreds of people trying to get somewhere quickly.

"I don't think this is one of those times" Mercedes admitted with a sigh.

"Why what's happened?" Sam asked as they waited for their carriage, Sam pulled Mercedes closer as he could tell how upset she was.

"Quinn is pregnant!" Mercedes declared

"Really I didn't know she was seeing anyone" Sam reasoned. They jumped on to the carriage and they huddled together in the corner.

"She's not, it was a one-night stand but Rachel is freaking out about it because she's been trying to get pregnant for a year and nothing happened so she sees what Quinn is going to do as a personal attack on her" Mercedes explained leaning her head on Sam's shoulder.

"What do you mean what Quinn's about to do?" Sam asked confused.

"She's going to get rid of it" Mercedes replied looking up so see the confusion wash over Sam's face.

"Ah right... If Quinn doesn't want the baby couldn't she just give it to Rachel" Sam wondered with a shrug.

"It doesn't really work like that Sam" Mercedes snipped growing a little annoyed that Sam didn't seem to understand what was happening with her friends.

"I know I just guess I don't really know what to say... Is she going to tell the father before she does what she does" Sam asked as he looked around at the other people on the carriage instead of at his girlfriend. Mercedes could tell he was getting uncomfortable with the conversation.

"No I don't think so, why?" Mercedes wondered

"You don't think he had a right to know it's his baby too" Sam argued looking back at Mercedes.

"My opinion doesn't matter; I just have to be there for Quinn. It's a difficult enough situation as it is" Mercedes snipped

"Why because you have one friend dying for a baby and another about to throw one away" Sam snapped, Mercedes looked at Sam in disbelief at what he had just said to her. She didn't understand why Sam was getting so upset.

"Sam she's not throwing it away; I'm sure Quinn has thought about this a lot" Mercedes said pulling away from Sam as much as she can in the crowded carriage.

"I'm sure she has" Sam said "Have you ever had one?"

"No!" She answered instantly, she wasn't sure why Sam wanted to know or why he was so concerned with the whole matter.

"Can we talk about something else now?" Mercedes argued

Sam sighed "Yeah I think we should"

 **Finn and Rachel's Town House – Monday Night**

"Hey baby you here" Finn called as he walked through the door of their house "I brought home Indian"

He had had a long day at work after the appointment that morning and all he wanted was to eat and be with his wife. He knew she would have told the girls about their appointment so he wondered what kind of mood she would be in. Even without the results Finn knew Rachel was probably on edge.

"In the bedroom" Rachel called back. Finn dropped his coat and shoes by the door and walked further into their home.

"Words I always like to hear" Finn joked as he made his way upstairs with the food.

Finn walked into their bedroom to see Rachel sat up on their bed working on her laptop, she had on one of his plaid shirts, her hair was in a messy bun and her glasses sat on the edge of her nose. Finn always found her the sexiest like that, when she was at her most relaxed.

"So tell me now, are we talking about it or not. I know that you talked to the girls today so if you just want to relax and eat take out in bed and watch a movie I'm totally okay with that" Finn asked as he climbed on to the bed with her and started taking out the containers of food.

"You are by far the best husband ever; do you know that" Rachel declared kissing him passionately on the lips. Once she pulled away she moved her laptop off their bed and reached for the food.

"I do" Finn quipped "But it's always nice to hear"

"I do want to talk eventually Finn, just not tonight" Rachel admitted as Finn handed her a plastic fork to eat the take out.

"It's okay Rachel I get it. We don't know anything yet so no need to worry until we do" Finn reassured her "Let's eat"

Finn and Rachel ate their take out and watched a movie for the next two hours, it was the most relaxed they had felt all week and they knew it was because of each other. Just being with Finn always calmed Rachel even when she didn't even realise she needed it.

Eventually they finished their meal and the movie; they both changed out of their clothes and into their pyjamas and got under the covers cuddling close.

"So if we're not talking about that, anything happens today with the girls or with work" Finn wondered. Rachel instantly thought about Quinn's news and even though she wasn't really speaking to Quinn she still knew she couldn't tell Finn. It wasn't fair to put him in that position to have to lie to his friend because Rachel knew he would if that's what she wanted.

"No it's been pretty boring" Rachel lied

"It's never boring with you Mrs Hudson" Finn smirked as he moved so that he was hovering on top her. Finn began to place delicate kisses along Rachel's jaw then down her neck.

Rachel smiled seductively at her husband "Why thank you Mr Hudson"

 **OBGYN Office – Upper East Side - Wednesday**

"Nice to see you again Mr and Mrs Hudson... I have your results right here" Dr Stevens greeted as she walked into her office to see Finn and Rachel already sat by her desk. Their chairs were close together and Rachel had her arm wrapped around Finn's.

"Now remember whatever the results we can find ways around them" Dr Stevens encouraged as she sat down at her desk.

"Thank you Dr Stevens" Finn replied as Rachel just stared at her waiting for the results.

"Okay Mr Hudson let's start with you" Stevens started opening up Finn's chart "Your test came back clean; you have perfectly healthy sperm count... I don't see any issues"

"That's good then" Finn smiled squeezing Rachel's hand as Rachel looked at the doctor she could see something in her expression, as she opened Rachel's chart, that she didn't like.

"Now Mrs Hudson your results came back a little worrying. It's seems you have a hostile cervical mucus" Stevens explained, Rachel and Finn shared a look of worry and confusion "This means that right before ovulation, a woman's cervix emits watery mucus, which helps the sperm reach the fallopian tubes and fertilize the egg. But if that mucus is too thick or too acidic, the sperm has difficulty doing its job"

"What does that mean?" Finn asked as Rachel gasped leaning her head on Finn's shoulder.

"It's almost like a hostile uterus, it's just means the sperm has to work that much harder to reach the egg" Stevens added with a sad expression as she could see what this was doing to the young couple.

"So what can we do" Finn wondered, he wrapped his arm around Rachel's shoulder as his wife stared off in shock.

"Well Mrs Hudson can take hormone injections which can help but realistically there's nothing much else we can do... I'm afraid that while it's not impossible you only have a 20% chance of conceiving naturally" Stevens admitted

"Oh god!" Rachel gasped as she cried into her hands. Finn tightened his hold on his wife as he looked to the doctor.

"That doesn't mean there isn't other things we can't try" Stevens encouraged

"I have to get out of here" Rachel proclaimed, before Dr Stevens or Finn could say anything Rachel bolted from the room.

"Rachel" Finn called but Rachel was already out of the door "I'm sorry she's just..."

"Don't worry Mr Hudson arrange another appointment with the receptionist to give you and your wife time to think about what you want to do" Stevens encouraged as she handed Finn some papers "Here is some information I think might help"

"Thank you Dr Stevens" Finn smiled as he put the pamphlets in his briefcase.

After Finn made another appointment he quickly left the doctor's office in search of his wife. He found her across the street sat on a bench in the office building's car park.

"Rachel" Finn said cautiously as he approached his wife on the bench.

"I'm going to go back to work" Rachel stated, she got up from the bench and started walking, Finn quickly followed.

"Rachel we should talk about this" Finn advised

"I know we will but after work I promise I just need time to think" Rachel promised, she stopped in the street and turned to face her husband.

"Rachel we will figure this out together, you're not alone in this" Finn encouraged as he took her in her arms; Rachel returned the hug and sighed into her husband's chest.

"I know Finn but for right now I just want to get back to the office" Rachel admitted as she slowly pulled away. Finn kissed her forehead then looked her in the eyes.

"Okay I'll see you at home later" Finn encouraged "I love you so much Rachel"

Rachel smiled up at her husband "I know I love you too"

 **Outside the Doctors Office – Upper East Side**

"Rachel"

Rachel turned around to see Quinn walking towards her; Rachel turned back around and continued walking back to her office. She had just left her husband standing in the street and she really didn't want to talk to anyone at that moment, especially Quinn.

"Quinn I really don't want to talk right now" Rachel rushed out, Quinn however didn't give up and she continued to walk over to Rachel.

"Then please just listen, I never meant for this to happen and it's not a personal attack on you that I don't want to keep it" Quinn defended as she marched at the side of Rachel.

"Quinn I said not now" Rachel snapped

"Rachel I really need my friend right now" Quinn admitted sadly.

"Quinn..." Rachel sighed; she stopped walking and stood in the middle of the street facing her blonde friend.

"This was a drunken accident we've all had them before and you've met Puck do you really think he could be a father" Quinn argued weakly

"Says the women who went home with him after two hours" Rachel snipped rolling her eyes.

"Rachel!"

"What do you want me to say Quinn?" Rachel asked with a shrug. She had just received some devastating news, left her husband on the street and was then fighting with her best friend. Rachel had had enough.

"Rachel just because it hasn't happened yet for you doesn't mean that it won't happen eventually" Quinn reasoned. Rachel cringed at her friend's words and could feel the tears come to her eyes.

"Actually it does, I just came from the doctors, seems I have a hostile uterus which means it's going to be nearly impossible for me to have a baby" Rachel yelled, people watched the two arguing in the street but neither of them noticed.

"Rachel..."

"Just leave it Quinn I said I don't want to talk about it. If you need me to be okay with this to make you feel better about your decision, then I'm sorry but it's not going to happen" Rachel declared

"I never wanted this to happen" Quinn said defeated looking to the ground instead of at her friend.

"Yet it has... I'm gonna leave now"

 **Rachel's Office –** **Broadway Star Offices, Time Square Tower, Time Square**

"Rachel Santana is here to see you" Tina said through the intercom as Rachel sat at her desk an hour after her conversation with Quinn, although she hadn't got much work done.

"Okay thank you Tina" Rachel smiled even though Tina couldn't see her.

"Hey Hudson" Santana grinned as she walked into the spacious office. She sat down at the desk and looked at her friend with worry and pity in her eyes. It was clear to Rachel that Santana already knew about her appointment.

"Calling me by my married name must be serious" Rachel stated looking at Santana's worried face "You talked to Quinn"

"Well it wasn't so much talked but listened to her wail down the phone, she wanted me to check you were okay" Santana admitted with a sad smile. Santana had left her office as soon as Quinn had told her about Rachel's appointment and after talking to Finn, she found out her friend had gone straight to the office to bury herself in work. It was a typical Rachel move.

"I'm fine" Rachel groaned as she pretended to concentrate on the work on her desk.

"Rachel..."

"Would everyone stop saying my name like that? Of course I'm not okay... I can't do the one thing that a woman is supposed to do so does that answer your question" Rachel shouted getting up from her desk, she started to pace her office as Santana watched her.

"There are other options" Santana reasoned unfazed by Rachel's yelling.

"I know all about my other options so please don't give me that lecture" Rachel snapped running her fingers through her hair. Rachel slowly lay down on the floor and looked up to the ceiling.

"What did Finn say?" Santana asked as she got off the chair and joined her friend on the floor. They had done the same thing when Santana's aunt had died, Santana had lain on the floor for three days and Quinn, Mercedes and Rachel had taken it in turns lying with her until she eventually got up. They girls all seemed to do it now whenever they were really upset.

"He was his usual supportive self... I wanted to punch him" Rachel smirked slightly.

"Supportive husbands are the worst" Santana joked taking Rachel's hand.

"I'll talk to him later, I just wanted to get back to work and do something I know I can" Rachel admitted with a sigh.

"Rachel you're gonna to be a mother! Look at this magazine when you first started nobody thought it would happen but you proved them wrong and look at you now, you're the owner of a successful magazine. This whole hostile uterus is the same thing, you just find another way to do it" Santana lectured, she kissed Rachel's head supportively in the same way Rachel would do for her.

"What a way to put it" Rachel laughed half-heartedly.

"Come on Rachel you never give up on anything and you're not going to give up in this either" Santana affirmed

"I'm not giving up I just want to time to process the news" Rachel argued. Santana got up off the floor and took Rachel's hand pulling her up as well. Rachel didn't need the floor, she needed to be proactive.

"Okay I'll allow it" Santana smiled as the moved over to the couch by the window.

"Thank you Judge Lopez" Rachel cheered as she followed her friend over to the couch. she leaned back and put her feet up on the coffee table.

"Not yet" Santana smirked "So are you going to talk to Quinn?"

"Santana don't start" Rachel warned as she leaned back on the couch.

"She needs you Rachel, not me not Mercedes. She needs you" Santana advised eyeing Rachel with a serious expression.

"Well we don't always get what we want do we" Rachel snapped, Santana knew better than to say anything else.

 **The Raine Room – Manhattan – Wednesday Night**

"We didn't talk the rest of the night and he went back to his own apartment after the party, I could see it in his eyes he was judging the situation, judging Quinn" Mercedes ranted. Santana and her were having a drink at small cocktail bar near Santana's apartment, they hadn't invited Rachel or Quinn as the two still weren't talking.

Santana had left Rachel office once she realised Rachel wasn't going to say anything else about Quinn or her appointment. Santana also knew though that it was Rachel's husband turn to make her feel better. The girls would be there when needed.

"You don't know that Mercedes he really might not have known what to say" Santana reasoned as she enjoyed her cocktail, the tension in their group was something none of them were used to and Santana needed a drink after the day it had been.

"Maybe, I don't know, I just don't want it to make things awkward between us so earlier into the relationship" Mercedes admitted

"I'm sure it won't, are you going with Quinn on Friday?" Santana asked. Santana had organised Quinn's appointment for and had managed to get her in fairly quickly with the very same doctor who had just told Rachel that she probably would never carry her own child.

"Yeah, are you?"

"Yeah, do you think Rachel will" Santana wondered as she downed the rest of her drink. She then signalled to the bartender to bring them two more. Santana needed at least a buzz before she went home.

"I don't think Quinn's asked her"

"God this is so messed up, one friend getting rid of a baby another desperately wanting one has just been told she probably never will" Santana proclaimed

"You know hearing the word never, has never stopped Rachel before" Mercedes smirked as the waitress brought over their drinks.

"How is that right now, me and you have no drama" Santana laughed darkly as she ate the olives from her drink.

"Give it time, you know he asked me if I'd had one and I could tell he was relieved when I said no" Mercedes explained with a sad expression.

"It's a weird situation for guys... Maybe he's religious" Santana questioned with a shrug.

"He's not, he thinks that Puck should know what is going on though" Mercedes added.

"Yeah because that would make everything so much better. I know he's your boyfriend and everything but he doesn't know us, maybe you shouldn't tell him anymore" Santana argued. She knew she was being a little bitchy but right now none of them knew what the best way to act was.

"Thanks for the support" Mercedes snipped

"What! If you not happy with what he thinks then stop talking to him about it all" Santana defended

"So that's your advice to keep secrets from my boyfriend" Mercedes groaned

"That's not what I'm saying Mercedes he's allowed to have his own opinion if you don't like it that's not his fault" Santana interjected, she downed the rest of her drink then leaned back in her chair.

"Do you agree with him of something" Mercedes questioned

"I agree that everyone is allowed their own opinion on what Quinn is doing but I also agree with you that Quinn doesn't need to hear that right now" Santana reasoned, she folded her arms then looked around the bar at all the other people who looked to be having a good time, she wished she was one of them.

"You're a confusing person" Mercedes joked taking a sip of her drink.

Santana just smirked at her "it's part of my charm"

 **Dr Steven's Clinic – Upper West Side – Friday Morning**

Quinn watched as another woman was taken to a room in the back. She was at Dr Stevens's clinic waiting for her turn. Santana and Mercedes were sat at either side of her both holding her hand as she stared into space.

"Looks like you're going to be next Quinn" Mercedes pointed out as she watched the women go into a room, she looked a lot better than Quinn did. Who was squeezing Mercedes hand tighter and tighter as time ticked on.

"God this place is so clinical; do you think this place is clinical" Quinn exclaimed as she looked around the room. It had white walls, white chairs and a white coffee table and was littered with flowers and old health magazines. Dr Stevens only did the procedure on certain days so Quinn knew they other women in the office were probably about to do the same thing as her.

"It's a doctor's office Quinn" Santana pointed out.

"I know I'm sorry... I just never thought I would be here... Do you think Rachel's ever going to talk to me again?" Quinn worried looking at Mercedes then Santana with a panicked look in her eyes.

"Of course she is Quinn, she's just dealing with a lot right now" Mercedes asserted.

"I just feel awful, I'm throwing away the one thing she wants the most in the world" Quinn cried looking down at her lap when a few other women started to look at her.

"Exactly Quinn what she wants, not what you want" Santana interjected as she flipped through one of the magazines even though she wasn't really reading it.

"Quinn do you really want to do this" Mercedes wondered looking at Quinn who was just shaking then nodding her head.

"It's not my time, it's not part of my plan I'm not even married" Quinn reasoned with a shrill. Santana put down her magazine then looked to her friend.

"That's not what she asked you Quinn" Santana pressed on

"We can come another time Quinn, when you've thought about it some more" Mercedes advised

"No I have to do this" Quinn declared nodding her head

"Okay Quinn" Santana smiled encouraging squeezing her hand "Just know what ever you decide we will support"

Before Quinn could respond a nurse came back into the waiting room "Mrs Fabray please"

 **Rachel's and Finn's Town House**

"Finn I'm home" Rachel called as she walked through the front door. She dropped her stuff by the door then found Finn in the living room watching ESPN.

"Hey babe, you okay?" Finn asked once he saw Rachel. He switched off the TV as Rachel sat down next to him.

"Okay here's the thing no more asking me if I'm okay because the answer will always be no, for right now anyway but Dr Stevens said we had options so we will listen to those options before we decide anything and until then I really don't want to talk about it" Rachel ranted as she looked to her husband.

Rachel had been thinking about their options all afternoon and while she knew Finn only asked because he loved her, Rachel didn't want to think about what was wrong anymore she just wanted to think about what they could do now to change their situation.

"Okay" Finn stated, he leaned back on the couch and turned the TV back on.

"Okay just like that, because I thought I sounded a little bitchy" Rachel laughed as she snuggled into Finn's side while he watched the highlights show from yesterday's game.

"You did" Finn smirked "But I get it, we will talk when we know what are options are and how we can move forward"

"Thank you" Rachel sighed happily as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Rachel knew her moods would seem strange to some people but Finn had been dealing with them for fifteen years so he was an expert on when Rachel needed him and when to back off.

"Okay good now do you want to tell me why Quinn has called the house six times in the last hour" Finn wondered as the TV played in the back ground.

"Probably because I turned off my phone" Rachel replied as she pretended to be interested in the TV.

"And why would you do that?" Finn questioned, he turned off the TV again once he realised something was going on with his wife and her friends.

"I can't tell you" Rachel admitted, she jumped off the couch and walked to the kitchen.

"Not words a husband wants to hear from his wife" Finn lightly joked as he got off the couch and quickly joined her in their kitchen.

"I know sorry it's just that it involves someone you know and I don't want to put you in that position" Rachel tried to explain as she started to prepare them both a sandwich. Neither Finn nor Rachel were much cooks so they lived off sandwiches unless they wanted something more, then they would go out for dinner.

"That doesn't make me feel any better" Finn replied sarcastically as he sat down at the breakfast bar.

"Okay I'll tell you but only if you can swear not to tell the other person" Rachel said holding up her pinkie finger "Swear Finn"

"I swear" Finn agreed as he hooked his finger with Rachel's, she then leaned against the counter to look her husband in the eye.

"Quinn's pregnant!" Rachel stated.

"What? I didn't even know she was..." Finn trailed off "Oh god, it's Puck isn't it when I saw him Monday after the party he was bragging that he had hooked up with someone he wouldn't tell me her name so I didn't believe him"

"Yeah it's Puck" Rachel replied with a nod, she went back to making the sandwiches as Finn processed the news.

"I'll kill him, I told him to leave your friends alone" Finn ranted as he took a drink of Rachel's water.

"I don't really think he had to do much convincing" Rachel quipped as she handed him the made sandwich. She sat down next to him with her own sandwich but neither of them started to eat.

"When is she going to tell him" Finn wondered

"She's not because she's not keeping it" Rachel added

"What really just like that" Finn inquired as he started eating the sandwich, he kept an eye on his wife who seemed to be a million miles away.

"Just like that" Rachel repeated.

"You know this isn't a personal attack on you Rachel" Finn advised once he realised Rachel's mood and why Quinn had no doubt been ringing.

"So everyone keeps telling me, I do know that" Rachel snapped

"Do you really Rachel, Quinn made a mistake and now she's going to have to live with some big consequences, she's going to need her friends" Finn reasoned. He finished his sandwich then took his plate to the sink. Rachel had yet to touch hers.

"I can't Finn... I can't watch her get rid of the one thing we want the most" Rachel cried as she pushed away her plate.

"She's not doing this to hurt you Rachel" Finn argued as he leaned back on the counter and stared intently at Rachel.

"It's still hurting me though" Rachel sighed defeated.

"Just imagine how she feels, she was drunk and lonely and now she has to face this huge decision without one of her best friends. Quinn has always wanted to be married but she doesn't act harsh towards you just because you are" Finn said giving his wife a look.

"You're right" Rachel admitted

"Words I'm not used to hearing" Finn laughed, he pushed himself of the counter then took Rachel's hand then kissed her quickly.

"I'm going to go see her" Rachel said as she jumped of her chair,

"That's sounds like a good idea" Finn agreed with a smile as he started eating Rachel's un-touched sandwich.

"I love you so much Finn Hudson" Rachel called as she walked to the front door.

Finn laughed lightly "Right back at you Hudson"

 **Quinn's apartment – Upper East Side – Friday Night**

"Rachel, you came" Mercedes beamed as she opened Quinn's apartment door. Rachel walked inside and left her coat and bag by the door. The two walked into Quinn's living room.

"Of course!"

"I knew you would" Mercedes admitted. They walked into the living room to see Quinn lying on her couch with a thin blanket wrapped around her with Santana sat on the coffee table.

"Rachel hey" Quinn smiled sitting up a little as Rachel sat on the couch.

"I wasn't sure what to bring to this type of situation so I just bought some doughnuts from that bakery you love down the street" Rachel explained as she handed the doughnuts to Santana who quickly took one then handed them to Mercedes who was sat on the floor by Quinn's head.

"Rachel I..." Quinn started

"Wait I want to say sorry I should have never taken my anger at my own situation out on you. You needed a friend and I'm sorry I wasn't one" Rachel apologised taking Quinn's hand.

"It's okay Rachel I understand but I have to tell you something" Quinn started; she looked at Mercedes and Santana who smiled with encouragement at her before she looked back at Rachel.

"I didn't go through with it, I'm still pregnant. This might not be how I planned it but that's doesn't mean this isn't my baby" Quinn admitted as she touched her stomach "You okay Rachel I know that..."

"I'm fine Quinn really" Rachel smiled she leaned across and hugged her friends closely. She might not totally agree with her own statement but she would try for her friend.

Mercedes cheered as they two continued to hug "We're gonna be aunts"

 **Rachel's and Finn's Townhouse – Friday Night**

"So she's really keeping it, Quinn's going to be a mom" Finn amazed as he crawled into bed later that night. He took Rachel into his arms as he watched her read the information Dr Stevens had given them a few days ago. It was the first time Rachel had even looked at it.

"I know crazy right" Rachel agreed not taking her eyes off the words on the page.

"Does she realise she'll have to tell Puck now" Finn questioned, he looked over his wife's shoulder and started to read along with her as he played with her hair, it always relaxed Rachel.

"I know I told her you wouldn't want to keep it a secret for much longer" Rachel agreed. She finished her page then put the sheets on her nightstand. She then cuddled into Finn as they lay down under the sheets.

"Quinn and Puck who saw that coming" Finn laughed

"Not me" Rachel sighed

"You did a good thing Rachel, your friend needed you and is going to need you" Finn encouraged. Finn kissed Rachel's head and tickled down her arm; Rachel sighed and leaned into Finn.

"I know" Rachel said although Finn could tell she was a million miles away. Finn knew that Rachel had done the right thing by forgiving her friend but he could tell she was still hurting.

"You okay Rachel?" Finn asked cautiously

"Not really no... Please don't leave me" Rachel lightly cried, she rolled over to face Finn and he quickly noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Rachel I would never..." Finn started as he hastily wiped Rachel's tears.

"I know you say that now but I'm the problem Finn not you, you could meet someone else who can give you that you want" Rachel argued as Finn wiped away her falling tears.

"Rachel you are the love of my life and the only children I want are children with you" Finn declared as he pulled her closer. He kissed her with all he had in him, hoping she would find reassurance in his touch.

"Promise?" Rachel asked once they pulled away but remained close.

"Promise"

"I will find a way for us to have a baby Rachel we are going to be parents...say it" Finn affirmed

Rachel smiled lovingly at Finn and slowly nodded her "We're going to be parents"

* * *

 **Preview for 1x03**

 _ **"So you telling Puck today"**_

 _ **"I think I'm at that point now to tell Sam that I love him"**_

 _ **"… I've been looking into it and I think we should adopt"**_


	3. 1x03 - Glee and The Tension

**Hey Guys**

 **Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favourites. I'm glad you all seem to be enjoying the story so far. Please continue to let me know what you all think and remember photos to go along with the episode are on my pinterest MissBeth91.**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

 **Episode Three**

 **The Diner - Wednesday**

"So you look like you've been puking your guts up all morning" Santana commented while the girls all ate their lunch at the diner. It had been three weeks since Quinn had decided to keep the baby and so far she had not been feeling the joys of pregnancy.

"Thank you Santana it's called morning sickness" Quinn snipped as she almost swallowed her sandwich whole, another thing new to Quinn was her hearty appetite.

"At least you have that pregnancy glow" Mercedes enthused with a smile as she noticed Quinn's tone.

"That's sweat" Quinn stated bluntly as she finished her meal while taking some on Santana's fries.

"I'm sure it will get better soon" Mercedes encouraged "So you telling Puck today. I mean it's been three weeks since you found out"

"Yeah I talked to Finn and he told me that him and Puck were supposed to go for lunch tomorrow and that I should go instead to talk to him" Quinn answered with a groan, she wasn't looking forward to sharing the news. Quinn barely knew Puck and had no idea how he would react to the news.

"What do you plan to say to him?" Santana asked

"I have no idea" Quinn sighed, she turned to look at Rachel who was concentrating on her salad "Can we talk about something else now"

"Yeah I have something, I think I'm at that point now to tell Sam that I love him" Mercedes announced, her three friends all looked up at her but none of them jumped to say anything.

"Bad idea" Santana deadpanned eventually.

"Santana" Quinn warned looking at Mercedes carefully.

"What, she's only been dating him three months I think it's a little fast" Santana pointed out, going back to the few fries Quinn had left her.

"Well I think if you really like him you should tell him" Quinn argued. She wasn't going to find romance any time soon so she wanted to encourage it for her friends.

"Rachel what do you think?" Mercedes asked once she realised her friends were spilt.

"I'm with Santana I think you should wait" Rachel answered, Rachel could tell from Quinn and Mercedes' faces that they were shocked with her answer.

"Really the girl who met her soul mate at eighteen thinks I should wait" Mercedes quizzed with a smirk

"I didn't know he was my soul mate at eighteen though... I waited six months to tell Finn" Rachel acknowledged with a shrug as she ate her lunch.

"Why can't you wait for him to tell you" Santana questioned. Mercedes wasn't happy with her friend's comments but they had never said what their friend wanted to hear only what they needed to hear.

"I'm not sure he's quite there yet" Mercedes reasoned, Rachel and Santana looked at each other, then at Mercedes even Quinn seemed a little taken back.

"And I'm sure telling him your strong feelings will really help with that" Santana sarcastically pointed out. Mercedes looked chest fallen as Rachel gave Santana a look.

"Someone's prissy today" Rachel joked

"She's not had any in a while" Mercedes laughed smirking at Santana.

"It's not that, I've been working my arse off to impress Mr Stones and he has yet to mention becoming a partner to me again. I think he's toying with me" Santana explained running her hands through her hair. Santana had done a great job with the Luterman deposition but hadn't heard anything since about being a named a partner and Santana was starting to go crazy with not knowing.

"Maybe he's just trying to see how serious you are about it" Quinn reasoned with a slight yawn, she leaned her head on Mercedes shoulder. Quinn got tired easily these days.

"Or maybe he's just trying to kill me" Santana argued

"What if you clinched a new client" Rachel wondered with a smile turning to face her worried friend.

"What do you mean?" Santana asked confused.

"Well I've been thinking about changing firms for the magazine and personally, you could woo me and impress your bosses" Rachel boasted. Rachel had moved law firms a lot with her magazine as it grew in sales and profits so Rachel didn't mind moving again if it helped her friend. Rachel had also seen Santana in action so she knew she was good.

"Are you serious? Yes! That would be great, what do you need from me" Santana beamed pulling Rachel towards he in a tight embrace.

"Take me to a nice lunch then I'll come into your office sometime this week" Rachel offered going back to her lunch as Quinn and Mercedes laughed lightly at Santana face.

"Thank you" Santana hugged Rachel tightly again as the others laughed, they weren't used to seeing Santana like that "I love you"

"See how come you can say it" Mercedes quipped waving her hand at the two.

"Hello 13 years of friendship" Santana pointed to her and Rachel then at Mercedes "Three months of dating"

"But I know that I do, so why can't I tell him" Mercedes lightly whined.

Santana gave her friend a knowing look "Mercedes if you really knew you wouldn't have told us before you would have told us afterwards"

 **L &M Arts modern art gallery, The Upper East Side**

"Thank you for walking me back to work" Quinn said as her and Mercedes walked into the gallery after lunch. Rory was waiting in the wings ready to talk to Quinn once Mercedes had left.

"No problem I don't have a shift at the bar until later" Mercedes shrugged. Mercedes had started working at the bar where she had her birthday party two weeks ago after they told her they couldn't pay her for just singing anymore and even though she now had now finished her demo, nothing was happening with that yet and Mercedes needed the money.

"How you doing working there?" Quinn enquired as they walked to her office. Rory followed behind them and they both shared a smile at Quinn's eager assistant.

"Well I was there singing anyway might as well earn some more money from it" Mercedes commented lamely. They reached Quinn's office, Quinn told Rory to wait outside so the friends could talk.

"What about the demo's" Quinn wondered as she sat at her desk, Mercedes stayed standing leaning against the door,

"I've handed them all out and I've been ringing every day, so far I have ten lovely rejection letters" Mercedes sighed. She knew her chance of a record deal was slim but that didn't mean that every time she got a rejection letter it didn't hurt a little bit more, especially when her friends were excelling in their careers.

"Oh I'm sorry Mercedes" Quinn enthused

"It's okay really, I just have to keep trying, nobody said it would be easy" Mercedes affirmed, she shook her head slightly not sure if she really believed her own words.

"So you okay? For tomorrow I mean" Mercedes asked changing the subject, she saw her friend's mood quickly change; Quinn rung her hands together as she looked at her computer screen.

"I'll be fine; I'm more bothered about Rachel? You saw her face when we were talking about my morning sickness" Quinn pointed out. Quinn wasn't stupid, she knew it would take more than one conversation and some doughnuts for Rachel to be okay with her pregnancy but now that she was about to tell Puck about the baby she really needed her friend.

"She just needs time coming round to the idea that all, Finn and her have been given a huge blown they just need time to adjust" Mercedes soothed.

"Maybe your right" Quinn reasoned with a sigh as she started looking over the work she had to do.

"I am you just need to concentrate on looking after yourself" Mercedes encouraged "and you know being away from Puck when he faints we don't want him squashing you"

Quid laughed dryly "Very funny"

 **Stone, Peterson and Balme Law firm, New York World Building**

"Mr Stone" Santana called as she ran up to Mr Stone who was approaching his own office. He held the door open to let Santana inside.

"Santana what can I do for you?" Mr Stone greeted as he sat at his large desk. Santana stayed standing by the door knowing this would only be a quick conversation.

"I was just wondering how we authorise expenses when taking out a potential client" Santana questioned, she knew she didn't really need to take Rachel out but she wanted to drop the hint of what she was doing.

"And who might this potential client be Miss Lopez" Mr Stone inquired looking at Santana directly.

"Rachel Hudson, she owns Broadway star the magazine about..." Santana said before being cut off.

"I've heard of them, the 13th highest grossing magazine in the country" Mr Stone acknowledged with a knowing smile. Santana could already see the money in his eyes at what Rachel could bring them.

"11th actually" Santana corrected with a proud smile for her successful friend. Rachel was doing her a huge favour and she knew she would have to repay the favour somehow.

"Well that is impressive, but I thought they were with Schulman and associates" Mr Stone enquired

"They are but I heard there looking to branch out so I thought I would jump straight in I know I'm a family lawyer but I know someone over there so..." Santana explained she didn't want it to be taken of her before she even had it.

"No go for it, take them somewhere expensive really wine and dine her, get your assistant to find out everything you can about her to help you" Mr Stone instructed as he leaned back in his lush black leather chair. Santana could practically see the wheels spinning on how much money this would bring them.

"I don't think that will be a problem sir" Santana smiled, she did have thirteen years of practice.

"Well good, if you can pull this off before the partners meeting at the end of the month I promise to set the ball rolling on you being a partner" Mr Stone promised

"You have my word sir" Santana enthused, she decided she had said enough so opened Mr Stone's door to go back to her own office.

Mr Stone nodded his head approvingly "Very impressive Santana very impressive"

 **Central Park – Alice and Wonderland Statue –Wednesday Night**

Later that same day Finn and Rachel were walking round Central Park after they had had dinner at a restaurant close by. Finn wrapped his arm around Rachel as they walked past Alice in Wonderland statue as he told her about his day at work.

"So Mrs Grant has talked me in to chaperoning the dance again, I know I did it last time but it was supposed to be Puck's turn but with what he's about to find out he'll be in no state to do it" Finn explained, he looked down at Rachel to see she was staring off into space and probably hadn't heard a word he had said.

"Rachel" Finn interjected when she didn't answer he waved his hand in front of her face "Rachel! Were you even listening to me?"

"Yeah sorry I was I was just thinking about something" Rachel apologised, she smiled up at Finn to show he now had her attention but Finn was more concerned with what his wife was thinking about.

"What were you thinking about?" Finn asked

"I know I told you I would come to you when I wanted to talk about our latest appointment with Dr Stevens. And I know it's been a week so it must have been killing you not being able to just ask me" Rachel acknowledged.

"I knew you would tell me when you're ready" Finn replied.

Finn and Rachel had had a follow up appointment with Dr Stevens the week before, after Rachel walked out of the last one. Dr Stevens explained all their options to them and the one she thought would be best for them was to use a surrogate to carry the baby to give them a better chance of conceiving. Finn had thought it was a good idea because it still meant the baby would be biologically theirs but after they had left the appointment he could tell Rachel didn't feel the same way.

"Well I'm ready now, I know it might seem strange but I don't think I can watch a surrogate grow our baby knowing I'll never be able to do that, I mean it's hard enough listening to Quinn talk about morning sickness" Rachel realised sadly.

"It will get easier Rachel" Finn encouraged. He stopped near a bench by the lake and pulled Rachel down next to him.

"I know it will but for right now I want to concentrate on us… I've been looking into it and I think we should adopt" Rachel declared.

"Really?" Finn questioned.

"I know it might seem strange because I've always wanted my own child, but giving birth to a child doesn't guarantee anything… look at me and my mother and there are hundreds of children out there who needs homes. There's also still a chance we can get a baby if a pregnant woman picks us. I looked into the best agencies in New York and they all have waiting list but once you're on the waiting list, you have an interview and then if you get approved all you have to do is wait for someone to pick you" Rachel finished her explanation then looked up at her husband "So what do you think?"

"This is what you really want?" Finn wondered

"It is. I'm tired of waiting for something to happen. It's time we actually start doing something now and the sooner we do this then the sooner there's a chance someone might pick us" Rachel reasoned

"Okay"

"Okay really?" Rachel asked. Rachel had thought she would have to give Finn time to process everything just like she had done but Finn could obviously see adoption was what his wife truly wanted.

"Yes of course, Rachel I want a baby with you in whatever way we can" Finn promised

"I thought I might have to do that thing you like to get you to agree" Rachel said with a smirk.

Finn laughed as he brought Rachel closer, kissing her head "Oh you can still do that"

 **Happy Smiles – East 17 Street - Wednesday Night**

"So she's finally gonna tell him tomorrow" Mercedes told him as she was once again having a drink while Sam worked. Although it not like they could do much else, neither of them had a lot of money.

"That's good then, god could you imagine having a kid with someone you barely know" Sam gulped. He wiped down the bar and arranged the glasses. The bar was empty tonight so Sam would be glad when his shift was over.

"Not at all" Mercedes agreed she watched as Sam cleaned the bar. She knew her friends didn't think it was a good idea but Mercedes had never felt this way before and she thought she owed it to herself to tell Sam how she really felt.

"It makes me glad with how casual things are between us" Until he said that. Mercedes looked towards Sam trying to keep the alarm off her face.

"Casual?" Mercedes questioned quickly.

"You know what I mean, we're still having fun and getting to know each other so we don't have to worry about anything too serious" Sam explained. Mercedes just nodded her head, she knew that Sam probably didn't have as strong feelings as she did but she also hadn't realised he saw their relationship so casual either.

"Sam a little help" Sam's boss called as he walked from the back room with a beer barrel.

"Sorry Brian" Sam called back. Sam went to help his boss while Mercedes drank the rest of her drink. Mercedes career wasn't really going anywhere but she thought she at least had Sam but now she wasn't even sure how much of him she actually had when they clearly weren't on the same page about their relationship.

"Hey babe you okay?" Sam asked while he brought some crates through to the bar. He put them down and went to get some more from the back.

"Oh yeah I'm fine" Mercedes answered but Sam had already gone.

 **XoXoXoXoXoXo**

"So do you see yourself married with kids and that" Mercedes questioned later on in the night as Sam and his boss began to lock up the bar. She had been thinking about what Sam had said for most of the night and she knew that before she told him how she felt she needed answers.

"Where did that come from?" Sam wondered

"Just wondered that's all" Mercedes shrugged trying to make her question sound lightly than it was.

"I guess I've never really thought about you know all my time goes into the modelling it's really all I have time for right now... And you I course" Sam answered leaning across the bar to kiss her quickly.

"Of course"

"Buts that why we're good together, we both are working towards something that we don't even have to think about stuff like that for years" Sam added. Mercedes realised that Sam had a point, since she had meet him, all she had talked about was what she wanted for her career so was it fair of her to suddenly admit to him that that's not all she wants.

"Yeah years" Mercedes answered lamely

"You sure you're okay?" Sam pressed further giving her a look.

"Yeah just tired that's all" Mercedes lied

"Well I'm nearly finished then we can go back to mine, Ryder and Jake are both out for the night" Sam smiled seductively leaning over the bar to kiss her again. Ryder and Jake were Sam's roommates and it was always a little awkward for Mercedes and Sam to be intimate when they were around.

Mercedes looked up and smiled at him "Sounds good"

 **Broadway Star Offices, Time Square Tower, Time Square – Thursday**

Rachel had been working on her editor's letter for an hour when she decided she wanted to learn everything she could about adoption. Now that Finn had agreed to the adoption Rachel wanted to know everything she could about adoption, Rachel was at her best when she knew everything about a situation and felt in charge. Two hours later Rachel was looking at websites of the best Adoption Agencies in New York when she heard someone knock on her door then let themselves in.

"Hello Boss Lady" Blaine greeted once he was inside. He shut the door behind him and walked over to Rachel's desk.

"Hi Blaine, do you have your article for me" Rachel asked not bothering to look away from her computer screen as he noised around her office.

"Already delivered to Holly" Blaine smiled as he shifted through the old issues of Broadway Star that were on Rachel's coffee table.

"So what can I do for you" Rachel pressed as she took some notes of each website so she could show Finn later.

"I just came to see my old friend" Blaine stated with a smiled as he walked around to Rachel's side of the desk to get a better look at her computer screen "What are you looking at ... adoption websites"

"Yeah Finn and I have decided to adopt" Rachel admitted. Blaine moved away from the desk and sat down on Rachel's couch that was pressed up against the side wall on the left of Rachel's desk.

"Oh my god, you'll be just like Brangelina" Blaine beamed as he put his feet on the coffee table and stretched out not taking his eyes of Rachel.

"Which is of course my life goal" Rachel groaned. She shut down the websites and turned her chair to face Blaine. It was sometimes hard for her to remember why she kept him around.

"Looks like I have grumpy Rachel today, always a treat" Blaine smiled as he put his hand behind his head. Blaine was annoying and he knew it but he also knew that Rachel needed his eyes and ears because Blaine always seemed to know what was happening in the world of Broadway.

"I'm not grumpy Blaine, I'm just busy... working, you know that thing you do probably once a month" Rachel quipped as she went back to finishing her editors letter. She had a meeting with the fashion editor in an hour and she needed it done by then, so she hoped Blaine would leave soon so she could finish it.

"So this has nothing to do with Quinn being preggo" Blaine asked. This quickly caught Rachel's attention and she looked up from her work to glare at Blaine.

"How did you know that?" Rachel wondered as far as she knew only herself, Mercedes and Santana knew about the pregnancy.

"Please" Blaine laughed, Rachel shook her head. It seemed Blaine had the ability to find out anything. Although Rachel realised later that Blaine knew Quinn's assistant Rory.

"I don't want to talk about that anyway" Rachel snipped going back to her work. She might have a bit of tension with Quinn but she wasn't going to talk about her to the biggest gossip she knew.

"I heard you're not speaking" Blaine inquired jumping off the couch he walked over to Rachel's desk perching on the end of it.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Rachel pressed trying to ignore Blaine. Which Rachel knew was always hard to do when he wanted to talk or annoy her.

"Was it really from a one-night stand? I didn't think Quinn had it in her" Blaine smirked as he looked over Rachel's work on her desk.

"Blaine can you please remember I'm your boss" Rachel sighed as she slapped Blaine's hand away when he tried to reach for the papers on her desk.

"And also my friend" Blaine added moving away from Rachel with a teasing smile on his face.

"Not when we are in this building I'm not" Rachel argued moving her hands around her office. Blaine smirked at Rachel and decided he teased her enough for the day.

"Okay I'm going" Blaine relented getting off the chair he began walking toward Rachel's door. Once he reached the door he looked back at Rachel "Rachel just because it happened for her first doesn't mean it won't eventually happen for you. Not everything is a race to the top"

Blaine quickly noticed un-amused face, so he held up his hands in mock surrender "I'm leaving"

Rachel quickly went back to her work ignoring Blaine's last comment; she was getting pretty tired of people having opinions on her life.

 **Park Avenue Summer Restaurant – Park Avenue – Thursday afternoon**

Quinn walked into the cafe that was near the school Finn and Puck worked at to see Puck was already there sat at the back looking over the menu. It was the first time Quinn had seen him since he had left her apartment the morning after Mercedes party. Quinn whispered 'let's do this' to herself then walked over to Puck.

"Hey Noah" Quinn greeted deciding his actual name would be more appropriate. Puck looked up and Quinn could see the confusion wash over his face. Neither had them had bothered trying to get in contact with the other after their night together, they both knew what it was. A drunken mistake.

"Quinn? Hey how've you been?" Puck asked

"Good you?" Quinn answered awkwardly; she took a seat across from him even though he didn't invite her to.

"Good" Puck stated "Are you waiting for Finn he should be here in a minute"

"Actually he's not coming I asked him if I could come instead" Quinn told him. She could see the smile come to his face as he imagined what it was she wanted he obviously didn't expect that it might actually be bad.

"And why's that" Puck smirked

"Okay before I tell you what I have to tell you, just know that it was an accident I didn't plan this and I understand if you don't want to be involved because it's a lot to take in, I mean -" Quinn ranted before being cut off by Puck

"Quinn" Puck yelled "Will you just tell me what is going on?"

"I'm pregnant" Quinn said bluntly. Puck jaw instantly dropped and he sat frozen in shock. He didn't say a word or even make a sound.

"And you're the father" Quinn added. Puck again didn't say anything, the both stared at each other silently for what felt like minutes until eventually Puck stood up and marched towards the door leaving Quinn alone in the cafe.

Quinn laughed dryly "That could have gone better"

 **Dalton private school, Park Avenue**

"So for the essay question you need to be able to argue both points to make your argument stronger" Finn lectured to his junior class. He wrote on the board as his students all looked towards the door.

"Uhm sir" a student called

"Yes Robert" Finn said as he turned around. Instead of answering Robert pointed towards the door where a shell-shocked Puck was stood not saying a word, not even looking like he knew where he was. Finn looked to his friend then back to his students.

"Ummm why don't you guys pack up the bell will be going soon anyway" Finn told his class. Some students quickly started packing his things away while others looked to the clock on the wall.

"Sir the bell doesn't go for another fifteenth minutes" Another student questioned

"You want to leave early or not" Finn quipped. The students quickly bolted from the door before their teacher could change his mind. Puck threw himself down on one of the vacated chairs still not saying a word.

"She told you then?" Finn realised as he looked his friend over. Finn leaned against his desk waiting for his friend to speak, once he realised he wasn't going to he asked again.

"What did she say, what did you say?" Finn asked. Puck again didn't say anything he just continued to stare into space.

"PUCK" Finn yelled which got his friends attention. Puck looked to Finn with a startled expression.

"PREGNANT" Puck shouted

"Yeah I know that part" Finn laughed even though it wasn't the moment to laugh. He crossed his arms and waited for his friend to process the news.

"She's pregnant, actually pregnant with a baby... Unbelievable" Puck groaned

"What did you say to her?" Finn wondered. He knew Puck wasn't good in intense situations and he usually just ran away. Finn hoped this wasn't another one of those times.

"I didn't" Puck answered

"What do you mean you didn't" Finn pressed on.

"I walked out of the cafe" Puck admitted running his hands through his shaved head.

"Puck!" Finn snapped. He couldn't believe his friend sometimes or the fact that this guy was going to be a father.

"I was in shock I didn't know what to think let alone say" Puck defended lamely as he leaned back in the small school chair that kept rolling around on its wheels.

"And what do you think now?" Finn asked as he moved around to his desk chair. Finn watched his friend closely. This would be great news for Finn but this was the last thing Puck wanted, it made him realise just how different their lives were.

"I have no idea" Puck sighed "I can't be a father"

"Just think about it before you talk to her again. I know this is a lot but it's a lot for her too" Finn reasoned. In that moment Finn knew there was only one person who would be able to help the situation and it wasn't him.

"I know! Damnit my mom is going to kill me" Puck groaned waving his hands around.

"That's your biggest worry right now" Finn laughed

"Have you ever seen a Jewish mother angry before, it's a sight to see" Puck marvelled as he thought about all the things his mother was going to do to him for getting a girl pregnant out of wedlock.

"I'm glad I'm not you then" Finn smiled

"What am I gonna do Finn" Puck sighed putting his head in his hands. Finn could see the worry in his friend's eyes but truthfully he didn't have an answer, nobody could answer this for him.

Finn shrugged "I can't answer that for you Puck"

 **Rachel and Finn's Town House**

"So he's freaking out, he left work earlier I'm not sure where he's gone" Finn told Rachel later on that same day. Finn and Rachel were sat in their dining room eating take-out, Rachel was only half listening to Finn tell her about Puck as she was reading the new information she had researched on the adoption process.

"He probably just needs time" Rachel answered lamely "Did you look over the leaflets I gave you on the different agencies?"

"Not all of them but I will" Finn promised as he watched Rachel closely, he could tell she wasn't really listening to him, but this time he was going to make her.

"Finn we really need to decide which one to go with, I think that-" Rachel lectured rolling her eyes at him.

"Rachel I will read them all tonight but I want you do something for me too" Finn argued as they continued to eat their Chinese food.

"What?" Rachel snipped

"Help" Finn answered

"Help, Help who?" Rachel croaked, Finn looked at his wife seriously and took the information from her and moved it away so she would listen.

"Who do you think Quinn and Puck" Finn said

"I'm not sure how I can help" Rachel shrugged, she picked up her plate to take to the kitchen but Finn wasn't giving up though so he followed her. Finn was tired of Rachel not doing anything, it wasn't like her.

"Talk to Puck, your better at this than me, you'll get through to him" Finn pressed

"Finn-"

"I know it hard Rachel but just because it's hard doesn't mean you stop being a friend" Finn lectured, he took the plates from Rachel and moved them aside. He took her hands and looked her in the eyes.

"I don't know what to say?" Rachel admitted sadly.

"Try! Think of this as a favour to me. Pucks my friend I want you to help my friend" Finn enthused

"Okay, I'll try" Rachel promised with a slight smile. Finn smiled back and hugged his wife tightly.

"Thank you, Rachel I know you and I know you want to be there for her but can't right now, so maybe this is the next best thing" Finn reasoned. Rachel didn't say anything else, instead she just cleaned up the kitchen but Finn could tell she was deep in thought. He knew this was hurting Rachel but right now Quinn and Puck were hurting more. Finn approached Rachel and wrapped his arms around her from behind; he kissed the back of her head as she leaned into him.

"I love you so much Rachel Hudson" Finn praised as he took her in his arms and carried her towards the stairs. Finn wanted a break from the drama that was surrounding them lately.

Rachel just laughed "You better"

 **Dalton private school, Park Avenue**

"Hey Puck"

Puck looked up from the gym bench to see Rachel stood over him. Puck put down the plays he was working on to look at his friend's wife as she sat on the bench across from him. After leaving school Puck had gone back once he was sure everyone was gone so he could hopefully get his work done and not have to think about the life altering conversation he had had earlier.

"Rachel hey, you looking for Finn? I think he's already gone "Puck asked wondering how Rachel had got into the school after hours.

"No I came to see you actually" Rachel replied. After her talk with Finn he talked to Puck then told her that Puck was working late to work on plays for Friday's game. So he had given Rachel his code to get into the building so she could talk to him.

"Rachel I'm flattered but you're married to my best friend" Puck joked

"And you're about to have a baby with mine" Rachel stated, Puck stopped laughing at Rachel's statement and put his head in his hands.

"Oh god!" Puck groaned

"You okay Noah?" Rachel asked as she watched him closely.

"Not at all!" Puck blurted out

"I know you're scared right now but this might just be the best thing that happened to you" Rachel acknowledged. Rachel knew talking to her wouldn't change Puck's mind or get rid of his worries but Finn had been right, she needed to help and even though she couldn't be around Quinn that didn't mean she wanted her to be totally alone in her pregnancy.

"You reckon" Puck laughed sarcastically

"Puck I'm sure you know about Finn and I, and as bad as that seems to us right now I have to believe that it is what is meant to be and I believe the same about you and Quinn" Rachel enthused. It had taken her a while but she realised in some way they were all in the same boat. Finn, Rachel, Quinn and Puck were all dealing with things they didn't ask for.

"Rachel you know me; I'm not cut out to be a dad" Puck declared throwing his hands in the air.

"Who is, I mean nobody ever thinks they're ready but I'm sure once you hold that baby in your arms you'll feel entirely different. And your right Puck I do know you, the real you and I think you can do this" Rachel lectured earnestly. She had known Puck for years now and even though he wasn't the person she envisioned having a baby with her best friend that didn't mean she didn't think he would do a good job.

"You really think so?" Puck questioned with an uncertain look.

"Quinn is my best friend so I wouldn't be standing here trying to convince you if I didn't 100% believe that you are worthy enough to be the father of her baby" Rachel reasoned with a smile.

"I'm gonna need help" Puck admitted, Rachel reached over and squeezed his shoulder.

"That's what Finn and I, and Santana and Mercedes are here for. You and Quinn are not alone" Rachel encouraged.

Puck didn't say anything else but Rachel could see the thoughts running through his head, she could also see that she had gotten through to him as well.

"I don't want to convince you to do something you don't want but I think you are ready for this Puck. You can do it!" Rachel promised.

Puck slowly nodded his head at Rachel and she realised she had said enough so she got off the bench and began to leave.

"Hey Rachel" Puck called, Rachel turned around to see a smiling Puck "thanks and for what it's worth you're going to be an amazing mother someday"

 **Quinn's Apartment – Upper East Side**

"Puck hi, come in" Quinn greeted once she had opened her door to reveal an out of breath Puck. He walked inside trying to catch his breath almost like he had run all the way there.

"I won't stay long I just wanted to say I'm sorry for earlier I shouldn't have just walked out and left you there" Puck apologised once he caught his breath. He stood up straighter and looked at Quinn.

"It's okay I was expecting you to faint or something" Quinn joked lamely

"I still might" Puck laughed, Quinn nodded her head towards her living room and the pair sat on Quinn's couch where Quinn had been working just moments before.

"It's okay Puck"

"What's okay?" Puck wondered giving her a confused look.

"You don't want to be involved, I get it. I can do this by myself I wasn't expecting anything from you" Quinn ranted ringing her hands together while Puck just shook his head.

"Quinn that's not why I'm here" Puck interjected

"It's not"

"No I'm here to say I'm in, all in with this baby. I'm still a little freaked out but I'll get there" Puck enthused. His conversation with Rachel had given Puck the confidence to realise he couldn't let Quinn do it alone nor did he want to. This was unusual circumstances but that didn't mean it wasn't still his baby.

"Really?" Quinn gasped

"Really"

"Okay then we're actually going to do this" Quinn amazed looking at Puck in disbelief. This was the person she was going to raise a child with.

"We're gonna be awesome parents... As long as it's a boy I don't think I can handle a girl"

 **Finn and Rachel's Townhouse**

"So he went over and told her he was all in" Finn finished as he crawled into bed next to Rachel. He had just got off the phone with Puck who had told him about his conversation with Quinn. Finn was pleased that whatever his wife had said to Puck had worked.

"That's great" Rachel smiled not looking up from her magazine look book, she made notes on the pages she wanted changing as Finn watched her.

"Quinn not call you" Finn wondered

"No but Santana did" Rachel replied

"I read all the information you gave me and I think this is the best one" Finn stated handing Rachel the leaflet for Spence-Chapin adoption Services "It's has the best approval rating from the state and the highest success rate"

"Really I liked this one the best too" Rachel beamed as she moved the look book to one side to take the leaflets from Finn.

"Well we have been married _forever_ we're probably sharing one brain now" Finn joked as Rachel smiled at him. He cuddled his wife as she moved everything off their bed.

"I'll call them tomorrow" Rachel said

"Okay enough with all this for one night I think you promised me something" Finn smirked as he moved Rachel so that he was hovering on top of her.

"I believe I did"

"You know they say once you have kids sex goes out the window so let's enjoy it while we can" Finn affirmed as he leaned down to kiss his wife along her jaw line, down her neck then over her breasts

Rachel moaned at his touch "While we can"

 **Raine Room – 48 W 17th St, New York, – Friday Night**

"So you didn't tell him" Rachel asked once the waitress had given them each their drink. Rachel, Mercedes and Santana were having drinks at Raines Law room on West 17th street on Friday night. Rachel and Santana wanted to celebrate their new partnership and Mercedes had tagged along.

"I couldn't he sees this relationship a lot more casual than I do, I would just freak him out" Mercedes realised with a sad smile. Mercedes realised it would be better to tell Sam once she knew they were on the same path, relationship wise.

"How long are you going to be okay with just a casual relationship though" Santana questioned. Mercedes just shrugged.

"He is right though, we are having fun so why ruin that" Mercedes reasoned, Rachel and Santana quickly looked at each other, either of them really believed their friend.

"As long as you're happy with that Mercedes" Rachel enthused not wanting to upset her friend anymore.

"I am happy" Mercedes smiled, Rachel and Santana both stared at her "I am guys really"

"So Santana when are you taking me on this fancy dinner" Rachel asked changing the subject as clicked her glass with Santana.

"I will pay for your meals for the rest of your life if I make partner" Santana beamed

"It's seems news travels fast though I received a lovely fruit basket from another law firm who heard I was looking" Rachel laughed until she noticed Santana's face.

"Who was it? Those bastards. I'll make you a better offer" Santana snapped as she finished off her drink.

"Sans calm down I'm not gonna change my mind" Rachel promised "and now that Finn and I have picked an agency and were officially on the list you can be my family lawyer as well"

Rachel had called the agency Finn and she had decided on and after the agency had run a background check they were officially put on the list and were waiting for the social worker to call them for an interview. After celebrating with her husband numerous times in her office that afternoon then at home, she was now celebrating with her friends.

Mercedes and Santana smiled at their friend's enthusiasm.

"I'm gonna be running that place soon" Santana smiled with a far-away look.

"Glad I could help" Rachel laughed "another round"

Mercedes and Santana nodded their head so Rachel went to the bar, Mercedes watched Rachel go to the crowded bar then looked to Santana.

"She's seems better?" Mercedes acknowledged

"Maybe because Quinn's not here?" Santana pointed out

"where is Quinn anyway?" Mercedes wondered

"She wasn't feeling well and she has a doctor's appointment in the morning so she was just going to rest" Santana answered. Mercedes and Santana shared a knowing look, the tension between their friends wasn't going away but Mercedes and Santana both knew they couldn't do anything Rachel had to deal with this on her own.

Mercedes looked back at Rachel and sighed "I guess things are already starting to change"

 **Finn and Rachel's Townhouse**

After a few more hours of drinking with Santana and Mercedes, Rachel got a cab home, she knew her friends wanted to talk to her about Quinn but thank fully they had got the message that Rachel just didn't want to listen.

She unlocked the front door to see all the lights off so she knew her husband was in bed. Rachel was eager to join him so she threw off her shoes then turned on the kitchen lift to grab a bottle of water when saw a note for her on Kitchen counter, she recognised Finn's handwriting immediately.

 _Listen to the message on the machine before you come up_

 _Hurry up I hate sleeping alone_

 _Love you_

Rachel smiled at her husband's sweet words, grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge then walked back into the hallway to listen to the message. She sat in one of the yellow lounge chairs in the entrance and pressed play on the answering machine and after listening to a drunk message from her mother telling her how much she loved her and a message from her sister telling Rachel how her nephew could now tie his own laces, Rachel got to the message she knew Finn meant.

" _Hey Rachel... this is so strange leaving a message like this but I understand why you can't talk to me right now. Puck came to see me, he told me he was all in with the baby and I know you had something to do with it so I just wanted to say thank you. I know how hard this is for you Rachel and I'll be here when you finally need me. I love you"_

Rachel didn't even realise Finn had come down stairs until he picked her up and sat back down on the chair cuddling Rachel into him as silent tears fell from her eyes.

* * *

 **Next On Glee and The City**

The tension between Quinn and Rachel continues to grow while Mercedes continues to question her relationship so she gets some help from an unlikely person.


	4. 1x04 - Glee and The Changes

**Season 1 Episode 4**

 **Finn and Rachel's Townhouse – West Village – Wednesday**

"So when are they getting here?" Finn asked as he came up behind Rachel wrapping his arms around her. Finn was going for a drink with Puck and the other teachers at his school while the girls were coming round to their house for a drink and gossip, something they did every Wednesday.

"Soon, so you better get out of here" Rachel relied although she leaned into him. Finn kissed the top of her head as they heard the front door open and close. The girls always let themselves in so it would only be a few minutes before they were interrupted.

"Yeah heaven forbid I here all you dirty secrets" Finn remarked sarcastically

"Hey you don't know everything about us" Rachel laughed

"I hope not, that would be boring" Finn replied as he pulled away from his wife as Santana and Mercedes walked into the kitchen each holding a bottle of wine and chips.

"Hey Hudson, what are you doing here?" Santana questioned as she took out three wine glasses from the cupboard.

"I live here" Finn stated

"Not for the next four hours" Santana joked. Mercedes was pouring the chips into bowls while Rachel looked on amused.

"Okay I'm going" Finn relented as he leaned down to kiss Rachel sweetly on the lips "Bye baby"

"Bye, love you"

"Love you" Finn replied as he made his way to the door as he did Mercedes called him back.

"Finn wait a second" Mercedes called

"What's up Mercedes" Finn asked stopping by the front door.

"Are you going for a drink with Puck tonight" Mercedes wondered suddenly seeming a little shy. He saw Santana go into the living room as Rachel watched them from the kitchen archway.

"I am yeah"

"And you go for a drink every time we meet for a drink" Mercedes questioned further.

"Mercedes are you hitting on my husband" Rachel quipped as she walked over to the two of them; she gave her friend a curious look.

"I was just wondering if next time you could invite Sam" Mercedes asked. Finn and Rachel looked at each other before looking back at Mercedes.

"Sam?"

"Yeah he has his own friends obviously but I want him to be okay around all of us when we are all together and I thought the best way to do that would be to get to know you better" Mercedes explained, Rachel just smiled at her flustered friends while Finn thought about her unusual request.

"Ummm right well I can't tonight because we're going out with some other people from work but I can next time" Finn promised reasoning it wasn't that hard of a request.

"Thank you" Mercedes smiled relived as she went to the living room where Santana was waiting.

"Did you just make a date with a man" Rachel smirked coming over to him. He leaned down to kiss her again with a smile.

"I think so" Finn smiled down at her "bye"

"Bye" Rachel smiled at her husband as he left through the front door.

"Okay enough I want to drink" Santana moaned from where she was lounging on Rachel's sofa. Rachel walked in with two bottles of red wine and three glasses. She poured them each one and sat down next to Santana on the sofa.

"Here stop moaning" Rachel handed her a glass of wine which Santana eagerly took.

"So no Quinn?" Mercedes noted Rachel looked away from her friend as she took a drink of her won wine.

"It's not like she can drink" Rachel reasoned with a shrug.

"Did you ask her?" Santana questioned giving her friend a look, Santana shook her head when Rachel looked away.

"She knows we meet every Wednesday night" Rachel shrugged growing annoyed with her friend's questions. Rachel had never had to invite her friends before they just showed up, she didn't understand why now was different.

"Rachel..."

"Guys I'm not her mother, we meet every Wednesday this time at my house, I didn't have to tell you two" Rachel argued. She took a drink of her wine as her friends looked at each other with worried looks.

"Rachel you know it's different, she's pregnant-" Mercedes sighed when Rachel cut her off.

"I'm well aware of that" Rachel snapped

"And scared, Rachel she needs to know you're on her side" Mercedes finished. Finn, Mercedes and Santana had been trying for two weeks now to get Rachel to talk to or about Quinn. Rachel was growing tired of it.

"I am on her side" Rachel said even though she knew her friend would know it wasn't really the truth.

"Then tell her" Mercedes encouraged

"Why aren't you on my side, why can't you understand this is difficult for me too" Rachel snipped. All she had heard was how hard this was for Quinn but Rachel was frustrated that nobody could see that it was hard for her as well.

"We are on your side Rachel but what is happening to you is not the same as what is happening to Quinn" Santana pointed out carefully.

"Yeah because I had no choice where as she did" Rachel snapped

"Rachel!"

"Can we stop talking about this please I've heard enough!" Rachel shouted looking away from her friends. Santana and Mercedes shared a look, they knew better than to argue with Rachel.

"Okay"

 **Tir na Nog Irish Bar – Time Square**

An hour later Finn was sat at the bar with Puck in an Irish bar in Times Square. They were there for another teacher's birthday but Finn and Puck were taking a break from the party and having a drink together at the bar. Puck was showing Finn the sonogram picture from Quinn's appointment with the doctor two days before. The excitement was clear on his face.

"Wow man that's great" Finn smiled before turning confused "I don't see anything"

"Me neither but Quinn got really happy about it and I heard a heartbeat which was pretty cool" Puck smiled bashfully as he put the picture back into his wallet.

"So you and Quinn are doing well" Finn asked as he took a drink of his beer. Puck and Finn hadn't had a chance to talk at work so this was the first time he could ask his friend about the new development in his life.

"I think so, she's letting me be involved which is good" Puck shrugged though Finn could see it meant more to him than he was letting on.

"And you still wanna be involved?" Finn wondered. He knew his friend was acting okay but that didn't necessarily mean he was, Puck had always been good at hiding his feelings. Finn had always let him because he wasn't very good in serious situations but this involved one of Rachel's best friends as well so he needed to make sure Puck was really in this for Quinn's sake as well as Puck's.

"I do yeah, I'm actually getting excited. Now that I've told my mom and she hasn't killed me" Puck joked lightly. Puck had already told Finn about his mother's reaction to getting someone he barely knows pregnant. She had hit him with her rolling pin until he showed her the sonogram picture and she had met Quinn and saw how much of a put together person she was (despite the unplanned pregnancy) and now she was very excited about her first grandchild.

"Well you're giving her a grandchild" Finn joked, he finished his beer then caught the bartender's eye to order another one.

"Yeah I showed her the sonogram so after that I was golden" Puck laughed "and the fact Quinn isn't a crazy sorority girl"

"I guess she saw something as well"

Neither of them spoke for a few minutes as they enjoyed the beers the bartender has just brought them. Finn and Puck had both had hectic few weeks so sometimes it was nice to just sit in silence and the good thing about Finn and Puck's friendship is that neither of them felt the need to talk all the time.

"So next Wednesday I think Sam is going to join us for a drink or maybe another day" Finn explained after a few minutes of enjoying their beers while the party continued on behind them.

"Really why?"

"Mercedes wants me to get chummy with him so he feels comfortable with us all" Finn answered with a shrug. He wasn't all that bothered about having a drink with Sam, he knew it would make Mercedes happy which would make Rachel happy and Finn always appreciated a happy wife.

"So she's setting up a play date for her boyfriend, cute" Puck teased laughing at Finn who just rolled his eyes.

"She likes him and wants him to be around her friends" Finn defended. Finn knew what they four girls could be like together and Finn had been lucky that he had met Rachel before she had met Santana and Mercedes because sometimes Finn didn't know how he handled them.

"So when am I getting my drink to make me comfortable around the friends of the woman who's carrying my baby" Puck questioned with smirk. Finn just shook his head at his friend, Puck always saw the humour in anything.

"I think you'll comfortable enough" Finn retorted

"So how do Mercedes Rachel and Santana feel about me?" Puck wondered trying to not seem as curious as he felt.

"Why do you care?"

"Well I'm having a baby with their best friend" Puck reasoned as he took a sip of his beer, he looked behind him to see Mr Peterson, the history teacher, dancing on one of the tables. Puck had to laugh, at school Mr Peterson was the stuffiest teacher there was.

"I think Rachel would have to talk to her best friend first before she has an opinion on you" Finn grunted bringing Puck back to the conversation.

"They're still not speaking?"

"Just Rachel and Quinn, although Rachel is trying to pretend otherwise I'm hoping that Santana and Mercedes will be able to talk her round to tonight" Finn acknowledged. Finn knew that if he couldn't get through to Rachel her friends were the next best thing.

"So do I" Puck agreed, when Finn looked at him confused he added "Me and Quinn are gonna need all the help we can get"

 **Finn and Rachel's Townhouse – West Village – Wednesday Night**

"So have you arranged your date with Sam yet?" Rachel joked as she handed Finn a beer. The married couple were sat in their garden enjoying a drink together before they went to bed.

"Very funny"

"You're going to do it through aren't you, it seemed important to Mercedes" Rachel asked as she sat on Finn's lap on the swing on their patio. She wrapped hers around him and cuddled into the crook of his neck.

"Yeah I'll call him tomorrow see if he wants to come for a drink with Puck and I on Friday" Finn answered after he took a drink of his cold beer. Finn had just got home as the girls were leaving and he could tell from their faces it had been a tense evening.

"You're such a good husband" Rachel beamed kissing Finn below the jaw. Finn leaned down to kiss her full lips as he stroked her soft thighs under her short pyjamas short she had just changed into.

"I know" Finn smiled "He seemed like a cool guy so I don't mind"

"You know Mercedes has never asked you to do this before so it must be serious" Rachel pointed out as she tried not to be distracted by Finn's roaming hands. Her husband was always more grabby after a drink.

"As long as she knows I'm not gonna put out to make him feel comfortable" Finn joked. Rachel looked to her husband with mock disgust.

"You're disgusting" Rachel shook her head before wrapping her legs around Finn as best she could on the swing and kissed him passionately on the lips. The both dropped their beers as Rachel's hands went to Finn's hair and Finn's continued to stroke further up Rachel's leg.

"So how was your night?" Rachel asked once she pulled away not wantng to have sex with her husband out in the open where their neighbours could catch them.

"It was good, Pucks good. He showed me the sonogram picture. Even though he couldn't tell what it was he seemed pretty chuffed with it" Finn approved he could feel Rachel tense up a little at the mention of the pregnancy.

"That's good" Rachel smiled lightly moving so she was sat next to Finn instead of on his lap although she still cuddled into his side.

"How was your night with the girls?" Finn asked looking down at Rachel noticing her change in attitude.

"It was good" Rachel answered lamely

"Is that all I get?"

"What more do you want me to say?" Rachel demanded picking up her beer and downing what hadn't spilt on the floor.

"Did Quinn come?" Finn asked even though he knew the answer.

"No"

"Why not?" Finn added

"You'll have to ask her?" Rachel shrugged she picked up their bottles and took them into the kitchen with Finn following behind.

"Rachel-"

"Finn don't start I've already heard it from Mercedes and Santana" Rachel snipped. Finn decided not to press it, he knew that whatever he was going to say Rachel already knew she just needed to believe it.

"Okay"

"Okay just like that" Rachel asked in disbelief, she had been sure Finn was about to give her the same lecture that Santana and Mercedes had given her.

"I'm not gonna convince you to talk to her Rachel" Finn argued "You're a good enough person to know you should be doing that already"

 **Dalton Private School – Park Avenue – Thursday**

Finn was sat in the teachers' lounge the next day when he decided to call Sam, he had text Mercedes for the number and she had seemed very pleased he was actually going to ring Sam. He dialled the number to arrange the drink before lunch break was over.  
 _  
"Go for Sam"  
_  
"Hey Sam its Finn, Rachel's husband" Finn greeted trying his best not to roll his eyes at the young man's greeting.

 _"Oh yeah hey man"_

"Hey, Mercedes gave me your number I was just wondering if you wanted to go for a drink with me and Puck on Friday" Finn asked. He was okay with going for a drink with Sam but he wanted back up just in case and Puck could chat to anyone.

 _"Yeah cool man, I work at Happy Smiles on east 17_ _th_ _street, I get off about nine"_ Sam explained. Finn had never heard of the bar but he figured it was a good a place as any to meet and it would mean Sam would be comfortable.

"Yeah sounds good"

 _"Okay see you then, hey man I gotta go I still need to be oiled up for the shoot"_ Sam explained. Finn's eyes went wide at Sam causal description of what his job entailed.

"Oh okay see you Friday"

 _"See you Friday"_ Finn put his phone back in his pocket not completely sure what he had just agreed to.

"So you arrange our date" Puck joked as he sat down at the table next to Finn. He leaned back in his chair yawning. He'd had back to back freshman classes that morning and they were always the most tiring.

"Why does everyone call it that where just going for a drink" Finn argued "Friday at Happy Smiles"

"Oh I know that place, women love it the hire good looking model type staff and later in the night they dance on the bars" Puck explained with an almost panicked look.

"Mercedes never told me that, it sounds like a strip club and not the kind we'd go to" Finn worried as he backed away his things ready to get back to his classroom.

"I'm sure it's not that bad, I just heard one of the home-ec teachers talking about it once" Puck shrugged "I mean she was probably lying when she said the dance around the tables as they pass out drinks"

Finn shook his head "I'm already regretting this"

 **The Diner – Park Avenue - Friday**

"So Finn and Puck are meeting Sam when he finishes work" Mercedes told Quinn and Santana. The girls were at the diner waiting for Rachel. Mercedes was telling them about Finn arranging to meet Sam for a drink the next day.

"I would pay to see Finn and Pucks reaction to the bar" Santana laughed. Mercedes had told her friends about where Sam worked but they reasoned Finn mustn't know if he was willing to meet Sam there.

"It's not that bad" Mercedes defended weakly even though she knew it would fall on deaf ears with her friends. They had laughed for a full minute when Mercedes had told them what Sam did before they had met him.

"Yeah it's worse" Santana smirked to which Quinn nodded in agreement.

"Well I think they are going to have a great night" Mercedes enthused clapping her hands together ignoring the looks and smirks of her friends.

"Since when did you become such an optimist" Santana wondered rolling her eyes at the dazed look in her friends eyes.

"Love does that to you" Mercedes smiled, Quinn smiled approvingly as Santana rolled her eyes again.

"God she's on it again" Santana groaned leaning back in her chair as she looked out of window searching for Rachel who was now ten minutes late to meet them.

"It's nice" Quinn encouraged hugging Mercedes. Quinn was living vicariously through Mercedes as she wouldn't be getting any romance any time soon.

"This is why I need Rachel, you too are for too happy" Santana said looking to the door again hoping for her friend to appear, although Santana was getting the feeling that Rachel wasn't coming.

"Where is Rachel I'm starving" Mercedes wondered just as Santana's phone started to ring.

"Speak of the devil" Santana said taking out her ringing phone "Hey Rachel where are you... Oh okay... Yeah talk to you later"

"That was Rachel, she's really busy at the magazine and can't make lunch" Santana explained sadly as she put away her phone. Mercedes and Santana watched Quinn as she leaned back in her chair.

"Is she ever going to be able to be around me?" Quinn sighed running her hands through her straight hair.

"She'll come around Quinn she just needs time" Mercedes promised sharing a look with Santana. They knew their friend needed more than time, she need a push if they were ever going to be able to have lunch together again.

Quinn led her head in her hand as she looked at her friends sadly "Really because it feels like I decided to keep my baby and I lost my friend instead"

 **Broadway Star Offices, Time Square Tower – Times Square**

"So this is your idea of busy"

Rachel looked up from her computer to see Santana stood by the doorway smirking at her.

"Santana what are you doing here" Rachel asked. She knew her friends would be angry with her for bailing on lunch but she didn't expect to show up at her office. Santana walked further inside and sat down across from Rachel.

"I came to talk to you" Santana answered "and before you get mad at Tina she's on her lunch break and left a note on the door to say you shouldn't be disturbed which I of course ignored"

"So what's up?" Rachel sighed as she turned away from her computer, she had only been online shopping anyway.

"You bailed on lunch" Santana pointed out as she flipped through an old copy of the issue of Broadway Star that were littered on Rachel's desk.

"I didn't bail, I was busy I do have a magazine to run" Rachel argued rolling her eyes as she knew she was about to get another lecture from her friend.

"Bull!"Santana snapped "Rachel we both know the reason you didn't come to lunch"

Rachel just went back to her computer hoping that if she ignored her friend she would give up on her speech and leave her alone.

"Rachel this isn't going away, you have to deal with your feelings" Santana lectured giving Rachel a look once she realised she wasn't going to talk.

"I'm fine!"

"No you're not and nobody expects you to be but Quinn isn't going away this pregnancy isn't going away you either have to deal with it or lose your friend" Santana accused slapping her hand on Rachel's desk to get her attention. Rachel just picked up the work on her desk and moved over to her filing cabinets.

"It's not as simple as that" Rachel addressed

"Yes it is Rachel" Santana proclaimed when Rachel remained silent by the filing cabinets Santana pressed on "Okay it's time for some tough love... You're being selfish"

"Quinn didn't ask for this and you can't be mad at her for considering to get rid of it then be mad at her when she decides to keep it" Santana snapped as she moved over to where Rachel was standing.

"I'm not mad at her" Rachel snipped as she walked back to her desk slamming her files on the desk "I just can't be around her"

"Because she has what you want I get it but you have something Quinn wants, a loving husband, and she still finds a way to be around you" Santana stated giving Rachel a look. Santana loved Rachel and if she was honest she was probably closest to Rachel but sometimes it annoyed Santana that Rachel couldn't see the bigger picture and how her actions were affecting other people.

"That's different she might actually get that someday" Rachel sighed as she leaned back on her desk chair.

"So will you Rachel, this give up attitude is not you and I've had enough" Santana encouraged "it's time you put your selfish needs aside so you can be there for your friend"

Santana sat on Rachel desk and stared seriously at her friend who was still leaning back in her chair.

"Rachel you know I love you and part of being your friend is telling you when you acting crazy" Santana smirked "this is one of those times"

 **Rachel and Finn's Bedroom – West Village**

"Explain to me again why I'm doing this at a bar called Happy Smiles" Finn wondered with a sigh as Rachel looked on in amusement as he got dressed "And please explain to me why you keep smirking every time I say the clubs name"

Finn was getting ready for his drink with Sam and Puck as Rachel lounged on their bed watching him get more and more nervous. He'd not made a new friend in years and he'd never even had to use his skills on a woman because he'd met Rachel at eighteen.

"You're doing this because it's important to Mercedes" Rachel answered with a smile as she got off their bed and wrapped her arms around Finn's waist "And I'm sure you'll have a good time"

"What do we even talk about" Finn worried as he looked down at his wife.

"What all men talk about – girls and sport" Rachel quipped, she kissed his jaw then pulled away from him. Taking out a cardigan and putting it on. Rachel was staying in to do work she had finished at the office that day.

"Rachel we've been together since we were eighteen so any story I tell him, he will know I'm talking about you and that's just weird" Finn deadpanned as he finished buttoning up his shirt then moved to his shoes.

"This is so cute, were you this nervous before your first date with me" Rachel joked as she watched him in amusement.

"Not funny" Finn snipped

"There is still sport and you're taking Noah with you. I haven't met a silence yet that he can't fill however crude and embarrassing it is" Rachel reasoned with a shrug. Rachel really appreciated Finn doing this for Mercedes and she would definitely make it up to him when he got home especially considering she was keeping one minor detail about the club from him.

"Yeah I guess you're right" Finn sighed

"Just like always" Rachel smiled as the pair walked out of their room and down the stairs "Now get going I have work to do and my handsome husband is distracting me"

"Okay I'm going" Finn smiled as he grabbed his jacket "I'll see you later"

"Have fun, I love you" Rachel smiled as she kissed him quickly as he pulled her close.

Finn faked a sigh of relief before smiling at Rachel "Well that's a relief, we have been married eight years"

"Funny" Rachel quipped as she pushed Finn towards the door before walking into the dining room where she had left all the work she had to do.

Finn walked to the front door then called back "Love you too Wife"

 **Happy Smiles -** **East 17 Street** **– Friday Night**

"God what is this place" Puck asked in disbelief. Finn and Puck had just arrived at Happy Smiles where Sam worked. They walked further inside and looked around at the small bar. They noticed it was mainly women watching the bartenders walk around the place handing out drinks while dancing to the music playing in the back ground.

"I have no idea" Finn groaned "let's get a drink"

"Finn hey" Sam called as he walked over to them from behind the bar. Finn couldn't help but look at the outfit Sam was wearing. He assumed the black pants and white shirt tucked into his pants that was open all the way was part of Sam's uniform.

"Hi Sam, I don't know if you met Puck at Mercedes' party" Finn introduced them pointing to Puck who was stood next to him looking around the bar.

"No I don't think so, nice to meet you man" Sam smiled as he shook Pucks hand, Puck looked back to Sam nodding in greeting to him.

"You too"

"What can I get you to drink?" Sam asked as he grabbed two glasses.

"Two beers please"

"Get a table, I'll be with you in a second"

Finn and Puck walked over to the nearest free table falling down onto the chairs as they watched the bar suspiciously. The other bartenders were dressed just like Sam and each woman there was giggling whenever one of them got close.

"Why is every bartender in here a dude" Puck questioned

"How should I know" Finn shrugged

"They all seem to be pretty dressed up" Puck added

"It's probably just a themed bar" Finn reasoned just as 'throw some sugar on me' started to play. A woman began to cheer as one of the bartenders brought over her drink swaying his hips to the music.

"Oh god, is he..." Puck groaned as he covered his eyes looking anywhere but at the bartender who had now removed his shirt as the woman cheered.

"Shit! He just took his shirt off" Finn gasped quickly looking away.

"Is Sam a stripper?" Puck laughed peeking out from behind his hand once the music had stopped. The bartender put his shirt back on and walked back to the bar like nothing had happened.

"Here you go guys, on the house" Sam cheered passing them both their beers then took a drink of his won as he sat down.

"Man what the hell is this place" Puck asked as he took a big gulp of his beer. Finn owed him big time for dragging him along.

"Oh every time a woman puts a dollar in the machine she gets a little show when she gets a drink" Sam explained with a shrug like it was the normal thing to do in a bar.

"And that includes taking off his shirt" Puck questioned with a raised eyebrow, Finn kicked him under the table but Sam didn't seem to notice.

"Sometimes" Sam smiled not bothered by Pucks tone. Puck raised his eyebrow at Finn who just rolled his eyes at his friend's bluntness.

"How long have you worked here?"Finn asked trying to move onto safer topics. He thought Sam meeting the girls would be bad but this seemed a lot worse.

"Since I was twenty so god five years now" Sam answered with a faraway smile.

"I'm sorry did you just say... You're twenty five" Finn squeaked sharing a gaped look with Puck before they looked back at Sam who just shrugged.

"Yeah"

"Twenty five, god I suddenly feel old" Puck shook his head

"Do you know how old Mercedes is?" Finn asked hoping he wouldn't get Mercedes in trouble for his question. Rachel had never mentioned that Sam was almost eight years younger than them and he wondered if his wife and her friends knew.

"Yeah I've always dated older women... It's hot" Sam smirked

"I'll bet" Finn smiled carefully not sure what else to say.

For the next hour the guys seemed to get into a lighter conversation as they talked about one thing most men liked, sports. They were all fan's of the Jets, so were bonded over their love of football. Finn and Puck both started to relax in the bar and after a while they almost didn't notice the cheers of the women whenever they got a drink.

Eventually they had moved on to Quinn and Puck's future baby, Puck was quick to show off the picture of his growing child.

"A baby man, I can't even imagine" Sam marvelled shaking his head as he handed Puck back the sonogram picture.

"You don't see yourself having kids" Finn wondered

"Not for at least ten years" Sam answered

"Hey Sam, Trish is here and she requesting you" Another bartender told Sam as he walked over to their table. Finn was glad for the interruption as he wasn't sure what to say to Sam's statement.

"Okay man... I'll be right back" Sam quickly walked over to the other side of the room just as 'pour some sugar on me' started to play again.

"Who is that guy" Puck questioned laughing in disbelief as he looked anywhere but at Sam dancing near a group of woman who looked to be in their 50's.

"I have no idea" Finn laughed "he doesn't seem like Mercedes type at all"

"I can't un-see that" Finn groaned as Sam ripped off his shirt and through it at who Finn assumed was Trish.

Puck snapped his head towards Finn glaring at him "Where the hell have you brought me?"

 **Rachel and Finn's House – West Village – Friday Night**

Rachel looked up from her work on the dining room table as she heard her husband walk through the front door. He silently sat across from her at the table staring into space almost like he didn't know she was there.

"Finn... Finn, are you okay?" Rachel wondered shaking her hand in front of his face. Finn snapped at of his trance and looked at his wife in disbelief.

"You owe me so much sex after tonight" Finn groaned shaking his head, he took Rachel's glass of wine and downed it in one.

"Really that bad" Rachel slightly smiled as she went back to her the photos of the cover that she needed to approve by tomorrow.

"Did you know that Sam was only 25?" Finn asked as he poured more wine from the half empty bottle on the table, Rachel quickly took it off him and took a drink.

"What no way, does he know how old Mercedes is" Rachel gasped, she couldn't believe her friend hadn't told her that vital piece of information about her boyfriend.

"I think so yeah" Finn nodded taking back the wine they now appeared to be sharing "We went to the bar that Sam works at"

"Oh really and did you enjoy it" Rachel smirked. Mercedes had warned her about Sam's job but Rachel had thought it would be funnier for Finn to find out for himself.

"And from that smirk on your face, I can tell you know exactly what kind of bar it is" Finn sneered jokingly

"It pays well for when he's not modelling" Rachel acknowledged, she put away her work once she had settled on a picture of the West Side Story newest Maria for the cover to go along with the article they had done on her. She walked around the table and sat on Finn's lap sensing he needed a hug after the night he had had.

"What does Mercedes see in him" Finn questioned with wonder as he returned Rachel's hug kissing her head as well.

"I thought you liked him" Rachel wondered as she kissed along Finn's neck hoping to relax him. Finn pulled Rachel closer relaxing as her sweet lips made her way up to his jaw then his lips.

"He's a nice guy but I can't see anything they would have in common"

"She said he's fun" Rachel shrugged as she focused on un-doing her husband's shirt and loosening his tie.

"Remember when we were fun" Finn smiled jokingly

"Not at all"

"Yeah me neither" Finn agreed with a smile as he picked up Rachel into his arms and got up from the chair to take her to their bedroom.

"Where are we going?" Rachel laughed as she held on to Finn tightly.

"You gonna start paying me back for the night I just had" Finn stated as he carried her to the stairs but stopped when he heard a phone ringing.

"That's my phone" Rachel stated as Finn groaned "it could be important"

"Fine" Finn sighed, he put Rachel down and went back to the dining room to collect the things on the dining room table to take to the kitchen while Rachel grabbed her cell phone.

"Hello... This is she... Really that's wonderful... Yes okay see you then" Rachel finished her call then looked at her phone in disbelief. She walked into the kitchen still looking at her phone.

"Who was it?" Finn asked as he put away the wine bottle and glass.

"That was the social worker, we have an interview" Rachel cheered walking over to where Finn was standing in the kitchen.

"Oh my god, are you serious"

"Yeah next week" Rachel beamed jumping up and down in excitement before she jumped up hugging Finn tightly.

Finn threw Rachel over his shoulder and practically ran to their bedroom "Now we really have to celebrate"

 **L &M Modern Art Gallery – The Upper East Side**

"Quinn you have a visitor" Rory told Quinn as she pocked her head through Quinn's office door. Quinn looked up from her computer to see Rachel following behind Rory into the office. Rachel was the one person Quinn was expecting so she was surprised to say the least.

"Okay thank you Rory" Quinn smiled "Rachel hi"

"Hey, I hope I'm not catching you at a bad time" Rachel offered as Rory left the office. Rachel stayed still by the door unsure what to do.

"No I'm just sorting some invoices"

"So how've you been?" Rachel asked a little awkwardly as she leaned back on her heels looking around Quinn's office instead of at her blonde friend.

"Good, morning sickness is killing me but it's starting to get better" Quinn answered carefully unsure how Rachel would feel about her talking about her pregnancy.

"That's good, I hear saltines are good" Rachel interjected lamely still looked around the room.

"Rachel why are you here?" Quinn questioned

"I here to apologise, and this time I actually mean it" Rachel affirmed looking straight at Quinn. Quinn once again wasn't expecting that. Quinn held out her hand pointing to the chair, Rachel quickly sat down before Quinn answered.

"What do you mean?"

"I've not been a good friend to you these last few weeks and I feel I should explain myself" Rachel admitted with an ashamed look, looking at the ground instead of at Quinn's shocked face.

"Rachel you don't have -"

"I'm jealous, really jealous. I hate that your pregnant and I can't ever be" Rachel sighed "I couldn't stand the thought of watching you get bigger and watching you enjoy this time when I didn't think it would ever happen to me"

"Rachel it's going to happen for you" Quinn declared reaching out to take Rachel's hand who had tears in her eyes.

"I know it is" Rachel agreed squeezing Quinn's hand "I got a phone call from Spence-Chapin adoption agency and Finn and I have an interview with them next week"

"Rachel that's great news" Quinn beamed. Quinn didn't care about the tension that had been her friendship with Rachel these last few weeks, she knew how hard of a time Rachel was having and Quinn just wanted her friend back.

"When I got that phone call I realised what a bad friend I was being" Rachel acknowledged "it's time I stop thinking that just because you're pregnant and I'm not that somehow that's your fault"

"I understand Rachel"

"You shouldn't have to understand Quinn, I was wrong and I'm sorry" Rachel apologised. Getting that phone call had been the best news Rachel had had in a while and she wanted to share it with her friends just like Quinn should be allowed to do but wasn't because of how it made Rachel feel. That was about to stop.

"Let's just forget" Quinn waved off "I just want my friend back"

Rachel smiled at her friend as she took Quinn's other hand and held them both tightly. The moment was broken when Rachel's phone buzzed.

"Ugh it's Tina, I better go" Rachel moaned as she got up off the chair grabbing her bag "I'll see you at the diner later... I promise I'll be there this time"

Quinn nodded her head smiling at Rachel "I'll see you later"

"I love you Barbie" Rachel smiled poking her head back through Quinn's door. She had used the nickname she had given Quinn from the very first day they had met.

"I love you too Barbara"

 **The Diner – Park Avenue - Wednesday**

"Here she is" Mercedes fretted "Where you been?"

Rachel rushed into the diner and sat down next to Santana at their usual table. This was the first time the girls had had lunch together in almost two weeks and they were all glad the tension between them all had finally been resolved.

"Sorry I got stuck in traffic" Rachel apologised before smirking at Mercedes "so Mercedes when were you going to tell is that Sam is only 25"

"What the hell no way" Quinn gasped as Santana gaped at Mercedes who shrunk into her chair.

"Oh god!" Mercedes groaned shaking her head. She knew her friends would find out eventually about Sam's age and she reasoned they only reason she hadn't told them was because she didn't want to them to tease her in front of Sam when they met him.

"This is what happens when you want my husband to bond with your boyfriend" Rachel joked. The waitress came over giving them all their usual drinks as Quinn continued to look at Mercedes.

"What could you possibly have in common" Quinn asked in disbelief once the waitress had left.

"Great sex" Santana smirked, Mercedes shrunk further into her chair. Santana never did really have a filter.

"Santana relationships are about more than that" Quinn lectured looking at Santana crossly before looking back Mercedes.

"Maybe relationships you have" Santana quipped with a knowing smile "Well until that happened" Santana pointed to Quinn's flat stomach to which Quinn glared at her.

"This is why I didn't want you guys to know" Mercedes argued as she looked around the diner and not as Santana and Rachel smiling widely at her.

"Him working as a model and stripper bartender makes much more sense" Rachel reasoned, Quinn and Santana nodded in agreement.

"He's not a stripper" Mercedes defended with a shrill. She knew Sam's job wasn't very classy but Mercedes knew all about having to do jobs you didn't really like because you needed the money. Mercedes had once worked as a cleaner at McDonalds.

"No it's exotic dancing to classic songs" Santana teased

"Can we change the subject please" Mercedes moaned

"Yes I want to see this sonogram that apparently looks like a mushroom" Rachel smiled. Finn had told her what Puck was now calling the baby once he realised the sonogram of the baby looked like a blurry mushroom.

"I'm gonna kill Puck" Quinn snipped, she took the picture from her bag and happily handed it to Rachel. Rachel instantly felt a tear in her eye as she looked at the picture of the baby currently growing inside her friend. She wiped away the tear and smiled supportively at Quinn so she would know she was okay. She felt Santana squeeze her hand as she looked at the picture over Rachel's shoulder.

"He's an idiot" Santana smiled "that clearly a football"

"You guys suck" Quinn snipped as Rachel handed her friend back the picture. She was glad she had made things right with Quinn because didn't want to miss any of this pregnancy.

"Whatever shape it is, it's beautiful" Rachel affirmed smiling at Quinn again, she wanted Quinn to know she could talk about the pregnancy without feeling guilty.

"Thank you, have you heard more on the adoption" Quinn asked

"We have an interview with the social worker Mrs Pillsbury next week" Rachel answered with a smile.

"You guys are going to be brilliant" Mercedes encouraged, Santana and Quinn smiled in agreement.

"Here's hoping, but don't expect to hear from me next week because I will be preparing... I think I'm already driving Finn crazy" Rachel acknowledged with a smile

"You've been driving him crazy for fifteen years" Santana pointed out

"Possible" Rachel nodded in agreement nudging Santana's side.

"So Santana who's the guy you're bringing to Nadine's party next week" Mercedes asked. Nadine was a girl they all knew from college and she was having a birthday party next week that they were all invited to. Every party like this Santana always brought a different guy, Quinn usually came alone and Rachel obviously brought Finn. Mercedes was excited about being able to bring Sam now that he was comfortable with Finn and Puck.

"A waiter from TGI's I met last week" Santana answered

"A TGI's waiter really" Quinn questioned with a displeased look. Santana just gave them all a look before staring at Mercedes.

"At least he's not a twenty-six year old stripper" Santana smiled

Mercedes just smiled at her friends knowing they were only teasing "Shut up"


	5. 1x05 - Glee and The Interview

**Hope you all enjoy the new webisode and please let me know what you think :)**

* * *

 **Episode Five**

 **Loeb Boathouse Restaurant – Central Park – Tuesday**

"Okay what are my best traits?"

Santana looked up from her salad and towards her crazy friend "Excuse me?"

Rachel and Santana were having lunch at The Loeb Boathouse Restaurant in Central Park, actually Santana was having her lunch Rachel was nose deep in a book titled 'What to Expect When You're Adopting' a book neither even knew existed until three days ago when Rachel had forced her friends to go to the biggest Waterstones she could find so she could buy every book that they had on adoption so she could do as much research as possible once Rachel knew her and Finn were getting an interview.

"What should I say if she finds out about the wet bikini contest we had sophomore year" Rachel panicked as she scribbled down notes in the now worn book.

"Who's going to find out?"

"I can't cook if I order something do you think she'll know" Rachel said ignoring Santana's question, Santana was sure Rachel hadn't even heard it.

"RACHEL" Santana snapped her hands on the table to get her friends attention "What is happening?"

"I'm preparing for the interview; it's the day after tomorrow, so what if she finds out about the contest?" Rachel answered going back to her notes. Santana smirked at her friend; she should have known that was what Rachel was stressing about. It was all she had talked about for a week.

"You were young but that's in the past now" Santana advised.

"Right and the food" Rachel wondered looking at Santana intently for answers.

"Just serve sandwiches even you can't mess that up" Santana joked which Rachel didn't appreciate as she ran her hands through her hair.

"Oh god I have nothing prepared" Rachel groaned leaning back in her chair. Rachel had slowly been sinking into panic since they found out they had an interview. Santana sat up straighter and pulled on Rachel's hand so she would look at her.

"Rachel it's going to be fine, you and Finn are going to do great" Santana affirmed she pulled her on Rachel's hand again so she would look at her.

"What if we don't" Rachel worried Santana put her hands on either side of Rachel's face and looked her straight in the eyes.

"You will"

"But what if she finds out all out all our deep dark secrets"

"You and Finn don't have any deep dark secrets" Santana smiled, she moved her hands and went back to her salad, she pushed Rachel's plate towards her so she would eat something.

"I have never been so nervous in my life" Rachel admitted as she eventually started eating her club sandwich.

"Okay I'm speaking as your newly appointed family lawyer now" Santana told her in a serious tone, Rachel just nodded her head so Santana continued "You and Finn are both in high paying secure jobs, you have a house and savings. You and Finn have been together for 15 years and you have a wonderful marriage. You the prime people adoption agencies look for and with my glowing reference they would be crazy to pass on you" Santana gave Rachel a look "Understand?"

"I do, thank you Santana" Rachel smiled nodding her head in understand at her lawyer and friend. Rachel and Santana's law firm had signed the papers last week and Rachel was already glad she had changed law firm, having Santana on her side in a legal sense made Rachel feel a lot better about the situation.

"You're welcome"

Santana got a few minutes of peacefully silence until she heard Rachel let out a loud groan and go back to the book.

"Oh god what if she finds Finn's porn stash. I'm telling you he never hides it well" Rachel moaned as she took a big bite of her sandwich, shaking her head dramatically.

Santana just shook her head in slight amusement "Jesus Christ"

 **Broadway Star Offices – Time Square Tower – Wednesday Afternoon**

"Hey Rachel, here is another coffee" Tina said as she walked into Rachel office, placing the cup on a stack of papers that littered Rachel's desk "Everything okay?"

"Yeah just need to get all this done before I leave" Rachel stated not looking up from her computer.

"Is that all it is because..." Tina asked cautiously as she watched Rachel who was nervously tapping her pen on all the work.

"Because what!" Rachel snapped looking up at Tina. Everyone had noticed how tense Rachel had been all day and had voted Tina to find out what was wrong with their usually happy and upbeat boss.

"Sorry it's not my place, I'll leave you to it" Tina relented backing away from Rachel.

"Wait I'm sorry for snapping at you Tina" Rachel apologised, she pointed to the chair opposite her desk for Tina to sit down "Finn and I have an adoption interview tomorrow and I guess I'm just starting to stress out about it"

"Adoption, really I had no idea you were even thinking about it" Tina beamed. Tina knew all about Rachel's other appointments because she was in charge of Rachel's schedule but when her boss had said she was taking tomorrow off she had just said it was for a private matter.

"Well after finding about how slim our chances are, we decided it would be the next best thing. I have never been so nervous in my life" Rachel relented sighing as she laid her head on her desk.

"I know you've probably heard this alot but you are going to do great at this Rachel. The interview and being a parent" Tina said as she watched her boss with slight amusement.

"Thank you Tina"

"I'm serious Rachel. The way you and Finn are together, is unbelievable and if you love and treat this baby just half of what you do Finn then this kid, whoever it will be, is going to be the luckiest kid in the world" Tina affirmed smiling at Rachel who brushed away a few tears that threatened to spill.

"That really means a lot to me Tina thank you"

"Of course and if you ever need any practice you can always steal mine for a few hours" Tina joked as she got up from her desk. Tina had been married to her husband Mike for 6 years and they had two boys one at four and another at two. Rachel had met them numerous times and they were the funniest children to be around.

Rachel laughed suddenly feeling a lot better "I just might take you up on that"

 **The Diner – Park Avenue – Wednesday Afternoon**

The next day Santana walked into the diner where Quinn and Mercedes were already waiting for her. She called over to Frank, the cook, as she knew Mercedes would have already done the same. Frank was very kind and loyal to the regulars and he definitely considered Rachel, Santana, Quinn and Mercedes to be regulars.

"Hey Santana" Mercedes called as Santana walked into the diner "no Rachel?"

"No she has to work through lunch to make up for the day off she's taking for the interview" Santana explained as she took a seat next to Quinn.

"God the interview I totally forgot it was tomorrow" Mercedes gasped, which was surprising considering how much their friend had talked about for the past week.

"I wanted to call her and ask her about it but I know she would just freak out" Quinn reasoned

"Probably best we all wait until it's over" Santana advised remembering the lunch she had had with Rachel just yesterday.

"They're going to be great, there is no couple better than Finn and Rachel" Quinn beamed, Quinn was always the optimist of the group but in this insistent Mercedes and Santana completely agreed with her.

"Agreed" Santana smiled until she turned to Mercedes who was holding her head in her hands and looked like she was going to be sick "What is with you, why did you look like crap"

"Santana!" Quinn gasped as the waitress put down their drinks, Mercedes didn't reply until she had left.

"Its fine" Mercedes groaned less than fine "I'm hung-over, Sam took me to a party last night"

"Finally take you somewhere other than his bar, I see, whose party was it" Santana wondered. All Mercedes and Sam seemed to do was go to Sam's bar or hang at Mercedes apartment. Santana didn't know why Mercedes put up with it, it sounded so boring to her. Mercedes argued it was cheaper for both of them.

"It was a frat party" Mercedes whispered looking down at her lap. Santana and Quinn smirked at each other before looking back at Mercedes.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite get that" Santana laughed as she took a drink of her ice tea.

"It was a frat party at NYU" Mercedes explained clearly embarrassed, the girls were in their thirties and hadn't gone to college parties since they were in college so Quinn and Santana found the whole thing very amusing.

"Who does Sam know at NYU" Quinn wondered even though Sam was young he was still older than the normal age for a college student. Mercedes didn't answer straight away as Hope, the waitress brought over their order while Quinn and Santana looked over at Mercedes expectantly.

"His ex girlfriend Rebecca" Mercedes answered looking anywhere but at her friends who were both look at her with mouths wide open.

"Oh this story just keeps getting better and better" Santana laughed as Quinn put her hand over her mouth to stop from laughing as well.

"He said there still really good friends" Mercedes defended, she stuffed some of her burger into her mouth. She knew her friends were judging her or maybe Sam and she didn't want to look them in the eye.

"And you believed him" Quinn sighed eyeing Mercedes who continued to look at her food instead of her friends. "Nobody is friends with the ex unless they are still getting something out of it"

"Is that the reason your still friends with you ex, the contractor" Santana asked smirking at Quinn before looking back at Mercedes "Is the sex still good?"

"Best I've ever had" Mercedes beamed, it was the one thing she couldn't deny about her relationship with Sam, he was the best lover she'd ever had.

"You pissed because you're not getting any Blondie" Santana mused once she saw Quinn roll her eyes at Mercedes comment.

"Hush you" Quinn snipped looking away from Santana's prying eyes.

"Anyway if the sex is still good then stay with him, he's young they have a different set of rules for dating than we do" Santana reasoned as she starting eating her own lunch mindful that she would soon have to get back to work.

"You can't have a different set of rules if you're supposed to be playing the same game" Quinn reasoned sticking her fork at Mercedes to show she was serious.

"Is that a sport analogue from Miss Fabray" Santana laughed nudging her friend's side then rubbing her friend's now noticeable bump.

"Mercedes all I'm saying is that maybe you guys are too different and you're starting to realise it" Quinn explained with concerned eyes.

"So you think I should dump him and you think I should keep seeing him" Mercedes asked pointing at Quinn then at Santana who both nodded their heads.

Mercedes just shook her head at her friends "We need Rachel"

 **Dalton Private School – Park Avenue – Wednesday Afternoon**

Finn had just let out his last class of the day when Puck walked into his classroom and took a seat at one of the student's desk on the front row. Finn was packing away his things eager to go home for the day as Puck watched him. Finn finished putting everything away then looked at his friends hoping he would be quick with what he wanted to say.

"So you nervous for tomorrow" Puck eventually asked as Finn put on his coat "Quinn told me that Rachel is freaking out a bit"

"I'm fine actually. Rachel and I have a deal in our marriage that only one of us can freak out at a time" Finn explained with amusement. Truthfully he wasn't as nervous as Rachel, he knew that nobody deserved to be parents more than him and Rachel and it was that belief that would get him through the interview.

"You'll be fine, I just wanted to tell you that before you leave" Puck announced already getting up from the desk chair.

"I appreciate it Puck"

Puck walked towards the door but before he left he turned back to look at Finn. He looked like he was struggling with something as he looked at his friend as he too got ready to leave.

"Everything okay Puck" Finn asked as he noticed that Puck was still standing by the door.

"You've helped me a lot Finn… with everything with Quinn …and I just want you to know that I'm here for you… as well" Puck tired his best to explain. He wasn't great with saying how he felt but even Puck knew that Finn was his only real friend when it came to helping with the pregnancy and Puck needed Finn to know he would be there for him as well.

"Cheers Puck, I know you are" Finn replied with amusement as he could see how uncomfortable Puck was.

Puck let out a sigh of relief "God being friends with you is turning me into a chick"

 **Finn and Rachel's House – West Village – Wednesday Afternoon**

After a long day at work of which Rachel hardly got anything done, she eventually came home so that she could spring clean her entire house. After changing into some legging and one of Finn's t-shirt she got to work. She vacuumed, polished, dusted and wiped down ever surface in the living room, kitchen, dining room, both bathrooms and all four bedrooms. Rachel then rearranged almost every room to make them look 'child friendly'. The book had told her that social workers liked to see where you would fit a child into your home so Rachel had changed bed sheets and curtains in the spare rooms so they would fit in a child's room and took out everything that could be sharp of dangerous. She then hid anything that might look bad like alcohol and Finn's porn stash that he thought he had already hid well but Rachel had found it in five minutes.

Rachel had been cleaning manically for three hours when she heard her phone ring, she rushed to answer it thinking it might be the social worker about their interview. She tried her best to hide her annoyance when she saw that it was Mercedes. She felt bad about ditching her lunch with her friends but for the next few days she had to concentrate on the interview.

"Hey Mercedes" Rachel said as she caught her breath from running to the phone.

"Rachel you got a minute?"

"I have 30 seconds go" Rachel demanded and Mercedes quickly realised she wasn't kidding.

"I want to tell Sam I love him, I mean we've been together a while now and he makes me happy but then Santana and Quinn confused me at lunch because Quinn thinks I should dump him because he took be to a party at an NYU dorm thrown by his ex-girlfriend but Santana thinks I should stay if the sex is still good" Mercedes quickly explained. Rachel had so many questions but she really didn't have the time to get into it.

"Okay"

"Any advice"

"Yeah if you want to say it then say it nobody can stop if you really believe it and none of that other stuff would even matter"

"Yeah but…"

"Okay your thirty seconds are up; I promise to be a better friend when this interview is over" Rachel announced cutting Mercedes off. Mercedes had Quinn and Santana to talk to if she needed more advice, Rachel had only enough patience at that moment to deal with the interview.

Mercedes laughed good naturedly "Goodbye Rachel"

 **XoXo**

Rachel had just finished up the last of the cleaning when her phone rang again. Rachel knew better this time and didn't run to it because she knew it was going to be either Santana or Quinn calling her about something that was going on in their lives, normally she would have cared but after finishing all the cleaning Rachel still had to hide Finn's porn and make the house as safe as possible.

"Hey Quinn" Rachel greeted once she had reached her phone that she had left in the living room.

"Hey how is the obsessive cleaning going?" Quinn laughed. "You doing okay?"

"I'm fine" Rachel answered already thinking about what she needed to do the garden as it looked like it might rain "Okay I gave Mercedes 30 seconds so you have 30 seconds"

"I have nothing new to report"

"Still pregnant"

"I am"

"Still out of wedlock"

"Last time I checked"

"Okay I'm caught up, I'll talk to you later" Rachel concluded already move the phone from her ear to hang up, but she still heard Quinn yel.

"That was only 15 seconds but good luck!"

 **XoXo**

Rachel got the last call just as she was about to tackle the back garden, hoping she had enough to trim the hedges before it started to rain; she picked up the phone already knowing who it was.

"Hello Santana"

"You still alive" Santana laughed "Not had a heart attack yet"

"Not yet but its close" Rachel sighed as she looked around her spotless home, running through the list in her head of what else she had to do.

"You'll be great" Santana enthused "So I hear we are getting 30 seconds"

"Do you have anything new to tell me" Rachel asked

"Not really"

"Then you get 15 because I have stuff to do"

"Okay still a lawyer, still single and still as awesome as ever" Santana listed off as Rachel only half listened as she looked back at the garden to see that some plants needed watering as well.

"Okay I'm all caught up; I have to go clean my garden now before my husband get home because then I need to talk to him about his porn stash" Rachel said.

"Good luck you two"

 **XoXo**

After another two hours of cleaning Rachel finally collapsed onto one of the lounge chairs at the front entrance of the house. Rachel leaned back and closed her eyes hoping for five minutes of quiet before she checked the house over again, trying to decide if she had some time to repaint the front door.

After five minutes of peaceful silence Rachel heard the front door open and the familiar smell of her husband and takeout food.

"Rachel I brought home take-out" Finn told her as she opened her eyes to see her tall husband standing by the door with a bag of food. She quickly stood and followed him as he walked into the kitchen.

Rachel quickly held her hand out to stop Finn putting down the bag on the kitchen counter "Finn don't you dare put that greasy food anywhere in our house"

"What am I supposed to do with it then?" Finn wondered with a laugh. Rachel pointed towards the back door.

"We can eat outside" Rachel answered. Finn looked at the back window to see the light rain; he looked back at his wife's very serious expression.

"It's raining" Finn stated, he should have noticed from Rachel's dirty clothes and the spotless house Rachel was in no mood to kid around.

"I don't care, come on, I've spent three hours cleaning we are not making a mess now" Rachel stated back, she grabbed the bag of food and walked towards the back of the house and into the garden. Finn just shook his head and followed her thankful that they had a porch roof.

"You are crazy, woman"

 **XoXo**

After eating their dinner outside in the cold and the rain, Rachel had barked at Finn while he cleaned it away then watched him as the both made it upstairs to their bedroom so he wouldn't touch anything, deciding it would probably be best if they stayed in their bedroom for the night so they didn't mess anything up in their spotless home.

As Rachel paced their room ranting about tomorrow Finn was grading papers on their bed.

"Okay Finn, try not to bring up the time we spent in the hot tub after high graduation" Rachel lectured pointing at him seriously. Finn continued to grade papers as he laughed at his wife.

"Rachel why would I bring that up" Finn mused with a smile not bothering to look at up from his papers as Rachel continued to pace and run her fingers through her hair.

"You talk about it to Puck all the time" Rachel pointed out.

"My perverted friend yes, social worker no" Finn laughed shaking his head. He was used to this side of Rachel so he wasn't too fazed by Rachel's obsession with keeping their house tidy or worrying about what questions the social worker was going to ask them.

"Okay I'm just checking"

"Rachel you need to relax, it going to be fine" Finn reassured her, as he threw another essay on to his pile of marked work.

"You don't know that Finn!"

It was past eleven so Finn decided he needed to calm his wife so they could go to bed. He put his papers onto the dressing table then took Rachel's hand and slowly pulled her towards their bed.

"Yes I do" Finn affirmed, he moved Rachel between his leg and played with her hair "Nobody deserves to be a mom more than you and you are going to charm that social worker just like you do everyone else"

"Thank you" Rachel sighed leaning further into Finn's chest.

"You're welcome" Finn smiled as he lowered on to the bed with Rachel in his arms.

Rachel snuggled into Finn's side and sighed in to his embrace "And Finn nobody deserves to be a dad more than you, you're going to be an amazing father"

 **XoXo**

Thirteen hours later Finn and Rachel had slept, showered and were dressed ready for their interview. Rachel was a bag of nerves while Finn was doing his best to stay calm. They were cleaning up the kitchen from breakfast when there was a knock on the door.

"Oh god that's her... Oh god oh god" Rachel declared waving her hands in panic. Finn left the dishwasher and walked over to his wife.

"Okay Rachel calm down it's going to be fine" Finn reassured her taking her hands in his own. They walked to the front door, Finn holding his nervous wife.

"She's going to hate us" Rachel deadpanned, she was quickly turned around and Finn grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her lustfully on the lips, Rachel leaned into the kiss as Finn pulled her closer taking his hands from her face and wrapping them around her.

"What was that for?" Rachel asked breathless once Finn pulled away. Finn smiled at her tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"It was the only thing I could do to calm you down, now come on" Finn reasoned with a shrug as they walked to the front door. Rachel stood behind Finn as he opened the door to a woman with long black hair; she was in her forties and had on a smart green skirt and suit jacket with a cream blouse. She was holding a stack of papers and a briefcase. Rachel was instantly intimidated as well as nervous.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Hudson I'm Miss Fields" Miss Fields introduced once Finn had opened the door.

"Hey please come in" Finn instructed opening the door further "And please call us Finn and Rachel"

"Your home is beautiful" Miss Fields commented as she walked into the entrance of the house. She looked around the room as Finn and Rachel shared a look unsure what to do next.

"Thank you would you like a tour" Finn asked

"Yes but first how about we all have a drink so that you can relax a little" Miss Fields laughed looking towards Rachel's nervous stance. Rachel just smiled back then looked at Finn, with an startled expression.

"Tea or coffee?" Finn wondered looking back at Miss Fields

"Coffee please two sugars" Miss Fields answered, Finn went to the kitchen as Miss Fields followed Rachel into the dining room.

"I'm sorry I'm not normally like this" Rachel reassured Miss Fields as they took a seat at the table across from each other.

"Don't worry Rachel this isn't supposed to be traumatising, just be you and it will be fine" Miss Fields's waved off as she set down her folder and pulled out some files and a pen

"Okay we are going to start off with the interview then a tour of the house" Miss Fields advised, Rachel just nodded her head as Finn came into the dining room with a tray of three coffees and some biscuits.

"Okay here we go coffee two sugars" Finn announced handing the drink to the social worker, he took a seat next to Rachel and handed her the other drink. She smiled at him and took his hand under the table.

"Thank you Finn" Miss Fields smiled, she took the Coffee then opened her folder "Okay let's get started"

"Great firstly I need a picture of the two of you that women look at first when choosing parents for their un-born baby. Wedding pictures are usually best" Miss Fields explained. Finn got up and walked into the living room where they keep their wedding photo.

"Yeah we have that here" Finn said as he came back into the room, he took the photo out of the frame and handed it to Miss Fields. She looked at the photo then smiled at the two of them as Finn sat back down next to Rachel.

"A lovely picture, I will make a copy and return it to you" Miss Fields stated as she put the photo in her files then looked back at her papers "Now your file says that you're an English teacher Finn and that you Rachel are the editor and chief of Broadway Star"

"That's correct yes but I also own the publication as well" Rachel corrected, she wasn't showing off but she wanted the social worker to know that they earned enough money.

"I'm sure that takes up a lot of hours" Miss Fields wondered, Rachel shared a panicked look with Finn, she hadn't thought of that.

"It can do but I also can be flexible when needed... I am the boss" Rachel advised, Miss Fields just nodded her head as she jotted down notes.

"And with my job I get a lot of holidays so we can share the work" Finn jumped in as well squeezing Rachel's hand. Miss Fields just finished her notes then smiled at them both.

"And how long have the two of you been together?" Miss Fields asked next. She either didn't notice or wasn't bothered by how nervous Rachel and now Finn looked.

"Since we were eighteen" Rachel beamed smiling at Finn.

"Do you fight often?" Miss Fields asked Rachel and Finn looked at each before Rachel quickly answered.

"Not at all" Rachel declared shaking her head. Miss Fields gave them both a questioning look; she knew they weren't being truthful. Finn gave Rachel a look before she sighed and looked back at Miss Fields.

"Okay no more than any other married couple" Rachel answered truthfully; Miss Fields smiled nodding at Rachel, accepting her answer.

"So you would say you have a happy marriage" Miss Fields wondered watching them both carefully.

"Yes very much so" Finn answered staring at Rachel lovingly.

"I have to ask, you would be surprised how many children come back to us or have the process cancelled because the parents have split up" Miss Fields explained as she jotted down for information about Finn and Rachel.

Finn nodded in understanding before looking straight into Rachel's eyes "We love each other very much"

For the next hour, Rachel and Finn answered Miss Fields's questions then gave them a tour of their home and garden. They pointed out where the baby would stay and Miss Fields advised them on things they should change around the house so that it would be safer. Once they had finished Miss Fields packed away her things and Finn and Rachel walked her to the door.

"Okay I think I have everything, but I will be in touch if I have any more questions" Miss Fields explained as Finn opened the door once again.

"Thank you Miss Fields" Rachel smiled feeling a lot better than she did at the beginning of the interview. Miss Fields had a very calming presence even though she was the one deciding Rachel and Finn's future.

"Now that the interview is over you can call me Fiona" Fiona smiled shaking both Rachel and Finn's hands firmly "I will be in touch with you in about a week's time to give you the agency's decision"

"Thank you, bye" Finn cheered then closed the door behind her. He turned to Rachel who was smiling widely at him.

"We did it" Rachel cheered jumping into Finn's waiting arms.

Finn spun Rachel around smiling along with his wife "We did it"

 **Broadway Star Offices – Time Square – Friday**

The day after the interview Rachel was in her office trying to get some work done. She was looking over her editor's letter when her mobile rang, she jumped to answer it hoping it was the adoption agency but quickly saw it was Santana.

 _"So how did it go?"_ Santana asked as soon as Rachel had answered the phone. Rachel leaned back in her chair and looked out of the window. _  
_  
"Okay, I think okay I mean she said... Oh I have no idea" Rachel admitted with a sigh. She had thought the interview had gone well but the more she thought about it the more she thought of all the things she could have done wrong or what she should have done instead; she was driving herself crazy.

 _"Rachel I'm sure it was great"_ Santana enthused. Rachel knew Santana wasn't the optimist of the group so Rachel appreciated her friend trying. _  
_  
"Well we will find out soon, she said we would have a decision by next week" Rachel replied with a slight smile, even if Rachel got bad news at least she would know and she could start planning her next move with Finn.

 _"We should celebrate drinks tonight with the girls"_ Santana reasoned

"Celebrate what we haven't even been approved yet" Rachel laughed turning back to her desk. She fiddled with the photos on her desk as she listened to Santana.

 _"Then a drink to take your mind off it... Come on we haven't seen you all week"_ Santana complained, Rachel did want to see her friends but she had work that really needed to be done.

"Santana I have work to catch up on and -" Rachel moaned

 _"Excuses, excuses come on you're dying to know what's been happening with us this week"_ Santana quipped, Rachel smiled at her friends complaining. Rachel knew her friend was right if she was going to try not drive herself crazy she needed a distraction.

"Okay I'll be there"

 _"Great Upstate restaurant at eight, I'll tell the girls"_ Santana cheered, Rachel heard her clapping down the phone.

"Okay I'll see you tonight"

 _"Great see you later"_ Santana enthused, Santana was silent down the phone then called Rachel's name _"Oh and Rachel you will have done great, don't doubt that"_

 **Upstate Restaurant – 1** **st** **Avenue**

Later that day Rachel and her friends were having dinner at Upstate on 1st Avenue. Rachel hadn't seen her friends all week as she prepared for the interview so she was happy to catch up with them and everything she had missed. One thing Rachel didn't want was for her to lose touch with her friends through the whole adoption process.

"Okay I know I've been AWOL with the whole interview thing so catch me up" Rachel declared as the waitress put their food on the table. Rachel immediately began tucking into her Salmon and green peas as Mercedes spoke up first.

"I'm realising how young Sam actually is" Mercedes sighed as she picked at her pasta dish.

"What do you mean?" Rachel wondered. While Mercedes was very up and down about her relationship with Sam it was two days ago that Mercedes told Rachel she wanted to tell Sam she loved him.

"He took her to a frat party" Santana injected with a smirk and wink at Mercedes who just scowled in return.

"He knows people still in college" Rachel couldn't help but laugh slightly even though her friend didn't appreciate it. Rachel had remembered Mercedes telling her something about it on the phone but because of the interview Rachel had forgotten all about it.

"His ex" Mercedes whispered looking down at her plate, her friends all heard her though.

"I'm sorry his ex" Rachel snipped. She couldn't believe Mercedes would put herself in that situation. She must like Sam more than Rachel realised. While Rachel herself wasn't friends with ex's because she didn't have any the others all had a rule not to be friends with ex's because they were ex's for a reason so Rachel didn't know why Mercedes was putting herself in those situations just to please Sam.

"Yeah apparently their still really good friends" Mercedes weakly defended as her friends all shared a 'Yeah Right' look.

"Which I still maintain is a myth nobody is ever really friends with an ex unless their getting something out with it" Quinn lectured as she ate her lamb then nicked a few of Mercedes pasta.

"I say you embrace it, why not have a little fun. You've been stressing so much about the demo and your new job it might be good for you to kick back and younger men always seem such people pleases" Santana commented with a smirk, Quinn rolled her eyes as Rachel laughed at her friend

"He does take care of me in more ways than one" Mercedes smiled shyly as Santana clapped her hands in appreciation.

"Ugh I don't want to hear about your sex life" Quinn sighed, rubbing her new bump that had seemed to pop up over night.

"Why because you don't have one" Mercedes teased taking a drink of her wine. Quinn's cheeks got warmer as she looked down at her food. Quinn had always been shy about talking about sex.

"Please don't remind me" Quinn sighed going back to her meal.

"Why don't you have sex with Puck he already got you pregnant which means you can't have sex with anyone else it's the least he could do" Santana reasoned, Rachel and Mercedes nodded in agreement. Quinn was entering the stage in her pregnancy were her hormone levels were on a high and she had nobody to help her with them.

"I don't want to make our situation any more complicated than it needs to be" Quinn reasoned which her friends couldn't really argue with.

"Then you best dig out that vibrator I bought you for your birthday" Santana quipped downing the rest of her drink.

Rachel just smiled at her friends as they started to argue about Quinn's vibrator "I've missed this"

 **Puck's Apartment – East Village - Friday**

"Hey man what you doing here?" Puck wondered as he opened the door to Finn, he opened it further to let his friend inside. Finn walked into the living room and set down the six pack of beer he had bought on the way over.

"Rachel's gone out with the girls so I thought I'd see what you were up to" Finn explained as he took a seat on the couch.

"Well make you self at home" Puck said as he put Finn's six pack of beer in the fridge and brought him a cold one.

"What's all this?" Finn asked as he looked at the various books on Puck's coffee table, Puck handed him the beer then sat down next to him on the couch.

"Quinn gave me some books to look over about pregnancy and what the first few years of a baby's life are like" Puck shrugged although Finn could see it was important to Puck and Quinn that he read them.

"This is how your spending your Friday night that's tragic"

"It wouldn't kill you to look, I mean if the interview went as well as I think it did, you could be a father just as soon as me" Puck acknowledged with a smirk picking up the book he had been reading.

"Pass me a book"

For the next two hours neither Finn nor Puck said a word to the other as they read through the various baby books that Puck had. They went through the six pack of beer as the dove further into the details of raising a child. Eventually Finn and Puck closed their books then looked at each other wide eyed.

"Did you know the deliver the after birth and that you can eat it" Puck gaped shaking his head as he threw the book back on his coffee table then downed the rest of his beer.

"Yeah well it's not as bad as cradle cap, I can't believe I even know what cradle cap is" Finn groaned putting his head in his hands. Finn hadn't even been approved for adoption yet and he was already over come with information about a child and the things that came out of them.

"What have we become" Puck snapped, he went to his small kitchen and grabbed two other beers passing one to Finn "Want to watch ESPN and drink beer"

Finn nodded vigorously "God yes"

 **Finn and Rachel's House – West Village – Friday Night**

"Did you have a good night with the girls" Finn asked as Rachel walked into heir bedroom from the en-suite. Finn's head was in another baby book he had taken from Puck's apartment.

"I did, Santana was right I needed a night to relax and take my mind off things" Rachel agreed as she leaned against the bed post. She undid her silk dressing gown to show Finn the white lace bar and underwear she had on underneath. She wanted to thank Finn for how great he'd but up with her crazy for the last week.

"You did baby; we've done everything we can now it's up to them" Finn encouraged not looking up from the book in his hand.

"I know" Rachel agreed as she moved closer to Finn so he would have a better view of her "So what did you do with your evening"

"I went to Pucks for a drink and he was reading about ten different baby books that Quinn had given him to look over" Finn answered, Rachel looked at Finn bewildered as he still hadn't looked at her.

"So that's where that book is from, you and Puck with baby books something I would have paid to see" Rachel laughed she moved to her side of the bed and kneeled on the bed next to Finn.

"It wasn't so bad; in this one book we were reading it said that a newborn can urinate every twenty minutes" Finn explained

"You have been reading" Rachel mused with a smile as she played with Finn's hair trying again to get his attention. She was amused though that out of all the reading he had done that was the fact Finn remembered.

"And then you have to feed them every four hours, even I don't eat every four hours" Finn further explained as he flipped through the book.

"Finn I thought you told me to relax" Rachel wondered as she tried to turn Finn's face away towards her but he kept looking back at the book.

"And did you know babies get this thing called cradle cap" Finn added

"Finn!" Rachel yelled taking the book out of his hand and throwing it across the room.

"Yeah" Finn said looking up at Rachel for the first time to see her kneeling in front of him in just her white lace underwear and bra's. Finn gulped as Rachel moved in-between his leg as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Kiss me" Rachel demanded

"Yes Mam"

 **Broadway Star Offices – Time Square - Monday**

Monday morning Rachel walked through to the corridor towards her office to see Tina already standing outside waiting for her, coffee in hand.

"Hey Rachel, good morning" Tina greeted her, handing Rachel her usual coffee. Rachel took a huge gulp of the coffee before taking off her coat.

"Hey Tina, give me five minutes then come in so we can talk about what needs doing today" Rachel instructed as she handed Tina her coat. Rachel had slacked for the last two days because of the interview so she knew she had a lot of work ahead of her.

"Of course Rachel"

Rachel walked into her office and dropped her bags by her desk and that's when she noticed the large vase of sunflowers on her desk next to a tiny box. Rachel took a seat at her desk and opened the book to see a small baby-grow with the Broadway Star logo stamped in the middle of it.

"Tina what are these?" Rachel shouted to the door. Tina quickly walked into her office and smiled at her boss.

"I know that you don't want to get your hopes up but this is just a little something to look at when things get stressful and well the flowers are pretty" Tina explained with a smile as she moved the flowers over to the coffee table.

"Thank you Tina, this is really sweet" Rachel praised as a stray tear fell from her face as she looked at the baby-grow.

Tina smiled at Rachel as she slowly left her office "You're welcome"

Rachel didn't even hear Tina as she continued to look at the baby-grown and couldn't help but imagine the baby that would one day wear it.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it , also I'm not sure what questions they ask in adoption interviews, especially in America as I live in the UK so I just made them up**


	6. 1x06 - Glee and The New Beginnings

**Hi Guys :)**

 **Sorry for the long delay, I hope you enjoy the chapter and please let me know what you think - good or bad. This chapter is longer than the others, it was going to be two episodes that I decided to put into one.**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

 **Episode 6**

 **Stone, Peterson and Balme Law firm, New York World Building** **– Santana's Office – Saturday Morning**

Santana was furiously typing away on her computer hoping to finish early today so that she would be in court on time when Mr Stone knocked on her open door then walked in. Santana looked up from her computer as Mr Stone took a seat across from her. While the partners were very happy with her for signing Rachel Berry to the firm they still hadn't made her a partner yet and Santana was getting tired of waiting around for it.

"Hey Santana I need you to take over a case for me today" Mr Stone told her once he was seated.

"What is it Mr Stone" Santana asked trying her best not to sound annoyed. She was starting to get the feeling that Mr Stone was holding the partner promise over her head to make her do things he didn't want to.

"A traffic violation" Mr Stone replied as he picked lint off his suit jacket.

"But I'm a family lawyer... and not a first year" Santana pointed out as she went back to her work, if the conversation wasn't about being made a partner she wasn't that interested.

"I know and I tried explaining that to her but when she saw you yesterday she decided she wanted you as her lawyer" Mr Stone explained which peeked Santana interest. Mr Stone was actually being forced to do something.

"Who is it sir?"

"Fred Pierce's daughter Brittany, so given that Pierces brings in the most money for the firm we have to do as she asks, can you do it?" Mr Stone explained.

Fred Pierce's family owed a string of hotels all over the country so Mr Stone wasn't exaggerating when he said Mr Pierce was their biggest client and Santana had no choice but to take the case. Given that it was a simple traffic violation Santana reasoned it wouldn't take that long.

"I don't see why not yeah... I have to be in court in an hour though" Santana explained. Mr Stone smiled widely at Santana then jumped up out of his seat.

"That's okay she's here" Mr Stone ushered come one in side "Brittany please come in"

"Brittany this is Santana she'll be taking over your case" Mr Stone greeted with a wide smile on his face. Santana could see he was eager to impress, which meant Santana had to win the case.

"Great" Brittany beamed smiling at Santana.

Brittany looked to be in her late twenties, she had bright blonde hair and instead of walking she had bounced into the office and was now leaning back and forward on her heels. She seemed very energetic, Santana wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Okay I'll leave you too it" Mr Stone clapped his hands then left Santana's office, closing the door behind him.

"Okay Brittany why don't you tell me what happened" Santana asked as Brittany took a seat. Brittany was looking intensely at Santana as she took out her legal pad.

"You have such nice hair" Brittany commented leaning forward to touch Santana's hair. Santana moved away and tried not to look at Brittany strangely, remembering who Brittany's father was.

"Thank you, now walk me through the day" Santana pressed leaning back on her chair so Brittany couldn't touch her again.

"I mean it it's so shiny" Brittany praised smiling at Santana again. Santana wasn't sure if Brittany was doing this on purpose because she knew Santana couldn't do anything or because she really liked Santana's hair.

"Again thank you Miss Pierces but I have to be in court in an hour so I really need to know what happened"

"Don't call me Miss Pierce that sounds so old" Brittany cringed wrinkling her nose but still managing to look cute to Santana who looked wide-eyed at her own thought.

"Sorry, so Mr Stone said that it was a traffic violation, do you want to tell me the full story" Santana explained going back to her pad and pen, she didn't want to be distracted by Brittany again.

"That's such a pretty view" Brittany pointed out looking out of Santana's office window. Santana couldn't help but groan, it was going to be a long hour.

 **Crunch Gym – 23** **rd** **Street – Saturday Morning**

"Good work out Finn, you know for an English teacher" Puck commented as Finn and him walked out of the Crunch Gym on 23rd Street. They had just had an early morning workout and then were going to meet the girls, both still panting but freshly showered. Rachel would have a fit if Finn showed up at the fancy store in their sweating gym clothes.

"Thanks I guess" Finn laughed as he threw his gym bag over his shoulder and the two began to walk down the street.

"So where's this baby store?" Puck asked. Finn and Puck were meeting the girls at the Bye Bye Baby Store, the girls were buying Quinn and Puck new cribs as a gift so they had to be there when Quinn picked it out and because Puck had to be there he was dragging Finn along as well.

"Park Avenue"

Puck shook his head and laughed "Of course"

"You should be excited; I mean this is for your baby" Finn pointed out as they turned onto 6th Avenue. Finn knew he would be excited if it was a crib for his baby but he also knew that him and Puck were different.

"Women get excited not us, well not me" Puck laughed giving Finn a funny look. Finn just rolled his eyes at his friend.

"You guys buying anything else today?" Finn wondered.

"No we agreed to find out the sex at the appointment next week so we will get more stuff then" Puck answered. Finn was shocked by Puck's comment. Finn knew that Puck wanted to find out but Quinn didn't so Finn was impressed that Puck had found a way to change Quinn's mind. It showed Finn how much the relationship between Quinn and Puck was changing for the better.

"You seem to be getting along better, Quinn was adamant she didn't want to know" Finn pointed out to Puck, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"We agreed it was for the best"

"She's starting to trust you, that's a good sign" Finn pressed, Finn liked the idea of Quinn and Puck together. Ever since Puck found out about the baby Finn had noticed changes in him, small changes but changes none the less and Finn liked it and he knew it wasn't only the baby but Quinn herself that was changing Puck.

"We are trying to be friends that's it for now" Puck answered vaguely. Neither of them said anything for a few moments as the continued walking towards Park Avenue. Finn looked at his friend carefully he wasn't sure if Puck didn't want to talk about it or if he really didn't see Quinn as more than the mother of his unborn child.

"You don't think there's even a slightest chance" Finn asked again once they reached Park Avenue, Puck was looking around at the stores for the right one but then looked at Finn seriously.

"Quinn is only ever going to see me as the guy who knocked her up not exactly husband material" Puck pointed out with almost a sad expression.

"You never know" Finn encouraged with a smile. Maybe because it was because he met his wife at eighteen but Finn had always believed in true love and happy endings and he wanted one for his friend.

"I think I do" Puck sighed. Finn decided to drop the subject and looked around for the girls instead, he knew when his friend didn't want to talk anymore.

"There the girls are" Finn pointed towards where the three girls were waiting outside the baby store across the road.

Puck slapped Finn on the shoulder and put on a fake smile "Come on Finnesse, let's shop"

 **Bye Bye Baby – Park Avenue – Saturday Morning**

"What about this one?" Mercedes asked pointing to dark brown wood crib, with an arched back panel and thick slats, as the girls walked around the baby store with Finn and Puck trailing behind already bored. As soon as they had entered the shop Quinn produced a very long list or requirements that the crib needed that she had thoroughly researched online. Mercedes and Rachel had quickly got to work trying to help her find one while Puck and Finn did the best they could to stay out of the way.

"No too small" Quinn answered as she went back to her list. Puck and Finn both rolled their eyes which only Rachel noticed, she gave them a look to stop it before pointing to another crib.

"This one" Rachel called as Quinn had walked off, she walked back over, then quickly shook her head.

"I don't want one with wheels" Quinn stated quickly walking away, the girls followed her as Finn and Puck hung back.

"Why am I here?" Finn whined looking at Puck who was trying his best not to look like he was smiling at the little football onesies next to him.

"If I have to be here so do you" Puck pointed out nodding his head towards the girls who were giggling over a teddy bear.

"It's your baby that they're picking a crib for not mine" Finn pointed out as they walked over to the girls who were now back looking at cribs.

"Puck what do you think about this one? We will need two so you can pick the one for your place" Quinn asked Puck showing him the information for the crib even though the others knew Puck wouldn't understand it. Puck just smiled and nodded his head at a pleased Quinn.

"Yeah it's good" Puck agreed, Quinn quickly went to find a salesperson while the others waited by the crib.

"How you doing babe?" Rachel mused as she wrapped her arms around Finn's middle. Finn didn't miss the longing look in Rachel's eyes as she looked around the shop but he didn't ask her about knowing she wouldn't talk about it with their friends there.

"How much longer do we have to be here for?" Finn complained, Rachel smiled up at Finn and kissed the corner of his jaw.

"As soon as they have picked a crib we can go. The girls are pitching in to buy the cribs so we have to at least see the one their picking" Rachel reasoned. Rachel leaned further into Finn as Mercedes and Puck casually looked around the shop while Quinn talked to a salesperson.

"Then why isn't Santana here" Finn pointed out with a smirk, although baby shopping wasn't for Santana Finn knew she wouldn't have got out of it without a good enough excuse.

"She had court"

"Look at this how cute" Mercedes cooed as she showed Finn and Rachel a baby tiger outfit as Puck rolled his eyes.

"The cutest" Rachel agreed with a smile.

"So Mercedes how is it going with Sam?" Finn asked changing the subject from how cute baby clothes were that he knew was about to start.

"Really good, now that I'm past the age thing I'm having a good time with him" Mercedes answered with a far away smile "I think I'm ready to tell him I love him"

"I thought you were going to wait because he wasn't ready" Rachel wondered, she leaned her back into Finn as he wrapped his arms around Rachel's shoulders. Finn noticed the look in Mercedes eyes as she watched the two of them.

"I know but I thought about it and I still want to tell him, Sam deserves to know how I feel" Mercedes acknowledged with a smile.

"What are you talking about?" Quinn asked as she walked over to the group.

"Mercedes going to tell Sam she loves him" Rachel smiled, Quinn turned to smile at Mercedes as she reached over and hugged her. Quinn hormones were turning her into about five different people today she was emotional about everything.

"Awwwwwww" Quinn cooed as she hugged Mercedes tightly, only letting go when Mercedes told Quinn she was hurting her.

"Why don't we get a guy's opinion, if a girl told you that she loved you and you didn't feel the same what would you do" Rachel asked as she turned to face Puck and Finn.

"I would know better than to answer that question when it involves one of you best friends" Finn laughed lightly before walking away quickly, Rachel just laughed as the girls turned to Puck.

"Ditto" Puck enthused as he walked away as well.

"Men" Quinn shook her head then smiled at her friend "Mercedes if you really want to do it then go for it, if he doesn't like the answer then that's on him"

"You guys are right" Mercedes agreed, the girls smiled at Mercedes then walked over to the boys. Until Quinn noticed a onesie that said 'I Love My Mommy', she quickly picked it up and showed it Rachel and Mercedes.

"Oh my god look at this onesie" Quinn shrilled.

Rachel and Mercedes beamed at Quinn's excitement "Awwww"

 **Greenmarket Farmers Market – Union Square – Saturday Afternoon**

An hour after leaving the Baby store Finn and Rachel were at the Greenmarket Farmers Market at Union Square in Manhattan something Rachel loved to do every Saturday whenever they were free. Rachel looked around all the stores as Finn followed behind. The Farmer Market at Union square was Rachel's favourite because it was the biggest and most organic.

"So what do you think about Quinn and Puck" Finn asked as he wrapped his arm around Rachel's shoulder pulling her close.

"What do you been?" Rachel wondered as she zeroed in on a stall she pulled away from Finn and practically ran to the booth "Oh look at them bags, so cute"

"I mean the trip to the baby store, they seemed close" Finn answered as Rachel paid for her new cream tote bag that said 'Kiss Me I'm Organic' and slung it over her shoulder. They walked away from the stall and walked over to the fruit section.

"They're having a baby together they need to be close" Rachel quipped as she looked over at the fruit picking up some very red apples "Let's get some of these apples"

"So you don't think they could be anything more there?" Finn wondered, he couldn't be the only one that thought Quinn and Puck would be good together. Rachel had her back to Finn as she paid for the apples and put them in her new tote bag.

"Why has Puck said something thing to you?" Rachel inquired looking away from the fruit to give her husband a look, one he knew meant 'Don't lie to be to protect your friend'

"No just making an observation" Finn shrugged not wanting Rachel to say something to Quinn and create any tension between the soon to be parents.

"Personally I don't think it will happen, Quinn wants to concentrate on the baby and that's it" Rachel explained as she realised Finn wasn't lying and went back to the fruit stalls.

"It would be nice thought though wouldn't if our best friends got together" Finn insisted.

"Awww Pucks your best friend" Rachel cooed as she turned back to Finn with a smile.

"Who else would it be?" Finn shrugged, Rachel leaned into her husband's arms and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"What about little old me" Rachel chuckled as she pulled away from him. Finn wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her closer and away from the stalls.

"You're my wife" Finn leaned down and kissed Rachel quickly "lover" then kissed her again on each cheek "best friend" Then again on her lips "and my everything"

"So cheesy... But sweet" Rachel laughed pulling Finn closer until her eyes went to another stall "Wow look at those melons let's get some"

Rachel pulled away from Finn and strutted over to another stall, Finn just shook his head and followed closely behind.

 **Rachel and Finn's House – West Village – Saturday Afternoon**

"So how much for the crib?" Rachel asked as she put away everything she had bought from the farmers market an hour before. She was having a conference call with Santana, Quinn and Mercedes. After Quinn couldn't find a crib in the first baby store Puck and her had gone to another one and Mercedes Rachel and Finn had left them too it, although she was eager to find out how much they were going have to pay for the gift.

 _"I didn't find one, but I saw one online for a place in Brooklyn, Puck said he would drive up there and have a look for me"_ Quinn replied with a sigh, Rachel knew how anxious she was to have everything ready before the baby came in five months' time.

 _"How nice of him"_ Santana commented and Rachel knew she was probably smirking while she did her work. Rachel pressed her phone between her shoulder and neck as she put the last of the fruit away. As soon as Rachel's phone had rung Finn had snuck into his office so Rachel had been left to put it all away.

 _"Don't say it like that, we are trying"_ Quinn defended, Rachel smiled at Quinn coming to Puck's defence. Two people she never thought would get along were actually having a baby together and getting along while doing it.

"He seems to really be trying never would I have thought Noah would be okay with shopping in a place called Bye Bye Baby" Rachel smirked, she closed the last cupboard then went in search of her husband.

 _"I'm sorry I missed that"_ Santana laughed.

 _"How was your meeting with Pierces daughter?"_ Mercedes asked. Santana had been texting her friends while they were shopping telling them about the very long meeting she was having with a client's daughter.

Rachel opened the door to the office and found her husband typing away on his laptop, she closed the door behind him and went to sit on his lap as he continued to work.

 _"Strange I'm not sure what to make of her yet, she's definitely more than she appears to be"_ Santana answered with a far-away tone. Rachel cuddled into her husband lap as she listened to her friends.

 _"You got that from an hour conversation"_ Quinn mused

 _"I'm a lawyer I'm observant"_

Finn kissed the top of Rachel's heard as Mercedes question brought her back to the conversation _"Rachel I forgot to ask you guys earlier but have you heard from the agency yet?"_

"No but it's only been a few days, she said It would take at least a week" Rachel answered trying not to sound too anxious that they hadn't heard anything yet. Finn wrapped his arm around her tightly and kissed her head again in comfort. Rachel decided to change the subject.

"So have you heard Mercedes is going to finally tell Sam she loves him" Rachel asked with a smirk although her friends couldn't see. Finn went back to his work as Rachel heard Santana sigh down the phone.

 _"God not this again"_ Santana groaned

"Ignore her" Rachel said she thought it was almost brave that Mercedes was saying 'I love you' first Rachel would never do it.

 _"You really gonna do it"_ Quinn wondered

Rachel knew Mercedes was smiling down the phone _"I'm really gonna do it"_

 **Stone, Peterson and Balme Law firm, New York World Building** **\- Santana's Office – Saturday Afternoon**

"So what I'll do is email my first year and he will go to the traffic court with you on Tuesday it should be pretty simple and the judge has agreed if you pay the fine in full straight away the points will stay off your license, it should be all sorted by the end of the day" Santana explained to Brittany an hour after coming back from court. Brittany had said she would wait for Santana while she was at court because she wanted it sorted quickly. Luckily Santana had only been in court for an hour and after her phone with her friends she had rushed back to see Brittany still in her office scribbling in a notepad.

"Oh thank you Santana" Brittany smiled kindly at Santana that Santana couldn't help but smile back "You must think I'm so stupid"

"No not at all these things happen" Santana answered, she had dealt with loads of traffic violations when she had been a first year lawyer so she knew how easily they could happen even in New York where most people relied on the subway and taxi's.

"So do you have a boyfriend/girlfriend?" Brittany asked as she played with her blonde hair.

"No to both" Santana replied as she wrote up an email to a first year so they could finish off Brittany's case on Monday.

"You're a guarded person" Brittany noted, Santana looked up from her computer towards the blonde.

"I'm just trying to keep it professional"

"So you're not intimidated because of who my dad is" Brittany wondered with a slight smirk as Santana went back to her computer.

"No I'm not, your dad brings in a lot of money for us... but I'm also a good lawyer" Santana answered truthfully. Before she had met Brittany she knew she might have to kiss her arse to please her father but Santana could see now that Brittany wouldn't respond to something like that.

"That you are and I'll make sure he knows that" Brittany affirmed Santana looked up at her in surprise.

"You don't have to, that's not why I did this besides I'm a family lawyer so your father would only need me if he wanted custody of his children" Santana lightly joked although it couldn't hurt having Mr Pierce know that she had done a good job with his daughter.

"Even so I want to"

"Well that's it Brittany, I'll let you know when everything is sorted" Santana got out of her seat and walked Brittany to the door. Once they had reached the door Brittany turned back to face Santana.

"Thank you Santana" Brittany looked at Santana and put a piece of her hair behind her ear "You have such pretty eyes"

"Ummm thank you" Santana replied moving away from Brittany's touch not sure what to make of it.

"Bye Sans"

Santana ignored the new nickname as Brittany practically bounced out of the room "Bye"

 **Quinn's Apartment – Upper East Side – Saturday Night**

"So the guy said that they would both be delivered in two weeks" Puck explained as he finished the tea that Quinn had made him, he was leaning against a kitchen counter in Quinn's apartment explaining to her what had happened in the baby store in Brooklyn. Quinn was leaning against another counter across from him rubbing her stomach with a content smile.

"Thanks Puck, for driving all that way to get them" Quinn beamed. She had fallen in love with the crib as soon as she saw it so she was very happy Puck had managed to get it.

"It's okay" Puck shrugged as he put the cup in the sink "it's my kid too"

"You've been great these past few weeks Puck, so thank you" Quinn affirmed. She knew how much Puck was trying and she wanted to make sure he knew she had noticed.

"You know since you are having my baby and we are trying to be friends and all maybe you should call me Noah, Rachel does I don't really mind it" Puck tried to explain, Quinn smiled shyly at him.

 _"Noah"_ Quinn approved with a smile "it's a lovely name"

"Anyway I should get going aren't you having drinks with the girls" Puck wondered as she looked at Quinn's outfit, she was definitely overdressed for hanging in the kitchen.

"I am yeah" Quinn nodded her head as she walked Puck to the front door "thanks again... Noah"

Puck smiled at Quinn "Anytime Quinn"

 **Sam's Apartment – Brooklyn – Saturday Night**

"So after drinks with your friends do you want to come back to mine, I'll wait up for you" Sam asked as Mercedes walked around his room throwing her things into her clutch. She was late for meeting the girls so she was in a rush.

"Yeah okay, sounds good" Mercedes answered with a smile.

"Oh I have a photo shoot next week so I'm going to be out of town for two nights" Sam explained as she put on her jacket.

"Okay"

"But I promise I'll make it up to you when I get back" Sam smiled suggestively as he got of his bed and kissed her quickly on the lips.

"I'm sure you will" Mercedes smiled as she looked around she realised now was the best time to say what she needed to.

"So did Quinn find a crib today or-"

"I love you Sam... And I know you don't feel the same way but I just wanted to tell you" Mercedes ranted with a smile, it wasn't the most romantic setting but she knew she just had to say it "I love you"

Sam looked at her in surprise as he just nodded his head "Okay"

 **Park Avenue Tavern – Park Avenue – Saturday Night**

An hour after telling Sam she loved him, Mercedes was sat in the Park Avenue Tavern with Rachel, Quinn and Santana. The three girls were all staring at her as she smiled back at them.

"So you told him" Quinn stated as she sipped her mock-tail.

"I did" Mercedes beamed. As soon as she had got to the bar she instantly told her friends about her declaration to Sam and how he hadn't said it back.

"And he didn't say it back" Rachel added as she too sipped her drink, although hers had alcohol in it.

"He didn't" Mercedes shook her head musing at her friend's expression.

"Why do you seem happy about that?" Santana mused giving her friend a strange look.

"I'm not happy about it but I'm not _not_ going to say to him. I love him and I wanted him to know" Mercedes explained, she didn't regret telling Sam because she knew it was how she felt and she could wait until he was ready to say it back – she hoped.

"I think it's sweet" Quinn smiled absentmindedly, she was almost jealous that Mercedes was in love not so much with the being in love with a boy in his twenties.

"Me too" Rachel agreed nodding her head as she smirked at Santana's disgusted face.

"God why am I friends with you people" Santana groaned as she took a large gulp of her 'Sex on the beach' – Santana's favourite cocktail.

"You love us" Rachel cheered as she batted her eyelashes at her disgruntled friend.

"I'd have to, to put up with all your lovey dovey talk" Santana mused with a shake of her head. Santana would never be one to get giddy over boy talk but she was happy enough to listen to her friends do it.

"So have you and Puck found a crib?" Rachel asked changing the subject. She had thought shopping with her with pregnant friend for a crib would have hurt more and while she had looked at some of the items in the store longingly she had still been happy for her friend and the new chapter in her life.

"We have, they are being delivered in two weeks, thank you for your help" Quinn boasted with a proud smile.

"You guys seem to be getting on well" Rachel pointed out with a slight smile.

"We are; he's really been trying I'm impressed" Quinn agreed. She had seen a difference in Puck in the last few weeks and it had really helped her stay calm about having a baby out of wed-lock with someone who just a few weeks before was a stranger to her.

"Do you think something might happen between you two" Rachel wondered as she thought about what her and Finn had talked about earlier. He seemed pretty sure something might happen between their friends.

"No!" Quinn proclaimed shocked before quickly calming down "It's already a strange situation I don't want it to get weirder if I start dating the father of my unborn baby"

"I guess it could be a nice story though" Mercedes commented with a loving look "that something like this brought you together"

"My god, she tells one guy she loves him and suddenly she's Katherine Heigl" Santana snipped with a shrilled look at Mercedes who just smiled back at her, not bothered by Santana's words.

"Leave her be grouchy" Rachel snipped budging her friend "It was brave"

"Thank you Rachel" Mercedes smiled finishing her drink, she held her hand up for the waitress for another round as Quinn turned to Santana.

"So what's going on with you Santana?" Quinn asked rubbing her growing stomach with a smile.

Santana instantly thought about Brittany and the feelings that were stirring in her, she wasn't sure if it was the right time to tell her friends about it, she also doesn't even know what she would tell them as she wasn't sure what it meant that she hadn't been able to get Brittany out of her head since she left her office three hours ago and she knew Quinn would probably have a heart attack.

Santana shook her head "Absolutely nothing"

 **Rachel and Finn's Bedroom – West Village – Saturday Night**

Rachel walked out of the en-suite later that night to see her husband already laying on their bed still in his pants and shirt. Finn looked up and smiled at Rachel as she jumped onto the bed and straddled him. Finn leaned up a little more and kissed her lightly all over her face.

"Good night?" Finn asked as Rachel leaned into his kisses.

"It was, it's been a good day. It was nice to get out of my head and not think about the adoption or the interview... It was a good day" Rachel asked with a far-away smile. She had liked the distraction from everything she had been worried about for the last few weeks.

"It was a good day" Finn agreed, the perfect Saturday in Finn's eyes especially considering it was ending with his wife straddling him with a lustful look in her eyes.

"And I know how it can get even better" Rachel smirked as she started to un-do Finn's shirt, she leaned over him and Finn could see a hint of her red-lace bra. Finn began to kiss her ear lobe and down her neck.

"Oh Mrs Hudson, you read my mind"

 **Santana's Office – New York World Building – Monday Morning**

"Brittany hi" Santana greeted when she heard her office door open, Brittany had popped her head through the door and smiled at Santana before walking inside with a big bunch of daisies.

"Hey Santana I just want to thank you for all your help so I brought you these" Brittany beamed as she handed the flowers to Santana. They were already in a vase so she placed them on her filing cabinet then looked at Brittany.

"Thank you their lovely" Santana thanked Brittany with a smile. She had never been given flowers before and she wasn't sure what to make of it.

"I also wanted to thank you for not treating me like everyone else does. Everyone here sucks up to me because of my dad then calls me stupid behind my back so thank you" Brittany acknowledged as she took a seat across from Santana's desk.

"You're not stupid Brittany"

"You're the first person to say that"

"Well it's the truth" Santana affirmed. Brittany smiled at Santana then got off the chair and walked around to Santana's side. She sat on the desk and leaned closer to Santana. Santana watched in surprise and slight amazement as Brittany leaned further forwards and planted a sweet kiss on Santana's lips. Santana went wide-eyed as Brittany leaned further into her lips and before she could fully realise what was happening Brittany pulled away but continued to stare in Santana's eyes.

"Why did you do that" Santana asked in a breathless whisper.

"Because I wanted to" Brittany answered as she got off the desk and walked out of the office not saying any more.

As Santana watched Brittany leave her office, she lightly touched her lips were Brittany's had been just moments ago. Santana didn't know what was happening to her but she did know, she liked it.

 **Finn and Rachel's House – West Village – Wednesday Morning**

"So I have to work late tonight, we're having a staff meeting" Finn explained to Rachel as they sat together at the breakfast bar drinking the last of the coffee before they had to go to work. Finn looked towards his wife to see her staring intently at her iPhone giving that the impression she wasn't even listening to him.

"Uh huh" Was Rachel's lame reply as she put her phone on the breakfast bar to only two seconds later pick it back up again. Finn had noticed her doing it more and more since Fiona the social worker had told them she would get back to them in one week with the agency's decision.

"And then I was thinking about flying to the moon with Puck, what do you think?" Finn joked, he finished off his coffee then put his cup in the sink as he watched Rachel yet again look towards her phone.

"Uh huh"

"Rachel you're not even listening to me" Finn snipped, Rachel looked up to her husband and smirked at him.

"Yes I am, flying to the moon with Puck" Rachel quipped as she looked to her phone again.

"Rachel Fiona said it would take a week for them to call" Finn pointed out. He took Rachel's now empty cup and put it in the sink next to his before grabbing his briefcase.

"It's a week today" Rachel argued as she grabbed her own bag, they both began to walk to their front door.

"They will call you just have to be patient" Finn reassured her, he knew it wouldn't really help, Rachel would only relax once Fiona called and even then it might not be the news they want to here.

"Something I'm not good at doing" Rachel replied as they reached the side walk, Rachel's driver was already waiting for her to take her to the Broadway Star offices. Rachel had told Finn he should have one as well to make getting to work easier but Rachel only had one because she sometimes had to be in loads of different places throughout the day while Finn was at the school for 8 hours so he didn't see the point.

"I know" Finn smiled, he wrapped his arms around Rachel's waist and pulled her close "I have to get going, you okay?"

"I'm fine" Rachel reassured him, she looked up into her husband eyes. Finn was just as nervous as she was but Rachel didn't need to know that right now. Rachel was the worrier and Finn was the calm one, it was how they worked.

"She will call, I know it" Finn promised, he kissed Rachel lightly on the lips as Rachel's driver got out of the car to open the back door, which Finn knew meant it was time to go.

"Bye, love you" Rachel replied not bothering to reaffirm Finn's words. It wasn't the call she was worried about but the answer that came with it.

Finn leaned down and kissed Rachel with a smile on his lips "Love you back"

 **Santana's Office – World Trade Building – Wednesday Morning**

"Santana there you are I've been looking everywhere for you" Brittany beamed. Santana looked up from Ryder's desk to see Brittany literally skipping towards her. It had been two days since there kiss and Santana could still remember it in such detail that she was finding it hard to concentrate on anything else and she didn't like what that probably meant.

"Ummm Brittany what are you doing here?" Santana wondered as she looked around to see if anyone one else was watching them. Just because she had been thinking about Brittany didn't mean she wanted her co-workers catching on to something more between the two.

"I came to see you obviously" Brittany answered with a smile almost completely unaware to the looks she had just got for skipping into the offices.

"Why don't we talk in here" Santana instructed as she pointed towards her own office. Brittany followed Santana inside and Santana closed the door behind them.

What's up Brittany, I sent you an email about the traffic violation" Santana told her as she took a seat at her desk. Santana and an intern had managed to get the violation written off and Santana knew it had everything to do with Brittany's family name but neither-the-less her boss had still been impressed with her.

"I know that's not why I am here" Brittany answered as she took a seat across from her "I think we should go for a drink"

"I'm sorry" Santana blurted out. Santana had come to realise Brittany was impulsive and that was probably all that kiss was, so she was shocked Brittany was essentially asking her out.

"A drink there's a bar not far from here" Brittany added

"Brittany I don't know what you think happened..." Santana tried to explain as she sorted some papers on her desk, she didn't want to look Brittany in the eye.

"I kissed you" Brittany smiled like she was amused by Santana's nervousness.

"Yes and that's not something that I do" Santana insisted as she ran her hands through her hair in frustration, she was sure how to explain her feelings to Brittany epecially when she wasn't even sure of them herself.

"What kiss?" Brittany laughed

"Kiss girls" Santana pointed out, not amused that she was being laughed out.

"Woman" Brittany said pointing to herself "Santana I like you and I think that we should go for a drink what's the big deal"

"It's a big deal" Santana argued looking towards Brittany for the first time. She didn't understand why Brittany couldn't see why this was uncomfortable for Santana, Santana hadn't even had the cliché lesbian experience in college. She didn't know what to make of any of it.

"Santana it's just a bit of fun" Brittany shrugged, Santana could see how different they really were from just this one conversation.

"I think you should go" Santana stated turning away from Brittany and towards her computer. She no longer wanted to have this conversation.

"Okay I'll go" Brittany surrendered getting up from her seat, she walked to the door then turned back to look at Santana "You know Santana you might what to be remember that you kissed me back"

 **Mercedes Apartment – Brooklyn – Wednesday Morning**

"So do you want to come to the bar tonight?" Sam asked Mercedes as he rushed around her apartment throwing on his clothes. Sam had spent the night and was now running late for a photo shoot for a before and after shoot for diet pills, Sam was the after shot.

"Again?" Mercedes moaned as she finished off her soggy cereal on the couch. Mercedes didn't want to sound harsh but of the four times she had seen Sam in the last week they had spent every night at his bar before going back to either one of their apartments.

"What's wrong with the bar?" Sam wondered as he put on his jacket.

"It just seems that's all we do" Mercedes reasoned. Sam came over to the couch and sat down next to her. She could see how confused he was by her sudden mood shift.

"We've both been busy" Sam argued with a shrug, Mercedes turned to face him.

"I just want to try something different that's all" Mercedes pressed. Mercedes had only just told Sam she loved him and while she still meant it, she didn't want him to think that now meant they could relax on their relationship especially considering he hadn't even said it back yet.

"We have no money" Sam pointed out, Mercedes rolled her eyes and looked away from her young boyfriend.

"Ugh never mind" Mercedes replied. She knew Sam wouldn't understand he was young and drinking in a bar was still acceptable for him to do on a Monday night. Mercedes knew it might make her sound a little boring but it wasn't about going to the bar, it was about doing the same thing every night "I'm sick of the same old thing"

"Mercedes I don't understand what the big deal is" Sam defended taking her hand in his.

"Of course you don't" Mercedes snipped, she pulled away from Sam and walked towards the kitchen with her empty cereal bowl.

Sam looked to Mercedes then just shrugged his shoulder unsure what to do "I'm just going to leave"

Mercedes watched him leave and didn't try and stop him, she was starting to realise maybe they were just too different.

 **The Diner - - Wednesday Afternoon**

"I mean he thinks that all I'm worth is sitting at the bar while he works and going to frat party, I don't think he's ever taken me on a real date" Mercedes ranted as she demolished her sandwich. Fighting always made her hungry. She had just finished telling her friends about her fight with Sam while they all had lunch at the diner.

"Mercedes what did you expect he's a child" Quinn lightly scolded as she ate her soup and stroked her now noticeable bump.

"He's not a child, he's just young he needs to be trained" Santana pointed out, pointing her fork at Mercedes as she ate burger and fries.

"He's not a dog Santana" Mercedes snipped eyeing her friend.

"Isn't he" Santana smirked as she went back to her burger. Rachel nudged her side to be nice as she looked to Mercedes.

"What did he say when you said it wasn't enough" Rachel asked, she quickly looked to her phone then back to Mercedes.

"He didn't really say anything, I made it clear the conversation was over and he just left"

"Mercedes!" Quinn admonished shaking her head.

"What he obviously thinks its enough that's all we've been doing for the four months we've been dating" Mercedes argued, Santana, Rachel and Quinn all looked at each before looking back at Mercedes.

"Yeah because up until an hour ago you made him think it was enough, he's not a mind reader" Rachel pointed out.

"Do NOT be on his side" Mercedes burst out looking at her friend pointedly before going back to her sandwich.

"There's no side Mercedes" Quinn reasoned, she finished her soup then leaned back on her chair, she put her foot up on Rachel's seat who just laughed at her friend, Quinn was constantly trying to get comfy now-a-days "Yes he's wrong for not trying harder but you should have let him know before that it wasn't enough instead of just snapping at him"

"I hate when you make sense" Mercedes admitted looking down at her plate "Can we change the subject, Santana what about you, any new guys we haven't heard of any since the waiter you brought to Nadine's party"

"No, no new guys I'm taking a break" Santana quickly answered looking at her own food "to focus on other things"

"Really taking a break from men" Mercedes smirked at her friend. It was something she never thought Santana would say. Santana had been dating since she was fourteen and she loved it.

"Yes taking a break from men" Santana affirmed shrugging her shoulders like it was a big deal. The girls went back to their lunch realising Santana wasn't going to say anything else. After a few minutes of comfortable silence Rachel's phone started to ring

"Sorry" Rachel answered the phone as her friends continued to eat "Hello... This is she... Hi Fiona... Are you serious? Yes, I will do thank you"

Rachel put down the phone but continued to stare at it in disbelief, her friends quickly noticed and all looked at her in concern.

"Rachel" Quinn said quietly, Rachel looked up at her friends almost like she forgot they were there. She then jumped up and grabbed her things.

"I've gotta go" Rachel said before any of her friends could say anything Rachel was out the door.

 **Dalton Private School – Park Avenue - Wednesday Afternoon**

"Hey Rachel what was so important I had to come out of class" Finn asked as he walked over to Rachel who was stood in the facility parking lot of Finn's school. As soon as she had left the diner she had jumped in her car and had her driver bring her straight to Finn.

"Miss Fields... Fiona just called me" Rachel beamed almost out of breath, she had driven herself crazy waiting for Finn "she said we've been approved for adoption"

"Are you serious" Finn marvelled staring opened mouthed at his wife. Rachel just quickly nodded her head as she beamed at him.

"We just have to wait for a phone call to say that someone has picked us" Rachel answered as she jumped into his arms. Finn pulled her close and swung her around. Once he had stopped he ran his hands through Rachel's hair and pulled her close and passionately kissed her with everything h had, Rachel quickly responded pushing herself into him.

"We're going to be parents" Finn beamed once he had pulled away from Rachel's lip but kept her close.

"We're going to be parents!" Rachel beamed jumping back into Finn's arms, he lifted her off her feet. Rachel laid her head on Finn's shoulder and enjoyed being in her husband's arms.

"I love you so much Rachel" Finn affirmed, Rachel pulled away slightly to look into Finn's eyes.

"I love you back" Rachel beamed as she played with Finn's hair. He eventually put her down and the both leaned against one of the teacher's car's, both of them taking in what they had learnt in the last hour.

"This is finally happening" Finn sighed in disbelief, it was happening he was going to be a father.

Rachel playfully nudged his side "You better believe it"

 **Waterstones Book Store – Park Avenue – Wednesday Afternoon**

"So do you think I was out of line?" Mercedes wondered as her and Quinn looked around a book shop after lunch with Santana and Rachel. They had all tried calling Rachel to find out why she had just run out but she had yet to answer. They knew just to leave it until she came to them now.

"Mercedes you're allowed to have an opinion about your own relationship" Quinn answered as she flicked through some baby books. While she had read a lot of them since deciding to keep the baby she definitely felt she hadn't read enough of them.

"But…

"Its not often I agree with Santana but her and Rachel are right. Sam's not a mind reader, he's young maybe he needs to be told how mature relationships work. I mean as he really had one before" Quinn explained as she added another book to her pile.

"I guess that makes sense" Mercedes conceded as she leaned against a book case and watched her friend as she looked over the books about potty training.

"Are you sure you're not just feeling a little venerable because you have told him you love him and he hasn't said it back yet" Quinn wondered cautiously as she stole a glance at her friend.

"God I hate having smart friends" Mercedes groaned as she nodded her head at Quinn. Quinn picked up the books she had chosen and walked over to the cash register with Mercedes following.

"Mercedes he's going to say it eventually, he just needs time" Quinn observed as she dumped the books in front of the sales girl who began to ring them up.

"Or maybe he doesn't fell it" Mercedes sighed.

"Or maybe you are over-analysing too much" Quinn mused as she paid for her items.

"Whatever pot, I do look nice in black" Mercedes joked as they started to walk out of the store once Quinn had her books.

"I know I'm the same which is why I can spot it. Just explain to Sam how you're feeling and if he doesn't understand then you go from their" Quinn explained as they walked down the street towards the subway.

"Maybe you're right"

"Yes I definitely believe you should take advise from your friend who got pregnant after a one night stand with a PE teacher" Quinn smirked, Mercedes laughed at her friend some of the tension leaving her as she joked with her blonde friend.

"I know but look how cute this bump is" Mercedes smiled rubbing Quinn's belly before wrapping her arm around Quinn's shoulders as they continued to walk to the subway.

"I know; I look adorable" Quinn smiled as she pulled her top tighter around her belly so her bump was more noticeable. It had literally popped up over night and had been growing by the hour in Quinn's eyes.

"That you do, and I'm a neurotic mess" Mercedes teased with a shrug.

"We've switched places" Quinn laughed, Mercedes just nodded her head as they walked down the subway steps.

 **Rachel and Finn's House – West Village – Wednesday Night**

"Hey thanks for meeting me" Mercedes smiled once she saw Sam pull up next to her on the street of Rachel and Finn's house. Sam smiled at her then looked up at Rachel's and Finn's house. They were stood at the bottom of the steps that lead up to the front door. Rachel had wrapped flowers and vines around the stair case that lead to the shiny red door and the large bay windows. Mercedes had to admit it was impressive even from just the outside.

"So this is where Finn and Rachel live, very nice" Sam whistled at Rachel and Finn's town house before looking back at Mercedes.

"You should see inside" Mercedes smirked, Rachel and Finn's house was certainly different to the loft apartments and college dorms Sam's friends lived in.

"Are they okay with you bringing me?" Sam wondered a little nervous, just because he had had a drink with Finn didn't mean they saw him as a part of their group.

"Of course, they like you" Mercedes reassured him.

"That's good to hear" Sam replied moving closer to Mercedes "because I'm crazy about their friend, I'm sorry about earlier"

"Me too" Mercedes smiled as Sam hugged her close. She wrapped her arms around him and inhaled his scent.

"No you were right I should be treating you a lot better. I should be taking you out more" Sam apologised as he kissed Mercedes head "We should do more than hang at the bar"

"I shouldn't have snapped though" Mercedes reasoned, once she had spoken to Quinn and Santana she knew some of the blame was at her door as well. She had to stop assuming Sam would just know how she was feeling, she had to talk to him as well.

"Let's just forgot it" Sam affirmed nodding his head, Sam was very relaxed and would quickly let things go.

"Forgotten" Mercedes insisted looking up at him sweetly. She was glad to see Sam was getting used to sudden mood changes.

"So can I kiss you now" Sam smirked winking at Mercedes.

"Of course" Mercedes beamed, Sam quickly pulled her towards him and kissed her forcefully but passionately on the lips.

"Urgh will you two stop that so we can go inside" Santana groaned as she got out of her taxi with a bottle of wine in her hand. Mercedes pulled away from Sam and the three made their way inside.

 **XoXoXoXoXoXo**

"Okay so why are we here?" Puck wondered as Finn handed everyone a glass of champagne. Santana, Mercedes and Sam had been to the last to arrive and they had quickly joined Quinn and Puck in the living room while Rachel and Finn got everyone a drink.

"Well we wanted to celebrate with our friends" Rachel beamed as Finn handed her the last glass "Finn and I are officially on the adoption waiting list, we just have to wait for a phone call to say some one picked us to be parents"

All at once everyone rushed to Finn and Rachel to hug them even with the glasses of champagne still in their hands. The girls all quickly threw their arms around Rachel as Puck shook Finn's hand while Sam looked back and enjoyed the moment.

"I can't believe it; you guys are going to be so great parents" Quinn proclaimed once everyone had pulled away from the excited pair.

"Thank you" Rachel beamed as she looked up at Finn. Sam wrapped his arm around Mercedes as Quinn took hold of Puck's hand then Santana's.

"Okay everyone, hold up your glasses" Puck instructed as everyone looked towards him "In about five months I'm going to become a father and one of the main reasons I know I can do it is because of Finn and Rachel and there help and guidance these last few months. So I can say with absolute confident that whoever the child is that they get it will be the luckiest child in the world" Puck held up his glass as Finn wrapped his arm around a now crying Rachel "To Finn and Rachel, the greatest example of parents I know"

Everyone held up their glasses in a toast "To Finn and Rachel!"

 **Rachel and Finn's House – West Village – Thursday Night**

"Hey Santana come in" Rachel greeted as she opened her front door to Santana, who seemed nervous. Santana followed Rachel into the living room where Rachel was enjoying some wine and watching a film because Finn was working late.

It was the day after Finn's and Rachel's announcement and Rachel had been on a high ever since but the real world was still calling and after a hard day at work Rachel needed wine and a chick flick especially because Finn wouldn't be home until late.

"I kissed a girl" Santana blurted out as she threw herself down on Rachel's couch "well she kissed me but I think I liked it and I'm not sure what that means. Does this mean I'm gay now or is it just Brittany who brings it out if me? I mean it was a good kiss but I suppose if you close your eyes you could be kissing anyone" Santana looked up to Rachel who was seating on the love seat watching her friend "don't you have anything to say!"

"Okay first take this" Rachel advised passing Santana her glass of wine "and second who's the women?"

Santana downed the rest of the wine then answered her friend "Brittany the client I was helping last week with the traffic case"

"And you say you liked the kiss?" Rachel intrigued as she leaned back in her seat, she knew if she seemed too eager for answers Santana would close up and not want to talk.

"I did yeah" Santana nodded her head as she poured herself another glass "Why aren't you freaking out more"

"Oh I am just on the inside" Rachel smiled as she paused ' _A Walk To Remember'_ then turned back to her friend "So what do you want to do, do you want to date her?"

"I don't know, I mean she's nice, funny, very pretty but she's also a _she_ and I never thought about women like that before" Santana ranted, she again downed the rest of her wine. Before she had a chance to pour another glass Rachel got off the love seat and took the wine glass and bottle from Santana and sat next to her on the couch.

"Maybe it's not about seeing women that way maybe it's about seeing her that way" Rachel advised. Santana sighed as she threw herself back onto the couch.

"But what makes her so special that I just change who I am" Santana wondered as she put her head on Rachel's lap. Rachel played with Santana's hair as she answered.

"Only you can answer that Santana" Rachel reasoned.

"You're taking this a lot better than I thought you would" Santana pointed out, Santana had expected screaming and shrill noises not a calm friend who was stroking her hair.

"I'm waiting until you know what you want to do before I form an opinion" Rachel lightly joked.

"I've only known her week and I'm actually considering this" Santana laughed as she shook her head in disbelief.

"Maybe that should tell you something" Rachel pointed out as she continued to run her hands through Santana's thick black hair.

"So you think I should go for it?" Santana asked. She took her head off Rachel's lap and looked at her friend.

"Only you can answer that Santana" Rachel advised as she picked up the remote to un-pause the film "but I also think you wouldn't have told me if you didn't already know the answer"

Santana didn't say anything as she leaned her head on Rachel's shoulder and they watched the rest of the film in silence.

 **Santana's Office – World Trade Building – Thursday Night**

"Brittany hi" Santana greeted as she opened her office door to Brittany "I didn't think you'd come"

Santana sat on her desk instead of at her chair as Brittany sat on the chair across from her. Santana had rung Brittany asking her to meet at her office. Santana had thought it would be better than at her apartment depending on how the conversation went.

"You asked me to, why wouldn't I" Brittany shrugged, she again seemed to notice Santana's nerves as she leaned back in her seat.

"I wanted to apologise for how I left things, I didn't want to be rude but this is new to me. I've never thought about the lady love before" Santana tried to joke at the end as she rang her hands together. She didn't know what she was doing and it scared her a little but she was coming to realise that might be a good thing.

"And now that you've thought about it" Brittany pressed. Santana looked to her hands then back at Brittany.

"I told my friend Rachel about the kiss and you asking me out" Santana stated

"Okay" Brittany said unsure what that meant but Santana quickly continued as she ran her hand through her hair.

"And I think I did that because I want to see how things go. If I knew straight away I didn't want to see you I wouldn't have brought it up but I did..." Santana tried to explain. Santana looked around her office until Brittany took her hand forcing her to look at her.

"So that's means you want to see how this goes" Brittany concluded with a smile.

"I think so yeah. But it would have to be slowly and you'd have to be patient with me. I'm not good with relationship with men or women" Santana pressed as Brittany smiled up at her.

"I think I can do that" Brittany agreed as she slowly got out of her chair and moved closer to Santana.

"Okay" Santana stuttered with a shake of head, she didn't like how nervous Brittany made her. Santana was always the one in control when it came to who she dated so she didn't like the sudden shift in power.

"Pick me up at eight" Brittany instructed as she took something out of her bag "Here's my address"

Santana just nodded in response as she took the card from Brittany.

"Bye Santana" Brittany jumped off her chair and kissed Santana's cheek before walking to the door.

Santana shook her head and laughed lightly not sure what she had just gotten herself into "Bye Brittany"

 **Finn and Rachel's House – West Village – Thursday Night**

"Okay here we go" Finn said as he passed Rachel's a glass of champagne. Santana had left once Finn had got home and once he had showered and change out of his work clothes Rachel and him had moved to their patio to relax on the porch swing.

"To us as the next step in our lives" Finn said as he clicked his glass with Rachel's and took a drink. They had celebrated with their friends the night before but right now was just for the two of them and the future they were about to embark on.

"The next step" Rachel agreed as she took a drink.

"I can't believe it; our future child is just a phone call away" Finn boasted as he looked out over their garden which showed a lovely view of West Village.

"Finn I never really thanked you" Rachel reasoned as she turned to face her husband. She stoked his cheek as she continued "these last few weeks have been hard for me finding out we couldn't have kids then the whole process with the adoption and I just want you to know how much I appreciate you, I wouldn't have made it without you"

"You're my wife Rachel, I love you" Finn shrugged as an explanation. Finn had never been good at taking a compliment.

"Well I'm going to show you how much I appreciate it" Rachel announced as she crawled onto her husband's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed down his jaw and neck then got off his lap and pulled him further into their garden. It had started to get dark so nobody could really see them.

"Rachel are house is that way" Finn pointed out confused as Rachel pulled him down into a lounge chair in the middle of their garden.

"I know but our garden is this way" Rachel smirked lovingly as she climbed onto him and started kissing his neck again. She wanted to show him how thankful she was that Finn had stayed calm and been her saviour in the last few weeks.

"Real right here" Finn baffled as Rachel pulled off his top. Rachel took of her own then threw it across the yard.

Rachel smiled seductively at her husband "Right here"


	7. 1x07 - Glee and The Phone Call

**Hi Guys**

 **Hope you enjoy the new episode and let me know what you think. Good or bad, but hopefully good.**

 **Happy Reading :)**

* * *

 **Episode 7**

 **Rachel and Finn's House – West Village – Saturday Night**

"How does this look?" Rachel asked as she came through to the living room to model her chosen outfit for Finn. She was wearing a white cropped sleeveless shirt and high-waisted black skinny trousers and black heels for a night out with the girls. Finn looked up from his papers scattered on the coffee table and looked his wife up and down with a smile.

"Very sexy" Finn answered with a smile as he went back to the papers "where you girls going tonight?"

"HG2, it's just opened near Quinn's gallery" Rachel answered as she moved around the living room to grab her phone and keys from the mantelpiece "What are you doing tonight"

"Grading papers and watching the game, I'm very exciting" Finn sighed as he waved his hands in front of all the English papers he had to mark by tomorrow.

"Well I still love you" Rachel laughed as she bent down to kiss him quickly on the lips. Rachel straightened out then opened her bag to check her phone quickly.

"Rachel it hasn't rung" Finn pointed out not even bothering to look up at her because he already knew what she was doing.

"What I know I'm just checking the time" Rachel lied, Finn just shook his head at her

"Ummm hum" Finn smirked as he marked a paper with a red B before adding it to the slowly growing pile.

"I was!" Rachel defended as she began to walk out of the living room "I'm leaving now"

"Rachel have a good time please stop looking at the phone and enjoy your time with your friends" Finn lightly lectured

"Finn I'm fine" Rachel snipped, she bent down again to kiss her husband twice then continued to leave.

"I know I'm just saying enjoy yourself" Finn gave his wife a pointed look as she walked out of the room.

"I will" Rachel sighed as she left.

"Good" Finn called through to Rachel who was walking through the kitchen.

"I will!" Rachel pressed as she put on her shoes and jacket.

"Okay baby" Finn laughed even though Rachel was no longer in the room.

"I'm leaving now" Rachel called, she knew Finn meant well and she would try her best to have a good time, she said this to herself as she checked her phone again.

"I love you" Finn called back

Rachel laughed slightly at her husband before opening the front door "Bye!"

 **HG2 – The Upper East Side – Saturday Night**

"Rachel that's the tenth time you've checked your phone; do you have somewhere to be" Quinn wondered laughing at her friend who was turning to sneakily glance at her phone that was in her clutch on the table.

"No just checking the time" Rachel lied as she closed her bag and looked to her friends who staring at her in amusement.

"You're wearing a watch" Mercedes mused nodding her head to the gold Michael Kors watch on Rachel's wrist.

"Has by husband been talking to you" Rachel glared at her friends pointing a finger at them. She didn't like the thought of her husband going to her friends just because she kept looking at her phone.

"No, we figured it out on our own now put the phone away" Santana quipped, Rachel moved her clutch from the table to her chair to appease her friends.

"So are we still on for drinks with the guys on Friday?" Mercedes asked as they turned away from Rachel.

"Yeah Noah said he knew a great sports bar and its lady's night on Friday" Quinn answered as stroked her bump as if to remind herself why she couldn't drink, Quinn now hated being in bars and not being able to drink.

"So its Noah now is it" Santana smirked sharing a look with Rachel who she was sat next to.

"He's the father of my un-born child and it's his name... Rachel calls him Noah and you don't think it's weird" Quinn snipped looking away from her friends. She didn't like her friends constant teasing about her relationship with Puck.

"I don't think it's weird I think it's nice" Mercedes admitted smiling at Quinn, who looked away shyly.

"He really seems to be trying, Finn showed me the pictures of the nursery at Noah's place" Rachel said with a smile. Puck had been really proud of the nursery he had designed once Quinn and he had found out they were having a boy. He had quickly shown Finn, who had then showed Rachel because he was impressed with his friend's commitment.

"He did a very good job" Quinn agreed with a curt nod eager to change the subject. She would happily talk about her son just not the man she was having him with.

"Awwww does Quinn have a crush on the man who got her pregnant" Santana cooed mockingly.

"No she doesn't, she just appreciates that he's doing a good job, so please can we change the subject" Quinn lightly pleaded.

"Fine spoil sport, Santana what about you still focusing on work and not on guys" Mercedes wondered. It had been three weeks since Santana had told them she was going off guys for a while and Mercedes was still unsure why they sudden change in her friend.

"Yeah I am, the paperwork is going through for me to be partner now and it should be finalised by the end of the month" Santana answered who was eager to take the subject off her love life, she wasn't ready to tell Quinn and Mercedes just yet.

"We should throw a party to celebrate" Rachel gushed as she hugged Santana. Even though they already knew Santana had made partner, Rachel was still so proud of her friend each time she mentioned it.

"I don't need a party guys, the partners already throw one at the firm" Santana explained not wanting attention that a party would bring.

"Hush yes you do, it's a big deal we can have it at my house" Rachel suggested to which Quinn and Mercedes nodded their heads.

"I think that's a great idea" Quinn enthused as she took out some paper from her bag and started jotting down some ideas.

"Looks like I have no say in the matter" Santana groaned as the group talked about the party until Rachel heard a phone ringing.

"Was that my phone" Rachel wondered quickly diving for her phone as her friends all rolled their eyes.

 **Taxi – Upper East Side – Saturday Night**

"So I didn't want to ask with the girls there but how is it going with Brittany" Rachel asked as the girls jumped into a taxi once they had left the bar.

"Good, very good, yeah good... I think" Santana shuttered which was not like her "she's fun a different kind of fun to what I'm used to. She makes me laugh"

"So what's it like... To be with her" Rachel asked once she told the driver where to go. Rachel had been dying to ask her friend more questions about her new relationship but she knew she had to be careful with Santana who would close up if she got uncomfortable.

"Easier than I thought it would be I'm not sure if that means I've always been this way it if it's her that brings it out if me" Santana acknowledged with an un-sure look. Everything was very new to Santana and she was relying on Brittany to help her, something she was also new to doing.

"I wouldn't question it just enjoy it" Rachel proclaimed, she had never seen her friend so un-sure with herself before but Rachel could see that it was a good thing.

"Believe me, I'm trying" Santana admitted

"It's nice to see, you seem different, happy even. I'm surprised the other two haven't noticed" Rachel mused with amused smile at her friend who just shook her head.

Santana scoffed "I'm not different"

"You totally are" Rachel smiled poking her friend in her cheek to annoy her friend more. Rachel always thought it was funny to annoy Santana and sometimes it was the best way to get something out of her.

"Am not" Santana argued slapping Rachel's hand away.

"Are too" Rachel beamed with a teasing smile.

"So what's the sex like?" Rachel grinned widely at her friend who just rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't know" Santana quipped looking out of the window instead of at her friends shocked expression.

"Really, after three weeks! Very nice what's stopping you?" Rachel wondered as she watched her friends look out of the window.

"Nothing I'm just taking it slow, being with a woman is different, it's new I'm just trying to figure out my feelings before we take the next step" Santana explained although Rachel quickly saw through her friends lie.

"Afraid you won't be any good at it" Rachel stated with a smirk

Santana nodded her head earnestly "Could not be more terrified"

 **Rachel and Finn's House – West Village – Saturday Night**

"Hey Bubs I'm home" Rachel called as she walked into the living room to see Finn in the exact same position she had left him in. Although now his stack of papers was in a neat pile and he had a beer and the remote in his hand.

"Hey baby, how was your night?" Finn asked as Rachel sat down next to him on the couch taking the remote from him. She turned on a random music channel then put the remote down.

"Very good, what about you?" Rachel wondered as she snuggled into him.

"Well I finished grading all my freshman classes papers and caught up on Game of Thrones that was on the DVR so it was very productive" Finn answered with a wide smile. Rachel didn't like Game of Thrones so Finn only got to watch it when she was out with her friends.

"You're such a dork but I love you" Rachel smiled kissing the side of his jaw.

"Thank you I guess" Finn shrugged as he took a swig of his beer then handed it to Rachel. Rachel took a sip then put it on the coffee table turning towards Finn with a wide smile.

"So I have a secret, want to know?" Rachel teased as she put her legs under herself and leaned further into their couch.

"Totally" Finn smiled turning to face Rachel.

"You have to promise not to tell a soul" Rachel demanded holding up her pinkie finger.

"I promise" Finn agreed hooking his own pinkie with Rachel's.

"Okay because even Mercedes and Quinn don't know yet but I have to talk to someone about it" Rachel explained seriously. Finn nodded his head in understanding.

"Now I am intrigued"

"So Santana has met someone" Rachel started. Finn looked at Rachel unsure why that was such a secret, Santana was seeing someone new almost every week.

"Okay who is it?"

"She is called Brittany" Rachel said smiling slightly at Finn's instant bewilderment. Finn jaw opened slightly as he looked to his wife.

"She?"

"Yeah she, she's a client at the firm that's how they met" Rachel explained with an amused smile. While she knew, she had promised not to say anything her friends knew that when Rachel said that it didn't include her husband.

"Is it serious, I mean is Santana like a lesbian now" Finn wondered before taking a big swig of his beer finishing it off.

"I'm not sure, I think it's more about that specific girl than liking girls in general" Rachel shrugged unsure how to explain something that she wasn't sure of herself.

"Wow" Finn sighed shaking his head "So is she going to tell Quinn and Mercedes"

"I think so yeah; she wants to know her feelings are real before she announces it and we get to met her" Rachel answered as she played with Finn's hair.

"Well I definitely want to be there when she does, Santana with a girl, who'd have thought it" Finn laughed shaking his head. It was certainly one of the craziest things he'd heard in a while next to Quinn Fabray having Puck's baby.

"Santana always likes to surprise people" Rachel reasoned "So do you want to get lucky with a girl tonight"

"Absolutely" Finn smirked as Rachel climbed on top of him.

Rachel quickly pulled away and jumped up from the couch when she heard something ringing "Is that my phone"

 **Broadway Star Offices – Time Square – Monday Morning**

"Rachel" Tina said as she walked into Rachel's office to see her boss staring intently at her phone "RACHEL"

Rachel jumped up at the loud nose and looked up to her assistant who shrugged apologetically.

"Sorry it's time for the staff meeting" Tina instructed.

"Right the staff meeting" Rachel replied even though she couldn't remember what the meeting was for. She got up off her desk chair and collected some papers from her desk.

"With the accounting department about how much we can spend on the new advertisement" Tina explained recognising her boss's confused expression through her lie.

"Oh right yeah no of course, I'll be right there" Rachel nodded her head as she took the papers from her desk then once again checked her phone.

"Rachel are you okay, are you expecting a call" Tina wondered as she watched Rachel carefully.

"No why" Rachel asked looking from her phone to her assistant as they walked out of her office and towards one of the meeting rooms.

"You keep staring at your phone" Tina pointed out

"No it's nothing let's go" Rachel said as she opened the glass door of the meeting room and took a seat at the top of the circle table, where everyone else was already waiting. Tina poured them both a cup of coffee then sat down next to Rachel and took out her legal pad to jot down notes.

"Hi guys" Rachel greeted with a smile "Let's get started shall we"

"Okay so we've ran through the numbers and while it's a good advertisement I still think it's too much to spend on one billboard" Rachel's head accountant Grant started as he handed Tina and Rachel each a copy of the paperwork for the advertisement. Rachel's team had recently required a space for a Time Square billboard. It was a huge deal for the magazine but also a lot of money so Rachel's marketing and accounting department had to decide if it was worth it.

"It is in Time Square though, we've been waiting for this space for months and if we don't move now they will give it someone else" The head of the marketing department, Karen argued.

"I still think we can negotiate on the price" another accountant, a young girl named Holland who had just started, defended. Tina was jotting down notes as every spoke and kept looking at Rachel to see if she was going to say anything. Rachel was looking at her phone not even pretending to look like she was listening.

"What are you suggesting?" Tina wondered once she knew Rachel wasn't going to ask.

"At least thousand off a month" Holland answered, Grant quickly agreed as they looked to the marketing team.

"I think we could probably swing that in our favour" Karen agreed, they all looked to Rachel then at Tina when Rachel continued to look at her phone.

"Do you agree Rachel" Tina asked lightly poking Rachel's arm with her pen. Rachel looked up at her staff member's confused faces.

"Was that my office phone" Rachel exclaimed jumping up from her seat as a nearby phone rang out.

"I'm not sure what that was" Tina shrugged confused "Lets push this back an hour"

 **Santana's Office – New York World Building – Monday Afternoon**

"So this is the new contract they want you to look over" Santana instructed as she handed the lengthy document to Rachel who was sat across from her.

The two friends were in Santana's office going over the new contract the lawyers from Walmart, who were soon going to be selling Broadway Star in their stores. It was going to be great for Rachel's publication and meant Rachel would be able to hire more people so that once Rachel and Finn got their phone call for a baby, Rachel would be able to take some time off.

"Thanks, when will they start selling them in stores?" Rachel wondered as she began to read. She was only glancing at it as she knew Santana had already read it through and wouldn't let her sign anything that was beneficial for her.

"As soon as you sign they want you to get an order over to their main warehouse" Santana replied just as her phone started to ring. She quickly grabbed it from her desk and looked at the caller ID.

"Just one second Rachel its Brittany" Santana stated as she answered the call and put it on speaker so she could show Rachel where she needed to sign "Hey Brittany"

" _Hey do you want to meet for a drink tonight?"_ Brittany sang happily down the phone. Rachel smiled at Brittany's enthusiasm as Santana put her fingers to her lips to Rachel as she answered.

"I'm meeting my friends tonight but we could meet after" Santana said as she flipped through the contract and put her finger where Rachel had to sign. Rachel scribbled her signature as Brittany replied.

" _Or I could meet you at the bar with your friends"_

Rachel smirked at Santana as she already knew what Santana's answer would be. Santana hadn't even told Quinn and Mercedes so she knew it would be a while before they all met Brittany.

"I think it would be better just to meet after. I'm going to tell them tonight about us and I think it would be better if I do that alone" Santana explained as she rolled her eyes at Rachel who looked at her knowingly.

" _Are you sure?"_

"I am yeah. Mercedes might faint and Quinn will probably have some choice words and I'm sure the guys will just want to know about the sex" Santana concluded with a laugh. It was Rachel's turn to roll her eyes, although she knew part of what Santana had said could be true.

" _You're painting a great picture of your friends"_ Brittany laughed

"They will just be shocked and I don't want that to be your first impression of them" Santana clarified as she pointed in the last place for Rachel to sign, doing her best to ignore the looks Rachel was giving her.

" _I get it Santana we can just meet after"_

"Good!"

"I am going to meet them, eventually aren't I?" Brittany wondered with a slight sigh. Rachel nodded her head towards the phone in agreement with Brittany's question. Santana gave her friend an annoyed look before going back to the phone.

"Yeah of course" Santana answered not sounding as convincing as she wanted to "I told you we just have this rule not to meet new boyfriends or girlfriends until it's been a month"

"I guess that makes sense" Brittany concluded. Santana knew she had to get off the call before she said anything else to upset Brittany.

"Britt I have to go Rachel has just walked in to go over a contract, I'll see you later?"

" _See you later"_

Santana put her phone back into her bag as she thought about her conversation. She knew she had to find a way to show Brittany that while she was still new to being in a relationship she was serious about it as well.

"She doesn't believe you" Rachel snipped giving Santana a pointed look.

"Excuse me?"

"She doesn't believe that we are going to eventually meet her" Rachel added

"Do you?" Santana wondered even though she was already sure of the answer.

"Let's actually start with telling the others first" Rachel answered lamely

"That's not answering my question" Santana grunted as she shook her head at Rachel.

Rachel went back to reading her contract "I know"

 **Riviera Café & Sports Bar – West Village – Monday Night**

Finn and Rachel entered the sport's bar to see only Santana was there already sat in a booth by the pool table. As Finn went to the bar to get them a drink, Rachel skipped over to her friend.

"So where's the lesbian lover tonight" Rachel cheered as she sat down next to Santana surprising her friend who had been engrossed in the game.

"Really Rachel" Santana groaned slightly shaking her head as she took a sip of her beer.

"I'm trying to be cool about it" Rachel shrugged.

"She's out with her own friends tonight, I'm meeting her later which you already knew" Santana answered as she looked around for any sign of the others.

"So when are you going to tell Quinn and Mercedes?" Rachel wondered as Santana tried and failed to watch the rest of the Game.

"Tonight... really I am" Santana proclaimed when she noticed Rachel's doubtful expression "I will, I just know what their reaction will be"

"They might surprise you" Rachel reasoned as Santana rolled her eyes at her friends unusually optimism. Santana knew Rachel meant well but Santana was just weary of her friend's reactions. She had been surprised by Rachel's response to her suddenly announcing she was in to girls but she doubted she would be surprised again especially by Quinn.

"Really, straight lace Quinn is going to be totally cool about me being with a women" Santana argued with a pointed look. Even though Quinn was having a baby out of wed-lock with a man she barely knew didn't change how she felt about her friend's sometimes wild behaviour.

"Quinn's your friend" Rachel defended with a look of her own, Santana just slowly nodded her head.

"I know I'll tell them I'm just trying to figure out the best way to tell them that won't give them a heart attack " Santana explained she went back to the television hoping Rachel would get the picture that she didn't want to talk about it anymore. Rachel however usually ignored any hints she was given if she wanted to know something.

"As long as that's all it is"

"What do you mean?" Santana asked looking back at her confused.

"You said it yourself you only tell people when you think it's real" Rachel acknowledged "Maybe you don't know yet"

"It's real enough to tell them so I'm going to do it tonight" Santana promised.

"Okay then" Rachel nodded as Finn came back to their table with a drink for Rachel and Santana. Rachel took a drink of her beer as Finn sat down next to her wrapping his arm around her. Finn began watching the game as Santana leaned closer to Rachel.

"I am" Santana whispered to Rachel "Now shut up here they come"

Rachel looked up to see Puck, Quinn, Sam and Mercedes enter the bar and walk over to their booth.

"Hey girls, who feels like drinking" Sam cheered as they others reached the table. Sam and Puck went to the bar as Quinn and Mercedes took a seat not noticing the look pass between Rachel and Santana.

 **XoXoXoXoXoXo**

An hour after everyone had arrived Santana decided everyone had had enough to drink for her to tell her friends her secret. She got everyone a drink then walked back to the booth.

"Okay ladies drink up" Santana cheered as she handed the girls a cocktail then gave the guys their beers "Here guy's beers for you"

"What's with you Sans?" Mercedes wondered with a smile as she took her drink.

"Nothing just want us all to have a good night" Santana shrugged trying not to look nervous as everyone had a drink.

"Yeah a great night where I can't drink" Quinn complained as she stirred the crazy straw in her mock-tail drink.

"Look what happened last time you drank" Santana pointed out, Puck rubbed Quinn's bump as Quinn glared at Santana. Rachel and Finn shared a look at the closeness of their friends.

"Hilarious" Quinn snipped

"Okay I have to tell you guys something" Santana admitted putting down her drink with force as all eyes turned to her.

"Sounds juicy" Mercedes laughed as Finn and Rachel shared a look.

"I'm seeing someone" Santana announced carefully as she looked over everyone before landing on Finn.

"Really? Who is this mystery _guy_ " Finn smirked to which Rachel nudged him in the ribs? Santana looked at Finn then to Rachel, glaring at her friend.

"You told him" Santana snapped quickly looking to Rachel then back at Finn who was looking away from Santana's glare.

"He's my husband" Rachel defended lamely

"Rachel!" Santana sighed wondering if she should still tell her friends or if she should just have Rachel do it for her.

"You're about to tell them anyway" Rachel pointed out

"Tell us what, who is this guy?" Quinn wondered looking back and forth at Rachel and Santana. Santana looked away from Rachel then turned to Quinn.

"Well it's not a guy... It's a girl, women" Santana declared, Quinn eyes popped out, Mercedes' mouth fell open and Puck and Sam almost dropped their drinks. Nobody passed out which Santana took as a good sigh.

"Excuse me" Quinn croaked un able to find her voice as Puck and Sam continued to stare at her.

"Her names Brittany, I met her at the firm. She's really sweet and she kissed me in my office and I liked it" Santana explained cautiously looking between Mercedes and Quinn.

"I feel like you're describing a fantasy I once had" Puck grinned, Quinn slapped him on the chest as he took a sip of his beer amused.

"Guys please say something" Santana begged slightly.

"A girl... Huh" Mercedes blurted still staring at Santana "wow"

"I know this might be a shock" Santana admitted as everyone watched Mercedes and Quinn process the news. Puck and Sam barely knew Santana and Finn and Rachel had already processed the news.

"Yeah, yeah ... Yeah" Quinn repeated shaking her head slightly

"What the sex like?" Puck wondered moving closer to Santana.

"How do you scissor?" Sam interjected inching closer as well

"Isn't women's skin so soft" Finn acknowledged earning him a look of bewilderment from Rachel.

"Would you consider filming it" Puck wondered. This seemed to wake Mercedes and Quinn up as they wiped their head to face Puck.

"PUCK!" Quinn snapped slapping him again as Finn shook his head at his friend abilities to turn awkward situations even more awkward.

"I'm kidding" Puck laughed as Santana looked back at her friends.

"Do you have anything to say?" Santana wondered looking straight at Quinn, who looked down at her lap rubbing her stomach.

"As long as your happy Santana so are we, right Quinn" Mercedes smiled nudging Quinn's side.

"Yeah of course" Quinn smiled slightly nodding her head, if Santana could see though the slight lie she didn't say anything.

"Okay good" Santana sighed in relief before jumping off her seat, eager to get a breather from the table "I'm gonna get us so more drinks"

"I'll help" Puck rushed out quickly following Santana to the bar.

"Me too" Sam yelped basically falling out of his seat to run to the bar.

Rachel sighed then looked to her husband "Go we all know you want to ask her as well". Finn kissed Rachel's cheek before practically running to the bar to join the others.

 **XoXoXoXoXoXo**

"Here you go guys, beers, now help me" Santana lightly pleaded as she passed Finn, Puck and Sam each a beer as they sat down at the bar.

"Why don't you just do what you like" Finn suggested taking a swig of his beer. While Finn had known about this for two days it was still a little strange for him.

"Because what I like was or is a penis" Santana quipped smirking at Finn whose cheeks went a little red. Santana nudged Finn's side when she noticed his face.

"Good point" Finn agreed laughing slightly at the conversation he was having with his wife's best friend.

"Well lucky for you, you know a master in pleasing a woman. Hudson, you listen up to you might learn something" Puck boasted. Finn rolled his eyes at his sometimes crude friend.

"It didn't really end well for the last women you pleased" Finn snipped slapping Puck on the back, then high-fived Sam.

"All that's shows is how powerful my men are" Puck argued with a smirk. Santana rolled her eyes and ran her hands through her hair as she listened to the friend's bicker. She was suddenly regretting asking for their help.

"Santana I've know you the least but I'm also the youngest so I know a few _new_ tricks" Sam asserted as Puck and Finn pushed each other playfully.

"Did you just call the rest of us old little boy" Santana warned pointing her sharp nail at her friend's toy boy. Sam just gulped and shook his head.

"Anyway foreplay is very important, slow kisses as I trail my fingers around her body as I work my way down – Mercedes loves that" Sam explained, Puck and Finn nodded their head in agreement as Santana watched them all in amusement.

"Women also like to be surprised, sneaking up behind them from behind" Finn explained not aware of what he just said sounded to someone like Puck, Sam and Santana who were all smirking at Finn.

"Well, well Finn there is hope for you yet" Puck cheered slapping his hand on Finn's back who just looked at him confused.

"Mercedes likes it when I grab the back on her head as I..." Sam started until Santana shrieked a little.

"You know I just remembered that you guys date slash slept with slash are married to my friends" Santana groaned putting her head in her hands as Sam whispered to Finn what he was going to say.

"You know Rachel likes that as well" Finn said nodding his head at Sam

"Please don't tell me anymore unless it's about women I don't know and will never meet" Santana pleaded as she downed her beer.

"You know maybe you should Google it, that's what I did when an old girlfriend wanted me to spice it up" Sam suggested with an innocent smile as Finn and Puck shared a look of amusement.

Santana shook her head at the men in front of her "Oh god, maybe this wasn't a good idea"

 **XoXoXoXoXoXo**

"So what you think? You think it's real?" Mercedes wondered as the three girls watched Sam, Puck and Finn with Santana at the bar, all clearly in a deep conversation. They all took a drink before then turned away not sure they wanted to hear them.

"Who knows, Santana has always been impulsive" Rachel shrugged. In the 13 years, the girls had been friends Santana had been with all kinds of different me from lawyers to men who sang in the subway so it didn't surprise Rachel she had now broadened her horizon to include women.

"There's impulsive and there's switching teams like it's nothing" Mercedes quipped shaking her head slightly still not really processing the news.

The girls quickly turned when they head Santana shriek and Finn and Sam high five, Rachel sent her husband a look, who just shrugged innocently, before turning back to her friends.

"Does this Brittany know Santana has never been with a woman before" Mercedes questioned turning to Rachel, who just shrugged slightly.

"I don't know, why that matter does" Rachel asked.

"Because Brittany should know that Santana might like her now but could change her mind tomorrow when she meets a hot guy at the gym" Mercedes pointed out with a pointed look, she took another drink and looked over to make sure Santana and the boys couldn't hear them. Santana wouldn't like to hear her friends doubting her new relationship.

"That's for Brittany's friends to warn her about, we are Santana's friends we have to support her" Rachel argued, to which Mercedes relented and nodding her head in agreement. They were Santana's friends and even if this was shocking to them they still had to support it.

"What do you think they are telling her?" Quinn wondered pointing towards the others who were all listening carefully to Puck. Quinn was praying it wasn't about her.

"Finn's very good so she's bound to learn something" Rachel smirked as she took another sip of her Gin and Tonic.

"God I don't want to know that" Quinn groaned to which Rachel laughed. Rachel sometimes forgot that Quinn had known Finn before Rachel had and that when Rachel got a little too personal it made Quinn uncomfortable.

"What about Puck Quinn?" Mercedes quipped with a smile, both girls turned to Quinn who started to go red.

"I barely remember the sex I was so drunk" Quinn admitted with a sad shake of her head, Rachel laughed lightly and wrapped her arms around Quinn's shoulder.

"Such a sweet story to tell the kid when he or she asks how their parents met" Mercedes laughed rubbing Quinn's belly bump. Rachel and Mercedes got a laugh at Quinn's expense as the both pulled away from her.

"You've been awfully opinion-less about this Santana thing Quinn" Rachel acknowledged, Rachel believed that once the others found out about Santana, Quinn would have the most to say about it.

"What's the point giving my opinion when this won't even be an issue in a few weeks" Quinn insisted as she munched on her fries not looking at the other two.

"You don't think this is real?" Rachel asked even though she already knew Quinn's answer.

"No!" Quinn proclaimed "this is just another way for Santana to surprise us but the novelty will wear off soon enough"

A part of Rachel agreed with Quinn that this was a novelty to Santana but she had been the one Santana had spoken to when Brittany had kissed her and Rachel had seen something different something she wasn't sure of yet.

"What do you think Rachel?" Mercedes wondered

"You know I really don't know" Rachel admitted "Santana might just surprise us all and be starting a healthy relationship"

The others had got some more drinks and were now walking back to their table, clearly Santana had heard enough.

Quinn shook her head laughing slightly "That will be the day"

 **Upper East Side – Monday Night**

After leaving the bar Quinn and Puck were walking back to Quinn's apartment, which was only a few blocks away, and talking about her friend's announcement. Quinn still wasn't sure what to make of it but Puck had a strong opinion.

"I think it's hot" Puck stated as they walked through the park that lead to Quinn's apartment. To anyone else they looked like a happy couple expecting a baby. Sometimes it was easier for Quinn to think that as well until Puck said that.

"Stop saying that Noah" Quinn groaned shaking her head at him.

"What it is, Santana's hot and I bet this Brittany is as well"

"Why do you talk like this?" Quinn wondered with a sigh. Puck could be sweet one minute then a pig the next. It was very confusing for her.

"Because I'm a guy" Puck shrugged not understanding why she was so bothered by his statement.

"Ugh" Quinn grumbled throwing her hands up in the air in frustration. She hated how Puck could be so animalistic sometimes.

"Want me to buy you a slice of pizza" Puck asked after they had walked in silence for a few minutes. He knew he had upset Quinn and he didn't want her to leave mad at him.

Quinn smiled up at Puck, instantly forgetting she was mad at him "Thank you"

 **Rachel and Finn's House – West Village – Monday Night**

After a few hours of drinking and pool Finn and Rachel got a cab home leaving just Santana, Mercedes and Sam drinking at the bar. Puck had taken Quinn home after just two hours as she hated being the only sober one of the group.

Finn brushed his teeth and threw on his pyjamas pants and a t-shirt then left their en-suite bathroom. Finn walked into his and Rachel's bedroom and saw his wife once again looking at her phone. Finn grabbed the box that was in his briefcase and walked over to Rachel on the bed.

"Okay enough of that step away from the phone before you drive me as crazy as you are" Finn stated only half joking "I have a present for you"

Finn handed Rachel the small box, which she quickly ripped open.

"Awwww I like presents" Rachel cooed until she saw what was inside the box "A phone, but I already have a phone and no offense but it's nicer than this one"

Rachel looked confused at the small Nokia phone in her hand then looked back at her husband who smiled sweetly at her.

"This is a special number, only one person has the number. Fiona Fields" Finn explained with a smile. He settled on the bed next to Rachel and took her hand in his.

"I don't understand" Rachel stated confused looking towards Finn who pulled her into his arms.

"You've been driving yourself crazy every time a phone rings so I called Fiona and gave her this number to ring. That way any other call you get will be something else and only when this phone rings will you know it's the call we've been waiting for" Finn acknowledged. Rachel quickly turned around and jumped into her husband's arms squeezing him tightly.

"That's really sweet Finn thank you" Rachel smiled sweetly before smirking slightly at her husband as she pulled away slightly "I'm probably still going to be a little crazy"

"Well you are always a little crazy so I expect nothing less" Finn joked. Rachel put the new phone next to her own as Finn switched off the light and the both got into bed.

"Really thank you for this Finn" Rachel recognized with a loving smile "You're okay with me having the phone"

"I am yeah" Finn nodded "we both know you need it more than me"

Rachel snuggled closer to Finn, who wrapped his arms around her as they both laid down in bed. Rachel turned to face Finn still in his arms and softly stroked his cheek.

"What do you need Finn, all you've done is help me what can I do to help you?" Rachel wondered as she stared into her husband's loving eyes.

"Just you Rachel as long as I know you're okay" Finn replied with earnest "That's all I need, you"

Rachel smiled seductively at her husband as she traced her hand at the bottom of his t-shirt and began to pull it over his head "Well, husband wish granted"

 **Taxi - Brooklyn – Monday Night**

After leaving the bar Mercedes and Sam decided they couldn't wait for the subway to take them back to Sam's apartment so they got a cab as well. Ten minutes later they were making out and groping each other very wildly in the back of the taxi, so much so the driver had pulled over twice to tell them to stop before just giving up.

"So what do you think about Santana" Mercedes asked breathless as she pulled away from Sam. She wasn't sure why she wanted to know in the middle of them making out but she had to ask.

"So hot!"

"Why am I not surprised" Mercedes laughed as she threw herself back onto Sam's lap, kissing him passionately as the driver shook his head at them.

 **Riviera Café & Sports Bar – West Village – Monday Night**

"Hey Santana" Brittany mused as she took a seat across from Santana in the sports bar.

Once Mercedes and Sam had started vigorously making out next to her, Santana had ordered them to go home and do that and she had text Brittany to tell her where she was.

"Hey Britt, did you have a good night?" Santana greeted with a smile as she handed Brittany one of the beers she had ordered for her.

"I did thank you" Brittany smiled sweetly after she had taken a drink "How was yours"

"It was good; in fact, it was great. I told my friends and they took it surprising well" Santana beamed, she couldn't believe how she was doing of that in Brittany's presence. The woman had a way of bringing it out of her.

"Really, that's great, looks like you were worried for nothing" Brittany reasoned smirking at Santana

"Maybe so" Santana nodded not sure if her friends had been okay with it or if they hadn't processed the news yet. Santana was going to wait a few days before she asked them again what they really thought.

"So when do I get to meet them" Brittany wondered with a coy smile

"Ummm... well you see... I've never..." Santana coughed not sure how to tell Brittany that she wasn't ready for that yet. Santana telling her friends was very different to actually meeting the girl who had made Santana completely change her ways of dating.

"Santana I'm kidding" Brittany laughed at Santana's bewildered face "I know you want to take it slow I respect that"

"Thank you Brittany, you've been really great throughout this, I know it must be strange for you as well to date someone who's never dated a woman before" Santana acknowledged. Santana knew she was lucky to have someone like Brittany who understood how new and different all this was to Santana and wasn't judging how careful she was being.

Brittany shrugged as she lifted her drink to her lips "Well I kind of think your worth it"

 **Santana's Apartment – Monday Night**

An hour after Brittany and Santana went back to Santana's apartment and once Santana saw that Brittany had gone to sleep she jumped out of bed and grabbed her phone on the way to the living room. She settled down on her sofa before calling the first number.

" _You know I'm pregnant right, I need my sleep"_ Quinn groaned once she had answered the phone.

"Come on you knew I'd call. Let me patch in the others" Santana laughed as she added Rachel and Mercedes to their call and waited for them to answer.

" _I've been waiting an hour for this call, you're slacking Santana"_ Mercedes joked once she had patched through. Santana rolled her eyes even though Mercedes couldn't see. She wrapped a blanket around herself as they waited for Rachel.

" _Why isn't she answering?"_

"Maybe they're having sex" Santana smirked "So how much did you guys talk about when you left"

"Not as much as I thought, Puck thinks it's hot" Quinn groaned, she was already falling back to sleep as she listened to her friends.

"Sam too"

"And you guys?" Santana pressed, now that she had given them over three hours to process the news she wanted real answers from them.

"It's shocking and there may be a small part of us that thinks it's a faze but if you're happy then so are we" Mercedes answered honestly.

"I guess I can understand that" Santana admitted "Try Rachel again"

Santana was happy with her friend's answer; she knew it would have been a lie if they had said they were totally fine and their friendship didn't work like.

"We are a little busy" Finn out of breath voice came through the phone "Rachel's happy for you and wants to meet Brittany soon"

Finn put down the phone as quickly as he had patched though and Santana immediately started laughing "I told you they were having sex"

"Oh god I'm going back to bed" Quinn groaned once Santana and Mercedes had stopped laughing.

"Night, love you guys"


	8. 1x08 - Glee and The I Love You's

**Hello Dear Readers**

 **Thank you for all the reviews. I seem to be getting more with each episode which is very good, so thank you :)**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

 **Episode 8**

 **Mercedes' Apartment – Brooklyn – Tuesday Morning**

"Hey so I can't see you tonight because I'm meeting some mates" Sam explained to Mercedes as they ate cereal together on Mercedes couch. Both had work in an hour a d would have to leave soon.

"Yeah that fine, I'll meet up with the girls" Mercedes said. Sam had been spending a lot of time with her friends so she wasn't at all bothered that he wanted to see his own without her.

"Oh, and I hate to cancel on Friday I know we had this date planned we've been saving up for but my agent called me this morning with a modelling gig that I couldn't pass up on" Sam further explained as she finished off his cereal and then walked to the kitchen area of Mercedes small studio apartment. Mercedes turned in her seat to look at Sam.

"Oh okay" Mercedes sighed lightly. She didn't want to start an argument early in the morning before work so she hoped he didn't notice how disappointed she was.

"I know you're probably pissed but how about instead I come by once it's finished and make it up to you" Sam acknowledged. He leaned against the kitchen counter and smiled at Mercedes. Mercedes knew he was trying to make it up to her but she didn't want him to think that sex was the best way to make it up to her.

"That's okay I'll probably go over to Quinn's and I normally end up staying there because it's too far from my apartment" Mercedes reasoned as she got up of the couch as well and put her bowl in the sink.

"Okay if you're sure" Sam pressed looking Mercedes over.

"I'm sure" Mercedes affirmed before she noticed the time on the wall clock "Look I have to get going I'll talk to you later"

"Cedes is everything okay" Sam wondered

"Yeah everything is fine" Mercedes reassured him

"As long as you're sure" Sam pressed again as he gave Mercedes a quick hug and kiss.

Mercedes smiled reassuringly at Sam "I'm sure"

 **Broadway Star Offices – Time Square – Tuesday Morning**

"Hey Mercedes" Tina greeted as she looked up from her desk outside Rachel's office to see her boss friend walk towards her.

"Hey Tina, how are you?" Mercedes asked. Mercedes, Quinn, and Santana had all been to Rachel's office enough times that they could chat with Tina if they had to wait for Rachel.

"I'm good, busy as always. Rachel's just in a meeting but go into her office if you want and I'll tell her you're here" Tina explained waving her hand to Rachel's closed office door. Mercedes could see that Tina was too busy to talk so she decided to wait in the office.

"Cheers Tina"

Mercedes walked into Rachel's large office and took a moment to look around. She couldn't get over Rachel's office and the whole building itself. It was all Rachel's and Mercedes sometimes couldn't believe it. She took a seat on the white sofa and flipped through an old Broadway Star magazine as she waited for her friend.

"Hey Mercedes, what you doing here? We're still meeting for lunch aren't we" Rachel wondered as she walked into her office five minutes later laden with papers in her arms.

"Yeah I just wanted to talk to you beforehand. Have you got time" Mercedes asked as she watched her friend dump all her work onto her already full desk. Rachel picked up some photos then looked back at Mercedes.

"Yeah as long as you're okay if I look over these covers photos while you talk" Rachel answered as she waved the photos in front of her as she took a seat at her desk "I'm an excellent multi-tasker"

Mercedes walked over to Rachel's desk and sat down in the empty chairs and explained to Rachel the conversation she had had with Sam that morning "And he didn't even seem to care that he cancelled the date we had both been saving for, for weeks" Mercedes finished as she watched Rachel look over the photos.

"I get why you're mad but this is his job. I imagine that being a model takes up a lot of time when you're first started out" Rachel reasoned. She knew all too well from being on photo shoots herself how long they can take.

"I just wish I knew how serious he was. He still hasn't told me he loves me or even talked about our future together" Mercedes sighed as she leaned back in the chair and ran her hand through her curly black hair.

"Why don't you just ask him" Rachel asked as she held up to photos of her next magazine cover. Mercedes pointed to the one of left and Rachel nodded her head in agreement.

"That's actually why I'm here" Mercedes started looking up nervously at Rachel "I was wondering if maybe you could ask Finn to talk to him for me"

"Mercedes talk to Sam yourself you're a grown woman" Rachel stated shaking her head. As she moved around her desk. She picked up her papers and moved them over to the glass circle table on the right of Rachel's office.

"Please Rachel, he talks to the guys more" Mercedes pressed as she turned to face Rachel who was moving around her office.

"Only because you're always so afraid to talk to him" Rachel snipped as she walked back to her desk. She sat in her white leather office chair and leaned back still looking at her friend.

"Please Rachel, I just need an idea of where Sam is with our relationship so that I know to approach the subject with him" Mercedes lightly begged as she pressed her hands-on Rachel's desk. She realised how crazy she probably looked but she needed to how Sam felt before she talked to him.

"I'll ask Finn but I'm not going to force him, it's up to him. Sam is his friend and don't think he will like going behind his back" Rachel reasoned with a sigh.

"Thank you, Rachel," Mercedes beamed smiling at her friend "I really do appreciate it"

"Its fine Mercedes but you really need to get better at talking to Sam" Rachel acknowledge. She really didn't understand why her friend was so worried about talking to the guy she had been in a relationship with for six months and she claimed to love.

"I will" Mercedes affirmed nodding her head "As soon as Finn as spoken to him"

 **The Diner – Park Avenue – Tuesday Afternoon**

"Mercedes, you should just talk to Sam yourself for Christ sake" Santana argued before taking a bite of her huge cheese burger. The girls were having lunch at the diner and Mercedes had just finished explaining to the girls what she had asked Rachel to ask Finn and she could immediately tell from their faces that they thought it was as stupid as Rachel had.

"Drop it Santana I just want Finn to find out a few things before I talk to him" Mercedes snapped, she knew her friends meant well but they just didn't understand why Mercedes needed Finn to talk to Sam.

"And it's impossible for you to ask him this yourself" Santana deadpanned giving Mercedes a look. Rachel nudged Santana in the ribs as Quinn gave Mercedes an encouraging smile even though Mercedes could tell that she agreed with their blunt friend.

"How about we change the subject" Rachel encouraged as they all went back to their meals. Rachel knew Santana meant well but she also knew that Mercedes was in no mood to hear it. After a few minutes of silent eating Quinn finally pushed her empty plate aside and looked towards Santana.

"Santana, do you think you could help me put together a will. I think I should have one sorted before the baby is born" Quinn enquired, Santana looked up and smiled at her blonde friend who was rubbing her bump softly with a hint of a smile.

"Yeah course, come by tomorrow if you want, I don't have anything going on so I can set up a draft for you. I'll need to know all about your estate and other assets you have" Santana explained, she was the go to lawyer for all her friends and because of the money she was now bringing the firm because of Rachel's business she was able to help her friends for a lot less than she charges others.

"I'll get Rory to email you everything before I come by" Quinn said with a bright smile. The bigger her bump gets the more real things became for her but instead of scaring her it was now exciting for her.

"Do you guys have one? I don't" Mercedes wondered with a shrug, not that she really needed one.

"You only really need one if you have major ascents that you want to make sure go to the right people" Santana answered with a shrug.

"Well I'm fine then, I'll leave a sheet of paper saying give my crap to charity" Mercedes joked as she finished her salad. She could feel a little sad that at the age of thirty-five she had nothing to leave behind but Mercedes didn't want to dwell on that.

"All mine says is 'give it to my husband'" Rachel smiled winking at Mercedes noticing a look in her friend's eyes.

"It's a good job you guys know a good lawyer" Santana stated with a teasing smile

"Yes, what we would do without you" Rachel replied sarcastically

"Probably never know when we are acting childish" Mercedes quipped giving Santana a look

"I say it because I care" Santana reasoned leaning over to pitch Mercedes cheek affectionately.

"You really must care then" Mercedes stated mock-glaring as she swatted Santana's hand away, all forgiven for their snapping earlier.

Santana pressed her hand to her heart in a joking manner "I really, really do"

 **Rachel and Finn's House – West Village – Tuesday Evening**

"Hey Hun you home?" Rachel called as she walked through their front door after a long day at work. After dealing with Mercedes she had a meeting with a new advertising firm for the new billboard she was putting together, then had to deal with stressed out models for a photo shoot and finally she had to finish her editor's letter. All she wanted was a big glass of wine and a kiss of her husband, which she might not get after she asked him for the favour for Mercedes.

"Dining room" Finn called back, Rachel let her coat and bags by the door and walked through to the dining room, where Finn was at the table grading papers. Rachel immediately walked over to him and sat down on his lap. Finn dropped his pen and the table and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey baby, how was your day" Finn asked a little amused as Rachel cuddled into him. He could tell from just looking at her what the answer would be.

"Long, yours?" Rachel groaned into his neck pulling herself closer to him.

"The same" Finn sighed. Rachel looked up at him unsure whether she should ask him now, he'd obviously had a long a day as she had. However, she knew she would get a call off Mercedes tomorrow asking her if she done it so Rachel decided to ask him then make his night better than his day (as well as his own).

"So, I have to ask you something and you can totally say no if you want to" Rachel said she moved to sit on the table and put her legs between the chair. Finn gave her a look as he put his hands on her legs.

"What is it?" Finn asked even though he had a feeling that it no doubt involved at least one of her friends.

"Mercedes needs you to talk to Sam and get a feel of where he is with their relationship and how serious he is about her" Rachel explained as she looked around their dining room instead of her husband's questioning eyes.

"And why do I need to do that?" Finn smiled shaking his head at his wife's friend.

"Mercedes is freaking out because Sam still hasn't told her he loves her and she doesn't think he sees their relationship the same way she does" Rachel further explained, she finally looked at Finn who was shaking his head.

"Why can't she just ask him herself?" Finn wondered as he leaned his head-on Rachel's leg suddenly very tired from the day and the conversation.

"Because she's crazy" Rachel joked as she lightly stroked his hair "She just thinks that he will open up more with you first and then she can get an idea of what he thinks before she talks to him"

"Rachel I don't know about this" Finn groaned

"I know Finn and I told Mercedes it was completely up to you if you talked to him" Rachel acknowledged

"I'll think about it" Finn said with a sigh. He looked back up at her and Rachel smiled at him and leaned down to kiss his waiting lips.

"Thank you, Bubs," Rachel smiled knowing that meant he would do it. Finn loved Mercedes and Rachel knew he would want to help especially because they had both seen how happy Mercedes had been.

"Why does Mercedes always do this, I don't get those two" Finn interjected

"Well not everyone can be as perfect as us" Rachel boasted

"I guess that's true" Finn smirked

"Do you have a lot of work to do" Rachel asked as she looked around at the English essays that littered their table.

"Not really why?" Finn said shrugging, his work could be left for another night and if it meant time with his wife he was all for ditching his work.

"Well how about your wife takes you out for a nice dinner and then we come home for dessert" Rachel smiled seductively at him before jumping up on his lap and pulled him off his chair with her.

Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel and smiled down at her "Well I think that's the least she can do"

 **Santana's Office – World Trade Building – Wednesday Morning**

"Okay so I'll draft up first draft have you look that over before I do an official one. You'll need Puck to sign it as well regarding the parentage section" Santana explained to Quinn as they sat together at Santana's desk going over a draft will that Santana had put together for Quinn.

"That's fine" Quinn smiled "Thank you for doing this Santana"

"Of course, Quinn, it is my area of expertise" Santana boasted waving her hand "Is there anything else you need to add to it"

"I don't think so" Quinn shook her head. It was still strange for Quinn that she had to write up a will at just thirty-three. She looked over the document again as Santana looked on.

"What about guardianship if anything happens to you or Puck?" Santana asked cautiously. Quinn's head snapped up at Santana's words, she hadn't even thought about that.

"Oh, god yeah" Quinn proclaimed "I'll have to talk to Noah first if that's okay"

"Yeah this is just a draft so anything can be added and Will's can always be changed after" Santana answered as she collected the sheets together. Quinn got off her chair and brought it round to the other side of the desk and sat back down.

"This all feels so real" Quinn sighed as she moved a piece of hair from her face "I mean actually making a document or what happens if you die"

"I know but its smart though Quinn, anything can happen" Santana reasoned. Santana didn't have any dependents and she still had a will of course she was a lawyer. She had seen too many times people dying young and their family having to fight for what was left behind.

"Believe me I realise that now" Quinn quipped rubbing her bump. Santana smiled at her friends as she put the papers together in a folder for her to look over later.

"So is Puck coming to the bar tonight" Santana wondered with a smile. She knew her friend was over thinking the Will and teasing her was the best way to get her mind of it.

"Yeah he's picking me up on the way" Quinn answered quietly knowing where Santana was going with her question.

"How sweet of him" Santana teased giving Quinn a look. Quinn glared at Santana as she got off her chair ready to get back to the gallery.

"Leave it Santana" Quinn warned as she put on her coat and grabbed her bag.

"I'm just saying its sweet" Santana pressed holding up her hands in mock surrender.

"So is Brittany coming tonight" Quinn quipped smiling at her friend as she leaned against the chair she had just vacated.

"Touché" Santana laughed

"Why haven't we met her yet?" Quinn smirked as Santana looked anywhere but at Quinn's prying eyes.

"It hasn't been a month yet" Santana answered quickly as she sorted things on her desk.

"Is that the only reason" Quinn wondered with a smile as she began to leave Santana's large office.

"Yes that's the only reason" Santana snipped to Quinn's retreating body.

"Okay"

"I'll have this for you by tomorrow" Santana stated as Quinn turned back to face her, a smile on her face as she looked at her slightly flustered friend

Quinn smiled at Santana as she opened Santana's office door "Thank you"

 **Quinn's Office – L &M Gallery – Wednesday Afternoon **

"Hey Noah thanks for coming" Quinn greeted as Rory opened Quinn's office door to let Puck inside. Rory closed the door behind him as Puck took a seat across from her.

Quinn had called Puck after she had left Santana's office asking him to meet her at her gallery at lunch. She wanted to sort of her will as soon as possible and Puck had been more than happy to stop by.

"No problem, it's a lovely gallery" Puck complimented as he looked around her office as Quinn watched him "Not that I know anything about Art"

"Thank you anyway" Quinn smiled as she leaned back in her chair, her hands immediately going to her bump.

"So, what can I do for you then?" Puck wondered as he watched Quinn with a slight smile, she didn't even realise that her hands went to her stomach every time.

"I've been putting together my Will with the baby coming and it involves you as well" Quinn explained as she shuffled with the papers on her desk. She wasn't sure why she was sometimes nervous around Puck when all he did was try to make her comfortable. She knew that probably had something to do with it.

"That's a good idea I should probably update mine" Puck stated with a slight shrug.

"You already have one?" Quinn asked clearly surprised. She sometimes forgot that Puck was a grown adult with a job and an apartment, it was sometimes hard to look past that he'd knocked her up after a one night stand.

"I do yeah, Hudson helped me when Rachel and he put together there will" Puck told her. Puck made good money working in a private school and Finn had shown him that the money needed to go to the right people if anything was to happen to him.

"That's great then, if you want Santana can update yours as well" Quinn enthused smiling brightly at him.

"Yeah sounds good" Puck smiled before turning serious "Strange isn't it putting together a will"

"I know what you mean the baby isn't even here yet and we already have to put together a document in case something happens to us" Quinn said with a far off look in her eyes, Puck just nodded his head in understanding.

"It's smart though" Puck encouraged

"We need to think about guardianship as well" Quinn added as an afterthought all though truthfully it was all she had been thinking about. Her child wasn't even born yet and she had to think of other people to take care of them.

"Do you have anyone in mind" Puck asked leaning back on his chair, Puck seemed much more relaxed by their conversation than Quinn did.

"Well I haven't spoken to them yet but I was thinking about Rachel and Finn. We both know them and they are the most stable couple I know" Quinn enthused. It really was that difficult to realise Rachel and Finn were the right choice. They were the best people she knew and she was certain that Puck would agree.

"I think that's a good idea, do you think they will go for it" Puck interjected

"All we can do is ask" Quinn shrugged although it was clearly important to her that they say yes.

"They would be good at it, I sometimes can't believe it's us and not them" Puck admitted with a sad smile looking down at his hands, just thinking about everything that Finn and Rachel were going through to get a child made Puck feel so guilty how easy it had been for him.

"Yeah me too" Quinn agreed

"I can't wait though" Puck smiled looking back up at Quinn.

Quinn returned his smile and nodded her head "Me either"

 **Happy Smiles – East 17 Street – Wednesday Evening**

"Hey Finn, Puck what are you guys doing here?" Sam greeted as Puck and Finn walked through the door towards Sam who was wiping down the bar. There was only a few other customers so Finn and Puck took a seat at the bar. Surprisingly the bar looked almost normal at five in the afternoon.

"We thought we would come for a drink after work, catch up and that" Finn said trying to sound indifferent.

"Okay give me one minute and I'll bring you two beers over" Sam called as he walked over to a group of middle-aged women by the small stage at the back.

"Why are we here I can think of about ten thousand other bars we could have a drink in" Puck complained as they watched Sam do a little dance for each woman as he gave them their drinks.

"I know but I need to talk to Sam about something" Finn explained looking away as he ran his hands through his hair.

"What?"

"Just something for Mercedes" Finn answered vaguely, he knew Puck would have an opinion that would talk him out of what he was about to do so he decided not to bother having to explain Mercedes crazy tendencies.

"Then why am I here?" Puck wondered

"Because I refuse to walk in this place by myself" Finn affirmed looking at his friends who just nodded his head in agreement. Happy Smiles was not a place for men to go alone.

"Here you go guys" Sam said as he handed them both a bottle of beer before taking a seat at the bar with them as someone else took over "So what's up?"

"Nothing much just needed a drink after dealing with teenagers all day" Finn reasoned taking a big gulp of his beer.

"You know that thing you were only a few years ago," Puck teased winking at Sam who just shook his head in amusement. Sam had become used to Puck's constant teasing about his age.

"So how are you and Mercedes Sam?" Finn asked trying to sound nonchalant about it. Puck gave him a questioning look but didn't say anything.

"Good yeah, she's pissed at me though because I had to cancel our date on Friday" Sam stated with a shrug.

"She said that?" Finn wondered, if Mercedes was okay with letting Sam know she was pissed Finn didn't understand why he couldn't just talk to Sam herself.

"No, she never tells me but I could tell" Sam shook his head in disappointment at his own words. Puck and Finn shared a look at Sam picked at the label of his beer bottle.

"What do you mean she never tells you" Finn pressed, even he knew he wasn't being subtle anymore.

"I don't want to but you in the middle of anything" Sam argued as he leaned back on the bar stool.

"No, its fine really" Finn encouraged. Puck mouthed the word 'subtle' to him, which he ignored as Sam answered.

"It's just sometimes I can tell that she wants to say something to me but she never does and I don't even know why" Sam admitted

"Chicks are crazy man, no doubt she waited until you screw up to lay it all on you" Puck reasoned with a shrug.

"Shut up Puck" Finn groaned, Puck shook his head at his friend and went back to his drink as Finn slapped his hand on Sam's shoulder encouragingly.

"Maybe you should just ask her instead of waiting for her to tell you" Finn suggested

"Yeah I know man but sometimes I wonder why I should have to go to her why can't she trust me enough to just tell me what's wrong" Sam wondered. Finn knew that Sam was right. Mercedes should be able to tell the person she loved what was bothering her without Sam having to pry it out of her.

"Yeah man you're right" Finn nodded

"God its likes hanging with a munch of girls" Puck complained rolling his eyes at Finn, who just smiled back.

Finn slapped Puck hard on the back as he took a drink of his beer "Shut up Puck"

 **Finn and Rachel's House – West Village – Wednesday Evening**

"So, Finn is with Sam now?" Mercedes asked as Rachel handed her a glass of red wine. The two were sat in Rachel's kitchen waiting for Finn to get home.

"Yeah he was meeting him at Sam's bar after work so he could even be on his way home now" Rachel answered. As Mercedes sat on the breakfast bar stool Rachel sat on the kitchen counter facing her friend.

"I appreciate him doing this"

"I think this will be the last time though, he doesn't like getting involved especially considering it was you who pushed him to be Sam's friend" Rachel argued as she took a big sip of her drink. Truthfully, she didn't want to be any more involved in this than she had to be but she still wanted to help her friend.

"I know I know, I'm crazy" Mercedes sighed leaning her head on the kitchen counter.

"You're not crazy" Rachel smirked jumping off the counter, she gently stroked Mercedes' hair "You're in love"

"Same thing" Mercedes smiled slightly looking up to her friend. Rachel put her hand on Mercedes' cheek and stroked it lightly.

"Sometimes yeah" Rachel agreed. Rachel and Mercedes drank their wine silently for a few minutes until they heard the front door open and close.

"Hey Hun, in the kitchen" Rachel called to Finn. She heard Finn take off his coat and bag then walk through to the kitchen.

"Hey baby" Finn greeted as he walked into the kitchen, he gave Rachel a quick kiss then turned to Mercedes "Hey Mercedes"

"Hey Finn, how did it go?" Mercedes asked quickly straightening up in her seat. Finn shared an amused look with Rachel before looking back at Mercedes.

"Come on woman I just got home" Finn joked until her saw the look on Mercedes face "I'm kidding"

Rachel handed Finn a bottle of beer as she sat back on the kitchen counter, Finn remained standing but leaned in-between Rachel's legs.

"I talked to him and I think that you should now talk to him" Finn answered, he took a sip of his beer and waited for the argument he was no doubt about to have with Mercedes.

"What does that mean?" Mercedes asked

"It means I agreed to talk to him, not that I would tell you what he said" Finn stated with a shrug. Rachel wrapped her arms around Finn's waist and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Oh, he's so smart" Rachel beamed trying her best not to laugh at the look on Mercedes face.

"Rachel!" Mercedes scolded

"I'm sorry Mercedes but you asked me to talk to him and I did now it's your turn" Finn explained. He knew that it was a little mean not to tell Mercedes when she was the one who wanted him to speak to Sam, but after talking to Sam, Finn could see that the young man knew Mercedes was keeping something from him and telling Mercedes that would only make it worse.

"I wanted you to talk to him so that you could give me an idea of how _I_ should talk to him" Mercedes argued waving her hands at Finn in obvious annoyance.

"And I'm telling you that from my conversation with Sam that you should talk to him" Finn argued back taking another drink. Rachel's head was still leaning on Finn's shoulder but she was looking anywhere but at her husband or best friend, she did not want to be involved in their argument.

"That was no help" Mercedes groaned shaking her head. She got up off the stool and finished off her wine in one go.

"Mercedes talk to him what's the worst that could happen" Finn laughed, although Mercedes face told him it wasn't funny.

"Well thank you for the non-help, I'm leaving now" Mercedes said ignoring Finn's comment and putting on her coat.

"Mercedes I am helping, by telling you to talk to the man you love" Finn yelled to her as she left the room.

"I hate you both" Mercedes called as she walked through the kitchen to the front door.

"Well that's a shame because we love you" Rachel laughed speaking for the first time since the argument.

"Whatever" Mercedes snipped

"See you tomorrow night" Finn said, the married couple were shaking their head and laughing at their 33-year olds teenage display.

Mercedes quickly slammed their front door as she left but not before saying "Whatever"

"That was a little mean" Rachel laughed once she heard the front door close. She looked back at her husband who just shrugged his shoulders. Finn was used to Rachel's friend's behaviour so while it seemed Mercedes was mad; Finn knew she would get over it.

"Yeah well I didn't like going behind Sam's back" Finn grunted as he grabbed bottle of water from the fridge and walked into their living room.

"You like him?" Rachel asked with a teasing smile as she followed him into the room. Rachel knew Finn didn't like getting involved and only did it because he loved her although she was still surprised that Finn was starting to like one of her friend's boyfriends especially one that was eight years younger than them.

"I do" Finn nodded "And it's ridiculous that Sam is the younger one in their relationship but its Mercedes acting this way"

"She's in love it makes people do crazy things" Rachel shrugged as she sat down on the couch next to Finn and switched on their telly. She flipped through the channels as Finn lead back on the couch and put his feet up on the coffee table.

"Thank god we're not like that" Finn affirmed closing his eyes hoping to have a relaxing evening without anymore drama from his wife's friends

"You mean you're not crazy about me still" Rachel teased as she played with Finn's hair after setting on an episode of Orphan Black on the DVR.

"Oh, I am I just hide it better than Mercedes" Finn smiled, he laid his head-on Rachel's chest with his eyes still closed. Rachel wrapped her arms around his chest as she tried and failed to concentrate on the television.

"We can't judge we're lucky we never had to go through all this dating nonsense – not knowing what the other was thinking, dating around until we found the one. We don't know what its like" Rachel reasoned. She knew how lucky she was to meet Finn, especially so young, so she tried her best not to judge her friends too much when they were acting crazy because they wanted what Rachel already had.

"I guess I can understand that" Finn agreed "Thank god I met you when I was a High School stud otherwise I wouldn't have had a clue"

"I think you mean thank god you met someone who isn't afraid to ask for what she wants" Rachel smiled seductively at Finn. Finn turned around on the couch and pulled Rachel onto of him, the television long forgotten.

Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel and brought her closer "Yes it's probably that one"

 **Sport's Bar – East Village – Thursday Evening**

The next night the group got together at a sports bar near Puck's apartment to drink and catch up. As Puck handed them all a beer Finn could feel the nerves and tension in the air. Quinn and Puck kept sharing a look with each other like they needed to say something but never did and Mercedes kept sneaking longing glances at Sam whenever he wasn't looking. After thirty minutes Finn decided he needed some space from the drama and walked over to the bar with the intension of watching the game for a bit.

"Hey Finn" Mercedes greeted as she walked up to him, Finn had been watching the game for ten minutes when Mercedes decided she wanted to clear the air with him. He seemed in his own world but faced her when he heard her call his name again.

"Hey Mercedes, what's up"

"I just wanted to thank you for talking to Sam, I know you didn't really want to get involved" Mercedes smiled "And sorry for my outburst yesterday, you're right I should talk to himself and I will... eventually"

"It's okay Mercedes" Finn said, going back to the TV "Why did I have to talk to him?"

"What do you mean?" Mercedes asked

"Why are you so unwilling to ask your own boyfriend about your relationship" Finn wondered

"I'm scared Finn" Mercedes admitted shrugging her shoulders "It's been six months and I know Sam is younger than us but I still think we should be on the same page and I'm afraid that if I ask him I'm going to get the answer I've been dreading" Mercedes sighed looking down at the ground "Sam stills sees this as a casual thing"

"Mercedes if Sam really does think that then you deserve better" Finn reassured her squeezing her arm "You're a great person Mercedes and if Sam can't see how lucky he is to be with you then I grantee someone else will"

"Thank you, Finn," Mercedes beamed giving him a quick hug "You really are one of the good ones"

"And I believe Sam is as well Mercedes, don't give up" "And if he proves not to be, I will happily get Puck to punch him" Finn joked

"I will definitely take you up on that if it comes to it" Mercedes laughed as she watched Sam

"It's going to be okay Mercedes" Finn reassured her.

"Thanks Finn" Mercedes smiled as Finn gave her a side hug squeezing her tight.

 **XoXoXoXoXoXo**

"Hey Sam, need a help with the drinks" Finn asked as he walked over to the bar where Sam was being served. Finn wasn't sure what he was about to do was the right thing but it was the only thing he could think of to help Mercedes and Sam.

"Cheers Finn"

"Sam, can I talk to you for a minute?" Finn asked as the bartender placed all their drinks on two trays, Sam turned to face Finn who was running his hands through his hair

"Yeah what's up?" Sam wondered with a confused look.

"The other day I was asking you about Mercedes because she asked me to" Finn stated

"What you talking about?" Sam pressed, Finn could tell Sam was already angry before he'd even continued but Finn had to explain himself to help both his friends.

"You've been with Mercedes six months; do you love her?" Finn deadpanned

"Finn..."

"Because if you do you should tell her and if you don't then tell her that as well because she deserves to know the truth about where her relationship is going" Finn explained, he handed the bartender some money while Sam stared at him.

"Why is Mercedes talking to you instead of asking me?" Sam sighed with a shake of his head.

"Because she's scared that you're not as invested as she is and if that's true then you should tell her" Finn acknowledged. He looked at Mercedes who was pretending to listen to something Santana was telling. He could see the sadness in her eyes and Finn knew talking to Sam would be the only way for it to get better for her.

"I get it Finn"

"I'm sorry that I'm getting involved I just don't want to lose any more sleep because Mercedes keeps ringing at every hour of the night" Finn lightly joked trying to lighten the mood. He wasn't sure why he had been feeling so out of sorts lately and he hoped getting out of Sam's and Mercedes' drama for the last time would help him as well as them.

"Okay Finn"

"And probably best not mention this conversation if you talk to Mercedes, I prefer to keep my package intact" Finn smiled trying to lighten the mood even though he also knew that Rachel and or Mercedes were going to be angry for what he had just told Sam.

"Secrets is safe with me Finn" Sam smirked although Finn could see the tension in his eyes.

"Good let's bring these over before Santana throws a fit" Finn said picking up one of the trays while Sam picked up the other.

"Thanks Finn, I appreciate you letting me know what's going on in my own relationship" Sam stated and Finn immediately noticed the sharp tone to Sam's words, although they were clearly directed at Mercedes not him.

Finn watched Sam walk back to the table with the drinks then shook his head "I'm just going to ignore how that sounded"

 **XoXoXoXoXoXo**

"Hey Mercedes I'm ready to go" Sam said as he put the tray down on their table. He waved to Quinn and Santana who were talking near them before grabbing his coat and leaving the bar.

"Oh okay, you sure" Mercedes wondered as she quickly followed him out.

"Yeah let's go"

"Sam is everything okay" Mercedes pressed once they were outside the bar.

"Mercedes if you want to know something about our relationship you should just ask me" Sam stated as ran his hands through his hair roughly as Mercedes looked on wrapping her coat around herself tightly.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Mercedes lied looking away from Sam.

"The only way we are going to work is if we are honest with each other. I don't think I should have to tell you that" Sam explained raising his voice at the end.

"I know that Sam" Mercedes reassured him lowering her head not being able to look him in the eye as she said what was really bothering her "I'm just worried you don't think about our relationship as seriously as I do"

"Well I do" Sam argued "So you can stop asking your friends husband and just ask me"

"I'm sorry Sam" Mercedes apologised

"I'm sorry as well" Sam encouraged "I don't want you to be afraid to talk to Mercedes"

"I don't either, this is as new to me as it is for you" Mercedes acknowledged, she was older than Sam but not wiser especially when it came to relationships.

"We both have a lot to learn then" Sam reasoned. He knew this wasn't just down to Mercedes, he had issues he needed to work on as well if they were ever going to be able to be a couple like Rachel and Finn, who seemed to just work.

"God help us" Mercedes joked

"Next time Mercedes just come to me first" Sam enthused hoping Mercedes finally understood that she could come to him instead of her best friend's husband.

"I will" Mercedes promised taking his hand and squeezing it tightly. Sam pulled her into a hug and held her close.

"I love you Sam" Mercedes smiled, Sam smiled back and leaned down to kiss Mercedes sweetly on the lips then each of her cheeks.

"Let's go home" Sam said once he had pulled away, quickly pulling her towards the subway stairs.

Mercedes was happy she had sorted things with Sam but she still couldn't help but notice that Sam had kissed her instead of saying he loved her as well

 **XoXoXoXoXoXo**

"Hey man what do you think that's about?" Puck asked nodding his head towards Mercedes and Sam, neither of them looked very happy. Finn just shook his head then turned his head back to the game on the telly by the bar.

"No idea and I don't want to know" Finn snapped taking a swig of his beer. He knew he had crossed a line by telling Sam what Mercedes had asked of him and he had no doubt Rachel would be mad at him for it later but at that moment Finn didn't care.

"They involving you in their relationship drama again" Puck wondered sensing Finn's tone.

"Something like that yeah" Finn sighed, he finished off his beer and put the empty bottle on the table. Puck looked at his friend hoping the time was right to have a real conversation with him.

"Well I hate to pile on but do you think Quinn and I could talk to you and Rachel about something" Puck asked seriously, Finn looked at his friends and quickly saw his serious expression.

"Yeah of course" Finn said realising his friend needed him. Puck nodded his head back to the table and the two friends walked over to their ladies sitting down next to them.

"Hey ladies" Puck greeted with a smile as Finn wrapped his arm around Rachel who was looking at Mercedes and Sam who had just left. She looked at Finn who just shook his head then looked at their friends.

"So, what do you need to talk to us about?" Rachel wondered. Quinn and Puck shared a look of apprehension then looked back at their married friends.

"Yes, you already told us you having a baby what could be more shocking than that" Finn joked trying to lighten the mood. Rachel bumped his side while smiling at her friends

"Oh, my god you eloped" Rachel laughed winking at her friend as Finn and Puck shared a laugh at the look on Quinn's face

"What no!" Quinn proclaimed shaking her head "How about you just let us tell you"

"So, as you know Santana has been helping us put together a Will" Quinn started as Finn and Rachel watch them in amusement sensing how nervous Puck and Quinn were.

Rachel nodded her head "Yes"

"And in it we should put in who we would want to take care of the baby if anything was to happen to us" Quinn continued, Puck took her hand and finished off for her.

"And we were hoping we could put you too in it"

"Us?" Finn said alarmed pointing at himself and Rachel.

"Yeah you're the greatest couple we know and you're going to make great parents one day"

"That's really sweet of your guys to think of us" Rachel smiled taking her friends hand in her own.

"Of course, it was easy really" Puck shrugged but Finn could see the sentiment behind what they were being asked. Puck was his best friend and he knew Puck saw him the same way.

Finn shared a look with Rachel, he they would have to talk in private before they said anything to their friends "Can we think about it?"

"Of course, take your time, we don't want to put any pressure on you" Puck reassured them, he went to wrap his arm around Quinn but then stopped himself, it didn't go unnoticed by Rachel and Finn.

"It's an honour really" Finn pressed smiling at them both as Rachel nodded her head in agreement.

"Did you see the look on Sam's face, they didn't even say bye" Santana stated as she walked back over to the group sitting next to Rachel "Trouble in paradise"

Finn looked to the door then back at his friends "Looks like it"

 **XoXoXoXoXoXo**

"Why do you always talk me in to walking home after a night out" Finn groaned as he wrapped his arm around Rachel. They had just left the bar when Rachel told them they needed to walk home so she could sober up.

"We need the fresh air to help sober us up" Rachel argued with a smile. Truthfully neither of them were that drunk but Rachel wanted to talk about Quinn's and Puck's request before they got home.

"New York doesn't have fresh air" Finn quipped

"So tonight, was eventful, what did you say to Sam?" Rachel wondered, she had text Mercedes asking if she was okay but had yet to get a response from her and Rachel wanted to know why.

"I'm not really sure, I just told him I didn't want to be involved in his relationship and he agreed with me" Finn answered vaguely, he didn't really feel like a lecture.

"What does that mean for Mercedes and Sam" Rachel wondered. She knew that Finn's attitude had more to do with just not wanting to be involved with Mercedes and Sam's relationship but she wasn't sure why Finn wasn't just telling her what was really bothering him.

"I'm not sure and I don't want to know, I said my piece and now I'm out" Finn affirmed. Rachel just nodded her head and the two walked in silence for a few minutes before Rachel decided they needed to talk about the other announcement of the evening.

"So are we going to talk about what Puck and Quinn asked us" Rachel asked, Finn didn't answer for a few moments then looked down at his wife.

"What do you think?"

"I guess I'm okay with it if you are, I mean it's a limited possibility and I guess if I was them it would make sense to pick us as well. Puck is your best friend and I'm pretty sure that we are the only married couple they know" Rachel explained. Rachel knew that if anything this would bring her friend some piece of mind about something that was probably never going to happen.

"Yeah I guess it makes sense" Finn shrugged

"What's up?" Rachel asked, Rachel and Finn knew she wasn't just asking about his last comment but also the strange mood he had been in all week.

"I guess it's just weird that we are saying yes to someone else's kids when we don't even have any of our own yet" Finn sighed bringing Rachel closer

"It's going to happen Finn" Rachel affirmed, Rachel was usually the one who needed reassuring but Rachel knew it was bound to happen for Finn as well. They couldn't be hopeful all the time.

"I know" Finn nodded

"And in the mean time we are giving a bit of comfort to our friends with something that is probably never going to happen" Rachel reasoned with a smile.

"Right as always wife" Finn teased kissing her head as they walked through time square. Finn knew they would be getting a taxi soon as he just realised that they were still twenty minutes away from home and Finn's buzz was quickly going away.

"You're okay right Finn?" Rachel wondered

"Yeah I am; I guess it's just been a strange week" Finn admitted

"Finn I promise I won't let my friends involve you in their relationships anymore if it makes you uncomfortable" Rachel promised

"Its fine really, it's been a distraction" Finn stated

"A distraction, a distraction from what" Rachel asked looking up at him confused by his words.

"Nothing really just stuff at work" Finn answered absentmindedly

"You'd tell me if it was more, though right?" Rachel pressed

"Of course, Rachel" Finn smiled down at his wife kissing her quickly, he pulled away and walked to the side walk to hail a cab "Okay I'm sober enough now can we please get a cab home"


	9. 1x09 - Glee and The Parents

**Hello Dear Readers**

 **Hope you enjoy the new episode. Please let me know what you think - good or bad, and thank you for all the reviews for the previous episode.**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

 **Episode 9**

 **Grocery Store – West Village – Friday Morning**

"What are you doing?" Finn baffled as he watched his wife stare intently at two different yoghurt pots. The married couple were grocery shopping at the supermarket near their house on a quiet Sunday morning.

"I can't remember which of these yoghurts I liked" Rachel answered looking between the pots before looking up at Finn.

"That one" Finn told her pointing to the one in her left hand. Rachel put it in the trolley then they continued down the aisle.

"So, everything is set for your birthday party" Rachel beamed as she continued to push their cart which was only half full, they never bought a lot because they always either ate out or had take-out "We're having it at The Cool Hunter Club and I've invited everyone we know and I convinced Quinn to decorate because we all know she's the best at it"

"I don't know why your throwing me a party, thirty-five is not that big a deal" Finn groaned as he followed behind her. Finn had never really liked celebrating his birthday but ever since he had turned twenty-one and they could both legally drink Rachel had always made a big deal about his birthday. Finn usually just went along with it but this year he really wasn't in the mood.

"Of course, it is every birthday we have together is special" Rachel reasoned as she put some milk in the cart, not bothering to look at Finn as she answered.

"Rachel, we have another 60 to go I'm sure we will be fine if we miss one" Finn reasoned back.

"Be quiet the party is happening" Rachel snipped as she picked up two different dips before giving Finn a confused look "Which of these dips did I say was the best"

"That one"

"What would I do without you" Rachel smiled up at her husband as they continued shopping. Before Finn could say anything else his cell-phone started to ring. Rachel went back to the shopping as he answered it.

"Hello" Finn said once he had fished out his phone, as the other person spoke Finn made a face at Rachel "Oh hey mom"

"I'm going to get bread" Rachel proclaimed quickly moving away from Finn.

Finn's parents lived in the Hamptons; his father owned the biggest and most expensive Golf Club in the Hamptons and his mom was a stay at home mom/trophy wife. Rachel and Finn's mom had never really gotten along. Carole thought her son could do a lot better than Rachel and made sure Rachel knew that every time they saw each other. This thankfully since their move to the Hamptons to be closer to the club was not that much.

"So, what did the She-devil want" Rachel asked once she heard Finn come up behind her. When he didn't answer, she turned around to see him still staring at his phone in disbelief.

"Finn?"

"My mom dad and brother are coming to visit for my birthday, they are already on their way... and they're going to be staying with us" Finn sighed looking at Rachel with an almost scared look.

Rachel looked wide-eyed at Finn then quickly looked around the store "Where's the vodka in this place"

 **Finn and Rachel's House – West Village – Friday Afternoon**

"I mean who do they think they are to just invite themselves to my home and don't even give me long enough to think of an excuse as to why they can't" Rachel ranted as she furiously walked around her living room polishing on her way.

"Rachel's it's only for two nights" Santana reasoned as she watched Rachel from her seat on the couch.

"48 hours is long enough" Rachel snipped as she wiped the same place on the fireplace three times. Santana rolled her eyes at her friend's behaviour. Santana was used to this side of Rachel every time Finn's parents came to visit but it was still amusing to her.

"What are you doing anyway?" Santana wondered, Rachel always kept her house tidy so Santana couldn't understand why her friend was cleaning over things that looked pretty clean already to Santana.

"I'm trying to make this place worthy of Queen Carole" Rachel answered with a shrill, shaking her head "I can already hear the lecture we are going to get about not giving her grandchildren"

"Ahhh so that's what this is about?" Santana mused with a smirk, she put down the magazine she had been reading and faced her friend.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Rachel stated as she finished wiping the television and walked into the kitchen with Santana following behind her.

"Of course, you don't" Santana smiled knowingly at Rachel. Rachel's one sore spot was that she hadn't had children yet so Santana wasn't surprised that a woman who Rachel didn't get along with great anyway could make Rachel even crazier with her comments about children.

"Santana if you're just going to tease me then you can leave" Rachel acknowledged as she took out some pot and pans for the cupboard.

"I have to get back to work anyway but I'll see you, tomorrow right?" Santana asked as she put her coat back on and picked up her bag. Rachel climbed up on the kitchen counter to take something from the top shelf as Santana watched her amused.

"Yeah" Rachel sighed as she took some flour and sugar from the cupboards "Oh I almost forgot are you bringing Brittany tomorrow?"

"Urgh no" Santana looked away from Rachel sensing what was about to come.

"What why? I think it's about time we meet her, it has been a month" Rachel said she climbed off the counter and started to sprinkle some flour on the counter.

"I know but I'm just not ready for all that yet, you know it's going to be all of us there. I'm just going to wait a bit longer" Santana explained. She just wasn't ready to further throw Brittany into her world especially when she wasn't sure what she even wanted from the relationship yet. Brittany was beautiful, funny, and sweet but it was still new to Santana and she didn't want to have to introduce Brittany to her friends for them to break up just weeks later.

"And she's okay with that" Rachel wondered giving Santana a look.

"She gets its" Santana answered not looking at Rachel. Truthfully, she hadn't told Brittany about the party, she had just told her she had to work that night. Santana looked up when she saw Finn walk into the kitchen "Oh look it's your husband happy birthday finny"

"Its tomorrow Santana" Finn commented rolling his eyes as he watched Rachel who continued to spray flour and sugar on the counter tops then lay out the pots and pans.

"Okay love birds I have to get back to work" Santana said jumping off the work bench, she kissed Rachel's cheek and gave Finn a hug before walking towards the front door "Bye Finn, Good luck Rachel"

"What are you doing?" Finn wondered as he sat down on the kitchen stool and watched his wife make a mess of the kitchen.

"What do you thinking I'm doing I'm trying to make it look like someone cooks in this kitchen" Rachel ranted as she spread some flour around the oven. She took out some bought cookies from the fridge and started to place them on a plate.

"You could just cook something" Finn laughed shaking his head.

"I tried that, it did not go well" Rachel sighed remembering the batch of cookies she had tried to make earlier which just left her with a burn mark on the oven and twenty ash cookies in the bin.

"Rachel, you always get so crazy when they come" Finn stated which made Rachel look up at him with a look that could turn him to stone.

"Your mother brings it out of me and no doubt we are going to hear about another friend of hers who has a grandchild and then she'll ask where her's are" Rachel groaned, she put the cookies on the breakfast bar then sat down next to Finn looking around at her handy work in the kitchen.

"We could just tell them about the adoption" Finn argued as he wrapped his arm around her. Deep down Finn knew this would be a hard two days for Rachel. His mother had no filter and Rachel always seemed to get the brunt of it.

"So, she can look at me in pity that I'll never be able to give you a real heir, no thank you" Rachel pointed out, she put her head-on Finn's shoulder as he kissed her forehead.

"Don't you think you're being a little unfair" Finn wondered, Rachel pulled away from Finn and looked him in the eyes.

"No I don't and as my husband you're not allowed to think that either" Rachel accused pointing her finger at Finn, who held his hands up in surrender.

"When are they getting here anyway" Rachel asked just as their doorbell rang. Finn and Rachel got up from their seats and walked to the front door.

"Oh, look at that, say the devils name and they appear. Ten bucks says she insults be three times in the first five minutes" Rachel said as they reached the entrance of the house. Rachel let out a deep breath as Finn opened the door.

"Be nice" Finn warned her before he opened the door. Rachel just rolled her eyes and gestured to the door.

"Finnny" Carole beamed walking through the door she went straight to her son and hugged him tightly "Look at you, you look a little skinny is Rachel not feeding you enough"

Carole was in her late fifties and she had a black blunt bob cut and always wore Chanel suits and patent shoes. Burt was sixty with a round belly and bald spot who always wore power suits and presidential ties. Kurt was Finn's younger brother who was owned a small fashion label that he sold in his boutique in the Hamptons. He always had perfectly styled hair and loud clothes.

"Hey mom, dad" Finn greeted as he pulled away from his mom to hug his dad and brother "Hey Kurt"

"Hi everyone" Rachel greeted standing further back not really wanting to hug any of them. Burt carried their luggage to the stairs as Carole and Kurt tuned to greet Rachel.

"Rachel so nice to see you, I guess you didn't want to dress up for us" Carole greeted with a large smile. Kurt just smiled and waved at Rachel. Kurt was always very quiet around his parents. Rachel and he actually got along when he would visit on his own but around his parents he was a different person.

"We just weren't sure what you wanted to do mom, we can go out for dinner if you guys want" Finn answered hoping to diffuse some of the tension already in the room.

"Of course, Finn, I'm sure Rachel doesn't have any food in anyway" Carole smiled almost tauntingly at Rachel.

"And that's three, pay up" Rachel cheered sarcastically holding her hand out for the money.

 **Eataly – Soho – Friday Evening**

Two hours later Rachel had changed into a more Carole appropriate outfit and the group had gone to dinner at Eataly – an Italian restaurant in Soho. Rachel was remaining unusually quiet at dinner; she didn't want any arguments setting off when they all had to go back to the same house. The group had finished their main meal and were now eating an uncomfortable dessert. Finn and Carole were keeping up the conversation, while Burt constantly checked his phone and Kurt kept his head down.

"So, Dad how's business?" Finn asked as they all ate their desserts. Burt put away his phone and looked to his oldest son.

"Good son, we now have 400 employees so not bad" Burt answered as he finished off his scotch, his fourth of the night.

"How's the school Finn?" Kurt asked looking up from his plate for the first time. It seemed Rachel was the only one who noticed probably because she was doing the same.

"Good, I have a good bunch of students this year and they really seem to be engaging with the reading and materials I give them" Finn explained with a smile. Rachel looked up at her husband with a proud smile giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"You were always a brilliant teacher Finny" Carole beamed as she looked over at Burt who was once again checking his phone.

"Thanks mom" Finn smiled at his mom, he noticed the look his mom was giving his dad who just seemed oblivious to the stares.

"Yeah Finny you're the best" Rachel teased as she whispered in his ear. Finn just winked at her as he went back to his dessert as his dad phone started to ring.

"Please excuse me this is work" Burt apologised quickly getting up from the table. Rachel and Finn shared a look while Carole watched her husband walk away.

It was common knowledge amongst them all that Burt had affairs, Finn was sure that even his mom knew but she never did anything about it. Finn really didn't know why his mom put up with it, sometimes his father wasn't even discreet about it.

Everyone carried on eating silently for a few minutes before Carole put her napkin on the table and got up from her seat.

"Your father is taking too long I'm going to go get him, excuse me" Carole said quickly walking in the direction Burt had just gone.

"Who is it this time?" Finn wondered looking at his brother, who was watching Carole leave. Ever since Finn was 18 and Kurt was 14 when they figured out about Burt's affairs, they have noticed that Burt had been with 7 different women. The first time they realised it they told their mother who just quickly squashed their thoughts that's when they knew not to bring it up with her again.

"Still Hannah I think, I give it another month before mom has her fired" Kurt answered talking about their dad's assistant, his fourth one in two years.

"Crazy thought why doesn't she just tell her husband she knows he has affairs" Rachel snipped rolling her eyes. Rachel never understood why Carole had never confronted Burt. If Rachel thought Finn had had an affair Rachel would have ripped his head off a long time ago.

"Rachel" Finn warned giving her a look. Rachel just nodded her head and went back to her dessert.

"I know I know we shouldn't joke about your father's affairs" Rachel groaned rolling her eyes at the situation in front of them.

"How are you anyway Kurt, seeing anyone" Finn wondered looking back at his brother.

"Yeah _anyone_ " Rachel added. Another known fact in the Hudson family was that Kurt was gay. He had never come out but to Rachel and Finn it was pretty obvious. Neither of them was bothered but they sometimes wondered why Kurt never told them. Then they remembered Finn's parents and it became very clear.

"No nobody at the moment, you know me I'm more focused on work" Kurt answered with a shy smile looking away from them both.

"Nothing wrong with that" Finn agreed looking at Rachel who just nodded her head at Kurt in agreement. Before any of them could say anything, else Carole and Burt came back to the table, it was obvious to the others they had been arguing.

"Okay we're back" Carole forced a smile as she sat back down at the table across from Finn and Rachel. Burt sat back down next to Finn, a fresh drink in his hand.

"Important call dad" Finn eyed his father carefully.

"Yes, very but not more important than having dinner with my family" Burt argued as he raised his scotch glass "I'd like to make a toast to Finn" Everyone else raised their glasses then looked towards Burt "Happy birthday son, you've made me and your mother very proud"

"To Finn!" Everyone cheered taking big gulps of their drinks.

"Lovely speech Burt, I'm glad to see some things come before work" Carole snipped lightly as she finished off her white wine. Nobody spoke for a few minutes as they finished off their desserts and drinks

"I'm going to get another drink" Burt said ignoring Carole's comment as he once again got up from the table.

"I need to ring ummm the office about something" Kurt added rushing from the table as well, the tension between is parents too much for one night.

"I'm going to make sure your father doesn't get distracted at the bar" Carole said as she rose from her seat quickly and followed Burt. Finn just shook his head as he wrapped his arm around Rachel.

Rachel snuggled closer to Finn laughing in his ear "Your family is crazy"

 **Finn and Rachel's House – West Village – Saturday Morning**

"Morning everyone" Rachel greeted as she walked into the kitchen to see Carole cooking and Burt and Kurt sat at the table reading the newspaper "Oh Carole you made breakfast"

"Well I thought Finn would like a home-cooked breakfast and someone has to cook in this lovely kitchen" Carole said as Rachel took a seat at the breakfast bar. "Although it was very messy, god knows how"

"Morning Burt, Kurt" Rachel said ignoring Carol's comment. It was her husband's birthday so she really didn't want to argue with his mother if she could avoid it.

"Oh, there is the birthday boy" Carole beamed as she practically ran to Finn, who walked into the kitchen, to give him a giant hug "Happy birthday sweetie"

"Thanks mom" Finn smiled, he pulled away from his mom, who went straight back to the stove, and sat down next to Rachel at the breakfast.

"Happy birthday son" Burt grunted not looking up from his paper. Finn and Rachel had heard his parents arguing when they had all got home so Finn knew his dad wouldn't be in the best mood.

"Happy Birthday Finn" Kurt called looking up from his paper, he seemed in a better mood than he had been last night and Finn had to wonder if it was to do with where he had stunk off to when they had gotten home from the restaurant.

"Thanks guys"

"Happy birthday baby" Rachel smiled pulling Finn close to kiss him quickly, knowing it made Carole uncomfortable was a bonus.

"Thank you, wife," Finn answered smiling at her as he pulled away. He went to kiss her again when his mom stuck a plate of pancakes and bacon in his face.

"Here Finn I made you a special birthday breakfast" Carole interrupted putting the plate in front of him.

"Sweet thanks mom" Finn smiled at his mom then began eating the pancakes as Rachel just drank some coffee.

"Well you are looking far too skinny" Carole said shaking her head before turning to Rachel "Rachel I could always help you to cook so at least Finn can start having proper meals"

"Yeah maybe" Rachel said not hiding her disinterest at Carole teaching her anything.

"I miss cooking, I was hoping by now I would be cooking for my grandchildren as well as my sons" Carole stated with a sigh looking at Finn and Rachel. Rachel just looked to Finn who looked down at his pancakes.

"Carole..." Burt warned not looking up from his paper.

"I'm just saying my son turned 35 today I just thought that maybe..." Carole tried to explain. Rachel suddenly saw red and decided while she didn't want to argue with Carole that didn't mean she couldn't have a little fun with her mother in law.

"Finn how about I give you your birthday present" Rachel said getting off her seat she pulled Finn with her towards the stairs "Come on its upstairs"

"Help yourself to anything, we might be a while and a bit loud" Rachel called back to the others. She beamed at herself when she heard Carole gasp.

"Was that really necessary" Finn asked slightly annoyed once they had reached their bedroom.

Rachel shut the door then span around to face him "Absolutely"

 **Bloomingdales – Upper East Side – Saturday Afternoon**

"I mean she's so contending _well I just thought you deserved a real breakfast on your birthday finny_ , I swear I'm going to kill her I mean it. I really think I will" Rachel ranted. Rachel, Santana, Quinn, and Mercedes were in Bloomingdales looking for the perfect dress for Rachel to wear to Finn's party and Rachel had just finished telling them about the eventful dinner and breakfast she had had with Finn's parents and brother.

"Really I'm sure it will get better after your sex comment" Quinn astonished shaking her head at Rachel. Quinn had never understood why Rachel let Finn's parents get to her so much especially considering they were always so nice to her when she saw them. they had been friends with Quinn's parents for years and because Finn, Rachel and she had gone to high school together, she had known them for years.

"Well she deserved that" Rachel snipped as she looked through the rails of the Burberry section of Bloomingdales.

"Rachel I'm sure there is a better way to deal with Finn's mom" Mercedes reasoned as she sprayed some of the perfumes that littered the glass counters.

"Yeah maybe next time I'll tell her Kurt's gay that will probably shut her up" Rachel reasoned as she held up some dresses to Santana who shook her head at both of them.

"I can't believe she hasn't figured that out yet, it's so obvious" Santana commented with a smirk. The first-time Santana had met Kurt he had complimented her on her outfit, when most guys complimented her on her arse so Santana had figured it out quickly.

"Well you miss a lot when you live up your own arse" Rachel sneered.

"Rachel don't say that my baby can hear you" Quinn exclaimed covering her bump with her hands. Santana and Mercedes rolled their eyes as Rachel walked over to her blonde friend.

Rachel bent down so her face was at Quinn's bumps level "I'm sorry baby but Auntie Rachel is having a meltdown and she needs to vent"

"Can you stop talking to her belly it's creepy" Santana groaned walking away from the pair. Rachel kissed Quinn's bump quickly before getting back up.

"What about this one?" Mercedes wondered holding up a black cocktail dress to Rachel.

"No, it's need to be shorter so that my mother in law has a heart attack and dies when she sees it" Rachel stated going back to the clothes in another section of the store.

"Rachel, you know you don't exactly have the sanest parents either. I mean your mother travels the country with the carnival and your father married your science teacher when he was still with your mother" Santana accused with a smile as she thought about her friend's parents.

"I don't need a play by play of my parents thank you" Rachel snipped.

"All I'm saying is, you and Finn have kind of crazy parents but you only have to deal with them a few times a year and given that it your husband's birthday maybe this time you just let it go" Santana reasoned, she leaned against the railing with Quinn as they watched their friend.

"Oh, god I hate it when you're right" Rachel grumbled as she pointed at the rails for her friends to look at her. Quinn and Santana shared an amused look before going back to the dresses.

"It doesn't always happen so let her have it" Mercedes joked winking at Santana as she sprayed perfume at her.

"Funny" Santana commented sarcastically rolling her eyes as she waved the perfume from her face.

"I found it, the perfect dress" Quinn cheered handing Rachel the dress she had just found in the back of the rail. The dress was a light pink mini dress with a tight bodice top and flowing skirt.

"That is nice, my husband is going to die and hopefully his mother too" Rachel smiled as she looked the dress up and down with a smile.

"Rachel!" Quinn scolded giving Rachel a pointed look.

Rachel rolled her eyes at Quinn as she went to pay for the dress "I'm kidding, kind of"

 **Broadway Star Offices – Time Square – Saturday Afternoon**

After shopping with her friends, she had lunch with them then went to the office to get some work done. The building was usually quiet on Saturday so Rachel wouldn't be bothered. She didn't really have a lot of work to do she mainly wanted to avoid Carole as much as she could.

"Knock Knock"

Rachel looked up from her desk to see Carole walk into her office, so much for avoiding her mother in law.

"Carole what are you doing here?" Rachel asked as she went back to her work hoping Carole got the message she didn't really want to talk.

"Finn told me you had some work to do before the party tonight and I thought it would be a good place for us to talk" Carole answered as she looked around the office with judging eyes.

"Okay take a seat" Rachel said pointing towards the seat across from her "What did you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about children" Carole stated looking straight at Rachel "Now I know you are a career girl but I think it's about time to think about having children. You're not getting any younger Rachel"

"Carole this is none of your business" Rachel pointed out getting very annoyed with Carole's bluntness and how nosy she was with Finn and Rachel's business.

"My son is my business Rachel" Carole pressed looking serious at Rachel who just shook her head that Carole couldn't understand how rude and obnoxious she was being.

"Yes, but matters between my husband and I are not" Rachel argued

"Rachel I can see how unhappy my son is right now" Carole snipped

"I'm sorry, unhappy" Rachel snapped looking at Carole in disbelief that she would say that her husband was unhappy.

"He deserves to be a father Rachel"

"Believe me Carole I do know that" Rachel sighed

"Then it's time to give up this little magazine and give my son what he wants" Carole exclaimed crossing her arms and she looked intently at Rachel.

" _Little magazine_ , Carole I have heard enough for one day" Rachel shrilled as she banged her hands on her table. Rachel had worked tirelessly for ten years on the magazine and she wouldn't let Carole belittle it or her just to prove a point.

"If you're not going to give him children let him find someone who will" Carole argued. Anger suddenly took over Rachel at Carole's comment and it took everything she had not to slap Carole right there in her office.

"I think you should leave" Rachel yelled, she rose from her seat and pointed towards the door "Now!"

Carole didn't say another word as she left the office as Rachel fell back into her seat tears already falling.

 **XoXoXoXoXoXo**

"She thinks she can just waltz into my office and ask me when I'm going to finally give up my job and give you a son" Rachel yelled down the phone to Finn as she paced her office. Rachel had called Finn as soon as Carole had left to let him know what his mother had said.

" _She probably didn't mean it the way you think"_ Finn defended. Rachel stopped pacing and ran her fingers through her hair roughly.

"Do not defend her right now Finn" Rachel demanded looking at her phone in disbelief even though Finn couldn't see her. She didn't really want her husband defending his mother's cruel actions or Rachel was sure she would go mad.

" _I'm not defending her I just think that you sometimes you take what she is trying to say the wrong way"_

"The wrong way!" Rachel snapped as she started pacing again "She said and I quote 'isn't it about time you give up this little magazine and finally give my son what he wants'"

" _Rachel it's only because she doesn't know..."_

"Finn STOP DEFENDING HER" Rachel screamed, throwing herself back into her desk chair.

" _Rachel..."_

"I have to go Finn; I have work to do before they party tonight" Rachel sighed closing her eyes as she leaned back in her chair.

" _Rachel"_ Finn sighed, Rachel knew like her he didn't like leaving tension between them but Rachel didn't want to talk anymore.

"I'll see you later "Rachel slammed the phone down then noticed Tina at her desk. Rachel had called her an hour ago, to help her with choosing the photo for the cover and Tina had picked the perfect time to arrive.

"TINA!"

Tina dumped her coat on her desk and ran into Rachel's office "Yes Rachel"

"Find me the biggest glass of alcohol you can find" Rachel instructed, Tina looked unsure at Rachel not sure where her boss's behaviour was coming from.

"In the office?" Tina wondered looking around at the scene before her.

"Yes!" Rachel demanded throwing her hands towards the door "Go now"

 **Crunch Gym – 23** **rd** **Street – Saturday Afternoon**

Finn put down his phone and threw it on the work bench. Finn was at the gym with Puck when Rachel had called screaming at him about what his mom had done. While Finn agreed, it was over the line he didn't want it to ruin the party that night.

"That did not sound like a happy conversation" Puck mused as Finn got back on the treadmill next to him.

"My parents and brother are staying with us for the party and they're driving Rachel a little crazy" Finn answered as he began to run quicker than before with a lot more tension.

"That did not sound _a little_ crazy" Puck laughed as he watched Finn with a smile, a little glad it wasn't his crazy drama for once.

"My mom is on at Rachel to give her grandchildren and I guess Rachel has reached her limit" Finn groaned as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Don't your parents know about the adoption" Puck asked. He had only met Finn's parents twice but he had heard a lot of stories about them mainly from Rachel.

"Rachel wouldn't let me tell them" Finn answered as he got off the treadmill and wiped his face with his towel "She figured they would find a way to make it her fault that we weren't having children the natural way"

"Some birthday for you"

"Tell me about it"

"What you going to do?" Puck asked as he too finished on the treadmill and sat down on the work bench.

"I have no idea" Finn sighed as she drank some of his bottle water and wiped the back on his neck.

"Want my advice?" Puck wondered

"I guess it couldn't hurt" Finn stated throwing his hand at Puck to continue as he sat on the work bench next to Puck.

"With everything you and Rachel have been going through I think she just needs reminding that you are on her side. Despite what your mom is saying Rachel just needs to know you don't agree with her" Puck explained, he finished off his protein drink and picked up some weights as Finn thought about what he had said.

"That actually made sense" Finn admitted with a nod.

"I'm telling you man, me becoming a father is making me so wise" Puck announced as he grabbed his towel and wiped his face down.

"Well it was about time" Finn joked with a smile as the pair walked to the changing rooms.

"Judge me when you stand up to your mommy finny" Puck sneered earning a dirty look from Finn.

 **Rachel and Finn's House – West Village – Saturday Evening**

"Wow my wife is hot!" Finn smirked as he walked into their bedroom to see Rachel stood at the floor length mirror admiring her new dress.

"That she is" Rachel laughed as she turned to face Finn. She seemed a lot calmer than she had been earlier which Finn took as a good sign.

"Really baby that dress is beautiful" Finn smiled at her as he sat down on their bed. He'd got dressed in the en-suite after his shower to give Rachel enough time by herself.

"And expensive" Rachel mused with a smile

"So, I'm sorry about my mom, I talked to her and told her to back off about grandchildren" Finn apologised. After getting home from the gym Finn had pulled his mom aside and told her she was out of line for going to Rachel's office. Carole had waved it off like usual but Finn was glad he had said something; he didn't want his wife sad on his birthday.

"Did she listen?" Rachel wondered as she took a seat next to him. Finn took Rachel's hand in his own and used his other to wipe some hair away from her eyes.

"She heard me, wither she took it on board I have no idea, but that's not important" Finn stated, he pulled Rachel closer to him and wrapped his arm around her.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked

"I mean that no matter what my mom says to you about you not being good enough or giving her grandchildren, I will always be on your side. You're my family just you and me" Finn explained. He realised Puck had been right about how Rachel was probably feeling, she just needed to know that no matter what Carole said Finn didn't agree with her.

"I appreciate you saying that Finn" Rachel smiled up at her husband "I know I can get a bit crazy when your parents come to town"

"Not crazy just passionate" Finn corrected

"Passionate about wanting to stab your mother with a fork" Rachel added

"Why don't we try to have a good night; it is my birthday after all" Finn acknowledged with a shrug Rachel nodded her head in agreement.

"That it is, husband" Rachel smirked as she leaned up and kissed his jaw "Do you want your present now or later"

"I thought I got my present earlier" Finn smiled as he leaned down to place on gentle kiss on Rachel's waiting lips.

"You did but you could always have more" Rachel smirked, she pulled Finn on top of her and began to kiss along his jaw line, Finn had day old stubble he hadn't shaved and Rachel always liked it.

"I like more"

"Oh, I beg your pardon" Carole astonished. Finn and Rachel both rolled their eyes when they realised Carole had interrupted them mid-kiss once again.

"What's up mom" Finn asked looking away from Rachel's smirking face to his mom stood at the door.

"I just wanted to let you know we are all ready to go" Carole answered as she stood in their door way uncomfortably "But we have a few minutes if you want to finish getting ready Rachel"

"We're ready mom, we'll meet you downstairs" Finn answered. Carole just nodded her head and left the couple alone, Rachel gave Finn a look as he rolled himself off her.

"Just think happy thoughts" Finn smiled as he pulled Rachel off their bed and towards the door. Rachel had worked hard on Finn's party and he was determined to make sure she had a good time.

"Happy thoughts" Rachel agreed as they walked out of their room "Like stabbing your mother with a fork"

Finn laughed at Rachel and wrapped his arm around her "That's the sprit"

 **Cool Hunter Club – West Village - Saturday Night**

Later in the night everyone was at The Cool Hunter Club for Finn's birthday. Rachel looked great but felt anything but.

Rachel looked around at the party around her as she sat at the bar with the fourth drink of the night and she had only been there an hour. Rachel was glad she had made up with Finn but she still felt tense being around Finn's parents and brother. They brought out the worst in her and all that was making her feel better was alcohol.

"Rachel, you throw a good party" Blaine beamed as he slid into the bar next to Rachel "Everyone seems to be having a good time"

"Well that's the aim" Rachel replied sarcastically as she finished off her drink. She signalled to the bartender to give her another one then looked at Blaine's confused face.

"Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine Blaine" Rachel answered as the bartender handed her a drink. Rachel was glad she had pushed for a free bar.

"Really because that was the third drink you just downed and it wasn't even yours" Blaine commented with a smirk nudging Rachel, who looked anything but amused.

"Blaine back off" Rachel snipped, she looked around to see Finn laughing with Puck and Sam. He seemed to being having a good birthday which made Rachel feel a little better.

"Okay I get it, change of subject" Blaine defended holding up his hands before he noticed Kurt talking to his parents at the corner of the bar "You know Finn's brother is really cute"

"Blaine I swear to god that if you so much as even talk to Kurt I will shove my hand into your chest and rib out your heart" Rachel snapped pointing her finger at him poking his in the chest. She knew she was being dramatic but she didn't want to deal with the drama that would come from the two of them talking.

"Wow okay I get it, not a fan of the in-laws" Blaine sighed, he jumped of the bar stool "How about I leave you to drink"

Rachel sighed as she took another drink "Thank you"

Rachel finished off her drink as she watched Blaine walk over to a few of Rachel's employee's she had invited to the party. As long as he didn't try anything with Kurt she would be happy. She took a seat at the bar and ordered another drink, as the bartender handed it to her, her friends walked over to her with amused faces.

"Starting without us Rachel" Santana joked as ordered a drink for herself, Mercedes, and Quinn.

"Oh, thank god you guys are here" Rachel groaned. Quinn sat down next to Rachel and squeezed her hand.

"That bad?" Mercedes sympathised. Santana handed them both a drink and took a seat on the other side of Rachel.

"Worse" Rachel sighed

"Well that's why alcohol was invented" Santana smirked handing Rachel her drink once she saw her friend had finished her own.

"Is that wise?" Quinn wondered as she sipped on her orange juice. The last thing Rachel needed was to be drunk in front of not only her family but people Finn worked with and people who worked for Rachel.

"Yes, Quinn it is tonight I'll be drinking enough for me, you and your un-born baby" Rachel proclaimed rubbing Quinn's 18-week bump. Rachel finished off her drink then jumped off her seat walking away from her friends.

"We're going to have to watch her tonight" Quinn mused as she shared a look with Mercedes and Santana. They all watched as Rachel took another drink from a passing waiter and down it in one before talking to some of Finn's co-workers.

"Well this night just got more exciting" Mercedes smiled as Quinn looked unsure she would call it exciting.

For the next two hours Rachel drank as she ignored the looks and comments Carole would make every time Rachel was near her, eventually Rachel just stood at the opposite end of the room just to avoid her, which after a while Rachel thought was crazy when it was her husband's party, so Rachel decided to make her presence known.

 **XoXoXoXoXoXo**

"Hey Mrs Hudson" Quinn greeted as she sat down next to Carole at a table at the back of the room. Unlike everyone else Carole did not look to be having a good time and the only people she had spoken to were her sons and Quinn hadn't even seen Burt for most of the night.

"Oh, Quinn look at you, you're glowing" Carole beamed her eyes never leaving Quinn's stomach. Quinn rubbed her hands over it as she smiled.

"Thank You"

"Can you believe Finn is 35, god I remember you both at High school getting ready for the prom" Carole remembered with a smile.

"Yeah the night he finally met Rachel" Quinn added when she knew that Carole wouldn't.

"Hmmm" Carole answered lamely almost like she didn't want to think about that part. The two were silent for a few minutes as they remembered the night of prom, probably very differently.

"You know I always wonder what would have happened if you had married my Finn" Carole smiled patting Quinn's arm as she looked at Finn who was drinking by the bar with some of the teachers he worked with "I'd probably be a grandma by now"

Quinn couldn't believe that Carole had said that to her, Quinn was one of Rachel's best friends and Carole was basically telling her that she wished Quinn had married Finn instead of Rachel just so she could be a grandmother. Quinn had always thought some of what Rachel believed about Carole was in her head but maybe now Quinn thought she'd just hadn't wanted to believe it because the Hudson's were such great friends of her parents.

"No, you wouldn't be" Quinn answered bluntly shaking her head.

"You know I'm just teasing Quinn!" Carole laughed.

"Mrs Hudson Rachel is my best friend and I won't let you talk about her this way" Quinn snipped she finished her drink then slammed it on the table which got the attention of a few people near them.

"Excuse me!" Carole astonished putting her hand on her heart.

"Rachel is Finn's soul mate so trust me when I tell you this" Quinn declared pointing her finger accusingly at Carole "If you keep treating Rachel this way not only will you not have any grandchildren but you will no longer have your son"

"You've changed Quinn" Carole stated shaking her head in disgust as Quinn got up from the table.

Quinn beamed at Carole smugly "Thank god!"

 **XoXoXoXoXoXo**

"Okay everyone, give it up for the birthday boy's very hot wife" The DJ called as he turned off the music to get everyone's attention.

"HEY" Finn yelled at the DJ who just smirked at him as Rachel took the microphone from him.

"Sorry dude but she is" The DJ shrugged as Sam, Puck and a few of his other friends got a laugh at his expense.

"Finn be quiet it's true" Rachel smiled as she walked in front of the DJ booth. Finn tried to ignore how the DJ's eyes travelled to her arse as she did.

"Okay so I wanted to thank you all for coming out to celebrate my sexy husband getting another year older" Rachel cheered as she stumbled a little on the spot. It was clear to everyone that Rachel was a lot more drunk than the rest of them. Santana, Brittany, and Quinn all shared a look as their friend continued.

"Babe I love you so much and I know you have to put up with a lot with me and I can't thank you enough that you find my crazy endearing and trust me there's a lot of crazy" Rachel beamed smiling at Finn who just shook his head.

"We know!" Santana jeered, Rachel stuck out her tongue before carrying on with her speech.

"Not that Finn's perfect, well Finn is but oh god is his family a train wreck and I mean that in the nicest possible way" Rachel snipped, a few people gasped as Finn rushed to Rachel's side to take the microphone from her.

"Okay baby that enough with the speech I think"

"No Finn I think it's time your family know how much they drive me crazy with their prissy ways. Oh, and Burt everyone knows about your affair it's like the worst kept secret in the world" Rachel proclaimed as Finn grabbed the microphone and handed it back to the DJ.

"OH, MY GOD" Quinn screamed in surprise as Puck, Sam, Mercedes, and Santana tried not to laugh at the shock on Burt and Carole's faces.

"And that's enough for now" Finn relented as he pulled Rachel away from the DJ booth, everyone else looked around unsure of what to do.

"Oh, and Carole I'm barren so it looks like no grandbabies that you only half tolerate for you... oh and Kurt's GAY" Rachel shouted just before Finn managed to get her outside. Carole shook her head as everyone else looked around at each other, most them were not at all clear about what had just happened.

Santana quickly moved to the DJ and took the microphone from him and looked out to the rest of the party "Okay why don't we all enjoy the free bar and music and just completely ignore that public meltdown"

 **XoXoXoXoXoXo**

"Hey Finn how's Rachel" Burt asked as Finn walked over to his father as his mother and brother sat at the table nearby both with strong drinks in their hands.

"She's fine her friends took her home so I could clean up everything here" Finn answered as he watched his family. Santana had told him that while he was talking to Rachel outside Kurt had convinced his mom that Rachel was just joking about him being gay so at least Finn wouldn't have to deal with the repercussion of that and Carole had just completely ignored the comments about her husband having an affair, probably because it was of no surprise to her and luckily for her none of her friends from the Hamptons were there.

"That was quite a scene she made son, I've only just calmed your mother down" Burt whispered to his with a shake of his head "Lucky for us as well Kurt convinced your mother that Rachel was joking god knows what she would have done if she thought it was true"

Finn just nodded his head at his father, he should have known that his father would know about Kurt. The man had affair after affair he had to know when someone else was keeping a secret. Burt and Finn didn't say anything Kurt walked over to them both, Finn wasn't sure where his mom had gone.

"Is it true Finn what Rachel said about her being barren" Kurt wondered, Finn knew that Kurt was probably mad at Rachel for what she had said but Kurt knew better than to bring it up in front of their parents.

"Yeah it's true" Finn sighed as he ran his hands through his hair "Where's mom just gone I need to talk to you guys all together"

"Ahh there you are sweetie. Are you enjoying your birthday?" Carole smiled at Finn as she walked over to them after getting another drink from the bar.

"No mom I'm not enjoying my birthday... look guys we have to talk" Finn replied frustrated that his mom still didn't see that there was a problem "Every time you come to visit you treat Rachel like she isn't good enough to be a part of our family when that just isn't true"

"Finn, we don't mean anything by..."

"I'm not finished" Finn cut off his mother before she could think of a lame excuse "If you three want to be a part of my life then you are going to start treating Rachel a lot better. We have been together 17 years enough is enough"

"Finn, you are being very rude" Carole snipped as she looked around to make sure nobody could hear their conversation. Luckily for them most people had left after Rachel's meltdown.

"I don't care mom. You start treating my wife with some respect or we don't see each other simple as that" Finn declared before walking away from his family. Finn reached the bar before he turned around and walked back after he realised he wasn't finished telling them off.

"And yes, it true what Rachel said, we can't have children the natural way but that doesn't mean we're not going to have them and when we do – if this continues" Finn ranted waving his arms around gesturing to the four of them "Then you will not be a part of their lives"

"Finn I think this has all just been a tense night and once – "Burt reasoned trying to diffuse the tension between them all.

"No dad, it's been a tense thirty years and I'm not going to be around it anymore" Finn snapped as he walked away again "Now excuse me I'm going home to the woman I love"

 **Rachel and Finn's House – West Village – Saturday Night**

"Hey drunky how you feeling" Santana taunted as Rachel walked back into the bedroom from the bathroom where she had thrown up for the fifth time.

"Very sober now" Rachel recoiled as she climbed into the double bed with her friends. She put her head, on Mercedes shoulder as Quinn wrapped her arms around them both and Santana put her head, on Mercedes lap "I can't believe I did that not only did I ruin my husband's birthday but I out-ed my brother in law – if Finn's family didn't hate me before they sure do now"

"Don't forget telling everyone that your father in law is having an affair" Santana added which earned her a light slap from Quinn "What!"

"Not helping" Quinn snipped looking back at Rachel sympathetically.

"Oh, god Finn is going to hate me" Rachel groaned closing her eyes tightly as she shook her head.

"There is nothing you can do that would make Finn hate you" Mercedes mused taking Rachel's hand in her own and squeezing it tight.

"Are you sure about that" Rachel wondered looking at her friends worriedly. Rachel knew she had stepped over the line tonight because of her outburst Finn's family might never be the same again.

"Of course," Quinn agreed "Besides his family had it coming"

"Quinn saying something nasty about her parent's best friends" Santana smirked teasingly putting her hand on her heart "Colour me shocked"

"Yeah well if they think they can talk about my best friend like that and think I'm okay with it then they are wrong" Quinn proclaimed, she still couldn't believe the way Carole had spoken about Rachel to her thinking it was okay to insult her son's wife of twelve years.

"Here, here" Mercedes jeered with wide smile.

"I don't know what came over me" Rachel confessed with a sigh "I mean they have been like this for years and I don't know why I finally snapped"

"Because a small part of you thinks they are right" Santana stated looking up at Rachel, straight into her eyes "If Finn had married someone else he would have a kid by now"

Rachel felt tears in her eyes when she realised Santana was right. Ever since they had found out they couldn't have a baby because of a problem with Rachel a small part of her was worried Finn would decide he couldn't wait any longer and would have one with someone else. Rachel knew how much Finn loved her but on her darkest days she couldn't help the small thought getting to her and Carole being there made the worry much worse.

"But let me tell you something that kid would not be as cool, crazy, beautiful or as special as the kid you and Finn are going to have together. Trust me on that" Santana affirmed putting both of her hands on each side of Rachel's face. Rachel just nodded her head as they all shared a hug.

"Santana's right Finn doesn't care about having a child he cares about having a child with you because you my dear are his soul mate" Mercedes smiled as they pulled away slightly from each other.

"They're right"

Rachel looked up to see Finn standing in the door way watching them all with a slight smile. He looked tired but didn't seem as mad as she thought he would.

"About time you showed up Hudson" Santana mused with a smile

"Hello Ladies" Finn said as he walked further into the room and leaned against the bed post amused at the four grown women in his bed.

"Hey birthday boy"

"The spare room is all set up for you guys, can I have my bed and my wife back" Finn asked, the girls nodded their heads and each gave Rachel a kiss on the cheek and began getting out of the bed.

"We're going, night love birds keep the noise down" Santana joked as Mercedes helped Quinn off the bed, earning a laugh from Rachel and Finn who Quinn just glared at.

Finn shut their bedroom door and quickly removed his clothes and put on some joggers and a t-shirt before climbing into bed with Rachel.

"Hey baby" Finn smiled carefully as he laid down facing Rachel careful not to touch her in case she was still mad at him.

"Where are your parents?" Rachel asked as she played with his hair. Finn took that as a sign she wasn't as bad as he thought, he knew his wife she was probably more embarrassed than anything.

"Spending the night at a hotel, Kurt as well" Finn explained, while Finn wasn't sure that was true, he knew his family knew better than to come back to their house for the night.

"Good!"

"I'm sorry about everything, what my mom said and just how they are in general" Finn apologised. Rachel stopped playing with Finn's hair and put her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's not your fault Finn" Rachel sighed "I can't believe I did that I should never have yelled at your family like that, they didn't deserve it, especially Kurt"

"No but I should have told them a long time ago" Finn acknowledged, he kissed Rachel's head before he continued "Anyway I told them tonight they have to start treating you better or we don't see them anymore"

"Really?"

"You're my wife and if they can't accept then bye bye mom" Finn proclaimed, Rachel looked Finn straight in the eyes beaming at him.

"That might be the sexiest thing you've ever said to me" Rachel said only half joking.

"God I hope that's not true" Finn laughed shaking his head before looking back at Rachel "And are we okay?"

"Yeah of course, I'm sorry I ruined your birthday"

"Well like I said we have about 60 more of them so all is forgiven" Finn joked winking at Rachel who just rolled her eyes at him. Finn then changed his tactic and began to leave lingering kisses along Rachel's jaw then down her neck Rachel leaned in to each kiss.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Rachel laughed lightly as she pulled Finn closer to her, fisting her hand in his shirt.

"Well are you seduced?" Finn asked with a smirk as he pulled Rachel on top of him and began kissing down her neck.

"Of course,"

" _I SAID KEEP IT DOWN!"_ Santana shouted through the walls. Rachel pulled away from Finn and glared at the wall behind them. Finn just laughed as he pulled Rachel closer.

"I hate my friends"


	10. 1x10 - Glee and The Relationships

**Hello Dear Readers**

 **Thank you for all the reviews, they warm my heart :) - please let me know what you think of the new Episode.**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

 **Episode 10**

 **9** **th** **Street, Business Park – Monday Afternoon**

"So what are you doing tonight, fancy meeting my friends for a drink" Brittany asked Santana as they walked down 9th Street. They were enjoying a quick lunch of hotdogs and nachos from the stand next to Santana's building before the lawyer had to get back to work.

"I have to meet my friends for this show, Rachel could only get 4 tickets" Santana replied only telling Brittany half the truth. While it was true that they were going to see a show it wasn't true that Rachel could only get four tickets. Santana still wasn't ready for Brittany to meet her friends and she still didn't know when she would be.

"That's okay we can meet after" Brittany suggested not noticing Santana's face or her half lie.

"Yeah sure why not" Santana shrugged, she did want to see Brittany. In the three months that she had been seeing Brittany she had grown to really care about her, she just wasn't ready for everything that came with being in a relationship with a man or a woman.

"You should try this its go good" Brittany stated holding up her hotdog to Santana's lips, Santana chuckled before taking a bite, Brittany then wiped the tomato sauce from Santana's lip. They were caught up in each other that they didn't notice someone walk over to them.

"Santana hi"

Santana turned away from Brittany to see one of the other partners from her law firm stood right in front of her. He had a knowing smile on his face as he looked between the two women.

"Mr Rogers Hi" Santana greeted as she moved a step away from Brittany. Mr Rogers and Brittany both noticed.

"You seem to be having a nice lunch" Mr Rogers commented. Santana had only had a few interactions with Mr Rogers since she became a partner and she wasn't sure yet what to make of him. She did however know she didn't want him knowing about her personal life.

"Yeah this is my friend Brittany" Santana said pointing a hand to Brittany who gave her a questioning look before smiling back at Mr Rogers.

"Yeah we've met before" Mr Rogers commented smiling at Brittany. Santana shouldn't have been surprised Brittany's father was the firm's biggest client, which meant Mr Rogers had probably heard about his lesbian daughter.

"Nice to see you again Mr Rogers" Brittany smiled but Santana quickly picked up on it being fake.

"Oh course yeah, well we should get back" Santana stated as she took Brittany's arm to move her along "I'll see you back at the office Mr Rogers"

"Of course, bye Brittany" Mr Rogers waved to them before walking back down the street. Santana watched him leave then turned back to Brittany, trying to fake a smile.

"You okay?" Brittany wondered

Santana nodded her head slightly "Yeah why"

"You just seemed a bit out of it when you saw Rogers" Brittany replied as she continued to eat her hotdog while Santana just stared at her food.

"I just realised I really need to get back to the office"

"But we haven't even finished" Brittany mused looking down at her half eaten hotdog. Santana was throwing her lunch away before she looked back at Brittany.

"I know but I didn't realise the time" Santana rushed as she looked to her watch "I'll talk to you later"

"Am I not seeing you later" Brittany asked confused as Santana walked out practically into the middle of the road to hail a cab.

"I'm not sure I'll call you"

A cab stopped in front of Santana with only a second look back Santana quickly walked over to it to get inside.

"Bye" Santana called waving to Brittany as she got into the cab. Brittany could see the worry gracing Santana's features and she knew that Santana wasn't going straight back to work, she was going to see one of her friends. Brittany had to wonder when Santana would ever come to her with what she was thinking.

"Bye" Brittany responded even though Santana was already in the cab driving away.

 **Baby R Us – Park Avenue – Monday Afternoon**

Across town Quinn and Puck were at 'Baby R Us' picking up the last of the furniture that Quinn had ordered for the baby's room at her apartment. Puck had finished the room in his apartment weeks ago, because he had kept it a lot more basic, with just the essentials, so now he was helping Quinn with hers.

"So is this everything" Puck asked as he picked up the last bag on the counter while Quinn paid. There were at least 10 huge bags full of toys, pictures and other essentials to fill the small room.

"Yeah that's everything, I can carry some" Quinn offered as Puck took all bags and the two left the store.

"Don't be stupid, I've got it all. I don't want to strain yourself" Puck replied as he opened the door for them both. Quinn was now at 22 weeks and had a very noticeable bump and ever since he had first seen the bump it had become a lot more real for Puck and he hadn't let Quinn lift a finger if she was with him.

"So I can come by tomorrow to help you with the crib" Puck explained as they waited at the side of the road.

"You don't have to do that"

"I don't mind" Puck waved off smiling at Quinn.

"Hey has Rachel said anything to you about Finn" Puck wondered turning serious. Over the last few days Puck had noticed a difference in Finn, he seemed quiet and distance and not his usual self. Puck wondered if the talk of his and Quinn's baby was finally getting to Finn, especially because the other couple still hadn't heard anything back from the adoption agency.

"Not really no why?" Quinn wondered as she hailed them a cab.

"He just seems a little off, maybe it's just me I'm sure if something was wrong Rachel would have noticed" Puck reasoned, he knew that if one person could help Finn it was his wife, Puck mainly didn't want his friendship with Finn to suffer because Puck was preparing for something that Finn desperately wanted.

"Of course she would, they are both just stressed waiting for this phone call" Quinn reasoned.

"Yeah I'm sure that's all it is" Puck agreed only half believing it. He knew that if something was really wrong with Finn, he also knew how to hide it from Rachel if he wanted to.

"Are you sure you don't want help with the bags" Quinn asked as a cab pulled up in front of them, Puck shook his head as he walked to the back of cab.

"Don't worry Quinn I've got this" Puck smiled reassuringly he put the bag in the boot of the cab before getting inside.

Quinn sighed as they got into the waiting cab "Yeah I guess you do"

 **Broadway Star Offices – Time Square – Monday Afternoon**

Twenty minutes after leaving Brittany at the side of the road Santana was walking into the Broadway Star offices. They whole place was full of activity as Santana walked over to Tina's desk, who was busy typing away on her computer, she didn't look up from her screen but Santana knew that Tina knew she was there. Tina knew everything.

"Hey Tina is Rachel in?" Santana greeted as she reached the desk. Tina finished off her typing then smiled up at Santana.

"No she's gone to a meeting with potential cover girl for the magazine" Tina answered with a coy smile. Santana took a seat on the chair opposite Tina's desk and watched the woman work. While Santana herself had never spent a lot of time with Tina, she knew how important she was to Rachel and how much Rachel relied on her older assistant.

"Anyone I know?" Santana asked as she looked at the photo on Tina's desk. It was of Tina and Rachel on the first day the magazine went into publication. Rachel had started the magazine in college as an online magazine that quickly grew more popular. Santana had always been surprised that there was people like Rachel who loved Broadway so much.

"Under lock and key right now, even I don't know" Tina answered as she watched Santana amused.

"Must be big" Santana mused. if Rachel hadn't even told her most dedicated employee, Santana did wonder though if it had anything to do with the show they were seeing that night.

"She should be back soon though; she's already been gone two hours, if you want to wait" Tina added.

"Yeah I'll wait" Santana replied get up from her chair "Can I wait in her office"

"Yeah course" Tina quickly got up and went to open Rachel's office door "Do you want a drink or anything?"

"No I'm fine" Santana replied as they both walked inside.

"Is it a do not disturb chat because she has a meeting at three, I can push it back" Tina replied with a kind smile. She was used to the other girls barraging in to Rachel's office unannounced when they needed to talk. Rachel always made time for them no matter how busy she was.

"No its fine" Santana waved off as she herself had to leave for work soon "Do you know about me I mean, what I am I mean"

Santana wasn't sure why she had asked, she just liked to know who knew and she figured Rachel's assistant who knew everything would be one of them.

"It's not my job to know" Tina replied, although Santana took that as a yes "Do you know what you are?"

Santana nodded her head "I think so"

"It helps to be able to say the word" Tina mused, Santana just nodded her head as she knew Tina was right. How could she be accepting of who she was if she couldn't even say the word?

"Hey Tina, I'm back do you have those… Oh Santana I didn't realise you were here" Rachel said as she walked into her office, dumping her coat and bags onto the nearby couch.

"I'll leave you too it" Tina said as she closed the door behind her not before she added "Those photos for the new theatre in Brooklyn are on your desk"

Santana smiled at Tina knowing exactly what Rachel was going to ask for as the two took a seat at Rachel's desk.

"So what's up?" Rachel asked as she switched on her computer and picked up said photos to look at.

"Why would anything be up? Can't a friend just visit her friend at her office" Santana said trying to sound casual but failing miserably. Rachel gave her friend a look that she wasn't buying it.

"Not on a Monday afternoon no"

"Okay so I've just had lunch with Brittany and one of the other lawyers at the firm saw us together" Santana explained as she messed with the trinkets on Rachel's desk, while Rachel studied the three photos in front of her. They looked exactly the same to Santana but Rachel clearly saw something she didn't.

Rachel looked up at Santana confused "So?"

"So, I haven't exactly told anyone at work that I'm currently dating the daughter of one of biggest clients" Santana quipped, Rachel took the paper weight out of Santana's hand then looked at her friend putting the photos to one side.

"Is the problem the fact that she's a _client's_ daughter or the fact she's a woman"

Santana looked down at her lap suddenly nervous "Both I guess"

"Is there a rule that says you can't date clients or their family members?"

Santana shook her head "Not really I just don't want to be talked about"

"You don't want to be talked about or you don't want everyone at work knowing you're a lesbian" Rachel wondered with a knowing look, Santana looked up at her friend slightly annoyed.

"It's the same thing" Santana pressed before shaking her head "And I don't really think I can class myself as a lesbian"

"They are actually very different and you can class yourself as whoever you want to be" Rachel proclaimed smiling at her friend who was just getting more annoyed with Rachel's vague answers.

"Rachel this isn't helping what am I supposed to do?" Santana demanded as she leaned closer to Rachel's desk.

"I don't know how I can help" Rachel shrugged as Santana looked at her with pleading eyes "If this relationship is going anywhere then people are going to find out Santana wither you want them to or not and I'm sure Brittany has already told her father that she's dating someone she met at the law firm he uses. For all you know people knew already"

Santana sighed as she leaned back in her chair "I just don't think I'm ready for this"

Rachel continued with her work as she replied to her worried friend "I think you need to ask yourself if you'll ever be ready"

 **New York City Theatre – Monday Evening**

After work that same day Finn and Puck were walking to New York City Theatre to meet the others so that they could see the show Rachel had got them tickets for. The guys weren't exactly excited to sit through the show but they knew it was important to Rachel.

Puck was busy telling Finn all about the furniture himself and Quinn had got that same day and he could tell his friend was only half paying attention.

"So once we both getting a changing table, we will be pretty much ready" Puck explained as they worked up the stairs from the subway "We have everything we need, we start the classes soon and Quinn is going through her birth plan right now"

Puck suddenly stopped talking and went wide eyed, Finn looked at his friend confused.

"What?"

"Sorry just what has become of my life" Puck laughed shaking his head "I'm talking about changing tables and Lamaze classes"

Finn nodded his head in slight agreement as he looked away from his friend "You're lucky"

"Sorry man I didn't mean… if this is too much I can stop talking about it" Puck apologised, he felt bad. Finn was really the only person he could talk to about the baby and it was the one person he probably shouldn't talk to about it.

"No its fine really, I like hearing about" Finn reassured his friend, although his smile didn't quite reach his eyes "It's just we haven't heard anything in a while and its becoming a little dis-hearting I know its driving Rachel crazy"

"How are you doing with it?"

"I'm okay I guess" Finn shrugged "I think with everything with my parents at my birthday, it kind of made it hit home that I'm now 35 with no children"

"It's going to happen, Finn" Puck affirmed putting his hand on Finn's shoulder. Finn and Puck had grown a lot closer because of the pregnancy and Puck wanted to make sure he was there for his friend like Finn had been there for him. Finn had been a great help to Puck with everything to do with Quinn and the baby despite how he probably felt about it all.

"Maybe, I don't know it feels like I'm losing hope" Finn admitted kicking the ground in front of him. Puck looked away almost ashamed for a second before looking back at his friend

"Well any time you do just come to me and I'll give you some of mine because I have nothing but hope that this is going to happen for you"

Finn shook his head laughing at his friend "That was really cheesy mate"

"I know" Puck agreed slapping Finn on the back "We've been hanging around with too many chicks, that's includes Sam"

"Well its better than when Rachel saw you as my womaniser friend who she never wanted near her friends" Finn argued, remembering that just six months ago Rachel didn't even really like being in Puck's company because of the crude comments he used to make.

"Well that back fired on her didn't it" Puck joked before turning serious "You sure you're okay mate"

"Yeah I'm fine, just an off day" Finn promised as he pointing to the next street over "Come the theatre is this way"

Puck didn't say anything else as he followed Finn, even though he knew his friend wasn't fine at all.

 **XoXo**

"I don't see what the big deal is, so what if people at work know who you're dating" Mercedes mused looking towards Santana who had just arrived at the theatre. The girls and Sam were waiting outside the theatre for Puck and Finn to arrive and the girls were talking about Santana and Brittany just as Santana had arrived.

Santana span her head around, glaring at Rachel "You have such a big mouth Hudson"

Rachel just smiled at her friend "And you're a big baby"

"I'm just not ready for people to know yet" Santana commented, the other girls just rolled their eyes as Sam watched them all amused.

"Know what? That you have a special someone in your life or that that special someone is woman" Mercedes wondered. Santana threw her head back in frustration, it seemed all her friends thought alike on the subject of her and Brittany.

" _Special someone -_ really?" Santana laughed.

"Stop being a baby Santana and just accept that you are with someone you like, once you accept it other people will as well" Rachel commented as she applied some MAC lipstick while looking in the camera of her phone. Santana playfully nudged her to which Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I have accepted it. I just don't like gossip" Santana shrugged off. The others looked at her like they knew she was lying.

"Whatever you say" Mercedes laughed as Sam wrapped his arm around her.

"Nothing to add Quinn" Santana asked her blonde friend who was affectionately rubbing her bump.

"Nothing, that you don't already know yourself" Quinn mused as Rachel and Mercedes nodded their heads in agreement.

Santana shook her head and rolled her eyes "I hate you all"

"The guys are here" Quinn said pointing to Finn and Puck who had just turned the corner.

"Thank god" Sam laughed as Finn and Puck reached them.

"Too much girl-talk for you Sam" Mercedes laughed kissing her cheek.

"Hey baby" Finn smiled down at Rachel kissing her quickly "Hey everyone"

"So why are we seeing this show again" Puck wondered as they all walked inside the theatre.

"Because Rachel got the actress for the cover of Broadway Star and she needs to make sure she has seen the show at least before the shoot the cover" Santana explained smirking at her friend. Rachel glared back at her friend as Finn wrapped his arm around her.

"Santana that's supposed to be a secret" Rachel argued, Rachel had had a meeting with the actress just that morning and would be talking to her after the show but the cover still wasn't set in stone.

Santana stuck out her tongue playfully at Rachel "Payback"

"So Puck you ready for heavy breathing and baby dolls" Sam joked as he looked over at Puck. The others laughed at Puck's excitement.

"I'm going to rule that class" Puck exclaimed before realising what he had said "In the least gay way possible"

"I think it's adorable that you're so excited" Rachel beamed suddenly making Puck a little uncomfortable. The others nodded their head in agreement as Puck tried to wave it off when he noticed his best friend sober expression.

"Just want to be prepared" Puck stated "We'll get the tickets; you guys get your candy crap"

Puck, Finn and Sam quickly walked away as the girls walked over to the concession stand. Mercedes looked over at the boys before smiling at Quinn.

"You're lucky Quinn" Mercedes mused, she couldn't believe the difference they had all seen in Puck over the last few weeks.

"What do you mean?" Quinn wondered as she picked some sweets for herself.

"Puck has totally changed; he's going to be there for everything. He's done everything for you" Mercedes replied as she looked over the merchandise for the show. While she didn't love Broadway as much as Rachel, she still had an appreciation for it.

"I guess I mean not everything" Quinn pressed.

Mercedes sensed Quinn tense tone as the others looked away from her "I just mean that he's really stepped up"

The guys walked back over to them before the girls could say anything else "Okay ladies lets go see this soppy show"

 **Quinn's Apartment – Upper East Side – Tuesday Afternoon**

The next day Quinn and Puck were at Quinn's apartment setting up the crib. Puck was really setting up the crib while Quinn watched from the rocking chair that Puck had built the week before. She had tried to help him but once again he had told her he didn't want her to strain herself.

"So I think this slots in here then... And there we go functioning crib" Puck praised himself as he looked over the now built crib.

"It looks great" Quinn mused as she looked over the light brown crib that went nicely with the light blue walls she had picked out that Puck had painted for her three weeks ago.

You okay Quinn" Puck wondered as he noticed the far way look in her eyes.

"I'm fine" Quinn waved off. Puck decided to let it go as he got up of the floor. While Quinn and Puck had definitely got closer he still wasn't the first person she went to when she had a problem she wanted to talk about, that would always be Rachel.

"Okay I'm just going to grab a drink" Puck said as he left the baby's room. Quinn got off the rocking chair and quickly followed him into the kitchen suddenly very annoyed at him.

"Noah you shouldn't just help yourself to my stuff" Quinn angered. Puck turned around to face Quinn not completely sure he had heard her right.

Puck scrunched his face in confusion "What!"

"And I could have built this crib myself I didn't need your help" Quinn added getting more annoyed as she pointed to the baby's room. Puck but down his bottle of water and walked over to Quinn.

Puck threw his hands up in frustration when Quinn backed away from him "I just thought -"

"I can raise this baby by myself and I don't know why you don't think I can" Quinn shouted

"Quinn what are you talking about" Puck snapped not understanding her sudden mood. While Quinn had had a lot of mood swings while pregnant, they were usually her crying at a sad commercial to her then being really hungry, so Puck didn't understand where the sudden anger was coming from.

"I'm just sick of people thinking I need help with everything when I don't" Quinn pressed waving her hands about. She was glad Puck was helping but it was starting to feel like Puck and all her friends thought she needed the help and that she couldn't do it alone. "I mean you just barged into my life and now you're always around my friends and in my life. I can do this for myself Noah. I don't need you!"

 _"Quinn"_

"I think you should leave Noah" Quinn pointing her hand to her door.

"Because of a crib" Puck laughed sarcastically as he looked at Quinn who was looking at him annoyed.

Quinn ran her hands in her hair in angry "Can you just leave please"

Without another word Puck left Quinn's apartment, Quinn threw herself back on the rocking chair in aggravation.

 **The Steakhouse Restaurant – Soho – Tuesday Evening**

"So do you want to go to The Lounge, it's a new bar in Soho, a bunch of my friends are there tonight" Brittany asked as the two left the restaurant they had just had dinner at and began walking to the subway.

"I'm not really in the mood but you can go" Santana replied.

"Okay Santana what is going on, you've been quiet and distant all night" Brittany asked, she took Santana's hand and pulled her into a side street so they could talk.

"There's nothing wrong I'm fine" Santana replied lamely, she wasn't even trying to sound convincing but that didn't mean she wanted to talk about it either.

"Is this about John seeing us yesterday?" Brittany wondered. Santana had barely said anything at dinner and Brittany knew that once again it was because of Santana's worried about their relationship.

"You know his name?"

"Yeah the day I met you wasn't the first time I'd been at the law firm" Brittany replied sarcastically rolling her eyes at Santana's stupid question.

Santana grumbled as she looked away from Brittany "Yeah I know"

"So is this mood because John saw you on a date or because he saw you on a date with me" Brittany enquired with a knowing look. She watched Santana run her fingers through her hair and then sigh deeply.

"I just not ready for all the questions"

"Why do you care?" Brittany snapped as she watched a million thoughts run through Santana head as she leaned against the wall of a building.

"I just do Brittany, I don't want people at work knowing my business and I don't want them to think I made partner just because I'm dating you"

"Is that what this is about? My dad"

"I don't know okay, it's all getting a little too much" Santana argued raising her voice a little. She looked at Brittany whose hurt was clear on her face. Santana didn't want to hurt Brittany but she was tired of keeping her worries to herself as well.

"With me?"

"I don't know"

"God that's getting annoying" Brittany sighed shaking her head "You know Santana I've been really patient with you because your new to this being with a woman thing but there has to be a point where it becomes okay for you"

Santana pulled at Brittany's arm lightly hoping to get the blonde to look at her "I just need time Brittany"

"How much Santana, I mean it's been nearly two months and I haven't even met your friends yet" Brittany argued as she moved away from the side street and walked onto the main road, Santana quickly followed.

"I told you we…"

"Wait until we know how we feel about the person but in the meantime I'm here wondering why you don't know that yet" Brittany snapped, it was the first Santana had seen Brittany angry and she knew she had finally reached her limit on what she could handle from Santana.

"I don't know what to say Brittany" Santana reasoned lamely looking at Brittany with a pleading look.

Brittany pulled away from Santana and began to hail a cab "Well how about you call me when you do know"

 **Hershey's Ice Cream Parlour – Hyde Park – Tuesday Evening**

"Okay so tell me exactly what the problem is" Rachel said once her and Santana had left the Hershey's ice cream parlour and began to walk down Hyde Park. Santana had shown up at the Hudson House after her fight with Brittany and Finn had told them to go out for ice cream because he wanted to watch the football game in peace.

"She's expecting too much from me, it's only been two months this is the longest I've been in a relationship, shouldn't that count for something" Santana explained as Rachel chowed down on her ice cream, Santana hadn't touched her as she was too nervous to eat.

"Santana while that's impressive for you, this is new to Brittany too. She's probably never been with someone who's is so unsure of who they are" Rachel mused, Santana gave her a pressed look.

"I'm not unsure"

"Sure seems that way" Rachel answered giving Santana a pressing look of her own.

"What just because I don't want to be gossiped about" Santana snipped as she began to eat her ice cream while Rachel watched her with an almost amused look.

"Santana a Para-legal once caught you going to third base with a delivery man and you didn't care then" Rachel laughed remembering the story Santana had told her six months ago. Rachel and Mercedes had thought it was funny while Quinn had been mortified and couldn't look Santana in the eye for a week.

"That was different" Santana replied weakly. Rachel finished off her ice cream and threw the pot into a nearby trash can as the two turned onto the next street.

"Not really" Rachel argued shaking her head "All that Brittany is wanting from you is for you to be honest about how you're feeling and for God sake just let her meet us"

"It's not that easy Rachel" Santana complained shaking her head in annoyance because her friend just couldn't understand where she was coming from.

"Yes, it is Sans you just make it more complicated than it needs to be" Rachel argued "From what you've told us Brittany seems great so I'm sure she'll understand as long as you're honest with her"

"Burgh maybe you're right"

Rachel winked at Santana and playfully nudged her "Trust me I am"

"I'll go talk to her" Santana promised rolling her eyes at Rachel beaming smile at her.

"You do that" Rachel mused as she took Santana's spoon from her "First give me some of that"

 **Rachel and Finn's House – West Village – Tuesday Evening**

"Hey Quinn, come in" Finn greeted as he let Quinn inside, he walked back into the living room and Quinn followed behind him.

"Rachel's not here she went to get ice cream with Santana, problems with Brittany apparently" Finn explained as he sat back on the couch as Quinn sat down on the loveseat.

"Yeah I heard" Quinn mused half-heartedly as she played with a magazine on the coffee table. Finn paused the football game he was watching and sat up straight.

"Is everything okay?" Finn asked. He knew Quinn was there to talk to Rachel but Finn wasn't just going to sit there when he knew that he could help, especially if it was a Puck problem that she was having which Finn knew it was.

"I kind of just screamed at Noah" Quinn admitted as she threw the magazine back on to the coffee table and turned to face Finn.

"Yeah I heard" Finn mused. Puck had called him just an hour before so in some way he had been expecting Quinn to show up.

"I don't know what happened, he's been great helping me with everything and I just exploded on him" Quinn admitted, she leaned back on the loveseat and traced circles in her bump.

"You're pregnant I think that's allowed" Finn joked as he leaned back in his seat and took a drink of his beer.

"I just don't want to rely on him too much for him to just go away"

"Quinn trust me Pucks not going anywhere" Finn mused the conviction still clear in his voice. He had seen the changes in his friend and he knew it was all because of Quinn and the un-born baby they were about to have together.

"Yeah I'm starting to see that" Quinn agreed with a faraway look. Finn watched her carefully and began to wonder if Quinn's worry wasn't about Puck going away but how much she could handle if he ever did.

"Quinn you can do this yourself. While it's nice to have help you don't need it"

Before Quinn could respond they both heard the front door open and close.

"Finn I'm back" Rachel's called from the entrance.

"Living room" Finn called back. Rachel quickly walked inside and took a seat next to Finn before looking over to her blonde best friend.

"Hey Quinn everything okay, I just fixed one problem so I'm on a roll" Rachel lightly joked before taking a drink of Finn's beer.

"Actually Finn has already said what I needed to hear" Quinn said smiling at Finn as she got up from the love seat.

"He's good like that" Rachel smiled at Finn then kissed his cheek as Finn just watched them both amused.

"I'll leave you too it I'm going to go home and think" Quinn mused with a smile as she watched the couple smile lovingly at each other.

"Bye Quinn" They both called as she left the living room.

"So is everything okay with Santana?" Finn asked once they heard their door close, Rachel handed Finn back is beer as she cuddled into him.

"Yeah I think so, is Quinn okay?" Rachel wondered, she knew Quinn would tell her tomorrow but she wanted Finn version as well, just like herself Quinn could be dramatic with the truth.

"Yeah I think she was starting to feel helpless because Puck was doing everything for her" Finn answered as he began to change the channel knowing Rachel wouldn't let him keep the football game on for much longer.

"It's nice when none of the drama is ours" Rachel reasoned with a smile as she took the ice cream from Finn and took a big scoop.

Finn smiled at Rachel but it didn't quite reach his eyes "It certainly is"

 **Three Days Later**

 **Puck's Apartment – East Village - Friday Afternoon**

"Hey Puck, can I come in?" Quinn greeted once Puck had opened his apartment door to her. Puck opened the door further to let her inside.

"Yeah course"

It had been a few days since Quinn had kicked him out of her apartment and he wanted to clear the air but he knew it would be best to give Quinn time and for her to go to him when she was ready. The two made their way inside and took a seat at the breakfast bar in Puck's kitchen.

"I wanted to apologise for the other day I was out of line snapping at you" Quinn apologised as Puck took a sip of his coffee then leaned against the kitchen counter.

Puck nodded his head "It's okay"

"It's not okay; I want to explain if I can" Quinn pressed.

"Sure, do you want a drink or anything?" Puck asked as he finished off his coffee then began to make another. Puck lived off the drink especially when he had to deal with only freshman classes all day.

"No I'm okay" Quinn waved off before she continued "I want to start by saying I didn't mean what I said about you being around. Truthfully I actually like that you're hanging out with my friends and being comfortable around them because they are so important to me and you're the father of my child. Not to mention Finn's best friend and I know he likes having another guy around"

"I appreciate you saying that Quinn" Puck stated, and he really did. He knew how much her friends approvable meant to her and truthfully it meant a lot to him too.

"Yesterday I realised that while we are in this together, I'm still going to be a single parent and I can't rely on you to help me with everything" Quinn admitted almost sadly.

"But I want to help you" Puck reasoned, he moved closely to Quinn and took her hand in his.

"I know but once this baby comes we still need to live our lives. I mean we might even start dating other people. I just don't want to think that I can only do this because of you, I know that might sound selfish – "

"No I get it Quinn" Puck interrupted suddenly understanding Quinn's worries "When you decided to keep the baby you didn't even know if I would be on-board so you just want to make sure you can do this on you own as well as with me"

"That's pretty much it; I know it must sound crazy" Quinn laughed lightly at herself.

"You're allowed to be" Puck shrugged off before smirking at her "At least for another three months"

"I appreciate you understanding Noah I don't want it to sound like I'm ungrateful for the help and of course I want you to be involved in your child's life" Quinn reasoned. Puck squeezed her hand before moving away from her.

"I know Quinn"

"Well I better go I have a late showing at the gallery tonight" Quinn said, she got off the stool and Puck followed her to the front door. Puck opened the door for her and Quinn smiled at Puck before she left.

"Quinn you're going to be a great mom with or without help, I know this and you will too soon" Puck told her as she walked through the door, Quinn turned around and beamed at him.

Quinn rushed over and hugged Puck quickly but tightly "Thank you Noah"

 **Pegu Club - Soho – Friday Night**

"Santana hi, I thought you weren't coming" Brittany greeted as Santana walked over to her. Santana waved to Brittany's friends that were sat at a table at the back and then looked back to Brittany who was ordering drinks at the bar. Santana, had given Brittany a few days to cool off before deciding to talk to her again. She knew she needed to fully understand for herself what she wanted to say before talking to Brittany again.

"I wanted to make sure we were okay" Santana admitted, When Brittany just smiled at Santana she knew she needed to keep talking.

"Look I'm not good with relationships but I hope you know that I am trying to get better and I thought of something to show you I'm serious" Santana continued as she took Brittany's hand.

"Okay" Brittany said curiously as Santana lead her to the other side of the room. Santana stopped in front of a table that had three women by it smiling at the pair, Brittany immediately knew that they were Santana's best friends.

"Brittany this is Mercedes, Rachel and Quinn. Girls this is Brittany" Santana greeted carefully as the others girls smiled at her. Brittany quickly shook each of their hands then took a seat at the table with them.

"It's lovely to finally meet you" Rachel said as Santana watched them all nervously while she ran her hands together. Mercedes nudged Santana playfully as Quinn rolled her eyes.

"You as well, Santana has told me so much about you all"

"I'm sure only half of it is true" Mercedes mused

"Santana go get us some drinks so we can grill Brittany" Quinn said only half joking as each of the girls pushed Santana away as Brittany looked on amused, she was already seeing a different side of Santana while around her friends.

"So I'm the first one you've met right" Brittany asked as Santana went to the bar to get drinks, she quickly saw Santana monitor to her friends where they were before she went to the bar. Brittany looked back when each of Santana's friends laughed lightly as they watched Brittany carefully.

"Yeah so trust us this is going to be fun"

 **Finn and Rachel's House – West Village – Friday Night**

After three hours of getting to know Brittany and telling embarrassing stories about Santana, Rachel decided she had enough for one night and wanted to go home and see her husband. She was glad to finally meet Brittany and see Santana happy in a relationship but she was ready to cuddle up with her husband. However, when she walked into the house, every light was off and there was no sound to be heard.

"Hey Hun, I'm home" Rachel called as she closed the front door behind her "Finn you here?"

When Rachel realised Finn wasn't in, she took out her phone to find out where her husband was.

" _Hey Babe"_ Finn greeted. Rachel switched on the kitchen light and took out a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Hey, I just got home, where are you?" Rachel asked, she switched off the kitchen light and went to upstairs to their room.

"I went out for a drink" Finn said. Rachel could hear the loud shouting and cheering in the background. Finn hadn't mentioned that he was going out and Rachel couldn't work out what kind of mood Finn was in.

"With Noah?"

" _No, by myself I just wanted to watch the game"_ Finn answered distracted. This worried Rachel even more, her husband had never been one to go to a bar alone. She had noticed he'd been quiet the last few days but now she was actually concerned something going on with him.

"Okay, well when are you coming home" Rachel wondered. She threw her bag onto her dressing table and put her phone on speaker while she began to get dressed.

" _Later I just need a drink"_

"Is everything okay Finn? It's not like you to go out on your own" Rachel argued.

" _Everything's fine Rachel just watching the game"_ Finn reasoned. Rachel knew he was lying but she didn't want to have the conversation over the phone.

"Okay see you when you get home" Rachel replied. She finished putting on her pyjamas and sat on her bed. Rachel didn't like going to bed without Finn, it didn't feel right to her.

" _Bye"_

"Bye" Rachel replied although Finn had already hung up. Rachel didn't know what was going on but she knew she wouldn't get anything out of Finn that night so she decided to wait until the next morning to talk to him. Rachel decided to just crawl into bed and sleep. Rachel woke when almost four hours later Finn eventually came home. He didn't say anything as he got into bed next to her. Even though he was right next to her Rachel could already feel distance between them.


	11. 1x11 - Glee and The Fight

**Another Day, Another Chapter. I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think, good or bad but hopefully good :)**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

 **Episode 11**

 **Rachel and Finn's house – West Village – Wednesday Morning**

"So I read the article and she has some real potential so I was thinking I could arrange a field trip for the journalism class at the magazine" Finn explained as he poured himself some coffee before looking over at Rachel "What do you think?"

Rachel was staring at a piece of card in her hand, given off the impression she hadn't even heard Finn's story that he'd been explaining for the last few minutes as he made himself breakfast.

"Rachel what are you staring at?" Finn wondered as he took a bite of his bagel and cream cheese then washed it down with some coffee.

Rachel looked up at Finn and straightened up, hearing him for the first time.

"Oh um Hayley invited me to her baby shower" Rachel answered as she went back to staring at the invite.

Hayley had been a friend that the girls and Finn knew from college and Finn was shocked to hear that she was becoming a mother as the girl he remembered was more likely to be arrested than bring a child into the world.

"Hayley! Party girl once flashed the bouncer at an U2 concert to get back is back stage - that Hayley" Finn asked amused as he finished off his bagel.

Rachel nodded "One in the same"

"I didn't even know she was pregnant" Finn commented as he passed Rachel a cup of coffee that she just ignored as she continued to look at the invite which included a picture of Hayley's sonogram.

"This will be her fourth"

"Wow! You going to go?" Finn wondered as he pushed the coffee towards Rachel, which she just ignored again.

"Probably, I'll see if the others got one"

"You okay Rachel, you are staring so hard at that invitation I'm afraid it might set on fire" Finn tried to joke even though he could see there was something clearly bothering his wife.

 _"What?"_

Finn shook his head, he realised he wasn't going to get anything out of her if he joked around when something was clearly upsetting her "Nothing, you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Rachel jumped from her seat, the invite still clutched in her hand "I should get going. I have to work late tonight so I wouldn't bother waiting up"

"I still will" Finn smiled at Rachel as she grabbed her bags and jacket not even bothering to look up at him as she answered.

"Up to you, I'll see you later"

"Not even a kiss goodbye" Finn joked lightly as he watched Rachel walk to the front door, unsure what to make of her mood.

Rachel lightly smiled in return although it didn't reach her eyes like it normally did "Bye Finn"

 **Broadway Star Offices – Time Square – Wednesday Morning**

An hour later Rachel was sat at her desk at work. She didn't want to admit it but the baby shower invite had shook her in a way she couldn't explain. She couldn't talk to Finn until she knew what she would actually say about what she was feeling. She decided instead to call the social worker, Fiona. She needed some answers as to why nothing had happened yet.

"I understand that Fiona I'm just wondering if there is anything we could be doing" Rachel asked as she cradled her work phone to her ear as she looked over the papers Tina had put on her desk but truthfully, she had no idea what she as reading.

"I know it's a long process, I'm just worried because we haven't heard anything in so long" Rachel sighed as she listened to Fiona once again tell her that all she could do was wait, something Rachel had never been good at.

"I appreciate that Fiona thank you…bye" Rachel said before slamming the phone down.

"Hey Rachel I have Blaine's latest piece for the website. I know you wanted to check it yourself" Tina explained as she walked into Rachel's office placing Blaine's article on Rachel's desk.

"Thanks Tina" Rachel said staring off into space.

"Is everything okay Rachel?" Tina asked as she looked at Rachel, who didn't even seem to notice that Tina was still in her office.

"Yeah of course why wouldn't it be?" Rachel eventually said still not looking up at Tina.

"You just seem a little out of it today. Do you get some bad news or something" Tina wondered with a knowing look. Rachel quickly looked up at Tina and narrowed her eyes at her.

"Have you spoken to Finn?" Rachel snipped not at all appreciating her husband talking about her to her assistant.

"He was worried when you wouldn't take his call earlier" Tina relented hoping she hadn't just got Finn into trouble for talking to her about Rachel.

"When you can tell my husband that I'm fine and that I just have a magazine to run" Rachel snapped.

"Rachel..."

"Thank you Tina that will be all" Rachel finalised, the anger clear in her eyes and Tina knew better than to argue.

 **The Diner – Park Avenue - Wednesday Afternoon**

After a slow day at work where Rachel got nothing done, she walked into the cafe for her usual lunch with her friends to see that they were talking about the same invite she had received that morning and hadn't stopped thinking about.

"I mean, how many does she have now" Santana wondered with a moan. Santana and Hayley had gotten on well in college but once Hayley met her husband, she became a completely different person that Santana couldn't put up with.

"This will be her fourth" Quinn answered with a smile.

"God help her" Santana sighed as Rachel made her way over to them, hoping the baby shower subject would be dropped soon as she wasn't in the mood to listen to it.

"Hey Rachel" Mercedes greeted as Rachel took a seat next to Quinn "You get an invite as well"

"Yeah got it this morning" Rachel said absentmindedly as the waitress approached her. Rachel looked up with a tired smile "Just a coffee for me thanks"

The girls shared a quick look that their friend wasn't ordered her usually burger and fries like she did ever Wednesday that she didn't claim she was on a diet.

"Well we have to go this. Haley was the ultimate party girl at college. I have to see how boring her life is now. It will make me feel better about my own" Santana explained before taking a bite of her sandwich. Quinn gave Santana a gaping look then looked down at her growing bump.

"It will be more exciting when it you two" Santana counted smiling at Quinn and Rachel when she noticed Quinn's expression.

"Just one of us so far" Rachel sighed as she looked down at her hands. The girls shared another worried look.

"Are you okay Rachel?" Mercedes asked as the waitress came back with Rachel's coffee.

"Yeah I'm fine" Rachel answered quickly before taking a drink of coffee. The girls looked away from Rachel, they could tell she wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Well Santana's right we have to go. At least to give us ideas for your shower" Mercedes argued with a smile at Quinn. Quinn was now at 21 weeks and the girls had recently starting think about what to do for Quinn's baby shower.

"We could rent a car and go up - Rachel don't you have an account with Uber , we could use them" Quinn asked looking to Rachel who was staring intently at her coffee. Quinn looked at Santana and Mercedes who both just shrugged at her.

Santana smacked Rachel lightly on the shoulder "Rachel!"

"What sorry?" Rachel said looking towards her friends for the first time. They all gave her a look to tell them what was going on with her but when she didn't, Quinn answered her.

"Uber Cars, can you get one for Saturday?" Quinn asked watching Rachel carefully.

"Yeah that should be fine"

"I wonder why we weren't invited to the last three but we warrant an invite to this one" Mercedes wondered. While Hayley was a close friend at college it had now been reduced to annual Christmas cards and college reunion night outs.

"Who knows" Santana answered as she ate her fries with an amusing smile "Remember when Hayley got so drunk she threw up of the Dean's lawn or when flashed the Killers when we saw them at that Bar"

"And now this woman is a mother" Rachel whispered but was heard clearly by her friends.

"I'm sure there is still a part of the old Hayley I mean you don't move to the suburbs and develop a new personality" Santana argued even though the last Christmas card the girls had received form Hayley had her children dressed as angels balancing on three small trees.

"Children change you. I'm sure for the better" Quinn said rubbing her bump.

"At least that's what you're hoping" Santana smirked. Quinn rolled her eyes then looked back at Rachel who was staring down at her coffee.

"Rachel what is going on with you" Mercedes argued slamming her hand on the table to get Rachel's attention.

"Nothing" Rachel waved off before looking down at her watch "You know I just remembered I scheduled a lunch meeting so I should probably get back"

"Rachel..."

"I'll see you guys later" Rachel rushed out before quickly leaving the cafe.

"What do you think that was about?" Mercedes wondered as she watched the closed door their friend had just rushed out of.

"Another person we know who's pregnant when she isn't" Santana answered suddenly understanding why the invite had upset Rachel so much.

"Puck asked me the other week if Rachel had said anything about Finns behaviour recently. I think not hearing anything from the adoption agency is starting to get to them both" Quinn explained with sadness. She was upset they hadn't all seen it sooner.

"Maybe this baby shower isn't a good idea" Mercedes questioned. Mercedes knew the last thing Rachel needed was to be in a room full of people excited about another baby that wasn't her's.

"Rachel would never back out - I say we get it over with and just keep an eye on her" Santana argued.

"You just want to see if Hayley's life is as boring as you hope it is" Quinn pressed, rolling her eyes at Santana.

Santana smirked at Quinn "I'm sure that's part of it"

 **Rachel and Finn's House – West Village – Wednesday Night**

After a long and tiring day at work Rachel eventually walked through her front door at nine at night. Rachel wasn't sure why she stayed at work so late when she didn't get anything done but she knew she didn't want to go home either when an unhappy conversation was waiting for her at home.

"Hey" Rachel greeted as she walked into the living room to see Finn watching the basketball game with a beer.

"You're home late" Finn commented not taking his eyes off the game as Rachel took a seat at the other side of the room on the love seat.

"I told you I would be" Rachel snipped not sure who she was really angry at. She knew that she should talk to Finn but she just didn't want to. She didn't want to have another conversation about how sad and disappointing it was that they couldn't get pregnant and that after 7 weeks they still hadn't heard anything from the adoption agency. Rachel had had enough talking and thinking about their situation.

"Are we going to talk about this?" Finn asked as he turned off the game and faced Rachel.

"Talk about what" Rachel shrugged as she picked up an old magazine and pretended to read through it. She could feel Finn's eyes on her but she continued to flip through the magazine, ignoring him.

Finn rolled his eyes at Rachel's attempt to wave it off "The mood you've been in since you got that invite"

"I'm fine Finn" Rachel said as she threw the magazine onto the coffee table.

"Rachel I know you're not" Finn sighed.

"Finn I said I'm fine" Rachel snapped before she turned to face him "And while we are on the subject I don't appreciate you talking to my assistant about me"

"Since when is Tina just your assistant and I was concerned about my wife after she refused to talk to me" Finn argued running his hand through his hair.

Rachel rolled her eyes "I was busy"

"We both know that's crap. Why can't you talk to me about what's really bothering you" Finn demanded as he took a big gulp of his beer, his fourth of the night as he waited for Rachel.

"Nothing is bothering me Finn. I'm tired and I've had a long day I just want to go to bed" Rachel relented, she quickly left the room and began to walk up the stairs. Finn put down his beer bottle and quickly followed after his wife.

"It bothers me as well that we haven't heard anything from the agency. You are not alone here" Finn admitted as Rachel walked up the stairs. She stopped at the top of the stairs and turned to face Finn.

"YES I AM" Rachel shouted in defeat.

"Rachel let me help you" Finn sighed defeated looking at Rachel from the bottom of the stairs. Rachel ran her hands through her hair in frustration. She was angry at the situation and was taking it out on the person she loved the most, she knew that what she was doing and at the same she couldn't stop it.

"Enough! We are done talking about this" Rachel shouted before storming up the stairs and slamming their bedroom door behind her.

 **Rachel and Finn's House – West Village – Saturday Morning**

"Hey Rachel we're here" Santana greeted as she walked straight into the Hudson kitchen with Mercedes and Quinn.

Finn was sat by the kitchen island eating his breakfast and watching the news on his iPad. Santana quickly sat next to him as Quinn and Mercedes leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Hey ladies" Finn greeted as he scarfed down a plate of waffles not bothering to look up from his iPad. The girls quickly noticed that Finn seemed to be in the same mood Rachel had been at the café three day before. The last time the girls had spoken to her besides a few texts about the Uber Car coming for them from Rachel's house.

"Hey Finn, is Rachel ready?" Quinn asked.

"Just finishing up, help yourselves" Finn said waving to the large plate of waffles and other pastries on the kitchen counter "Don't worry we had it delivered here" Finn added when he noticed the look of doubt on Santana's face. Neither Rachel or Finn were known for their cooking.

"So what is that mountain" Finn asked pointing to the large basket by the front door. The basket was made up to look like a wedding cake. It was lined with diapers with pink and blue ribbons and at the top it was decorated with pacifiers, baby grows and teddies.

"Apparently it's a baby shower gift - preggers picked it out" Santana said through a mouth full of waffles. Finn shook his head lightly laughing at the diaper wedding cake.

"It was on the register" Quinn argued crossing her arms in frustration.

"You register for a baby shower" Santana groaned loudly "Oh yours is going to be a nightmare"

"I love you too" Quinn quipped as she helped herself to one of the chocolate muffins.

"Will you guy watch Rachel today. I think she's about ready to burst and she won't talk to me about it but maybe you will talk to you guys" Finn immediately cut in looking seriously at Quinn, Mercedes and Santana. They all shared a knowing look.

"Is everything okay between you two" Quinn asked cautiously. While Rachel might tell them everything, Finn didn't and he might think they were stepping the line by asking.

"Not really" Finn sighed. He dropped his plate into the sink and grabbed his gym bag "Just look out for her... I've got to go, I'm meeting up with Puck. Have a nice days ladies"

"Should we be concerned that Finn didn't even say bye to Rachel" Mercedes asked once she heard the door close. Quinn and Santana nodded in agreement as they heard their friend coming down the stairs.

"Hey guys you ready to go" Rachel asked as she took her shoes from the closet. Santana finished off her waffles as Mercedes went to the front door.

"Yeah looks like the car is outside- you ready Rachel?" Mercedes answered as she looked out the window to see a black BMW pull up.

"Yeah course lets go" Rachel rushed grabbing her bag from the entrance before she noticed the basket Mercedes was carrying "What the hell is that"

 **Hayley's House - Westchester – Saturday Afternoon**

An hour later the girls arrived at Westchester. They got out of car and onto the quiet Cul-de-sac that looked like something from the 1950's. Each house had a white picket fence and a lush green lawn, each house was painted a pastel colour and at least half of them had dogs playing in the gardens.

"Oh god this place is worse than I thought" Santana shrilled as she looked around the large cul-de-sac with horror in her eyes.

"I think it's nice" Quinn whispered with a small smile, although Santana heard her.

"Oh course you do" Santana smirked before pointing an accused finger at Quinn "Just a reminder if you ever move out here I will never visit"

"I'm guessing this one is Hayley's" Rachel said pointing to the house that had pink and blue balloons attached to the mailbox. The girls walked over to the house to see a small poodle playing in the garden.

"Aww she has a dog, I've always wanted one" Mercedes gushed as they walked closer to the house. Mercedes put out her hand for the dog. The dog quickly ran over to them but when it got close to the gate it jumped back like it had been hit by something.

"What was that?" Mercedes gasped as she watched the dog run away from them.

"It's an invisible electric fence to stop your dog leaving the yard" Rachel explained, Mercedes gaped at her.

"Are you serious?" Santana demanded.

"My sister has one, the dog kept trying to get out" Rachel shrugged "Come on let's get this over with"

The girls walked through the garden and front door to see a living room filled with pink and blue streamers and balloons as well as at least twenty giggly women all wearing large dummies around their necks and drinking juice through straws with babies on them.

"Ladies!" Hayley shrilled rushing over to the four women with her arms wide open "I'm so glad you're here, oh Quinn look at you we are practically twins - come on let me introduce you to my friends"

Hayley dragged Quinn over to her friends by the couch, Quinn sat down and was handed a drink with a baby straw and a dummy necklace. Quinn immediately starting giggling along with Hayley's friends.

"Oh that sneaky thing, she's trying to steal Quinn from us" Santana snipped waving her hand over at the giggling group.

"I don't think that's it, she and Quinn just have a lot in common right now" Mercedes argued as she put their basket down on the gift table.

"Don't be so naive look around these people are evil" Santana whispered dramatically.

"Who wants to play baby games" One of Hayley's friends shrilled to the cheers of the others.

"I need a drink" Santana groaned as she ran her hands through her hair.

"This is a baby shower they won't be any alcohol" Rachel said as she continued to look around the room, an unreadable expression on her face.

Santana shook her head as she walked off "This just keeps getting worse"

 **XoXo**

An hour later Rachel was watching Quinn and Hayley sit on the couch together surrounded by Hayley's friends as she opened presents. The girls were all wearing baby hats from the games they played earlier and were gushing at every baby gift Hayley opened. Rachel was watching so intensely she didn't notice Santana walk over to her until she playfully nudged her in her side.

"Where did you find that?" Rachel asked as she eyed the Budweiser in Santana's hand.

"Her husband's man cave is full of them and he has the dirtiest porn magazines I've ever seen" Santana laughed before taking a drink. Santana wasn't a baby shower person so instead she had gone snooping around Hayley's house looking for any sign of the old Hayley they once knew.

"Santana stop snooping" Rachel reprimanded as she continued to watch the party guests.

"I had to do something, this party is boring" Santana groaned loudly, a few of Hayley's friend looked over at her annoyed but Santana didn't notice or didn't care as she took another swig of the Budweiser.

"Well maybe you should be watching this" Rachel pointed to Quinn, who was resting a baby grow over her bump to the amusement of Hayley and her friends.

"Oh god we've lost her forever" Santana shook her head dramatically.

"It's nice, they are excited - as they should be" Rachel argued, she looked away quickly and Santana noticed her wipe away a stray tear.

"Rachel -"

Rachel quickly held her hand up "I'm fine!"

"So fine that your fighting with your husband" Santana argued. Rachel span round to face Santana with narrowed eyes. Santana rolled her eyes at her friend.

"He didn't say anything, it was obvious" Santana added.

"Just a disagreement. We will be fine" Rachel shook off looking away from Santana's prying eyes.

"Of course you will but that doesn't mean that there isn't something bothering you now"

"Stop it Santana" Rachel warned just as they heard Quinn gasp loudly. They both turned to face their blonde friend who was holding her bump in amazement.

"Oh he kicked, guys he kicked" Quinn exclaimed with a shocked expression from her place in the couch. Mercedes rushed over to Quinn to feel her stomach while Santana looked at Rachel who seemed frozen in shock.

Rachel closed her eyes tight and looked away from her friends "I need a minute"

Rachel quickly left through the front door with Santana following behind her and once Quinn and Mercedes noticed they were out of the door as well.

Rachel rushed out of the garden and fell down on to the side walk, she was sobbing and finding it hard to breathe.

"Rachel sit down, head between your legs" Santana instructed she placed a hand on each of Rachel's shoulders "Just breathe sweetie"

The three looked at each other worried, they knew that their friend was close to breaking they just didn't know how heart breaking it would be to see.

"I can't take it anymore" Rachel sobbed as she tried to steady her breathing "I can't do this anymore"

"Do what honey" Mercedes asked as she sat down next to her and passed her a bottle of water she had in her bag "Here Rachel drink this"

Rachel took a sip of the water as Quinn took a seat down next to her on the sidewalk and Santana kneeled in front of her.

"I can't pretend anymore. I can't pretend that everything is fine when it's not. Nothing is happening" Rachel explained through her tears "All I want for Finn and I is a baby and it's not happening"

Quinn took a tissue from her bag and gently wiped Rachel's face and moved her hair out of her face.

"Why isn't anyone picking us? What am I doing wrong" Rachel cried, the girls looked sadly at Rachel, they had never seen their friend so broken.

"Rachel you're not doing anything wrong" Quinn argued.

"Then why isn't it happening. What have I done in the universe not to deserve a baby? I'm hurting my husband and I feel like I can't say anything because I don't want to hurt my friend either because of what happened last time" Rachel continued to explain.

"Rachel talking to me about what's hurting you isn't like last time. You're allowed to be hurt by what's happening" Quinn acknowledged. When Quinn and Rachel weren't speaking before it was because Rachel wasn't being honest with herself and was suffering alone and Quinn didn't want that to happen again.

"I just can't take this anymore - and now I feel like I'm losing my husband in the process" Rachel sighed as Mercedes wrapped her arm around her.

"You could never lose Finn" Santana affirmed squeezing Rachel's knee.

"Really because we haven't spoken in four days and last night he slept in the guest room"

Santana looked towards Hayley's house, where her and her friends were watching them from the window "Come on let's get out of here"

 **Crunch Gym – 23** **rd** **Street – Saturday Afternoon**

Puck watched Finn carefully as the two walked down the street leading from their gym back to Finn's house. The two had been working out with a few of their other friends and from the moment he arrived Puck could tell something was up with his friend. He seemed to be taking his aggression out on almost every piece of equipment at the gym and then the rest of their friends when they had played a game of basketball after Finn had been told to leave the gym for almost breaking a punching bag. Puck knew there was only one thing that made Finn this way. He was obviously fighting with Rachel.

"So as we going to talk about it" Puck asked almost snidely.

"Talk about what?" Finn shrugged off. The made their way up the front steps and through the front door.

"You almost broke that bag in the gym, you clearly have a lot of aggression that you need to let out so instead of taking it out on your hands talk to me about it" Puck suggested a little sarcastically. The two walked into the kitchen. Finn dropped his bag on the kitchen counter and grabbed them both a bottle of water.

"Since when did you suddenly want to talk about things" Finn smirked once again trying to distract Puck from the real issue as he handed him the bottle.

"Since I knocked up a girl at a party" Puck pressed, giving Finn a look to continuing talking.

"It's nothing really, just a fight with Rachel" Finn sighed as he sat down at the breakfast bar and ran his hands through his still wet hair.

Puck shook his head almost none believing "You two never fight"

"It's not so much the fight but what came after it, we both know what's wrong but neither of us has the energy to talk about it" Finn admitted as he took a swig of water then starting twisting his wedding ring, something he did whenever he was agitated.

"The baby thing" Puck asked knowingly.

Finn nodded "I think it's finally getting to us both that nothing is happening"

"Finn it's been getting to you both for weeks but neither of you wanted to acknowledge it"

"Maybe so"

"Finn talk to your wife. The most together couples right now cannot be two friends having a baby after a one night stand or a child with a mommy fetish" Puck reasoned earnestly, he leaned against the kitchen counter and looked at his friend. He had never seen Finn look so defeated. While Puck knew this had been building for weeks it didn't mean it wasn't hard to see especially because he once again felt guilty that he was becoming a father in just under four months.

"I think Mercedes and Sam are more than that" Finn said laughing lightly before he became serious "And so are you and Quinn"

"Yeah, yeah back to the original point - talk to your wife" Puck waved off before looking at Finn seriously.

"She's at a baby shower right now, I'll try later" Finn stated although Puck didn't 100% believe him. Puck thought Finn was the best person he knew but he was also stubborn when he wanted to be and so could Rachel.

"Don't try Finn, do" Puck pressed, Finn just nodded his head. Puck finished off his water, knowing he'd done all he could. Finn needed Rachel now.

"I have to go, I'll see you later, I have to run to the baby store for Quinn apparently a hundred diapers isn't enough for the first month of a child's life" Puck explained with a shake of his head "Want to come?"

Finn shook his head earnestly "Not at all"

"You going to be okay?" Puck asked as Finn walked him to the front door.

"I'll be fine" Finn affirmed "Now please go this talkative, caring Puck is freaking me out"

Puck slapped Finn on the back good-naturedly "Me to buddy"

 **The Bar - East Village – Saturday Afternoon**

Once Santana had rung Uber Cars to pick them back up, two hours later the girls were sat in a small bar in the East Village.

"I waited too long. I was selfish, I wanted to establish the magazine first and all this time I could have been finding out what was wrong and doing something about it" Rachel sneered as she sipped her cocktail. Rachel had finally stopped crying but the sadness was still clear in her eyes.

"Rachel wanting a career isn't selfish and you still have time. You can't give up" Mercedes encouraged.

"I've just lost all hope that anyone is going to pick us and right now with the way things are between us maybe they shouldn't" Rachel sighed before taking another drink.

"Rachel you and Finn can fix this. You've never fight so you're not sure what you need to do after. But it's very simple you need to make up" Santana enforced before taking a drink of her own cocktail.

In the 15 years that Santana had known Finn and Rachel she had never really seen them argue or have fights that lasted longer than an hour. It's what made herself and their friends believe they were the prefect couple but that didn't mean that even the perfect couple for each other didn't have their problems.

"It's not as easy as that, we are both struggling with this"

"Then struggle together it's what you've always done best" Mercedes argued, Santana and Quinn nodded in agreement and each turned to give Rachel a pressing look.

Rachel laughed bitterly "Struggle"

"Be together! Work things out together. We all aspire to be a couple like you two" Mercedes enthused. When Mercedes and Sam had a problem in their relationship Rachel and Finn were the people they turned to and she knew it was the same for Brittany and Santana, and Puck and Quinn.

Rachel drank the rest of her cocktail then grabbed her bag from under the table "I need to talk to him"

Santana nodded her head earnestly "Yes you do"

"I should go. I'm sorry about today I'm sure Hayley and her friends enjoyed my little freak out" Rachel laughed half heartily.

"Who cares about them, it's was probably the most exciting thing they had seen in years" Santana waved off with a smirk.

"I'll see you guys later" Rachel got up and began to leave the bar, finally ready to sort things out with her husband. She didn't want to spend another night apart from him.

"Rachel wait" Quinn called, she quickly got out of her chair and walked over to her friend "I don't want you to ever think that you can't talk to me because of this" Quinn pointed down to her bump "You're allowed to be pissed at what's happening to you and that doesn't mean you're not happy for me"

"Thanks Quinn" Rachel said smiling for the first time all day, although it still wasn't the wide smile Quinn was used to seeing on Rachel.

Quinn reached over and hugged Rachel "I mean it Rachel. I hate that this happened to the best couple I know so the least I can do is help them through it"

 **Quinn's Apartment – Upper East Side – Saturday Evening**

"Hey Noah, come in" Quinn greeted. She had opened her front door to find Puck "What brings you by?"

"The clothes by mom sent finally arrived and I thought you might want to look at them and decide which you like and which we should give away" Puck explained. They both walked into Quinn's living room. She hadn't been expecting Puck, so she was already in her pyjamas finishing off a cup of Herbal tea before she went to bed, when Puck had knocked on the door.

"I'm sure I'll love them" Quinn said diplomatically, she took a seat on the sofa as Puck went to work on opening the large box he had put on her coffee table. Puck's mother had called him the week before to tell him she was sending him a box of baby clothes. Quinn had been happy as she didn't feel she had enough, that was until Puck had told her that his mother had made all the clothes.

"You haven't seen my mom's knitting yet"

"Drink?" Quinn asked, although she secretly hoped she wouldn't have to get up off the sofa again. Puck, thankfully, shook his head.

"I'm okay. So, how was the baby shower?"

"It was okay" Quinn answered lamely. She knew that Finn would have probably spoken to Puck about what was happening with Rachel and him, but Quinn knew that she still shouldn't say anything specific just in case.

"Everything okay?" Puck asked. Quinn almost missed it because she was so lost in thought.

"Things are bad between Finn and Rachel" Quinn admitted. Puck stopped working on opening the box and looked over at Quinn.

"I know"

"I've never seen them like this before. This isn't them and I'm not sure how to help them" Quinn confessed. Quinn had known Rachel and Finn as a couple for 16 years and she had never seen either of them so lost, so Quinn didn't know how to help. Puck took a seat next to Quinn and took her hand softly, as she wiped away a stray tear.

"I think this might be one of the times that you can't. They have to do this on their own"

"Maybe your right" Quinn admitted with a sigh. She smiled briefly when she felt her son kick again and then remembered she hadn't told Puck.

"Here, pass me you hand…Feel that" Quinn asked as she held Puck's hand over her stomach, a few seconds later Puck beamed when he felt their baby kick. Puck smiled at Quinn, which she returned.

"Wow, that's amazing"

 **Rachel and Finn's House – West Village – Saturday Evening**

Thirty minutes later Rachel was walking through her front door and towards the dining room where she watched her husband grade a mountain of different assignments. She wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there but she could tell he hadn't got a lot done. She silently watched him for a few moments, not sure if he knew she was even there. She had missed him, they had been in the same house but so far away from each other for four days and she missed her husband.

"Hey Finn" Rachel said after a few more moments of watching him.

"Hey, how was the baby shower" Finn asked once he had looked up at her as she walked further into the dining room. She put her hands on one of the chair leaning on it but didn't make a move to sit down.

"Rubbish really, we left early" Rachel admitted. Finn looked up at her quickly not bothering to hide the confusion from his face as it closing in on eight in the evening.

"Where have you been all this time then" Finn wondered not bothering to hide his anger at her. Rachel had expected it really as the Baby Shower was the last place Rachel had wanted to be, so she knew he had expected her home earlier.

"With the girls, we just went for a drink after" Rachel answered carefully, sensing Finn's tone "I needed to talk about what's being going on"

"Yet you wouldn't talk to me" Finn snipped shaking his head. He took a large drink of the beer next to him as he watched Rachel for an explanation.

"That's not it Finn" Rachel sighed.

"Really because we have barely spoken in four days, yet you spend one afternoon with your friends and tell them everything" Finn argued. Rachel knew that deep down Finn would be angry with her talking to her friends. He hid it better than Sam and Brittany but she could understand why he was mad that she could talk to her friends and not him. Rachel knew that the only reason she had, was because she knew her friends weren't as disappointed as Finn was with the situation and Rachel could tell them what she was feeling without worrying that she was upsetting them, like she would if she told Finn.

"That's not what it was Finn"

"I have a lot of work to do Rachel I should probably get back to it" Finn cut off quickly going back to the work in front of him.

"Finn we should talk" Rachel pressed

"Well I don't want to right now" Finn grunted.

"I guess I'm just going to go to bed then" Rachel said reluctantly as she began to leave the room, before she did she turned back to face Finn "Are you sleeping in our room tonight?"

"I really should get back to this, it might be late when I come to bed" Finn answered not bothering to look up from his papers. Rachel knew she deserved that after what she had done four days ago, but it still hurt to see how distant they were slowly becoming.

Rachel looked at Finn sadly, trying her best not to cry "Please still come"

 **XoXo**

Two hours later Rachel was still alone in bed, she hadn't heard Finn go to the spare room which she took as a good sign. To try to get her mind off Finn for a while Rachel had called her sister.

Rachel's younger sister Marley lived in Boston with her husband Jake and children. The sisters had always been close because of their upbringing and made a point to talk every week although because of the schedules and living so far apart they only got to see each other twice a year.

"Well say hi to the boys for me" Rachel said referring to her two nephews Jake Junior or JJ for short and Joseph who had just turned 5 and 3 respectively.

 _"Rachel is everything okay, you sound a little down"_ Marley wondered. Rachel knew better than to think that she could hide how she was feeling from her sister when she hadn't been able to do it with her husband or best friends.

"Just a stupid fight with Finn that's all" Rachel dismissed even though she knew her sister wouldn't believe her. She had been worried about Rachel ever since she told her about her results from the doctor. Marley had cried about it for an hour and then Rachel had spent another hour convincing Marley not to tell their parents so that she wouldn't have to endure the same from them. Rachel loved her family but they could also be too much to deal with, especially if she was already feeling down already.

 _"You know I think it's time for a visit, the boys love New York"_

"Marley I didn't have you visit when I told you about my results, I'm not going to let you now. The boys have school and you have work. We will see each other on Labour day weekend" Rachel encouraged. It wasn't that she didn't want to see her sister but she knew being around her sister and her happy marriage and children was not a good idea when everything was still tense between her and Finn.

 _"I could ignore you and come anyway"_

"Really sis I'm fine don't waste your vacation days on me" Rachel argued, she knew her sister wouldn't believe her but she knew she wouldn't visit if Rachel didn't want to.

 _"I want a phone call tomorrow telling me that you two made up"_

"I promise I will" Rachel affirmed even if that conversation the next day would be a lie, she didn't need an extra person worrying about her.

 _"Good, I better go this time - Jake is looking at me and pointing to his watch"_ Marley laughed, Rachel knew she was probably rolling her eyes at her husband _"Apparently talking to your sister for two hours is too long when at his works party"_

"Well tell him it's not your fault that advertising parties are so boring" Rachel laughed remembering all the conversations she had had with Jake about his job.

 _"Bye Rachel, love you"_

"Love you too" Rachel smiled before putting her iPhone on her dressing table. She knew Finn probably wasn't coming upstairs or even to their room anytime soon so she decided to just go to bed. Rachel was alone trying her best to get to sleep for two hours before she heard Finn come into their room. She listened as he got undressed and then slowly and quietly got into their bed. He didn't reach out for her like he normally did, kiss her good night or even say anything to her. However Rachel was just glad that he was back in their bed where he belonged.


	12. 1x12 - Glee and The Make-Up

**Hello Dear Readers**

 **New Chapter for you just in time for Christmas :) I hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think.**

 **And for those who celebrate I hope you have a wonderful Christmas!**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

 **Episode 12**

 **Finn and Rachel's House – West Village – Friday Morning**

Rachel slipped on her heels and left the bedroom ready to leave for the day. She knew Finn was probably still in the house but she had left it for as long as she could before she would be late for work, her driver had already been waiting outside for ten minutes.

It had been nearly a week since Finn and Rachel had spoken to each other except for the occasional grunt or nod of the head. They both knew they needed to sort things out but they were also both too stubborn to be the first one to break the silence. Rachel knew something had to change soon though because she didn't want another night of sleeping in a different bed to her husband.

Rachel walked into the kitchen to see Finn finishing off the last of his coffee. Without looking her way Finn finished his coffee, put his cup in the sink and grabbed his briefcase all the while Rachel just stood in her spot wondering how they had let it go so far.

"Finn I think maybe we should talk" Rachel said to the back of his head as Finn put on his coat.

"I have to get to work" Finn grunted in reply. Rachel knew Finn was probably still angry but she had hoped he would at least be willing to talk to her.

"I know Finn but I really think we need to talk about what happened last week" Rachel reasoned. Finn turned around to finally face her.

"I can't get into a fight right now I have to get to work"

"Okay fine but maybe we can talk later" Rachel interjected, she really didn't want to spend another night alone and she knew it was time that she be the one to fix something.

"Yeah maybe" Finn lamely answered, before Rachel could say anything else Finn walked out of the kitchen and straight out of the house. Rachel let out a long sigh as she grabbed her bag and coat, it would be another long day.

 **Broadway Star Offices – Time Square – Friday Afternoon**

"Okay where are we with 10 best new shows" Rachel asked as she looked around at the editors that were sat around the glass table in her office. They were having their monthly meeting to talk about their upcoming features for Broadway Star.

"Fred is seeing the last one tonight so we should have the finished list within two days" Hugo, her editorial editor, replied as he looked over the papers in front of him.

"And what about the Hollywood actors taking over Broadway article" Rachel added as she jotted down some notes. She usually had Tina with her in the meeting but she was too busy preparing the Look Book to sit in on the meeting.

"Daniel Radcliffe's people called with his quote this morning and we are still waiting for Darren Chriss's people" Frankie, another one of her editors answered. In total Rachel had 8 editors all for different parts of the magazine. Broadway star was a Broadway magazine but it features all aspects of it from casting calls, gossip, fashion, events and awards and Rachel had an editor for each of them.

"Okay if we haven't heard by 11 get another call in" Rachel concluded just as Tina walked into her office.

"Rachel" Tina stated as she tapped her boss on the shoulder then handed her a post-it-note. Tina usually did this if she needed to tell Rachel something in a meeting but nobody else. Rachel gaped as she read the note, she looked back at Tina.

"You've got to be kidding me" Rachel sighed.

"She's waiting outside" Tina confirmed with a worried expression. The editors all shared a look wondering what could have annoyed their boss so quickly. Before any of them could ask Rachel jumped up from her seat and started collecting her stuff.

"That's all for now, we can pick this up later" Rachel stated. Rachel walked over to her desk and the editors knew better than to say anything as they quickly left her office.

"I'm going to kill my sister" Rachel snapped as she slammed her papers on her desk just as an older woman rushed into her office.

"RACHEL!" Shelby cheered. She pulled Rachel into a hug and squeezed her tight.

"Hi Mom" Rachel greeted. Shelby was an older version of Rachel and Marley. They were the same build with the same hair colour and eyes. Rachel liked to believe that's where the similarities ended.

"Look at you and this office" Shelby praised as she looked around the large office "This place amazes me every time I see it"

"Mom what are you doing here" Rachel wondered. Shelby looked out over the large view in Rachel's office as she answered.

"Visiting my daughter of course" Shelby laughed. She turned back to Rachel and took a seat on the white couch at the opposite end of Rachel's office.

"Now isn't really a good time mom" Rachel said. Shelby flipped through an old copy of Broadway Star as Tina watched them closely.

"Is it ever a good time for you Rachel, you're always so busy" Shelby quipped not taking her eyes off the magazine.

"I have a magazine to run" Rachel snipped.

"Mrs Berry why don't I show you around while Rachel just finishes up" Tina said, she walked further into the room when she realised Rachel was close to losing it with her mother.

"Oh, Tina how many time do I have to tell you to call me Shelby" Shelby waved off before she added snidely "Mrs Berry is that slut in Lima"

"Mom!" Rachel shouted. She shook her head at Shelby who couldn't understand why Rachel was angry.

"I'm kidding, come on Tina do you have one of those wardrobes like in Devil Wears Prada show me that first" Shelby jeered. She hooked her arm through Tina's and followed her out of the door. Rachel sent a grateful smile to her assistant then picked up her office phone.

 _"Hello"_

"I'm going to kill you!" Rachel sneered to her sister. It hadn't taken her long to realise that her sister was somehow involved in their mother showing up in New York.

 _"I take it mom has arrived"_ Marley laughed.

"I mean it I'm going to fly to Boston and kill you" Rachel continued the anger clear in her voice "I told you I didn't want mom here - especially at a time like this"

It had been almost a week since her fight with Finn and while the couple were no closer to making up, Rachel had rung her sister the day after their phone call to tell her things were now fine with Finn but Rachel knew that Marley would eventually realise that she was lying

 _"Why I thought you said you and Finn made up"_ Marley wondered sarcastically. Rachel rolled her eyes as she leaned back in her chair. She knew she shouldn't have lied to her sister but it was easier than facing the real truth.

 _"Oh, was that just crap to get me off your back"_ Marley added.

"I think we both know the answer to that" Rachel answered. She gently rubbed her temples with one hand while holding the phone with the other. Shelby had only been in Rachel's office for ten minutes and Rachel was already getting a headache.

 _"Exactly! That's why I had to pull out the big guns"_ Marley interjected.

"Moms a big gun" Rachel scoffed.

 _"Fine an annoying gun, I thought you and Finn could make up because of a common enemy"_ Marley explained.

"This isn't funny Marley" Rachel snapped. Rachel knew her sister meant well but whenever Finn or Rachel's families visited it caused more tension for the married couple, something they definitely didn't need more of.

They were no longer sleeping in the same bed and they had barely spoken in a week unless they had to and both of them were finding more and more excuses to stay late at work and not come home until they thought the other wold be asleep.

 _"I'm not laughing - it's been a week since our conversation and I'm actually concerned that you and Finn are not okay yet"_ Marley reasoned. Rachel softened a little bit, she could tell her sister was concerned and even though she lived almost three hours away she still wanted to help.

"And how is mom going to help exactly" Rachel argued. She peeped a look outside her open office door to see if her mother and Tina were on their way back. She knew it wasn't fair to load her mother on Tina all day no matter how much she wanted to.

 _"I'm not sure I guess we will see"_ Marley concluded.

"I'm booking my ticket now to come to Boston to kill you" Rachel said shaking her head. She knew there was nothing more she could say to her sister as it wasn't going to help get rid of her mother.

"Love you too sis, bye" Marley said quickly before hanging up the phone. Rachel put her phone back in place on her desk then looked up to see Tina walking through her door, she wasn't screaming that she wanted to quit so Rachel figured her mother hadn't been that bad yet.

"Hey where's my mom" Rachel asked.

"Blaine's here, she's chatting with him at reception" Tina replied nodding over to the reception desk that was at the front of their office.

"I'm going to leave for the rest of the day otherwise she'll drive everyone crazy as they work" Rachel reasoned as she started to pack up her things and turn off her computer. Rachel had a few things to do but she knew she'd be able to do them at home.

"Agreed"

"I'll keep my phone on me if there are any problems but just get everyone to run things through you first" Rachel added. This was always their protocol when Rachel would leave for the day so nobody would question it, everyone knew even though Tina was Rachel's assistant she was just as much in charge as Rachel was.

"Will do"

"Ugh wish me luck" Rachel groaned as she picked up her bag and coat and walked out of her own office.

"Good luck" Tina laughed as she watched the retreating figures of mother and daughter leave the reception area.

 **Rachel and Finn's House – West Village – Friday Afternoon**

"Well that was fun, that massage was so relaxing although the masseur got a little crabby at the end" Shelby sighed happily as the mother and daughter walked into the townhouse three hours later. Rachel had taken Shelby to Midtown Day Spa for a massage and a facial. She had hoped it would mean Shelby would relax and be silent for an hour but that had not been the case.

"Probably never had any one hit on them while doing a massage before" Rachel said snidely. She dumped her bags in the entrance then walked into kitchen to grab a bottle of wine, she needed at least two glasses after deal with her mother for three hours.

"Oh, I'm sure they have" Shelby joked. She followed Rachel into the kitchen and took the glass of wine Rachel had poured for herself. Rachel grabbed another glass and filled it up.

"So where is my lovely son in law?"

"He's still at work, he should be home soon" Rachel replied before taking a big drink of her wine. Rachel wasn't sure how Finn was going to react to her mother being in town as she hadn't spoken to him all day. Although she had sent her friends a text so she knew that it would probably get back to her husband.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Shelby asked, she had finished off her wine so she poured herself another glass.

"I called the girls and they are going to meet us for a drink later" Rachel stated. She pulled out her phone and looked through her messages noting she hadn't gotten one from Finn but did have one from Noah asking that time they were meeting.

"Somewhere fabulous I hope" Shelby shrilled looking straight at her daughter who was distracted by her phone.

"Yes, mom somewhere fabulous" Rachel sighed.

 _"Hello"_

Finn walked into the kitchen, he smiled at Shelby who ran over to him opening up her arms to him.

"Oh, there he is" Shelby cheered "Come give your favourite mother in law a hug"

"How you doing Shelby?" Finn wondered as he gave Shelby a quick hug. He looked over at Rachel and smiled at her but it didn't really meet his eyes. Rachel took another drink of her wine.

"So, good! I just realised it been so long since I saw my favourite daughter and son in law" Shelby answered. She looked between Rachel and Finn who were doing their best to avoid eye contact. It was very obvious to Shelby that the two were fighting.

"I'm sure you said the same to Marley and Jake when you went to visit them" Finn joked. He grabbed a beer from the fridge then leaned against the counter at the opposite end of the kitchen to Rachel. Finn had a better relationship with Shelby than Rachel did with his parents but even he could only handle Shelby for a few days.

"Yes, but I really mean it this time" Shelby pressed with a teasing smile.

"We are going to meet the girls in a bit - I think Noah, Sam and Brittany are coming as well" Rachel explained with tension in her voice. She hated how awkward she felt talking to her husband and how noticeable it was to her mother that something was going on between them.

"Yeah Puck text me on my way home" Finn answered lamely. He looked away from Rachel and Shelby and took another drink of his beer.

"You coming?"

"Of course"

"Okay good!" Shelby clapped her hands together "Rachel why don't me and you go do our makeup, I need to put my New York face on"

Rachel followed her mother upstairs, leaving Finn alone in the kitchen to finish his beer. Neither of them was looking forward to the night ahead.

 **Attaboy Cocktail Bar – Lower Manhattan – Friday Night**

"Rachel said they are almost here"

Mercedes but her phone away as Sam and Puck handed them all a drink. The Group were at Attaboy a cocktail bar in Manhattan, waiting for Shelby, Finn, and Rachel to arrive.

"I can't believe Marley did this, I bet Rachel's about to explode" Santana jeered. The girls all knew about Rachel's tense relationship with her mother. However, they all loved when she came to town, she was fun to be around and always wanted to have a good time.

"What the deal with Rachel and her mom" Brittany wondered.

"Rachel's mom is very ... Eccentric" Quinn replied diplomatically. She took a sip at her non-alcoholic cocktail and Puck smiled over at her.

"That one way to put it" Mercedes laughed.

"They kind of just have a clash of personalities" Quinn further explained trying her best to not say that Shelby simply got on Rachel's nerve and acted too much like her older sister than her mother.

"Rachel's mom wasn't around much after Rachel and Marley went to live in Lima with their dad and his new wife" Mercedes added. The girls knew that once Rachel came they wouldn't be able to talk about it so they had to explain it quickly to Puck, Sam, and Brittany so they would know what to expect.

"The woman he left Shelby for?" Puck asked.

"Yeah best thing for both of them really, they are like best friends now but Shelby doesn't really like who he married so it was too strange for her to come around" Mercedes concluded.

"I guess that's makes sense" Sam agreed before taking a sip of his beer.

"Once Rachel and Marley settled in Lima they weren't as keen to visit they mom with the circus" Quinn concluded. Puck, Brittany, and Sam all looked over at her in shock.

"I'm sorry did you say circus" Brittany wondered with wide eyes. Quinn just simply nodded. Shelby had been a performer in the Midnight Circus for most of Rachel and Marley's childhood and none of them including Rachel really knew what it was that Shelby was doing now.

"Moving to Lima was the best thing that happened to Rachel anyway" Quinn beamed giving Santana and Mercedes a knowing look, both of them rolled their eyes at her.

"How so?" Brittany asked.

"McKinley High is where Rachel met Quinn and then Finn" Mercedes answered Brittany.

"You guys met in High School? You know I've never heard the story of how you four met" Brittany said looking over at Santana eagerly, her girlfriend rarely shared anything personal about her past.

"That's a story for another time here they come" Santana rushed out as Shelby, Rachel and Finn walked over to the table, everyone could see the tension between the three of them. Finn and Rachel took a seat on opposite ends of the table as Quinn, Mercedes and Santana got up to hug Shelby.

"Hi Selby!" Quinn, Mercedes, and Santana greeted Rachel's mom. She hugged each of them then pulled away giving all of them a look up and down.

"Ladies look at you all, just as beautiful as always" Shelby praised.

The girls all thanked Shelby and told her she looked nice as well. Rachel gave them all a look as Puck and Sam openly checked out Shelby who was wearing black body con dress and leopard print heels. Rachel leaned over the table and slapped them both on the arm.

"Quinn, look how big you have gotten" Shelby beamed looking down at Quin's bump "Who would have thought you would be the one that has a baby out of wedlock"

"MOM" Rachel scolded shaking her head. Puck laughed as Quinn took her seat back next to him.

"What she knows I'm kidding" Shelby waved off "Hi Santana I hear you're a lesbian now, you have to tell me what that's like later maybe I should change teams"

"I'll be happy to" Santana smiled, she smirked over at Rachel who rolled her eyes as Santana sat down. Finn let out a sigh and shook his head, the night was not off to a good start.

"Mercedes!" Shelby smirked at Mercedes and Sam "25! Nice work honey he's absolutely delicious"

Rachel threw her hands up in defeat "Okay I need a drink"

 **Attaboy Cocktail Bar – Friday Night**

"So, that's Rachel's mother" Puck stated as he looked over at Shelby who was telling a story to the table, everyone seemed to find it hilarious except Rachel who had her head in her hands shaking her head. Puck, Sam, and Finn were at the bar getting everyone another drink. The group had been at the bar for just over an hour and Shelby had somehow insulted each of them according to Rachel who had snapped at her mother six time already.

"Yeah"

"Well, Finn you're a lucky guy" Puck smirked looking over at his friend who was slouched on the bar purposely not looking at their table. Finn gave him a look to explain what he meant.

"They say the mother is a reflection of what you're going to get and its looks very nice" Puck added. Sam nodded his head defiantly.

"He's right – she's hot" Sam agreed.

"Please don't talk like that in front of Rachel; she's stressed enough as it is" Finn sighed. The bartender handed them their tray of drinks and Finn quickly took his beer and downed almost half of it. Puck gave his friend a concerned look.

"Is that because you haven't still haven't made up from your argument last week" Puck pointed out. Finn looked over at Puck then at Sam.

"It's obvious" Sam added.

"Sam, give us a minute" Puck said. Sam nodded his head then took the tray of drinks over to the table.

"What's going on Finn I thought you were going to talk to her?" Puck pressed. He had noticed the change in Finn from a week of not talking to his wife, he was snapping at everyone at work, students, and teachers alike.

"I tried but then we just started yelling at each other and now we are in this awkward area where neither one of us wants address the real issue between us" Finn explained. He took another drink of his beer then looked over at his wife. He could see from where he stood how stressed she was and all he wanted was to go over and comfort her but he wasn't even sure she would want him to and he hated that he didn't know.

"Why not? Why can't you just tell each other that you're both worried this adoption thing isn't going to happen?" Puck argued.

"Because neither of us wants to deal with what that might really mean"

"What does it really mean?" Puck pressed not understanding why Finn and Rachel were turning a small fight in to such a big thing.

"It's never been this bad between Rachel and I, ever and I'm not sure how to fix this or even if we can"

"Of course, you can Finn. You and Rachel hardly ever fight so you don't know what you do after one and it's actually really simple" Puck explained shaking his head.

"What is it?" Finn asked. Puck shook his head slightly at his clueless friend. Puck almost envied the fact that Rachel and Finn hardly ever argued so they didn't know what to do when they did.

Puck gave Finn a pressing look "You kiss and make up"

 **XoXo  
**

"So, what's going on with Finn and Rachel?" Shelby asked. Santana, Brittany, and Shelby were sat around a small round table while the others played pool. Rachel and Finn had yet to say a word to each other and all of them had noticed.

"Good luck getting her to tell you" Brittany scoffed playfully. She had asked Santana all week what had been going on with Rachel and Finn but Santana repeatedly waved it off.

"Okay so the thing is they have been fighting for the past week and we think -"

"How come you can tell Rachel's mom and not me what's going on" Brittany cut of Santana's explanation giving her girlfriend a hard look. Santana shrugged unsure why Brittany was suddenly angry. Shelby sipped her drink through a straw and watched the couple eagerly.

"Shelby can help"

"And I can't" Brittany pressed giving Santana a hard look.

"That's not what I meant Brittany" Santana stated shaking her head.

"Forget I'm gonna get a drink" Brittany sighed. She got up from her chair and stormed over to the bar, Santana and Shelby watched her go, unsure about what had just happened.

"What's wrong with Brittany?" Rachel asked as she walked over to the table and sat down in the chair Brittany had just vacated.

"Who knows?" Santana replied shaking her head.

"If you're the man in the relationship you should just apologise" Shelby insisted as she continued to sip her drink.

"MOM!"

 **Attaboy Cocktail Bar – Friday Night**

"Mom why are you here?"

Rachel had pulled her mother away from a couple of college boys she was just flirting with and back over to the bar. Shelby pulled her arm away from her daughter's grip and gave Rachel a knowing look.

"You know why I am here" Shelby snorted sarcastically.

"Mom, Finn and I are fine" Rachel lied with a sigh. She knew he mother wouldn't believe her but she really didn't know how her mother thought she could help them.

"Rachel how stupid do you think I am" Shelby wondered with a slight smile. Shelby knew Marley had asked her to visit Rachel so that she could push her to talk and Shelby would do that any way she could think of because when she wanted to be her daughter could be very stubborn.

"You don't want me to answer that question Mother" Rachel quipped rolling her eyes as she looked away from her mother. She noticed that Finn had stopped playing pool with Sam and was cautiously watching her and Shelby.

"Oh, daughter don't pull the brat attitude with me, it never worked when you were a teenager and it's not going to work now that you are in your thirties" Shelby remanded. She grabbed her daughter's chin so that she would look at her.

"Mom if there was something wrong with Finn and I, why do you think you could help?" Rachel pressed.

"You can tell me the secret you have been keeping from me and your dad and maybe I can help with that" Shelby argued giving her daughter a knowing look. Shelby knew it would have to be something big that Rachel was keeping inside if she was arguing with the one person who she never got angry with. Rachel look almost startled at her mom then straightened herself up.

"Mom I don't know what Marley told you but – "

"Your sister hasn't said a word" Shelby cut Rachel off, holding up her hand "I'm going to chat with your friends you talk to me when you're ready"

 **Attaboy Cocktail Bar – Lower Manhattan – Friday Night**

"So, that Puck seems like a nice guy" Shelby smiled at Quinn, who was stoking her baby bump. Quinn nodded her head as she looked over at Puck who was at the bar getting her a drink.

"He is; he has been a big help through everything" Quinn agreed. She couldn't deny how much Puck had helped her over the last few months nor did she want to, while they weren't together they still definitely a team when it came to the baby.

"Then can I ask you sweetie, why aren't you two together" Shelby asked.

"Oh, you know, we don't… it just isn't the right time…" Quinn rambled unsure how to answer, nobody had even asked her point blank why she wasn't with Puck but Shelby had never been one to beat around the bush no matter how uncomfortable it made someone else.

"Quinn dear it will never be the right time but when prize stock comes in the form of that man candy" Shelby pointed over to Puck at the bar "You snatch it up"

"I just don't want to make things even more complicated than they already are" Quin reasoned. Shelby gave Quinn a knowing look, she took Quinn's hand in her own and tapped it affectionately.

"Quinn life is complicated and messy but it also be pretty wonderful if you let it be and not worry so much about what other people think" Shelby concluded. Quinn didn't say anything as she wasn't sure what to say. Did Shelby really think that Quinn cared that much about what other people thought? Luckily Puck came back over to the table before she had to respond.

"Here Quinn I got you another drink" Puck smiled at Quinn as he passed her another Mocktail. He took a seat next to her and put his arm on the back of her chair.

Shelby gave Quinn a look before she smiled at Puck "What a gentleman"

 **Outside Attaboy Cocktail Bar – Manhattan – Friday Night** **  
**

"Rachel I know you might not be happy that I am here but you could at least have a good time with your friends" Shelby snipped as she walked out of the bar to see her daughter stood on the sidewalk with her arms crossed. Shelby reached her daughter and noticed the tears in her daughter's eyes.

"Rachel what is it?" Shelby asked. She grabbed both her daughter's arms to force her to look at her.

"Finn and I can't have children, we went to see a doctor and I have a hostile uterus or something. It's not going to happen for us. At least not naturally" Rachel replied, Shelby wiped the tears that had fallen from Rachel's eyes. "I know you're probably upset and disappointed – "Rachel cried.

"Screw what those doctors say, you have never given up on anything in your life Rachel and if you want a child, you will have one even if it isn't the natural way" Shelby affirmed. She wrapped her daughter tightly in her arms as Rachel cried.

"I'm starting to lose faith that it will ever happen" Rachel admitted. She reluctantly wrapped her own arms around Shelby and embraced her mother's hug. Rachel wasn't sure why she had finally cracked but she knew she needed to let it all out.

"Is this what you're arguing with Finn about?"

"I can see how much this is all hurting him and he's trying to be there for me. He's been so kind through all of this but I just feel like I'm letting him down" Rachel explained. She leaned her head on her mother's shoulder as Shelby lightly stroked her hair.

"Rachel, you could never let Finn down"

"But this is my fault, there is something wrong with me not him" Rachel pressed. She couldn't help how she was feeling, she felt responsible for what Finn and herself were going through despite what everyone was telling her.

"Rachel the second you became his wife your problems became his problems and vice versa. You go through life together, you and Finn have always been better together and that will never change"

"I'm afraid I'm going to lose him" Rachel whispered. Neither Shelby or Rachel had noticed Finn come outside to hear the end of their conversation.

" _That will never happen"_

"I'm so sorry Finn" Rachel cried. She pulled away from Shelby and practically ran into Finn's arm. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as he lifted her off the ground. Neither of them noticed Shelby walk back inside the club.

"So am I, this whole thing was so stupid" Finn said. They remained wrapped around each other as they talked not bothered by the other people around them. It had been too long since they had held each other.

"I should have told you how I was really feeling" Rachel realised. Finn and Rachel worked better when they were on the same side and they both realised that they needed each other and not push each other away because they think that's what the other wants.

"I shouldn't have gotten so angry; this is frustrating for both of us but we need to be united"

"Rachel I will never leave you, ever! This isn't your fault and you have to stop thinking that I blame you" Finn affirmed. He pulled away slightly so that he could look Rachel in the eyes. He had to make sure that she knew no matter what happened with them having children he would never leave her.

"I know that now Finn"

Finn pressed his lips to Rachel's and she eagerly responded, moaning at the touch of Finn's lips on hers. It had been too long since they had kissed especially considering that they usually did it every day. Rachel tightened her grip on Finn as he pulled her Rachel's lips apart with his teeth.

"Let's get out of here" Rachel whispered as she pulled away from Finn but remained off her feet as Finn held her tightly.

"Absolutely"

 **Attaboy Cocktail Bar – Friday Night**

"Hey Shelby where's Rachel?" Mercedes asked as Shelby walked back over to the table. The group noticed that neither Finn or Rachel were longer in the club.

"Finally talking to Finn" Shelby replied taking her seat. She took a drink of her Gin and Tonic with a triumphant smile.

"Marley was right to send for you" Mercedes smiled. While it might have seemed obvious to Rachel the others knew that Shelby had pushed her daughter so that she would finally break and admit what her real fears where. Finn and Rachel loved each other all they needed was a push to admit to each other that they were afraid.

"My daughter just needed a push to talk and the person who usually does it needed one as well" Shelby shrugged off although the others could tell that she was happy that she had been able to help her daughter.

"So how long have you to been together" Shelby wondered looking over at Mercedes and Sam.

"About seven months" Mercedes answered with a smile to Sam, who kissed her cheek.

"So, you're getting serious"

"Well we haven't really – " Mercedes rambled shyly eyeing Sam who didn't seem as flustered by Shelby's question.

"Oh, you haven't had the 'where is this going' talk" Shelby laughed lightly as she looked over the younger couple.

"We haven't been together that long" Mercedes reasoned. Although she knew it was a conversation she had to have that with Sam she just didn't think that she should do it in a bar in front of her friend's mother, who was smiling over at the two with a disbelieving look.

"Oh, god it's like you're all teenagers again. You're in your thirties have the bloody talk" Shelby exclaimed shaking her head as she walked away from the pair.

Sam looked at Shelby retreating body "I'm only 26"

 **Finn and Rachel's House – West Village – Early Saturday Morning**

"I can't believe we just ditched them all" Rachel laughed as she rolled off top of Finn and on to her side of their bed. The couple had spent the last hour making up for the week of not speaking and they had only just realised they had left all their friends to deal with Rachel's mother.

"We haven't spoken in over a week and we just made up. I think they will understand" Finn reasoned as he wrapped his arm around Rachel and pulled her close.

"Right again husband" Rachel laughed as Finn began to nibble at her neck.

"I've missed you" Finn affirmed. He started to trail kissed down Rachel's neck as she held him close.

"Me too, I hate when we argue. It's not like us"

"We both have to agree that we never stop talking to each other, even about the bad stuff – especially then" Finn said, he took Rachel's face in his hands and kissed her lightly on each cheek then on the lips and nose.

"Agreed"

"I love you Rachel Hudson" Finn affirmed before he kissed her again.

"I love you too"

 **Rachel and Finn's House – West Village – Saturday Morning**

After spending the last few hours finally making up, Rachel decided that they both needed some breakfast, so while Finn took a quick nap Rachel went downstairs to order some food. She walked into the kitchen to see Shelby sat at the kitchen counter with her laptop open.

"And they have been making up ever since, told you she just needed her mother" Shelby explained. Rachel looked over her mother's shoulder to see her father Will and Marley on the screen. Shelby was on facetime to them both and was currently talking to them about Rachel and Finn.

"Mom I told you, it weird when you listen in through our bedroom doors" Marley explained before noticing Rachel "Hey Sis, having a good morning"

"Does anyone in this family know the word boundaries" Rachel groaned, she moved away from the laptop and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"I stopped her from going in to check you needed any toys" Rachel's father said. Rachel let out another loud groan before giving her mother a pressing look.

"Do not come into by bedroom at all today" Rachel argued, Shelby smirked at her daughter as did Marley through the computer screen.

"Not planning to come out today" Shelby wondered.

"Look what you have done" Rachel snipped giving her sister an evil look.

"It worked didn't it" Will interjected

"Thank you, Dad!" Marley laughed.

"I'm leaving now, bye guys" Rachel called. She picked up the house phone then went back upstairs. She walked into the bedroom to see Finn was now awake sat up in bed.

"Everything okay" Finn asked as Rachel got back into bed. Rachel climbed on top of Finn and straddled his lap.

"My mother is leaving on Monday, no matter what she says" Rachel demanded before she pulled Finn towards her in a searing kiss.

 **Outside Finn and Rachel's House – West Village – Monday Morning**

"Well it's been nice to see you, mom?" Rachel said. The mother and daughter were outside Rachel's house waiting for a car to come to take Shelby to the airport. Rachel had actually enjoyed the last two days with her mother, she was in a much better mood when her and Finn made up so she was able to appreciate her mother's visit and have a good time with her.

"I'm sure it has been" Shelby smirked as she hugged her daughter "I'm glad we were able to talk"

"Me too mom" Rachel agreed.

"Talk to your father as well you know he worries, so does your sister and me" Shelby said giving her daughter a pressing look. Out of the family of four Rachel had always been the one to be closed off even when her family wanted to help her.

"I know mom"

"You don't have to protect any of us, or hide away from anything – we are here" Shelby added. She held onto Rachel's arms when Rachel tried to look away. "We are here Rachel!"

"I know mom"

"And so is your husband" Shelby smiled "He's a good one"

"I know mom" Rachel agreed with a smile. Finn and she were a lot better and Rachel wanted to make sure she didn't take him for granted again.

"And you are going to be a mother" Shelby affirmed "Say I know mom" Shelby gave her daughter a look "Say it or I won't leave"

Rachel reached over and hugged her mother tightly "I know mom"

 **The Diner – Park Avenue – Monday Afternoon**

"Well she's finally gone" Rachel stated as she breezed into the diner and took her seat next to Quinn.

"Thank god!" All three girls said at the same time. Rachel looked at all her friends confused, the last time she had seen them was at the bar and they all seemed to be enjoying her mother's visit.

"What up with you guys? What did she do?" Rachel wondered. Santana was shaking her head; Quinn was stroking her bump sadly and Mercedes was rolling her eyes.

"Brittany's mad at me because she thinks I don't value her opinion" Santana snipped throwing her hands up in the air.

"Do you think I'm stopping myself from being happy with Noah because I care too much about what people think?" Quinn sighed as she roughly played with her hair.

"Do Sam and I really have a future together?" Mercedes demanded giving Rachel a pointed look.

While none of them mentioned her mother, Rachel knew that Shelby had somehow planted the doubts in her friend's head, she was an expect at it without even realising what she was doing. Rachel now knew she would have to fix it.

"Okay" Rachel nodded her head as she took out her phone "I think I need to cancel my next meeting" Rachel held up her hand for the waitress's attention "Can we have some more coffee"

 **Finn and Rachel's House – West Village – Monday Evening**

After an afternoon of listening to all her friend's problems and then catching up on all the work she had to do, Rachel was glad to finally be walking through her front door. She was even more pleased when she walked into the dining room to see that Finn had covered the table in candles and roses, their wedding china was out and Rachel could smell the food in the kitchen. The lights had been dimmed and Finn was leaning against the arch way under a soft glow.

"What are this" Rachel beamed as she noticed a box of her favourite chocolates on the table as well as her favourite wine chilling in the ice bucket.

"I wanted to make up for the last week" Finn answered. He walked over to Rachel, she dropped her bag and coat on the floor and wrapped her arms tightly around her neck.

"It wasn't just you Finn it was both of us, we let our pride get in the way and we have to make sure that it doesn't happen again" Rachel said. Finn leant down and captured Rachel's lips with his own, he pulled her closer as Rachel let out of slight moan. They were both breathless when they eventually pulled away. Rachel looked up at Finn with a smirk on her face.

"You know I had my own idea about how to make up for last week" Rachel stated giving Finn a coy smile. Finn returned her smirk.

"And what was that"

"Wait here" Rachel instructed as she pulled away from Finn and raced up stairs. Finn quickly checked on the food, he pulled it all out of the oven and left it on the counter as he had a feeling they wouldn't be eating it straight away. Finn walked back into the dining room just as Rachel came back down the stairs. Finn jaw almost dropped when he noticed Rachel had changed out of her work clothes and was wearing a black lace corset with matching thong, she had undone her hair and let it wavy down her back and finished it off with her Black strappy heels and black knee high length stockings.

"Wow! You are so much better at this making it up stuff" Finn mused as his eyes trailed over his wife's body.

"So, do you wanna eat now or…" Rachel trailed off, she gave Finn a knowing look as she openly checked him out.

"Do you even have to ask" Finn laughed heartily. Rachel laughed and began running back up the stairs to their bedroom and without even a second thought Finn raced after her.


	13. 1x13 - Glee and The Confession

**Hey Lovely Readers**

 **I hope that those who celebrate had a lovely Christmas :) here's another present for you all, I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

 **Episode 13**

 **Quinn's Apartment – Upper East Side – Friday Morning**

"It looks really good Quinn" Puck praised as he looked around the newly decorated nursery in Quinn's apartment. The crib Puck had gotten her was finally assembled and the room had been painted in a soft green colour with stick on animals covering the walls. The room didn't have any baby essentials just yet as the girls had promised Quinn she would get all that at her Baby Shower.

"Thanks, I really love this crib. Thank you for getting it for me" Quinn smiled at Puck.

"Of course"

"So I have something to ask you" Puck stated nervously. The pair walked out of the nursery and into Quinn's kitchen. Puck leaned against the kitchen counter as Quinn handed him a bottle of water.

"Okay"

"There's a custom in my family to have a baby baptised as soon as they are born. We have the full ceremony after. This one is just a small one right there in the hospital room with just parents and god parents present" Puck explained. He ran his hands together nervously as he was unsure how Quinn would take it. They weren't a couple so she didn't have to agree to anything to make his mother happy.

"Okay"

"I was wondering if you would be okay with our son having one. I wouldn't ask but it's important to my mom and I'm trying to make her as happy as possible because she's still a little pissed her first grandchild is being born out of wedlock" Puck finished. He finally looked up at Quinn, who had a wide smile of her face.

"Of course Noah" Quinn replied.

"Really?" Puck asked with shock in his voice.

"Yes it's clearly important to your family and I want to do whatever I can to make your mother comfortable" Quinn reasoned. Puck reached up and hugged Quinn quickly, she was taken by surprise but returned the hug.

Puck smiled widely "Thank you Quinn"

"So I was thinking about asking Finn to be the god father" Puck added once he pulled away from her. Finn was a clear choice for the godfather because Puck knew that he wouldn't have made it this far without Finn's help.

"Of course he's a fine choice"

"Well you can of course pick the god mother" Puck said as he looked down at his watch "I better go or I'm gonna be late for work, I'll ring you later after I've spoken to Finn"

"Of course, bye Noah" Quinn said as the two made their way to her front door.

Puck smiled back at Quinn "Bye Quinn"

 **Broadway Star Offices – Time Square – Friday Morning**

"Hi Tina"

"Hi Quinn" Tina greeted her boss's friend but she didn't look away from her computer screen "She's in a meeting, take a seat I'll get you a drink"

"You don't have to do that Tina" Quinn waved off as she took a seat on the white couch next to Tina's desk. Quinn looked around at the busy office floor, there was at least 60 people working hard on a magazine that Rachel owed and sometimes it amazed Quinn that it was all started by her best friend in her NYU dorm room.

"Of course, I do, sit and relax she won't be long" Tina pressed. She finished typing then jumped up and grabbed a bottle of water from the mini-fridge next to her desk. Tina went back to her desk and continued to type while Quinn looked around again for a few moments until she saw Rachel stride over to her office.

"Hi Quinn, what are you doing here. Aren't we having lunch in an hour" Rachel wondered. She handed Tina some papers, who once again didn't even need to look up from her desk to know Rachel was handing her something.

"Yeah but I wanted to talk to you before that" Quinn said. With a little struggle, she got up off the couch and followed Rachel into her office. The two sat down on the couch in Rachel's office. Rachel took off her heels and put her feet up on the coffee table.

"So what's up"

While she gently stroked her baby bump Quinn quickly explained to Rachel about the baptism they would be having in the hospital.

"That was really sweet of you" Rachel acknowledged, she leaned back on her seat and closed her eyes. Quinn could tell that Rachel had clearly been at work a while despite it only being 10 am.

"Puck has done a lot for me as well" Quinn acknowledged. Rachel gave her a strange look but didn't comment further.

"Anyway we have to pick our God parents a bit earlier and I was wondering if you would do be the honour of being my baby's godmother" Quinn asked. Rachel quickly sat up straight and looked over at Quinn with a beaming smile.

"Are you serious! Of course" Rachel chocked up. she reached over and hugged Quinn tightly, already tearing up.

"You were an obvious choice. Puck is going to ask Finn as well so it's even more perfect" Quinn added as she held on tighter to Rachel.

"Finn's going to be so chuffed" Rachel beamed, she pulled away from Quinn and wiped the tears in her eyes before they fell.

"And you two are okay now" Quinn asked cautiously. It had been two weeks since Shelby's visit and Finn and Rachel making up and Quinn didn't want this to be something else that upset her friends and cause tension between them.

"We are more than okay. And before you ask this isn't upsetting me. I'm not secretly resenting you or Noah" Rachel teased as she winked at her friend "I revel in your happiness"

"Well I had to ask" Quinn laughed. She could tell that Rachel wasn't lying just for her benefit, her friend was truly happy that she was going to be a godmother.

"Come on, this place can run without me for a bit. Let's go shopping for my godson" Rachel declared as she quickly but her heels back on.

"Words I love to hear" Quinn beamed. The two jumped off the couch and quickly left Rachel's office.

 **Kidding Around, Children's Toy Store – West Village – Friday Morning**

An hour later Quinn and Rachel were at Kidding Around a toy store near Rachel and Finn's house, picking out toys to go in Quinn's newly decorated nursery. Even though the baby wouldn't even be able to use most of the toys for at least a year, Quinn and Rachel were having too much fun picking them out to worry about that fact.

"Toys are so much better than when we were younger" Quinn mused as she looked over the different variations of Lego sets that were now available. Even though she wasn't going to buy any she had spent the last five minutes looking at all the different ones.

"Yeah no cup in a ball anymore" Rachel joked.

"Are you sure we haven't got too much here" Quinn wondered. She looked over at the two full baskets in Rachel's hand.

"Kids can never have too much toys" Rachel replied as she put another soft toy into the basket. While Quinn had picked up some useful toys like children' books and teething rings, Rachel had been throwing in every soft toy she thought was cute.

"So how are you and Finn?" Quinn asked. While she had asked at Rachel's office now that they were both relaxed Quinn hoped to get a better answer out of Rachel.

"We're doing good. We back to talking to each other about how we are feeling instead of bottling it up because we don't want to hurt the other" Rachel answered. Rachel and Finn were no longer hiding it from each other if they were having a bad day or if it all got too much for them and because of that they had bad days that weren't as bad anymore.

"That's great. You and Finn are always better when you're on the same team. I remember in college when you fighting about which diner had the best pancakes, I don't think I slept for a week" Quinn laughed. Anytime Rachel and Finn had an argument when they were in college Quinn was always in the middle so it was better for her as well when they were together.

"Well, things are always better in my marriage when Finn just admits I'm right about everything" Rachel quipped. She went back to looking at the toys for toddlers, making a mental list of what to buy her Godson for when he was old enough.

"So, are you excited about tonight?" Quinn asked.

"Quinn the only engagement party I've ever been excited about was my own" Rachel acknowledged.

"Well I love them, there is always so much love in the air" Quinn smiled dreamily as she cuddled a giant teddy bear before putting it back on the shelf.

"Are you high?" Rachel snipped rolling in her eyes.

"I'd like to think of it as enjoying my changing hormones" Quinn smirked rubbing her bump playfully. Quinn was glad she could laugh and joke with Rachel about her pregnancy. She had been worried Rachel would revert back to how she was before when she was fighting with Finn but Quinn was happy to see that everything really was back to normal.

"Well you only get to use that excuse for another few weeks" Rachel stated pointing her finger jokingly before going back to the wooden toys section of the store.

"Okay I have found the perfect gift" Rachel cheered, she held up a box of a wooden Noah's Ark set with mini animals. Quinn instantly welled up as she looked at the gift, she wiped away a few stray tears while Rachel rolled her eyes playfully.

Rachel pulled out a tissue from her bag and handed it to Quinn "Okay that definitely be the hormones"

 **The Diner – Park Avenue – Friday Afternoon**

"There you two are, come on I only have 45 minutes left and I'm starving" Santana groaned as Quinn and Rachel rushed into the Diner both loaded with bags. The two sat opposite Mercedes and Santana, both slightly out of breath.

"Sorry we were shopping and lost track of time" Rachel apologised as she stole a drink of Mercedes's tea, the two had ran the last two blocks as they knew Santana wouldn't be happy about them being late.

"Get anything good" Mercedes asked looking over at the bag. Rachel nodded her head and pulled out a box. It was the miniature wooden Noah's Ark set Rachel had bought at Kidding Around.

"Look at this" Rachel beamed "Isn't this adorable"

"Precious" Santana quipped but only for Rachel and Quinn's benefit. The waitress came over and took their orders as Mercedes continued to look over at Quinn and Rachel who still smiling at the Noah's Ark box.

"What's with the early christening gift" Mercedes wondered. Quinn quickly explained to Santana and Mercedes about her conversation with Puck that morning.

"So Noah and I are having a ceremony in the hospital as soon as this one is born" Quinn smiled as she rubbed her bump affectionately "And we asked Rachel and Finn to be the godparents"

"Of course, they are an obvious choice" Santana agreed smirking slightly at Rachel, who was beaming. Santana was happy to see Rachel happy about being a godparent and wasn't thinking about her own situation for once.

"How are you and Brittany now Sans" Rachel asked changing the subject. It had been almost a week since Shelby's visit but what she had left behind still needed fixing.

"We're okay I think? I think she realised I was only looking out for your best interests" Santana explained shrugging slightly. Her friends could see she was playing off the situation but they knew better than to push her to talk about it.

"Is she coming to the engagement party?" Quinn asked. The girls were going to an engagement party of a girl they all knew from college called Sarah. She was a nurse who was marrying a cardio-surgeon, the girls had all liked Sarah in college but they had lost touch with her after so they knew they had only been invited so that Sarah could show off her fairy tale romance but it was a free bar and Quinn was a sucker for fairy tale romances and happy endings.

"She said she couldn't" Santana shrugged. Quinn, Mercedes and Rachel shared a worried look but knew better than to tell Santana that Brittany was clearer still upset with her and they knew either Santana didn't realise or didn't want to have to deal with it.

"What's with the look" Santana demanded.

"Nothing" They all said in union.

"Noah's coming" Quinn stated trying to change the subject. Rachel, Santana and Mercedes shared a knowing look, which Quinn quickly noticed "What's with the looks"

"Nothing" Rachel, Santana and Mercedes said in union.

 **Finn's Classroom – Dalton Private School – Friday Afternoon**

"Okay I want the reading to be done by Friday and for those of you who think they can skip it they might be a not so secret pop quiz on Friday as well" Finn told his classroom. The class let out a loud groan just as the school bell went.

"Okay get out of here guys" Finn laughed. The senior class all quickly collected up there bags and left the class room as Puck walked into the room. He leaned against one of the tables at the front of the class and waited for Finn to notice him.

"Hey Puck what's up?" Finn asked once he looked up from his desk. He started taking out some papers from his bag, for his next class.

"You have a minute" Puck wondered. Finn obviously noticed Puck's tone so he stopped what he was doing and took a seat at his desk.

"So I told Quinn about the baptism and she was actually totally okay with it" Puck added happily.

"I told you she would be"

"Anyway I was hoping that you would be the god father"

"of course Mate, I would be honoured" Finn exclaimed. He jumped over from his chair and walked over to his friend. They quickly embraced and Finn slapped Puck affectionately on the back.

"I hope you know how much I've appreciated your help over these last few months" Puck stated sincerely as they pulled away. Finn nodded his head slowly as he walked back over to his desk.

"I know Puck" Finn stated as he packed away his bag and put it under his desk. He looked up and noticed his friend's worried expression.

"Puck will you stop with the looks. I'm fine. Rachel and I are doing a lot better. We can be happy for you and disappointed with our own situation at the same time" Finn pointed out with a teasing smile

"You sure" Puck pressed watching his friend closely. Puck didn't care about a lot of people but he cared about Finn and Rachel and he didn't want Finn to think he was showing off his good fortune to his heartbroken friend.

" _I'm sure_ "

"Okay good" Puck breathe a sigh of relief as he got something out of his gym bag "because there is a chapter in this book that I could really use your help with" Puck stated as he held up the book _'What to Expect When You're Expecting'_.

 **Finn and Rachel's House – West Village – Friday Evening**

"Hey baby you ready to go?" Finn asked as he walked into his and Rachel's bedroom. The two were meeting their friends so that they could head over to the engagement party together. Finn quickly noticed Rachel sat at the end of their bed with a sad expression.

"Rachel's what's wrong?"

"I called the agency again" Rachel admitted. Finn sat down next to her, he took the phone out of her hand and wrapped his arm around her.

"Rachel I thought we agreed not to do that" Finn sighed. After their argument Finn and Rachel decided they would no longer obsess about waiting for a phone call and try to live their lives as best they could, it was proving easier said than done for both of them.

"I know but I just wanted to double check that we were doing everything possible to help this along" Rachel reasoned. Finn nodded his head in understanding, he knew how difficult it was for someone like Rachel to just sit back and wait for something to happen when she was so used making things happen for herself.

"And what did they say?" Finn asked.

"That we're already doing it. These things just take time" Rachel sighed.

"You okay, we don't have to go tonight" Finn reassured her. He got up from the bed and pulled Rachel gently up with him. He wrapped his arms around her and gently kissed the top of her head.

"I'm fine. I want to go" Rachel promised. She pulled away from Finn and walked over to her vanity to pick up her bag and shawl.

"So I Puck asked me to be the baby's godfather" Finn smiled. Rachel turned back to face her husband again.

"Quinn asked me to be the godmother" Rachel returned smiling back at her husband.

"Of course she did your perfect"

"Well I'm not going to argue with that" Rachel laughed as the two of them walked out of their bedroom.

 **Subway Station – Manhattan – Friday Evening**

"You being quiet babe" Sam noticed as he looked over at Mercedes, who was lost in thought. The two were on the subway on the way to the Ritz Hotel where the engagement party was taking place.

"I'm just really tired" Mercedes faked a yawn "Maybe we shouldn't go tonight"

"It's your friend's engagement party" Sam pressed. He continued to look at Mercedes for a real explanation but she refused to look back at him.

"I'm sure she won't notice if I'm not there" Mercedes admitted with a sigh.

"What's going on with you" Sam asked giving Mercedes a look. Sam had noticed that Mercedes had been in a weird mood ever since her lunch with her friends two days before but once again Mercedes refused to tell him what was really wrong.

"Nothing I told you I'm just tired" Mercedes snipped rolling her eyes.

"You know you're a crappy liar so why don't you just tell me what's wrong" Sam argued before going Mercedes a gentle smile "Maybe I can help"

"Trust me you can't"

"So there is something wrong" Sam said sarcastically. He leaned back in his seat and ran his hands through his hair. Sam really didn't understand why Mercedes had such a hard time opening up to him. He didn't know if it was because of the age difference or if she still wasn't secure enough in their relationship but Sam was coming to the end of the line with it.

The subway came to a stop so Mercedes jumped off from her seat with Sam following behind.

"Drop it Sam" Mercedes snipped "Come on we're going to be late"

"Mercedes please just tell me what's wrong" Sam sighed as he followed behind her. Mercedes was rushing through the crowds of people in the subway station but answered Sam without looking back at him.

"I guess I've just realised my life is going nowhere" Mercedes admitted defiantly.

 **The Ritz-Carlton Hotel – Central Park – Friday Evening**

"Aww you guys made it" Sarah shrilled as she ran over to the group "I'm so happy your here"

Sarah hugged Quinn, Rachel, Santana, Mercedes then Finn as Puck and Sam looked on amused. Sarah did not seem like the kind of person Rachel, Mercedes and Santana would have been friends with in college.

"Look at you Quinn your glowing" Sarah beamed as she rubbed Quinn's baby bump before turning to Puck "And this must be Noah. Well done Quinn he's delicious" Puck eyes went wide as Sarah continued to check him out "Kidding Honey"

Quinn shook her head slightly "He's not my -"

"Well I better make the rounds, enjoy guys" Sarah waved off. She rushed over to another group of people which gave the group a chance to look around the lavish ball room.

"Sorry about her she's a bit ..." Quinn trailed of not sure how to finish her thought. She should have expected people to think her and Puck were a couple. she had brought him as her date to the party and she was pregnant with his child.

"Don't worry about it. I take delicious as a compliment" Puck joked smiling down at Quinn.

"Let's find a table" Finn instructed. The group weaved around the already full tables and found an empty one at the back of the room near the buffet table.

"How is Sarah able to afford all this" Mercedes wondered as she looked from the large champagne foundation to the waiters serving canapés and then to the 10-piece orchestra playing as people arrived.

"John's parents are as rich as Finny's and Quinny's. I think they are even members of the same country club" Santana smirked as she grabbed a glass of champagne from the waiter as he walked past her.

"They're not here are they" Rachel worried looking over at her husband as they took a seat at the table. Finn shook his head, amused by his wife.

"Must be nice" Mercedes sneered lightly as she looked around the ballroom. Puck and Sam took some Champagne glasses from the buffet table and handed each of them one. Mercedes drank half of her's in one gulp then picked another up from the table.

"I'm sure that's not why she's marrying him" Quinn argued, she smiled up at Puck when he handed her a glass of orange juice then took a seat down next to her.

"Of course it isn't" Mercedes relied sarcastically as she finished off the rest of her champagne. Sam gave her a worried look but Mercedes ignored him.

"Champagne anyone?" the waiter asked cheerfully even though they all already had glasses in their hands.

"Yes please and keep it coming" Mercedes ordered as she quickly took a flute of champagne and drank almost all of it in one go.

 **Ritz Ballroom Bar – Friday Night**

"So are you having a good night" Finn asked as she handed Rachel a glass of champagne from the open bar. The two had had their fill of the gorgeous food on offer and now they had lined their stomachs they were ready for the wonderful free alcohol.

"I am" Rachel nodded holding up her champagne glass "This is the best champagne I've ever had, even better than what your mother served at our engagement party"

"Don't ever let her hear you say that" Finn gasped jokingly. Finn's mother always prided herself on having the best of everything and even though she made no secret that she didn't approve of Finn's choice of bride she still went all out when she threw them an engagement party. It had been the event of the year at the country club.

"I might do the next time she annoys me" Rachel smirked.

"Quinn and Puck seem close" Finn mused as he watched their two friends laughing as they tried to dance around Quinn's blossoming bump.

"God you're as gushy about all this romance stuff as Quinn is" Rachel quipped, although she had to admit Quinn and Puck seemed to be getting along great and were enjoying each other's company.

"I just think they would make each other happy and they're having a baby together, its perfect" Finn explained

"You've clearly had too much of this" Rachel said taking Finn's glass from him and putting it down the nearby bar. She glanced back at Finn who was still watching Quinn and Puck try to dance.

"Finn I don't necessarily disagree with you but if they have any chance then they need to be brave enough to say that themselves" Rachel argued.

"I guess you're right, but it only takes one of them to be brave enough"

"Come on my dashing husband" Rachel smiled, taking Finn's hand she pulled him towards the dance floor "You're going to dance with me"

The two reached the dancefloor just as a slow song started, Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel and pulled her close. Rachel circled her arm around his shoulder and rested her head on his broad chest. They swayed silently for a fee moments, just enjoying being together.

"Finn" Rachel said softly. Finn looked down at her with a smile "I'm thankful every day that you were brave enough, I love you"

"Ditto" Finn replied before leaning down for a sweet kiss, he moved his lips to Rachel's ear and whispered "Seems someone else has been swept up in the romance"

Rachel cuddled in closer to Finn as they swayed to the music "Yeah, yeah just dance with me"

 **Ritz Ballroom – Friday Night**

"Okay lady spill, what's wrong with you?" Santana pressed looking over at Mercedes who had just finished off her fifth drink in just over an hour. The men had gone to get some food so it was the best opportunity to get to the bottom of Mercedes mood.

"Nothing's wrong" Mercedes waved off as she picked up another drink from the middle of the table.

"Mercedes you've been in a mood all night. So either snap out of it or tell us what's wrong" Santana argued as she took the glass out of Mercedes hand "That's Finn's drink"

"Fine!" Mercedes snapped shaking her head frustrated. She turned to Quinn. "Was I even considered to be godmother? Did I come up at all when you were thinking about it or was it just automatic that it would be Rachel"

"Is that's what this is about. The fact that I picked Rachel" Quinn asked in disbelief. Rachel looked over at Santana briefly wondering if she felt the same way. Santana shook her head then looked back over at Mercedes.

"I thought we were all best friends why wasn't I asked. Is it because I'm not married, don't have a real job or a fancy town house" Mercedes argued raising her voice. The guys came back over to the table and quickly noticed the change in atmosphere.

Rachel cautiously looked around them, they had started to draw attention from the tables next to them "Mercedes - "

"No I want to know why I was passed over just like I was passed over for guardian" Mercedes continued to rant "I want you to tell me why" Mercedes looked back at Quinn with a dirty look "I mean it's not like you make the best life choices you got pregnant after a one night stand with a stranger"

"Hey don't talk to her like" Puck snapped jumping to Quinn's defence. Quinn gently put her had on top pf Puck's and shook her head, she didn't need him to defend her.

"Mercedes I think you've had enough" Sam stated. Mercedes grabbed another drink from the table as her friends continued to watch her.

"I want to know what my friends really think. Is this just another way for you to ease your guilt because you've having a baby before Rachel is?"

"Mercedes that's enough" Santana snapped.

"I think I should leave" Quinn stated quietly. She got up from the table and picked up her bag and coat.

"No Quinn don't go" Rachel said. She looked back at Mercedes angrily and Mercedes quickly looked away.

"It's okay, I've had enough excitement for the night" Quinn reasoned. She put on her coat and then turned to Mercedes "You know what Mercedes you weren't considered for godmother at all. Rachel was always my first choice. Rachel has been my friend since we were 14 of course I was going to pick her" Quinn argued shaking her head "And when you have to make a choice about who looks after your child if something happens to you then you are going to pick someone who is in a loving marriage, with a stable job and actually want to have children not someone who gets drunk at an engagement party and yells at her friends"

Mercedes looked away guiltily, she knew she had gone too far and she wasn't even sure why when that wasn't even the reason she was angry.

"When you're ready to tell us what is really wrong, I'll listen" Quinn concluded before walking away with Puck following after her.

 **Hotel Patio – Central Park – Friday Night**

"Here" Santana handed Mercedes a bottle of water "So are you going to tell me what's really up with you. We all know you're not really that upset about not being godmother"

Quinn and Puck had left twenty minutes before and Mercedes had stuck out to the patio to get away from everyone's judging eyes. She had quickly sobered up when she saw the hurt looks on Rachel and Quinn's face and she wanted to avoid them all so she could sneak out and leave.

"I'm 32 and what do I have to show for my life" Mercedes said defeated. Santana took a seat down next to Mercedes on the cold stone floor.

"What are you talking about?"

"Rachel has the husband, the job, the house and eventually the kids. Quinn has the house, the job, the kid and eventually the husband. You have the house, the job and the partner. What do I have" Mercedes explained, she took a sip of the bottle of water then looked over at her friend waiting for an answer.

"You have the guy" Santana answered lamely.

"Yeah I have the guy who won't even commit to me. My career is going nowhere and I've lived in the same shoebox apartment since I was 20. I have nothing to show for my life. Nothing to be proud of" Mercedes ranted. She angrily wiped away the tears in her eyes, when Santana noticed she looped her arm through Mercedes.

"You're following your dream that's something to be proud of" Santana acknowledged.

"I sent out 100 demos and heard nothing back. I think we both know it's never going to happen" Mercedes argued with a defeated sigh. She put her head on Santana's shoulder, neither liked PDA but Santana could see her friend needed a hug.

"Then get a new dream. Find something else to be passionate about"

"Santana I really don't want a pep talk right now" Mercedes sighed.

"Okay but whatever your feeling right now doesn't mean you should push away the things in your life that you do have" Santana encouraged, lightly nudging Mercedes' side. Luckily for Mercedes Rachel and Quinn knew that Mercedes hadn't really been angry with them but that didn't mean they weren't hurt by the comments she had made.

"What do I have?"

"You have me, Rachel and Quinn and we are going to help you in any way that we can" Santana promised. Before Mercedes could say anything in return Sam walked through the door and onto the patio. He noticed the two friends and quickly walked over to them.

"Ready to go home Cedes" Sam asked. Mercedes looked up at her boyfriend and slowly nodded her head. The two friends got up from the floor and Mercedes took Sam's hand in her, happy he wasn't upset with her as well.

"Yeah let's go"

"Come on, I'll make you hot chocolate just the way you like and I might even watch an episode of Project Runway with you" Sam smiled at her. Mercedes smiled back at him as they walked back to the ballroom. Maybe for right now what she had with Sam would be enough.

 **Quinn's Apartment – Upper East Side – Saturday Morning**

"Hey Noah, what are you doing here" Quinn asked as she opened her front door to reveal Puck at the other side.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay after last night" Puck replied. Quinn opened her door further to let him inside. The two walked into Quinn's kitchen.

"Yeah I'm fine. That wasn't really about me, Mercedes is just a little lost right now" Quinn explained. She took out a bottle of water from her fridge and handed it to Puck, who was shaking his head amused.

"You know it's like you guys have a six sense on each other, that's exactly what Rachel said" Puck laughed. he took a sip of the water then put it down on the kitchen counter. From some reason Puck suddenly seemed nervous and Quinn wasn't sure why.

"Do you want something to eat" Quinn asked after a few moments of silence.

"No I'm okay, actually there was something else I wanted to talk to you about" Puck stated. He rang his hands through his shaved head and was unable to look Quinn in the eye.

"Noah I've already told you I'm not naming our son Mick Jagger Puckerman" Quinn waved off with an annoyed sigh. The two had had the same argument at least four times already.

"No that's not it" Puck waved off before he looked back at Quinn seriously. "I been thinking about this for a while now. You've and this baby have become very important to be, more than I ever thought any person could and I've realised that I want to make a go of this. Not just as parents but as a couple. I think we could work Quinn and I want to give us a chance to find out" Puck finally looked Quinn in the eye "What do you think?"

"I ..." Quinn trailed off lost for words. She had not been expected those words from Puck. While they had gotten closer in the last few months Quinn thought it had been because of the baby and not because Puck was actually developing feeling for her. Quinn collected herself then looked back at Puck. "Noah I really appreciate everything you done for me and this baby. You're going to be a wonderful father but I... I don't think I can. We'd have too -"

"No it's okay I get it. I shouldn't have said anything" Puck rushed out as away from the counter and began to leave the kitchen "I'm just going to go"

"No please Noah let's talk about this" Quinn pleaded, rushing after him. When she reached him Puck already had her front door open.

"Really Quinn, its fine I get it" Puck waved off lamely "I'll talk to you later.

Puck left and closed the door behind him, a part of Quinn wanted to run after him but the stronger part of her remained frozen staring at the door.

 **Rachel and Finn's House – West Village – Saturday Afternoon**

"I don't know what else I expected really. I should have no better. I just hope I haven't ruined everything now that she doesn't even what me around when the baby is born" Puck shrugged defeated as her mindlessly pressed the button's on Finn's Xbox controller.

As soon as he had left Quinn's Puck had gone over to Finn's to tell him what had happened, he knew it would only be a matter of time before Quinn told Rachel and he wanted to tell his own best friend first and hopefully get some advice on what to do next.

"Quinn would never do that Puck" Finn pressed "I'm really sorry Mate"

"I just feel so stupid now" Puck admitted, he threw the game controller aside and rubbed his hands over his face angrily.

"There is nothing stupid about putting yourself out there" Finn pressed.

"I should have known that a girl like her doesn't end up with a guy like me"

"I wouldn't give up hope just yet" Finn smiled gently as he made another shot on the game. Puck picked back up his controller and continued to play the game.

"Your optimism is very annoying" Puck quipped. The two were absorbed in the game they didn't notice Rachel walking into the living room in just her underwear and a short silk robe.

"Finn you ready - " Rachel smiled seductively at her husband then noticed Puck in the room "Oh Noah I didn't realise you were here" Rachel tightened the robe around her and looked at her husband "Finn can I talk to you for a second"

Finn paused the game then joined his wife in the kitchen.

"Do you know what I'm wearing under this" Rachel exclaimed, Finn checked out his wife as she pointed to her silk robe "There better be a good reason he is here"

"Puck told Quinn he wanted to be with her and she said no" Finn stated looking quickly over at his friend to make sure he couldn't hear them. He wasn't sure if Puck wanted people knowing what he had done.

"Dammit, that's a good reason" Rachel admitted with a sigh. "Okay you go be with your friend I'll go be with mine, I'll show you wants under here later"

"Can you just show me quickly now" Finn said a little desperately as Rachel began to walk back up the stairs.

"Nope" Rachel stated popping the 'p'.

Finn walked back into the living room and threw himself back down on the couch. he knew if Puck hadn't been genuinely hurt by what had happened he would already have kicked his friends out and joined his wife in the bedroom.

"Have I interpreted sexy time in the Hudson Household" Puck smirked as he continued playing the basketball game.

"Yes so you better let me win the next one" Finn snipped as he picked his controller back up.

 **Quinn's Apartment – Upper East Side – Saturday Afternoon**

"Noah's at your house" Quinn asked as soon as she opened the door to see Rachel standing there. Rachel nodded her head as she walked inside the apartment.

"He's playing video games with my husband as we speak" Rachel gave her friend a gentle smile. The two walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch.

"Is he okay?" Quinn wondered sadly. She had been thinking about what had happened ever since Puck had left. She knew there was a better way she could have handled things and she hoped she hadn't messed everything up.

"Honestly I don't know. Are you okay?" Rachel said. She took out a bar of chocolate from her bag and handed it to Quinn "Couldn't really bring you wine"

"I just didn't expect it. I know we've been getting along so well but I thought it was because we had to for the baby" Quinn argued. She opened the chocolate and broke off a piece. As she was eating she noticed Rachel giving her a strange look.

"There's getting along and there's him being your date to our friend's engagement party" Rachel quipped. Rachel didn't want to seem like she was getting at Quinn but she had to be honest as well, she thought they had been getting along well and that dating would be a natural procession for them once they got their act together.

"Do you think I've been leading him on" Quinn worried as she ran her hand together, she leaned back in her seat and gently rubbed her baby bump

"It's only leading him on if you don't return his feelings" Rachel replied watching her friend closely.

"Rachel everything is already so complicated between us. I have to focus on the baby right now. It's wouldn't be fair to my son if something happened and then we didn't work out" Quinn worried.

"But what if you did" Rachel pointed out, Quinn gave Rachel a questioning look "Quinn weren't we just talking last week about how you thought you were holding back because of what other people thought. That's obviously means they are some feeling there otherwise you wouldn't be bothered"

"He's the father of my child nothing more" Quinn pressed. Before Rachel could say anything else they heard Quinn's front door open and close. A few seconds later Mercedes and Santana were walking into the living room.

"I bought wine and I know you can have that Fabray so I brought you ice cream" Santana explained as she held up a bottle of wine then a carton of ice cream, she put them both on the coffee table then went to the kitchen for glasses and spoons. Mercedes took a seat next to Quinn on the sofa.

"Quinn what I said yesterday was completely out of line. I didn't mean any of it, I was upset about something else and I took it out on you" Mercedes apologised, Quinn took her hand and nodded in understanding.

"I know I said something's I shouldn't have as well"

"Okay now that we've all kissed and made up here we go" Santana said handing them each a glass. She poured some wine for Rachel and Mercedes then handed Quinn a spoon and the carton of ice cream before taking a seat next to Rachel on the love seat.

They all took a drink then looked over at Quinn, who had her eyes on the ice cream. Rachel had text Santana and Mercedes about what had happened before they had come over.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Rachel asked.

"We wouldn't work out. We are just two very different people" Quinn replied. The others could tell from her tone that she wasn't going to talk about it anymore.

"Well do you want to help me find a new job, I can no longer be a 33-year-old bartender" Mercedes groaned before taking another drink of wine.

"You know I've always thought you would be a good Detective" Rachel smiled as she tried to sneak some of Quinn's ice cream.

Quinn handed the carton over to Rachel with a smile "Really I see her as more of a Doctor"

 **Finn and Rachel's Bedroom – West Village – Saturday Evening**

"Is Noah okay?" Rachel called from their en-suite as she got changed. Rachel had spent three hours with her friends before coming home to have a relaxing evening with her husband. She was changing into the outfit she had promised to show Finn.

"I think he will be; I think he is more embarrassed that he put himself out there. It's not something he is used to doing" Finn reasoned.

"I guess I understand that" Rachel agreed as she walked back into their bedroom. Finn was laid on top of their bed. He looked over at his wife and smiled widely when he noticed the familiar silk dressing gown.

"So is Quinn okay?" Finn wondered distractedly as he continued to watch Rachel and wonder what was underneath the gown.

"Well she's dealing with it. I think that -"

"I've change my mind tell me later, I want to see what's under that" Finn cut her off.

"Well you have been very patient" Rachel teased. She slowly undid the gown to show Finn the white and pink lace bra and underwear set she had on along with a garter belt and pink stockings. Finn eye eagerly roamed his wife body as Rachel slowly moved closely to him.

"Like what you see" Rachel smiled seductively she removed the gown completely and tossed it across the room.

Finn jumped up from the bed and wrapped his arms around Rachel "You're the best wife ever"


	14. 1x14 - Glee and The 1st Meetings

**Hey Guys**

 **New Episode, Let Me Know What You Think :)**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

 **Episode 14**

 **Rachel and Finn's House – West Village – Monday Morning**

"Uh god I'm so tired. When did I stop been able to stay out all night and go to work totally fine" Rachel moaned as she slowly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Finn handed her a cup of coffee as she took a seat at the breakfast bar.

"You're about to feel much older" Finn laughed as he took an invite he'd attached to the fridge and handed it to Rachel before making himself some coffee.

"What? Why?" Rachel read the invite then looked back at Finn "Are you serious, it's been 15 years already?" Rachel groaned. She threw the invite onto the counter and put her head in her hands.

Rachel and Finn had been invited to their High School Reunion, which would mean travelling to Lima and spending the weekend with people Rachel didn't like and hadn't spoken to since graduation. Finn was still in contact with some of his friends and she knew that Quinn was as well but Rachel had never seen the point, the only two people she liked in High School, she still saw every day.

"It has and you my dear wife are still smoking hot" Finn smiled widely, as he softly stroked Rachel's cheek.

"What do you want?" Rachel asked suspiciously looking up from her hands.

"I want to go"

" _Really_?"

"I think it would be fun and it might be nice to go back for the weekend" Fin explained with a smile "A nice distraction from the stress of the last few weeks"

"Let's go then, I'm sure Quinn will be up for it as well" Rachel agreed before taking a drink of her coffee. Rachel knew for certain Quinn would be a lot more excited than she was to go to Lima for the weekend.

"Thank you, I love you"

Rachel gave Finn a pressing look "You better"

 **The Diner – Park Avenue – Monday Afternoon**

Three hours later Rachel walked into the diner to see Santana, Quinn and Mercedes were already there. Rachel sat down next to Mercedes and took out the invite from her handbag to show Quinn.

"You got yours as well then" Quinn smiled, Santana took the invite from Rachel to have a look.

"Yes and what do I have to do to convince you to go this reunion?" Rachel asked.

"You're actually going to go" Santana wondered as she looked at the invite before passing it back to Rachel, who shoved it back in her bag.

"Finn wants to and I apparently love my husband enough to say yes" Rachel complained before turning to Quinn "So are we going?"

"Yeah I'll go; it might be nice to get away for the weekend with everything going on" Quinn sighed. It had been two weeks since Puck had confessed his feelings to Quinn and the two still hadn't spoken. If Puck wanted Quinn to know anything he was passing it on through Finn.

"Thank you"

"Have you spoken to him?" Mercedes asked. They had all noticed how upset Quinn had been because she wasn't speaking to Puck but every time they tried to ask Quinn what the real reason for that could be Quinn shut now and refused to talk about it.

"Not since that day no" Quinn said sadly, she looked over at Rachel "Has he said anything to Finn"

"Quinn you know I love you but you also know I can't tell you" Rachel answered. Finn and Rachel had decided it was better for their own relationship to not get involved in Quinn and Puck's, they both knew the expectant parents would be able to work it out on their own.

"Yeah I know" Quin sighed.

"It says plus 1 on the invite Quinn so why don't I go with you. I would personally love to see the High School that you three went to" Santana stated. The three other women eyed Santana suspiciously, they knew Santana would never volunteer to go to a Reunion if she didn't have her own reason for it.

"And what are you avoiding Miss Lopez" Rachel wondered eyeing Santana.

"Nothing I just think it would be nice to get away that's all" Santana shrugged looking away from Rachel's pressing eyes.

"I'll ask you again, what are you avoiding?" Rachel pressed. Santana looked over at Quinn and Mercedes but they both had the same look as Rachel.

"Brittany asked me where our relationship is going and I would really like to go away for the weekend so that I can avoid answering her" Santana begrudgingly explained. After the argument, the couple had had when Shelby had come to visit, Brittany had started to demand more from Santana that the lawyer was ready for and it had caused some tension in their relationship.

"And why can't you answer her" Mercedes asked.

"Have you meet me?" Santana quipped.

"Good point" Mercedes agreed before smirking at her friends "Who would have thought I'd be the one in a functioning relationship right now"

"Oh really!" Santana smirked back "Have you told Sam that you want a commitment from him yet?"

"Touché"

"Why haven't you told him yet?" Quinn wondered. Mercedes had been saying for almost three months that she was going to tell Sam that she loved him and that she wanted a bigger commitment from him but she had yet made a move to do so and none of her friends were really sure why.

"I already know what his answer is going to be, I don't want things to be awkward for us. I love him, I don't want to lose him" Mercedes admitted.

"You're going to lose him eventually if you're not honest with him" Santana stated.

"Maybe you should take your own advice" Mercedes quipped rolling her eyes. Santana was always one for giving blunt advice but never one to take it especially when it came to relationships.

"Touché"

"So it looks like Rachel is the only one in a functioning relationship" Quinn laughed looking over at Rachel.

Rachel shrugged happily "Well that's always been true"

 **Broadway Star Office – Time Square – Monday Afternoon**

After lunch Rachel went back to work, she had to write her editors letter, approve the cover photo and look over this month's look book but ever since she had seen the invite Rachel had been thinking a lot about High School. She felt her mind wondering to the day she had met Quinn.

 _ **McKinley High School – Lima - 1997**_

 _Rachel looked around the small reception area of the McKinley High School as she waited for the receptionist to print out her schedule. It was Rachel first day at McKinley. She had moved to Lima the week before to stay with her dad and it was the first-time Rachel had stepped foot in a High School, she had been home schooled before and because her sister was still in middle school Rachel was facing the day alone._

" _Here's your schedule Miss Berry" The reception cheered handing the teenager a piece of paper "And your guide will be here shortly"_

" _Guide?"_

" _We ask another student to show you around for the day to make you feel welcome. They are like your Buddy" The reception explained before she beamed at someone who had walked into the office "And here she is now. Miss Berry this is Miss Fabray"_

" _Quinn. It's very nice to meet you…" Quinn smiled. Rachel looked Quinn over, she had bright blonde hair pulled back in a tight ponytail and was wearing a far to small cheerleader's uniform. Rachel could quickly tell this would not be Rachel's first friend._

" _Rachel"_

" _Nice to meet you Rachel" Quinn beamed as she took a brief look at the schedule in Rachel's hand "It looks like you have Maths next, so do I! I'll take you" Quinn waved at the receptionist "Bye Mrs Peters"_

" _Bye Quinn"_

 _Quinn and Rachel walked out of the office and down the hallway in relative silence. At least six people stopped Quinn to say hello to her and completely ignored Rachel. Rachel wasn't bothered, she was used to it and wanted to get to class quickly so she could get away from Quinn and her fans._

" _So down that hallway is the science labs and up those stairs is the library and through that door is the canteen" Quin explained "So you're the new Spanish teacher's daughter"_

" _I am" Rachel answered lamely, she knew that having her father as one of her teachers was going to mean people would know something about Rachel but she didn't want to add to the story._

" _Where have you moved from" Quinn asked as she waved to another person in the hall._

" _Just around"_

" _So I have history next but I can take you to English first" Quinn said when she stopped in front of the Calculus classroom._

" _That won't be necessary I can find it myself" Rachel replied._

" _I really don't mind"_

" _But I do, don't worry about getting into trouble, you can tell the teachers I ditched you" Rachel sneered rolling her eyes. She didn't want to spend any more time with the perky cheerleader._

" _That's not why I want – "_

" _I don't really care but I don't need everything looking at me like the cheerleader's charity case for the day just so she can get extra credit" Rachel deadpanned. Rachel walked into the classroom but Quinn quickly followed behind her._

" _You don't even know me" Quinn stated._

" _And I don't want to" Rachel concluded before turning to the teacher to show the conversation was over. Once Rachel had suffered through her first class she went in search of her English class. Five minutes after the second bell had rang Rachel was still no closer to finding the classroom and she was slowly starting to regret not having Quinn take her to class, she didn't want it getting back to her father that she had skipped a class on her first day._

" _What did we tell you about looking us in the eyes Chloe?" The cheerleader sneered. Rachel stopped in the hallway to see two cheerleaders pining a younger girl against a locker._

" _I'm sorry Becky" Chloe gasped. Rachel was about to go over and help the girl when she saw Quinn rushing over to them._

" _Becky what are you doing?" Quinn exclaimed. She pulled Becky's hand away from where it was pulling on Chloe's top. Rachel couldn't help watching on in interest._

" _I was showing Chloe here her place at this school" Becky goaded giving Chloe a dirty look, Chloe hid behind Quinn who looked squarely at Becky and the other cheerleader stood next to her._

" _Her place is where ever she wants it to be and unless you want your place to be at the bottom of the pyramid for the rest of the school year you will let Chloe go and start showing her some respect" Quinn explained. The two other cheerleaders rolled their eyes then quickly walked away from Quinn, who had turned to face Chloe._

" _Are you okay Chloe?" Quinn asked_

" _I'm fine Quinn thank you"_

" _You tell me if this happens again okay?"_

" _I will"_

 _Rachel waited until Chloe had walked off before she walked over to Quinn._

" _I misjudged you" Rachel said once she reached Quinn. Quinn slowly nodded her head as the two began to walk down the hallway._

" _Don't worry it happens a lot" Quinn smirked._

" _You know they will probably come after her again because you embarrassed them" Rachel reasoned. While Rachel had never been to High School before that didn't mean that she didn't know how they worked. She could see the rage in Becky's eyes at being brought down by Quinn._

" _And I'll be there when they do" Quinn pressed_

" _Quite the optimist" Rachel laughed._

" _And you're snarky because your parents just got divorced and you were forced to move to this backwards town where we probably don't even have a Starbucks" Quinn acknowledged with a knowing smile._

" _Something like that"_

" _Just so you know we do have a Starbucks" Quinn smirked. Rachel smiled back at her._

" _So, do you want me to show you where your history class so you're not late again" Quinn asked._

" _Thank you, Miss Fabray" Rachel smiled._

" _You're welcome Miss Berry" Quinn laughed._

"Rachel!"

"Sorry Tina, what was that?" Rachel asked looking up to see her assistant stood in front of her desk calling her name, Rachel hadn't even heard her come in.

"Here is Blaine's newest article, you said you wanted to read it" Tina said handing Rachel a piece of paper.

"Thanks Tina"

 **Rachel and Finn's House – West Village – Monday Evening**

Rachel walked through the front door and dumped her bags and coat on the chair in the reception area, then walked into the kitchen and got a herself a glass of wine. She filled her glass then walked into the living room and relaxed in the lounge chair. Rachel's eye caught one of the photos on the mantelpiece and she remembered another memorable night she had at high school.

 _ **McKinley High School – Lima - 1999**_

" _Come Rachel it will be fun" Quinn cheered as she watched her friend take out her book from her locker. Rachel was trying her best to ignore Quinn as she bounced on her toes._

" _Quinn Prom is just another lame attempt for teenagers to dress up and dry hump on the dance floor for one more night before college" Rachel complained. She shut her locker and began to walk to class but Quinn quickly rushed after her._

" _Exactly and it is our last chance to do it" Quinn laughed before giving Rachel a wide eyed look "Come on it won't be the same without you there"_

" _Quinn I don't even have a dress" Rachel added. Truthfully Rachel didn't want to go to Prom. Quinn was Rachel's only real friend so she didn't feel the need to go to a large a party where she would only have one person to talk to, even if Quinn did keep reminding her it was a rite of passage to go._

" _Lucky for you, your favourite cheerleader bought one she knew you would love just last week" Quinn beamed. From the look on Quinn's face Rachel knew there was no way that Quinn was going to let her miss out on prom._

" _Okay I'll go"_

" _Yay!" Quinn cheered clapping her hands "Be at my house for 5 so I can help you get ready. I'm really excited for you to finally meet my crush"_

" _You mean I will finally learn his name" Rachel laughed. Quinn had been talking about a crush she had on someone from the football team for almost a month but she had refused to tell Rachel his name because she knew how judgemental she could be about the people they went to school with._

" _I just didn't want you judging him before you knew him" Quinn explained smirking at her friend "You do have a habit of doing that"_

 _A week later Rachel was in a fancy evening dress with more make up on than usual and her hair in a high bun. She was sat at one of the tables in the school gym watching her classmates dance. She had been at the prom for over an hour and it wasn't the great time that Quinn had promised. She was going to wait until the end of the song then sneak out and hope Quinn wouldn't get too angry at her._

" _You look like you're having a fabulous time" Finn smiled as he took a seat down next to Rachel. Finn was the captain of the football team and part of Quinn's circle of friends and until that night the two had never spoken a word to each other._

" _Prom isn't my favourite thing Finn Hudson" Rachel said. Rachel had heard a lot about Finn from Quinn. The two had been friends since they were little as their parents were all friends. From what Quinn had said Finn seemed like a good guy and not like the other obnoxious guys on the team._

" _You know who I am"_

" _Of course I know my King" Rachel joked bowing playfully at him "Where's your Queen"_

" _I'm not sure Rachel Berry"_

" _You know who I am"_

" _Of course, Quinn Fabray's rebel best friend. Who for some reason has a different last name of her Spanish teacher father?" Finn explained with a smile. Rachel wasn't surprised; everyone knew about her somewhat strained relationship with her father that had only been made worse when Rachel's sister Marley had joined the school._

" _It was a punishment for moving me to Lima after he left my mom for the guidance counsellor" Rachel added, a little unsure why she had given out that piece of information to someone she barely knew._

" _Where's your mom now?" Finn wondered._

" _That's far too personal King Hudson" Rachel said. She wasn't about to give out her life story and she wasn't sure why Finn was even talking to her in the first place._

" _Are you going to call me that all night?" Finn groaned as he took the crown off his head and placed it on the table._

" _Because I can see how much you don't like it… of course I am" Rachel laughed_

" _So where are you going after graduation Miss Schuster" Finn asked smirking when Rachel scowled at him._

" _NYU"_

" _What a conscience so am I" Finn smiled_

" _Really? What for?"_

" _Teaching, you?"_

" _Publishing"_

" _Impressive"_

 _Rachel smirked at Finn "I know"_

" _Rachel there you are; I've been looking for you" Quinn rushed out before she noticed Finn stood next to her "Oh hi Finn"_

" _Hi Quinn, sorry I was hogging your friend, she just looked so miserable sitting here alone" Finn explained with a laugh._

" _Oh no she always looks like that" Quinn waved off. Rachel looked up at Quinn with an annoyed look._

" _I'm still sitting here" Rachel deadpanned._

" _So Quinn what do you think it would take to convince Rachel to dance with me" Finn wondered, he was talking to Quinn but was looking at Rachel with a charming smile._

" _Oh!" Quinn gasped lightly "You might be out of luck there Finn Rachel doesn't dance"_

" _She's right there"_

" _Come on, I can be very persuasive. Besides if you don't I just going to annoy you all night by calling you Miss Schuster" Finn argued. Rachel wasn't sure why but she looked at Finn's kind face and find herself standing up._

" _Okay then" Rachel nodded her head before giving Finn a pointed look "One dance"_

" _One dance"_

 _One dance turned into another dance and another, then a drive around town talking all night. Then a date and then another and then so much more._

 **Finn's Classroom - Dalton private school - Park Avenue – Monday Afternoon**

Finn's was in between classes so he found himself scrolling through some old photos on his laptop. Ever since he had received his invitation to the reunion Finn had found himself feeling nostalgic, as he looked through the photos from his High School days. He felt like he spent most of his days working up the courage to talk to Quinn's reclusive friend Rachel and while he knew Rachel wasn't as keen as he was, he was still excited to go back to the place he had fallen in love with her. Finn was pulled from his thoughts when Puck walked into his classroom.

"Hey mate" Puck grumbled as he took a seat at one of the student's desk. Puck had been in a low mood since he was rejected by Quinn. Finn hated to see his friend so down and wasn't sure how to help.

"You okay?"

"For the tenth time I'm fine, work is just dragging that's all" Puck answered. Finn knew Puck was lying. It was the first time his friend had ever put himself out there and Puck didn't know how to deal with the rejection or make things better between him and Quinn.

"Wanna get a drink of work" Finn asked.

"No but I do feel like hitting something, so gym instead" Puck replied. Finn could tell Puck wanted to relieve so tension so he would do anything to help his friend.

"As long as that something isn't me, I'm in"

 **Finn and Rachel's House – West Village – Monday Morning**

"Hey Quinn, what you doing here?"

"I wanted to ask you about Noah, is Finn here?" Quinn asked as she walked into the townhouse.

"No he's at the gym with Noah" Rachel waved her into the living room "Come in I'll get the wine… well for me at least"

A few minutes later Rachel walked back into the living with a glass of wine for herself and a bottle of water for Quinn. She handed Quinn the drink and took a seat next to her on the sofa.

"So what's up?" Rachel asked although she knew it was no doubt about Puck.

"I know you don't want to get involved with Noah and I because of Finn and I get that, I do, but that doesn't mean you can't give my advice on someone I know" Quinn rattled off. Rachel smirked slightly at her frazzled friend.

" _Someone you know_?"

"So I have this friend who accidentally got pregnant by this stranger. She decided to keep the baby and became good friends with the father but unfortunately he took that friendship another way and confessed his feelings and now things are very awkward between them and she's not sure how to fix it" Quinn explained with a sigh. Rachel knew she had said that she wouldn't get involved but she could see that both Quinn and Puck were hurting and it needed fixing especially with the baby due soon.

"I would tell your friend that she should just talk to the guy. He is probably feeling embarrassed about what happened and he is probably worried that he has ruined the friendship that they both worked so hard for and with a baby soon on the way that's all he probably is expecting back right now" Rachel answered with a kind smile.

"You think so"

"I do"

Rachel took a drink of her wine as she watched Quinn think about what she had said, the two were silent for a few moments which was interrupted by the front door opening and closing.

"Hey baby" Finn greeted as he walked into the living room "Hey Quinn, haven't you seen enough of each other today"

"Never" Quinn gasped jokingly as she stood up "I was just getting some advice for a friend"

"I'm glad, I know he wants to talk to you" Finn said, he reached over and gave Quinn a quick hug "So are we going to the reunion. Matt Jamerson emailed me to make sure I was going, apparently they want to arrange a game of touch football with the whole team"

Rachel let out a loud groan "I'm already regretting this"

 **XoXo**

Finn walked into their bedroom from the en-suite a few hours later to see Rachel sat up in bed looking intently down at her phone. Finn fell down next to her on the bed and stretched out.

"Everything okay" Finn wondered as Rachel quickly typed out a text before putting the phone down and cuddled up to Finn.

"Yeah just a text of Mercedes, her and Sam have had another argument"

"Some more relationship drama" Finn shook his head "When will that woman learn"

 **Bloomingdales Dressing Room – Manhattan - 2000**

" _I'm wearing the most Quinn dress I can find! Its yellow Finn, Yellow!" Rachel moaned as she checked herself out in the dressing room mirror. She had tried on 8 dresses all of them worse than the last but they were deemed acceptable by Quinn to wear for when Rachel met Finn's parents for the first time._

" _I'm sure you look beautiful" Finn laughed down the phone._

" _And I'm sure you're sucking up" Rachel stated just as she heard someone crying in the dressing room next to her "Finn I'm gonna have to call you back"_

 _Rachel ended the call then walked over to the dressing room next to her. Nobody else was around so she didn't think anyone in the store could hear the upset woman._

" _Hey are you okay" Rachel asked through the curtain. She slowly drew back the curtain to see a woman around her age curled up on the floor crying._

" _I'm fine, why do you ask?" Mercedes cried as she looked up at Rachel as tears fell down her eyes._

" _Well you're crying on the floor of a changing room surrounded my lingerie" Rachel quipped as she eyed the underwear sets that littered the floor._

" _Oh god was I really that loud" Mercedes continued to cry._

" _Don't worry about it, is everything okay" Rachel asked. She sat down next to Mercedes and handed her a tissue she luckily found in her handbag._

" _I broke up with my boyfriend today and I thought some new clothes would make me feel better… and I was very wrong" Mercedes cried throwing the underwear away from her._

" _I'm sorry, were you together long"_

" _About a month, but I was sure he was the one"_

" _After just a month" Rachel snipped before realising her mistake "Sorry"_

" _No it is okay it was pretty stupid of me, I mean I didn't even realise we weren't exclusive until I walked in on him with another girl from my dorm" Mercedes cried throwing her head into her hands._

" _God! Sorry"_

" _You know what always seems to cheer my friend Quinn up when she has a breakup… getting her nails done. Wanna try" Rachel wondered, she stood back up and looked down at Mercedes who roughly wiped her eyes then stood up as well._

 _Rachel quickly paid for her dress then found the nearest nail salon that could fit them in for a manicure. An hour later Mercedes was a lot happy and already talking about the guy in Starbucks who always flirts with her when she goes in._

" _I think that actually helped, now I have sharp nails if I ever see him again" Mercedes laughed as she showed off her new nails._

" _Glad I could help" Rachel laughed before looking down at her watch "I have to get going but I was nice to meet you Mercedes"_

" _Nice to meet you too Rachel"_

 **Rachel and Finn's Bedroom – West Village – Monday Evening**

" _I mean what does that even mean, avoiding my feelings. Maybe I just don't like pushy questions did she ever think of that"_ Santana ranted. Rachel continued to listen to her friend as she got ready for bed. Santana was telling her about another argument she had had with Brittany about the development of their relationship.

" _Uh I've got to get back to this work, I'll call you later"_ Santana sighed. She ended the call and Rachel was putting on her shoes as Finn walked into the bedroom.

"Everything okay" Finn asked as he leaned against the door to the en-suite, brushing his teeth.

"Yeah just a disagreement between Santana and Brittany" Rachel answered with a slight roll of her eyes.

"Never one to back down from a fight is she" Finn laughed as he walked back into the bathroom.

 **Thrift Store – Brooklyn - 2001**

 _Rachel was adding another top to her pile when she noticed that one of the other tops she had picked was no longer in her pile but in another woman's hand. Rachel was in a thrift store in Brooklyn trying to find some cheap new clothes._

" _Excuse that was on my pile" Rachel said to the woman before she walked away with Rachel's top._

" _I don't see your name on it" The stranger sneered giving Rachel a dirty look._

" _It was on my pile"_

" _Well next time you need to be more careful"_

" _Aw maybe you should put down that top before I break your arm" Santana said walking over to the two women. She had a name tag on so Rachel assumed she worked there and she was pretty sure they didn't encourage their employees to talk that way to customers._

" _Who asked you" The older woman argued directing her dirty look at Santana now instead of Rachel._

" _We don't like clothes thieves around here and I've seen you do it three times already and its insulting because you should not be wearing any of these clothes" Santana jeered looking at the clothes in the woman's hand with a critical stare._

" _Excuse me!"_

" _So why don't you put that top down and walk away" Santana demanded giving the woman a dirty look "Nobody wants to see Mutton dressed as Lamb"_

 _Without saying another word, the woman handed the top back to Rachel and stormed off, no doubt to tell the manager about Santana's harsh words. Rachel looked from Santana to the woman with slight disbelief at what had happened._

" _Thank you" Rachel smiled "Something tells me people don't want to get on the wrong side of you very often"_

" _Nobody lives to tell the tale" Santana laughed sticking out her hand "Santana Lopez"_

 _Rachel shook her hand "Rachel Berry"_

 **Puck's Apartment – East Village – Tuesday Evening**

"Quinn? Hi come in"

"Sorry to just stop by like this but I was hoping we could talk" Quinn rambled as Puck opened his door further so Quinn could walk inside the appointment.

"Yeah sure, do you want a drink or anything?" Puck asked as he closed the door behind her.

"No I'm fine"

The two walked through the kitchen and into the living room, taking a seat on the couch without saying a word to each other. Puck muted his TV and then turned back to Quinn who was ringing her hands together. She wanted to sort things out with Puck but she wasn't sure where to start.

"Noah I'm so sorry" Quinn said eventually.

"Quinn you have nothing to be sorry for" Puck reasoned. Puck had been embarrassed and hurt by Quinn's rejection but he would never hold it against her. They were in different places but they still had a child to raise together.

"I do! I never wanted to lead you on or anything like that"

"Quinn you didn't lead me on. You were being friendly to the father of your child. It was my fault for taking it the wrong way" Puck argued with a slight shrug. Puck knew he would have to deal with his feelings eventually but he first wanted to make things right with Quinn, more so for Finn's sake as he could tell his friend was at the end of his line with Puck's moaning of the situation.

"Can we just agree it's nobody's fault" Quinn laughed lightly.

"Agreed"

"I would really like us to be friends again Noah, I don't want to make you uncomfortable –"

"Of course Quinn" Puck cut off before Quinn could rant again "We are going to be parents in eight weeks. I don't want it to be weird around you anymore"

"Good me either" Quinn agreed eagerly "Wow eight weeks and we will be parents"

"I know I can't believe it either"

"I'm excited to meet him" Quinn beamed as she looked down at her larger baby bump.

Puck smiled at Quinn while she stroked her bump "Me too"

 **The NoMad Bar – Midtown – Wednesday Evening**

"Well I'm glad you guys are friends again because he was taking up too much of my husband's time" Rachel joked as Santana handed them all a drink. The four of them were having an after-work drink in a bar in midtown. Quinn had just finished telling them about her conversation with Puck.

"Yeah so am I" Quinn agreed, she rubbed her baby bump and let out a sigh "I'm tired of talking about my drama though anyone else"

"I don't want to talk about mine either" Santana agreed shaking her head.

"Me either" Mercedes added taking a large drink of her cocktail.

Rachel laughed "Well looks like it's going to be a quiet night"

 _ **Rachel and Quinn's Dorm Room – NYU - 2000**_

" _I'm not sure this is a good idea Rachel" Quinn stated as she finished off her makeup while sat at her desk._

" _Of course it is Quinn I want you to meet Mercedes and Santana" Rachel said as she pulled on her shoes. Quinn and Rachel were going to a college bar near their dorm so that Quinn could meet Mercedes and Santana._

" _You mean the sobbing girl and fighting girl" Quinn quipped rolling her eyes. Rachel told Quinn all about how she had meet Mercedes and Santana, and Quinn had not liked what she heard._

" _Otherwise known as Mercedes and Santana" Rachel smirked at Quinn. She joined Finn who was lying on her bed watching telly while she waited for Quinn to finish getting ready._

" _Do you know you shouldn't judge someone before you know them?" Rachel joked giving Quinn a look. Quinn just rolled her eyes in return._

" _So am I allowed to come to girl's night?" Finn wondered as he pulled Rachel closer and kissed the top of her head._

" _Sorry ladies only, you should go find some male friends" Rachel argued_

" _If you say so. Have fun" Finn concluded. Rachel kissed his cheek then grabbed her bag when she saw that Quinn was ready to leave. Ten minutes later Rachel and Quinn were walking into the bar and Rachel noticed Mercedes and Santana both already there. She walked over to the table and hugged them both._

" _Hey guys, this is Quinn" Rachel greeted waving over at Quinn who was stood cautiously behind her._

" _Nice to meet you" Quinn smiled. Once everyone had made their instructions Santana quickly took charge and got them all a round of shots._

" _Here you go" Santana cheered. Everyone downed their shot in one._

" _That's disgusting" Quinn groaned. Rachel smiled at her friend and pushed her down into a seat next to Mercedes._

" _Sit down I'll get you a drink" Rachel said. She went over to the bar and for a few moments the others looked at each other unsure what to say without Rachel around._

" _So how long have you known Rachel for?" Mercedes wondered smiling over at Quinn. She looked like the nicest one out of her and Santana._

" _Since we were 15, we meet in High School"_

 _The girls went back to being silent as none of them could think of something else to say to each other. It was clear to all of them that they were different people._

" _Here you go ladies" Rachel cheered putting down the drinks in front of them all hoping that it would get rid of some of the awkwardness between them._

 _An hour and 5 drinks each later the girls had finally found something that they all had in common especially when alcohol was involved._

" _I mean he just dumped me. Just because I didn't want to have a three some with some girl from his dorm" Mercedes ranted, she had her arm around Quinn and was leaning close to her despite the face she was almost shouting._

" _Men are pigs" Quinn proclaimed before turning to Rachel "Except for Finn"_

" _Men are dogs though; I sometimes think about switching teams just for something new" Santana jeered waving her hands about, forgetting she was holding her drink and spilling it everywhere. The girls all looked up from their table when they heard the Bartender shout 'last orders'_

" _Aww is it the end of the night already" Quinn complained as she finished off her Gin and Tonic._

 _Rachel looked over at her drunken friends "Nope it's just the beginning"_

 **Rachel and Finn's House – West Village – Wednesday Night**

"So did you have a good night?" Finn asked Rachel as they got into bed that night. While Rachel had gone for a drink with her friends Puck had met up with Puck and a few other teachers from school for a drink.

"I did, what about you" Rachel wondered as she pulled over her. Rachel could already feel her eyes closing as she turned to face Finn.

"Yeah Puck was in a much better mood now that he has made things up with Quinn. Does he have you to thank for that" Finn smiled knowingly at his wife. Rachel smiled back when Finn leant in a kissed her quickly on the lips.

"So I've been thinking about how I meet you and the girls this week and I realised something"

"Yeah what's that?"

"You were right. My parents divorcing and me moving to Lima was the best thing that ever happened to me" Rachel concluded she stroked Finn's face lightly before he brought her closer. Rachel laid her head on his chest.

"Well I do like being right" Finn laughed. Rachel sat back up and straddled Finn locking him in place.

"Do you want me to show you just how thankful I am?"


	15. 1x15 - Glee and The Reunion

**New Update! Let me know what you guys think**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

 **Episode 15**

 **Bloomingdales – Manhattan – Friday Afternoon**

"What about this one?" Quinn asked as she held up a black Dior dress to Rachel. The two of them were shopping at Bloomingdales to find new outfits for their up and coming reunion.

"Uh yeah I guess" Rachel said distractedly, she wasn't even looking at the dress and seemed a million miles away.

"Rachel you're supposed to be picking a dress for the reunion. You look like you'd rather be at the dentist" Quinn sighed as she put the dress back. Rachel had been less than thrilled when they had got the invite but Quinn assumed once she had agreed to go that Rachel's mood would get better but Rachel had got worse the closer it got to leave for Lima.

"I would"

"What's going on? Do you not want to go to the reunion?" Quinn asked. She moved over to another rail and began looking through the dresses. She was determined to find a nice dress that she felt fabulous in despite her growing baby bump.

"Not really" Rachel admitted with a sigh "I mean the only two people I even liked in high school I still see every day so I don't really know why we have to catch a plane to see a bunch of people I didn't even like" Rachel waved her arms up "And you just know they are all going to be married with all these babies running around and it's just…"

"You know if you tell Finn you don't want to go he'll understand" Quinn said. She picked up another dress and held it against her bump. Quinn didn't want to buy a maternity dress but she knew that she would probably have to when Rachel shook her head and took the dress away from Quinn.

"No I want to go for him, I'm tired of him having to understand where I'm coming from. Its time I did something for him, I'm just not excited about it" Rachel said straightening up. She picked up a black cocktail dress and held it against herself. If she was going to the reunion she was going to wear a fabulous dress.

"You know I heard that Becky got divorced for the third time and Fiona Waters just lost her job" Quinn quipped eyeing Rachel carefully.

"Is this supposed to be making me feel better?" Rachel laughed lightly, rolling her eyes.

"All I'm saying is, you're not going to be the only person at this reunion looking at someone else jealous of what they have. You have so much to be grateful for Rachel maybe you should focus on that for a while" Quinn acknowledged. She knew she would be feeling the envy herself when she saw all the happily married people, her best friend included.

"You're right Quinn thank you" Rachel realised.

"You're welcome" Quinn smiled before she picked up a dress "And I think this dress is perfect for you"

Rachel looked at the slimline black dress, that had a slit at the midriff and a leather skirt, and nodded her head taking it out of Quinn's hand. She didn't bother looking at the price, she was buying it no matter what. She just wouldn't tell Finn about it.

Quinn hooked her arm through Rachel's "Now let's find me one to accessorise with this bump"

 **JFK Airport – New York – Saturday Morning**

"You okay Babe, you seem quiet" Finn asked Rachel four days later as they waited at Gate 4 at JFK for Quinn and Santana to arrive. The foursome where getting a flight to Lima for the reunion and Rachel had been nervous all morning and she wasn't even sure why. It wasn't like High school was a terrible experience for her that she was about to relive but more that the reunion was going to be a big reminder of what she didn't have yet.

"Yeah just anxious to board that's all, where are those two?" Rachel wondered looking around the busy terminal.

"I'm sure they are close" Finn said "Want me to get you that caramel popcorn you like"

"You're the best" Rachel smiled, Finn gave Rachel a quick kiss before going off to get her popcorn. Rachel looked at her watch again to see they had ten minutes until they were boarding then looked around again for her friends. She eventually saw them rushing towards her.

"Hey guys" Rachel said once they had reached her.

"Hey where's Finn" Quinn asked as she took a seat next to her.

"Getting me popcorn" Rachel said before smirking at Santana "So you're actually coming to our reunion to avoid talking to your girlfriend"

"That's exactly what I'm going to do" Santana admitted as she looked at the departure board instead of her friends knowing glances. The woman relaxed in their seats for a few minutes before Finn came back over to them. He handed Rachel the popcorn then gave some to Santana and Quinn as well, who both smiled up at him.

"You're the perfect husband" Santana quipped before throwing some popcorn in her mouth.

"Looks like we are boarding, ready for this?" Finn asked. Finn picked up Quinn's bag for her as they all made their way to the gate.

"Lima here we come" Santana cheered sarcastically.

Two hours later the four of them were in a town car on their way to the hotel that was hosting all the Class of 1998 and their guests. Missy Rogers who had been senior class president of their class had organised the whole event so they knew they were in for a lot.

"So this Lima you know I was expecting more cows and hay bales" Santana quipped as she looked out of the window. Lima was only two hours outside of New York but as they drove past a Video rental store it seemed a million miles away and Santana couldn't believe her friends had once lived there.

"You know Lima is a lot more cosmopolitan that you think" Quinn stated. Rachel and Santana smirked at each other unbeknown to Quinn.

"That's might be the lamest thing you ever said" Santana laughed just as their car parked outside their hotel. Finn paid the driver and then they got out of the car, Rachel gaped as she looked at the entrance of the hotel. There was a huge sign that read 'WELCOME CLASS OF 1999' and red and white streamers and balloons anywhere you looked.

"What is this?" Finn said almost embarrassed as he looked up at the large sign.

"My god they are treating this reunion like the Superbowl" Santana snipped as they walked through the entrance. Finn let out a large groan when Rachel pointed out a large photograph of Quinn and Finn from when they had been voted Prom King and Queen.

"Missy Rogers organised it all, she usually goes all out" Quinn acknowledged as she looked away from the large photographs.

"You guys have a look around I'll check us in" Santana said as she walked over to the reception desk. The other three walked over to the reunion check in desk and picked out their name tags. Finn picked up a piece of paper and looked it over.

"Here is our itinerary" Finn said before handing it to Rachel, who had screwed up her name tag and thrown it back on the table.

"Itinerary? I thought this was just going to be a party" Rachel groaned.

"There is the touch football game, the mixer, then the actually party" Finn listed off.

"Missy Rogers is obviously trying to kill me" Rachel snapped, as she leaned her head onto Finn's chest

"Well she never did really like you" Finn laughed as he stroked Rachel's hair. He shared an amused look with Quinn, who jumped slightly when someone called her name.

" _QUINNY!"_

"Oh god" Rachel sighed when she noticed Missy Rogers rushing over to them. She moved behind Finn so Missy wouldn't see her.

Once Missy reached them she threw herself at Quinn and squeezed her tightly, she pulled away then looked down at Quinn's baby bump.

"Oh my god you look exactly the same and look at this, you're so big" Missy shrilled happily then smiled when she noticed Finn stood next to Quinn "And its Finn Hudson, you know I always knew you two would get married"

"Oh no we are not married. Finn's married to Rachel" Quinn said pointing to Rachel who was stood at the other side of Finn. Rachel smiled at Missy and Missy smiled back, they both knew it was fake, the two of them had never gotten along in school. Missy was obsessed with Quinn and could never understand how she could be friends with someone like Rachel but keep someone like Missy at arm's length.

"Oh Rachel I didn't see you there" Missy waved off before smiling at Finn "So do you two have any kids?"

"No not yet" Finn answered while wrapping her arm around Rachel. Rachel quickly noticed the condensing smile on Missy's face as she nodded her head at Finn before looking back at Quinn with a wide smile.

"What about you Missy are you married" Rachel asked, she saw Quinn gave her a warning look but Rachel ignored her and gave her a fake smile back to Missy.

"No I just got divorced actually" Missy said quickly while trying to keep the smile on her face. Rachel nodded her head in understanding as she cuddled into Finn further.

" _Shame_ "

"Well I'll see you all at the mixer later" Missy waved to them before rushing off to other people. Rachel could hear her shrilling from across the room.

"That was mean" Quinn stated rolling her eyes.

"But fun" Rachel laughed as Santana walked back over to them.

"Okay here are our keys" Santana said handing them each a key before pointing to the bar in the corner "And the free bar is over there"

Rachel clapped her together "Good let's go there first"

 **McKinley High School – Lima – Saturday Afternoon**

After they had dropped their bags off in their room the four of them jumped on one of the School buses that Missy had arranged to take them to the school's football field for the old footballs team flag football game. Missy had also arranged a bouncing castle and swing sets for the children to play on while the others watched the game from the bleachers. Missy had also made sure there was enough alcohol for everyone even though it was only 11 in the morning.

"You know I thought it would be funny to see a bunch of middle aged men playing touch football but this is just sad" Santana acknowledged, she pulled her sunglasses down and looked at the older men with judging eyes. Half of them were already out of breath and bright red in the face from playing for just twenty minutes. Rachel was checking out her husband who was one of the only ones who didn't look like he was about to collapse on the ground.

"Santana, that's mean" Quinn told her.

"And my husband is not middle aged" Rachel added as she continued to watch Finn. the girls relaxed quietly for a few minutes as they continued to watch the game. So far the reunion hadn't been as mad as Rachel thought but she knew the worst was to come.

"So Rachel are you going to see your dad while we are here?" Quinn asked

"No he and Emma are on holiday until the 15th. I'm secretly glad, this" Rachel waved her hands around the football field "Is all enough for one weekend without adding a parent to it"

Rachel was finishing off her drink as Stacey walked over to the three of them. Stacey had been on the cheerleading squad with Quinn. The two had kept in touch over the years, Stacey was married to one of Finn's old teammates and they had two kids together and still lived in Lima. Rachel only knew all that because of Quinn.

"Quinny come with me. We are going to park area. You'll need some practice for this little one" Stacey said cheerfully, she held her hand out for Quinn and helped her from her chair. Without a look back Quinn walked over to the women with the children. Rachel couldn't help but smile as she saw Quinn interacting with children.

"Isn't there anyone here you want to talk to Rachel" Santana wondered as she took a drink of her Gin and Tonic.

"Not at all. Quinn was really my only friend in High School. Which I was perfectly fine with. I don't feel the need to waste my time with any of them" Rachel explained, she leaned back in her seat and took a drink of her Bloody Mary, the one good thing about their reunion was the unlimited supply of alcohol.

"So why are we here again?" Santana asked. Rachel pointed to Finn who was laughing with his old friends as they all fell to the ground again after another failed tackle. Finn had been in a great mood since they had arrived at the Reunion, he had been happy to see all his old friends and see the town that he had grown up in. Unlike Rachel, Quinn and Finn had nothing but happy memories of growing up in Lima and Rachel didn't want to be the kill joy of the weekend.

"Okay I get it" Santana nodded her head at her friend, who was still watching her laughing husband.

 **Lima Town Square – Lima – Saturday Afternoon**

Half an hour later the girls were strolling around Lima Town Square. Santana had decided she wanted to see more of the town her friends had grown up in so they had left Finn with his friends, pulled Quinn from the clutches of the other mothers and gone for a walk around Lima.

"You know I do miss Lima, I should visit more" Quinn mused as looked around the shops that circled around the town pavilion. Quinn had always enjoyed the quiet and calmness of Lima, something you didn't get often in New York.

"You'll be coming on your own then" Rachel quipped.

"I wonder how Mercedes is getting on without us" Santana wondered. Once she knew Santana was going Mercedes had wanted to join them for a weekend in Lima but she couldn't afford to miss work as weekend shifts always had the best tips. The girls were keeping her updated with texts and photos.

"I'm sure Sam is keeping her company, Noah said him and Sam might have a drink at the bar while she's working" Quinn replied.

"It's good to see you and Noah are back on track after everything" Rachel said. She was carefully not to say anything else as Quinn was still touchy about the subject of her and Puck.

"Well he is the father of my child" Quinn replied diplomatically. She missed Santana mouthing to Rachel 'and nothing more' jokingly. Quinn had been saying it a lot to them in the last two weeks.

"That is the third homemade soap shop we've passed, just how many does this town need" Santana asked sarcastically.

"About 6" Rachel joked.

"Oh but that is the best one, let's have a look inside. I want to take some back to New York" Quinn exclaimed as she rushed over to the shop with Rachel and Santana following behind.

"I really don't know how you put up with this place" Santana mused as someone passed her a flier for the Hoe-Down that was happening that Saturday at Redbear Farm.

Rachel shrugged "At least it has a Starbucks"

 **Lima Hotel – Lima – Saturday Evening**

"Feel better now" Rachel laughed as Finn walked out of their hotel bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and an ice pack on his shoulders. Finn had been fine during the game but once it was over he began to feel the effects of being tackled by his old friends for ninety minutes.

"I'm not as young as I was the last time I played like that" Finn groaned as he fell face forward on their bed. Rachel climbed onto his back and began to lightly rub his shoulders.

"You're still hot though" Rachel quipped.

"Yeah" Finn said letting out a sigh as Rachel continued to massage his shoulders "So you having any fun"

"A little, I know I didn't really want to come here but I like seeing you relaxed and happy so I'm glad we did" Rachel replied.

"Rachel I'm always happy" Finn affirmed as he let out a content sigh a Rachel's touch.

"Good answer" Rachel leaned down and kissed Finn 's shoulder. Finn turned himself around with Rachel still on his lap. Rachel leaned down and kissed him passionately, Finn's hands went to Rachel's hair and pulled her closer as Rachel's tongue teased Finn's lips. Finn let out a moan as Rachel's hand travelled down to take off Finn's tower just as Quinn and Santana marched into their room without knocking.

"Okay break it up love birds, we need to get downstairs" Santana quipped. Rachel hastily removed her hand from Finn and quickly covered him with the towel. Quinn closed her eyes but Santana smirked at them both.

"Can you give us fifteen minutes?" Finn groaned as he rubbed his hands over his hair frustrated, it didn't help that Rachel was still on his lap.

"Only fifteen, you really are getting old Hudson" Santana joked. Rachel got off Finn's lap and began straightening her top.

"And moments over" Finn sighed, he wrapped his towel around himself and walked back into the bathroom to change for the party.

After Rachel and Finn had finished getting ready, they once again got onto the school buses that took them to the old High School where the party was being held. The school gym had been transformed to look like their Senior prom and at the entrance was two huge poster boards full of photos of their years at High school. Before going into the party the four of them stopped to look at the photos and Santana was really enjoying the embarrassing photos of Quinn and Finn at games and pep rallies.

"Oh my god these are the best photos I've ever seen. Hudson you look so adorable" Santana laughed as she pointed at another photo of Finn as he celebrated getting a touchdown at the championship game.

"Rachel they must be one of you" Quinn said as she continued to look over the board. Rachel just shrugged as she leaned against Finn.

"Right there" Finn smiled at Rachel as he pointed to the photo. It was a photo of Finn and Rachel at the Prom, Finn was jokingly placing his crown on top of Rachel as she tried to push it away.

"Now that is an adorable photo" Quinn enthused. Finn wrapped his arm around Rachel and kissed the top of her head.

"You guys were sickening even then" Santana quipped. She pulled the photo from the board and handed it to Finn who quickly put it in his jacket pocket.

"You okay Rachel?" Finn asked looking down at his wife.

"I'm fine" Rachel smiled but it didn't quite meet her eyes. Rachel wasn't sure why she was suddenly feeling so down about being in their old high school.

"Let's dance" Finn pulled her towards the dance floor before she could answer. Finn pulled her into the middle of the dancefloor. He wrapped his arm around her middle and Rachel wrapped her arms around his shoulders and the two began to sway on the spot.

"You know why I have been so happy here this weekend Rachel" Finn said just as the song had finished.

"Why?"

"Because in this crazy little town, in this very room I spoke to the love of my life for the first time and got this great life all because I convinced her to dance with me" Finn nodded his head towards the DJ "To this very song"

"How did you mange that?" Rachel laughed. The song that stated to play was the same song that Finn and Rachel had first danced to at the prom, it was also what they had their first dance to at their wedding.

"I was the star quarterback" Finn winked at her.

"I love you Mr Hudson" Rachel affirmed as she pulled him closer. Anytime Rachel was having her a low moment Finn could always bring her back. She was just as lucky as he was that she had agreed to dance with him that night.

"Ditto Mrs Hudson" Finn replied before leaning down for a kiss.

 **XoXo**

"Who are you texting?" Santana asked as she took as seat down next to Quinn at their table. While Quinn was occupied with her phone and Finn and Rachel were dancing, Santana had got them all another drink.

"Just Noah, he was just wondering how the weekend was going" Quinn replied, she slipped her phone back into her bag and smiled at Santana when she handed her a drink.

"Everything okay between you two after what happened" Santana wondered.

"I think so yeah. We are going to be parents in a few weeks we need to be able to get along" Quinn answered diplomatically. Santana could tell Quinn was not being entirely truthful with her answer.

"And there is really nothing between you too" Santana pressed, Santana wasn't like Rachel if you wanted a clear answer from Quinn – she had to push for it.

"Santana please don't, I told you guys he's the father of my baby and nothing more" Quinn affirmed holding up her hand firmly.

"Quinn you have no reason to hide from your feelings. So, what if you guys have a unique start if the ending is the same" Santana reasoned cautiously. Quinn gave Santana an annoyed look.

"How about I take advice from someone who isn't at a reunion for a high school she didn't go to all because she doesn't want to have the conversation with her girlfriend" Quinn quipped.

"You're snippier when you're pregnant" Santana laughed as she took a drink of her wine.

"We're a pair aren't we?" Quinn sighed she leaned in closer to Santana and put her head on her friend's shoulder.

"I do sometimes wish things were easier" Quinn admitted before looking over at Rachel and Finn "They seemed to have it figured out"

"You really should stop holding them up as the only example of a functioning couple. There are all different kinds and what works for some might not work for others. That's doesn't mean that it can't be perfect in its own way" Santana lectured giving Quinn a knowing look.

"You are starting to sound a lot like Finn when he gives us advice" Quinn quipped. Quinn knew that it was probably advice Finn would give himself and probably had in the past.

"Oh god you're right, I need another drink" Santana groaned.

"You should also ring Brittany because just because things might be different doesn't mean they are not perfect in their own way" Quinn smiled knowingly.

"You're starting to sound like Finn too" Santana snipped before taking out her phone.

 **XoXo**

Santana watched amused as Finn tried to walk back over to their table but was stopped at least five times by people wanting to talk to the former Football Captain. When he finally reached their table, Finn slumped down in his seat with a sigh of relief.

"You really were Don Jon around school weren't you Finn" Santana noted.

"It wasn't like that" Finn stated a little embarrassed. Santana causally pointed over to a large photograph of Finn from when he had been voted prom king, that was above the DJ booth.

"It might have been a little like that" Finn admitted. The two were silent for a few minutes as Santana played on her phone and Finn looked around the gym trying to spot Rachel.

"She's okay, right?" Finn asked looking over at Rachel who was at the bar with Quinn "Has she said anything to you?"

"She's sad Finn because it hasn't happened yet" Santana shrugged "You both are"

Finn nodded in agreement, while they had made up from their fight neither Finn or Rachel could deny that they were still anxious and sad by the fact that they had not been chosen yet.

"I still have faith Finn, even when you and Rachel lose it we still believe it will happen" Santana encouraged.

"Being in Lima has made you optimist" Finn smirked before taking a drink of his beer. Santana waved him off and rolled her eyes.

"So you're avoiding Brittany" Finn added. Santana looked over at Finn not at all surprised that he had figured her out.

"I think she wants something from me that I'm not ready for" Santana admitted. Santana hated being vulnerable and admitting how she really felt but talking to Finn always brought it out of her.

"Want my advice" Finn asked turning his chair to face Santana head on.

"Always"

"Tell her that, if Brittany wants an honest conversation then give her one. It might not be what she wants to hear in the moment but you'll both be happier in the long run because you'll know what you're getting from the relationship" Finn explained.

"What if she decides to end it?" Santana wondered sadly.

"You're new to this Santana and sometimes getting used to a relationship takes time and if Brittany can't understand that then maybe she isn't someone you should be with" Finn added.

"You're good at this Finn" Santana smiled, she reached over and squeezed his hand "When the time comes you're gonna be a great dad"

Finn nodded his head solemnly "Thank you"

 **XoXo**

An hour later the reunion was finally winding down and Finn and the girls were enjoying one last drink before they went back to their hotel. Rachel had her head laid on Finn's shoulder, she's had a long day and was ready for her bed.

"You know I actually had a good time tonight" Quinn admitted. Finn nodded his head in agreement and Rachel playfully rolled her eyes at the pair of them.

"Well I certainly did, it's fun to see what losers you all were" Santana laughed as she took a drink of her Gin and Tonic "I mean everyone loved you guys it ridiculous"

"Everyone loved these two, not me" Rachel corrected. Finn went to argue that wasn't true but Rachel gave him a look so he gave her a sweet kiss on the lips instead.

"There you guys are" Missy slurred as she walked over to their table. She took a seat next to Quinn and Quinn quickly held her hands out when Missy slipped off her chair.

"Are you okay Missy" Quinn asked. Missy waved her off and went to take a drink from the middle of the table, drinking half of it in one go.

"Of course, this has been the best reunion ever" Missy shrieked.

"Okay" Quinn looked at the others for help but they all shrugged hoping Missy would just leave them alone so they could leave.

"You know it's so nice that you three can be friends after what happened at prom night" Missy laughed. Quinn sat up straightening and looked startled at Missy.

"What?" Rachel looked at Quinn and Finn confused.

"Missy I think Megan is calling you" Quinn rushed out pointing at Megan who wasn't even looking at them. Rachel looked at Quinn then back at Finn who looked just as confused as she did.

"I mean you stole your friend's boyfriend and you're all still so cosy" Missy laughed before stumbling away to another table "Claire look at you!"

"What was she talking about?" Rachel asked looking straight at Quinn.

"Nothing Rachel really" Quinn pressed although she couldn't meet Rachel's eyes. Finn and Santana shared a worried look.

"Quinn tell me what Missy meant" Rachel snapped.

"I don't have a clue"

" _Quinn"_

"Okay remember why I wanted you to go to prom" Quinn said rubbing her bump nervously. Rachel looked at her confused but answered anyway.

"Yeah you wanted me to meet the guy you had a crush on" Rachel replied.

"That was Finn" Quinn whispered. Rachel, Finn and Santana all looked at her with wide eyes. None of them could believe it, in all the years Finn and Quinn had known each other nobody had ever thought that what Quinn had ever felt for Finn was more than friendship.

"I was going to tell you but then I saw you two talking and I could tell that he liked you, so I decided not too" Quinn added, she looked away from Rachel when she couldn't stand the hurt look in her eyes.

"That's why yours and Finn's parent were always so bitter because they knew you liked him" Rachel realised. She looked over at Finn, and a part of her was thankful he looked just as confused as her which meant he hadn't know about Quinn's feelings for him.

"I think it was obvious to them, to everyone really except Finn" Quinn admitted "Not that that is important"

"Why did you never tell me?" Rachel wondered.

"Because it didn't matter. It was a high school crush that went away, it didn't matter once you two got together" Quinn pressed.

"Of course it does, if Finn had known then he could have married you and everyone would be happy and he'd have the children that he wants right now" Rachel argued. She pushed herself away from the table and got up from her seat.

"Rachel don't be silly; all Finn has ever wanted since he was 18 was you! That's why he never saw me and my feelings went away" Quinn argued. She got from her chair as well but Rachel held up her hand to stop her.

"I need some air"

"Rachel..."

"Don't follow me" Rachel said before walking straight out of the Gym. She reached the school entrance and took a seat at one of the benches outside. She was so distracted by what she had just found out she almost didn't hear her phone ringing.

 **XoXo**

"Finn I'm so sorry, I never meant for Rachel to find out. It really didn't matter anymore" Quinn cried. Santana moved her chair closer to Quinn and wrapped her arm around her.

"Its fine Quinn, this isn't your fault. This is just because of the adoption and Missy. Maybe coming here wasn't the best idea" Finn sighed as he got up from the table "I'm going to find Rachel"

Santana nodded at him as Quinn had head down wiping her eyes. Once Santana saw Finn leave the gym she turned back to Quinn.

"So Finn Hudson" Santana teased. Quinn gave her an annoyed look. "I mean I guess I can see it, he's good looking in that farm boy kind of way"

"This isn't funny Santana what if she never forgives me" Quinn cried.

"Of course she is going to forgive you, you heard Finn this is just a harsh reminder of what life was like here for Rachel. You were the only good thing Rachel had before she met Finn" Santana encouraged, she wiped the last of Quinn's tears then forced her to lift her head up.

"Rachel is going to forgive you because frankly there is nothing to forgive. Okay" Santana pressed. Quinn nodded her head reluctantly. Santana got up from her seat and pulled Quinn with her.

"Come on preggers, let's go back to the hotel room, order room service and watch a cheesy movie" Santana said. She gently pulled Quinn out of the gym.

"You're the best Santana" Quinn smiled, she saw Finn and Rachel talking so they went the other way to give them some space.

"Yeah, yeah don't go spreading that around"

 **XoXo**

Finn found Rachel outside the school entrance, she was staring out clutching her phone. She didn't even notice Finn until he was stood in front of her.

"Rachel I'm sorry you found out that way. I really had no idea about Quinn's ..." Finn trailed off when noticed Rachel look up at him with a wide smile, something he had not been expecting.

"I don't care about that" Rachel waved off.

"Rachel what's going on?" Finn asked

"Fiona called… someone picked us" Rachel beamed as she bounced on her heels. Finn startled at her and quickly took her in his arms.

"Are you serious?" Finn exclaimed.

"Yeah. Her name is Sugar, she's six months pregnant and she picked us!" Rachel shrieked happily. Finn lips were instantly on her in a passionate kiss, not bothered by anyone else around them leaving the hotel. They pulled away but their faces were still inches from each other.

"We're getting a baby" Finn cried, he picked Rachel up and hugged her close. Rachel nodded her head happily as Finn spun her around.

"We're getting a baby"

 **XoXo**

The next morning as Finn and Rachel made their way to the hotel reception to meet Santana and Quinn, they were still on a high from the night before. They had decided not to tell their friends until they were back in New York and Rachel wanted to make sure that everything was confirmed before they told other people. Rachel was so happy about the phone call she had forgotten all about Quinn's confession until she saw her waiting for them outside. Quinn immediately walked over to Rachel and handed Rachel her favourite Starbucks drink.

"Lima has a Starbucks, who knew" Quinn laughed nervously.

"Do you have feelings for or think you could have them in the future for Finn" Rachel asked as she took the drink from Quinn, only Santana and Finn noticed her teasing smile.

"GOD NO" Quinn exclaimed shaking her head.

"Urgh thanks Quinn" Finn joked. Santana laughed at Finn while Rachel pulled Quinn into a hug. Quinn held on tightly glad Rachel wasn't angry at her.

"Let's just forget the whole thing, it's not important" Rachel replied once she pulled away from Quinn's tight clutches.

"Well now that that is settled let's get the hell out of here" Santana said, she picked her bag and Quinn's and began marching quickly out of the hotel with the others following behind.

"You mean you don't want to go to the Goodbye Barbeque" Finn joked. Everyone put their bags in the waiting taxi then got inside. Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel and smiled down at her. Rachel smiled back, she could tell from the look in his eyes he was thinking about the same thing as her.

Rachel let out a content smile "I can't wait to get home"


	16. 1x16 - Glee and The Baby Shower

**Hope you enjoy the chapter and please, pretty please with a cheery on top, let me know what you think**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

 **Episode 16**

 **Rachel and Finn's Townhouse – Wednesday Morning**

"What's all this?" Finn asked as he walked into the living room to see Rachel looking through three large boxes full of party decorations. Rachel looked up from the boxes and smiled at her husband.

"Decorations for Quinn's Baby shower" Rachel beamed as she held up a 'Troop Beverly Hills' Sign "It's going to be Troop Beverly Hills themed, her favourite movie"

"So Sugar is coming next week" Finn stated as he watched Rachel go through the large box "It might be the right time to tell your friends, at the shower"

Finn and Rachel had both spoken to Sugar on the phone a few times, along with the social worker, to go over everything about the baby and the adoption but this visit would be the first time they would meet Sugar. Rachel knew that meant she would have to tell her friends about the adoption soon, especially considering that Santana was her family lawyer and would have to finalise the adoption as well.

"I will tell them just not at the shower. Its Quinn's day and I don't want to take that away from her" Rachel said. Rachel knew that Quinn would be happy for her but Quinn's shower was about her and after the way she behaved at the start of Quinn's pregnancy, Rachel didn't want to take that away from her friend.

"Is that the only reason you haven't told them" Finn wondered. He fell on to their couch and turned on the TV and switched on ESPN.

"Truthfully I feel like I need to meet Sugar and confirm everything with her before it feels real to me. I know that might seem strange but we been dealt a lot of setbacks in the last few months and I just want to make sure this actually happening before we tell people" Rachel explained.

Finn nodded "I get it"

"You do?"

"Of course I do" Finn affirmed with a gentle smile "And you're right Saturday should be about Puck and Quinn"

"I think Noah might actually throw up when he sees all this" Finn added as he looked over the baby photos Rachel had managed to get from Puck's mother. Rachel nodded in agreement as she showed Finn the diapers and chocolate for one of the baby games.

"I agree" Rachel laughed "It's part of the reason we did it"

Finn got up from the couch and kissed Rachel sweetly "Cruel as well as kind"

 **The Park Avenue Diner – Park Avenue – Wednesday Afternoon**

"Okay that was the last RSVP for Saturday looks like everyone is going to be there" Rachel said as she looked over the guest list for Quinn's shower. The girls were at the diner enjoying lunch just four days before the shower.

"What about Noah's mother?" Quinn asked. Noah's mother and his family lived in Scranton, Pennsylvania which was over two hours away, so he didn't see them as much as he would like but Quinn wanted them to be involved with the baby as much as her family would be.

"She can't afford to come for the weekend but Noah has already got her ticket for after the birth, and I promised to send her lots of pictures of everything" Rachel answered. Quinn smiled in thanks.

"Are you sure you guys don't want any help. I know none of you really like party planning" Quinn asked as she tried to take a peek at all the papers in front of Rachel. Rachel snatched them all away and put them back in her bag.

"You're the honouree. All you have to do on Saturday is show up and enjoy the attention. Besides it hasn't been that bad" Mercedes reassured her. Mercedes took a drink of coffee as Santana looked at her exasperated.

"It's been worse" Santana added.

"She's kidding, besides Tina has done most of the work" Rachel added giving Santana a pointed look. While Rachel, Santana and Mercedes were hosting the party Tina had done most of the work for them. Which was lucky for all of them as party planning was not their fortitude.

"I really feel like we should all pay Tina wages" Quinn laughed as she tried again to get a quick look at the guest list still in Rachel's hand.

"She'll be there on Saturday you can thank her then" Rachel smiled as she put everything away then continued eating her salad.

"Have you heard anything from the adoption agency Rachel" Mercedes asked carefully after a few minutes of silent eating.

"Not yet but we still have hope we will" Rachel rushed out. She didn't like lying to her friends but Rachel still felt like she couldn't tell any of them until she met Sugar and confirmed everything with the social worker. Luckily none of them seemed to notice that she was lying.

"We all do too" Quinn affirmed. The girls took Rachel's silence as sadness so Santana quickly changed the subject.

"So just how many of Quinn's preppy college friends do I have to deal with on Saturday" Santana wondered. Santana could sometimes not even handle Quinn's perkiness so she wasn't sure how she was going to handle a room full of them for an afternoon.

"9 of them, us, people from Quinn's work, and some of Noah family and Quinn's" Rachel listed off.

"This is going to be a day from hell" Santana groaned into her drink. Instead of being offended Quinn smirked at Santana.

"That just makes me more excited for it" Quinn joked

"So is Brittany coming on Saturday?" Mercedes asked looking over at Santana. Santana had told them that her and Brittany were now back on track after the conversation they had had about where their relationship was going. She had taken Finn's advice and told Brittany she just wasn't ready for a serious commitment. Brittany had said she had understood but the girls had not seen her since.

"She is but she's gonna come later with the guys" Santana answered with a shrug.

"Why, I invited her" Rachel said

"She just decided it would be the best" Santana stated. The girls shared a look as Santana looked away from them, she clearly didn't want to talk about but the girls could see everything wasn't as fine as Santana was making out. Luckily Rachel's phone started to ring cutting through the silence at the table. Rachel checked to see that it was the social worker, who she couldn't speak to in front of the girls.

"Sorry guys its Tina" Rachel said quickly rushing out of the Diner to take the call.

 **Finn's classroom – Dalton Private School – Thursday Afternoon**

"Hey man" Finn greeted Puck as he walked into Finn's classroom and sat on one of the desk tables. Finn had been expecting Puck to show up at his classroom all day after he had received a phone call from Rachel telling him she had once again had to tell Noah that he had no choice about going to the Baby Shower.

"You're coming with me on Saturday" Puck demanded

"What?" Finn asked even though he clearly knew what Puck was talking about. He continued to mark the papers on his desk as Puck gave him a pointed look.

"Rachel told me the guy has to show up at the end to look at all the presents or whatever. So if I have to suffer through this then so do you" Puck explained as he ran his hand through his buzz cut.

"Why exactly" Finn argued not bothering to look up from one of his student's essay.

"You're my best friend" Puck pointed out.

"Nope"

"You've known Quinn the longest" Puck added

Finn shook his head "Nope"

"You're the godfather" Puck tried again, almost desperately. Puck was not good with social situations like Baby showers and he knew he would need Finn there to stop him from snapping.

"Try again" Finn laughed. Puck suddenly got a smile on his face as he looked straight at his best friend.

"If you don't come with me, I'm going to tell the other teachers it was you who broke the coffee machine in the staff room" Puck threatened. Finn finally looked up from his work and could tell that Puck was deadly serious.

"I'll be there" Finn sighed as Puck smiled at him triumphantly.

 **Rachel's Office – Time Square – Thursday Afternoon**

Santana walked into Rachel's office to see the usual sight of Rachel and Tina at Rachel's desk looking over some pictures. Santana couldn't see what they were and because they women were so absorbed in their conversation they didn't even notice Santana until she spoke.

"Hey guys"

Rachel immediately began to scuffle up the photos on her desk and threw them into the nearest draw before she looked up at her friend, who was giving her a curious look.

"Hey Santana, what are you doing here" Rachel asked as she closed the desk drawer firmly. Tina jumped up from her seat and quickly walked out of the office without another word.

Rachel smiled at her friend as Santana took a seat across from her, she realised she wasn't going to get an explanation for the weird encounter she had walked in on.

"I was just on my way to court and I had some time so I thought I'd come by and see how you were" Santana explained. She had noticed Rachel behaviour had changed since they had come back from the reunion and she had a feeling it was to do with the adoption, she wanted to check that her friend was doing okay especially as it got closer and closer to Quinn's due date.

"That's sweet but I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Rachel waved off.

"You've just seemed a little distant since we came back from Lima and I was worried if planning the shower was bringing up the baby issue again" Santana said watching Rachel closely for any sign that she wasn't as okay as she was making out.

"I appreciate the concern Santana but I'm fine. I'm happy to throw the shower for Quinn and if I've seemed distant its only because it has been a busy time at work"

Santana couldn't see any signs that Rachel was lying to her, Rachel seemed distracted but nothing more. Before Santana could say anything else though Tina walked back into the office.

"Rachel, Sugar … the talent agent is on the phone for you" Tina told Rachel as she gave a look Santana couldn't work out. Rachel nodded back at her and Tina left the office again.

"I'm sorry Santana, I really have to take this" Rachel said eyeing Santana, then the door. Santana took the hint.

"Okay I'll leave you too it" Santana said, getting up from her seat. She still suspected something was going on but she knew she wasn't going to get it out of Rachel that day.

Rachel waved absentmindedly at her friend's retreating body "Okay see you later"

 **Hilton Hotel Ballroom – Central Park – Saturday**

Three days later Santana, Mercedes, Rachel and Tina were at the Hilton Hotel setting up for Quinn's baby shower. They had green and white streamers covering the entire function room and had white tablecloths with green leaves on each table with matching cushions on the chairs. There was also an ice cream sundae and milkshake bar and girl scout cookies on each table, these were all Quinn's favourites as well as a mini versions of all Quinn's favourite food and a champagne tower but with apple cider as nobody at the party would be drinking.

"Where did Tina even find all this?" Santana asked amazed as she sorted out the table decorations which had 'Troop Beverley Hills' signs and badgers on them. Tina had even found green ascots and berets for all of them to wear and tepee tents to relax in. Rachel smiled over at her assistant who was talking to the waiter, texting on her phone and handling the party games all at once.

"She's amazing"

"Maybe I should steal her; Ryder annoys me half of the time" Santana said only half joking, she knew how protective Rachel was of Tina and how much she relayed on her.

"I would like to see you try" Rachel warned, giving Santana her best hardened look.

"Ladies you have to stop fighting over me, Quinn's friends will be here soon" Tina laughed as she walked past the two friends, while still on her phone.

"Tina I love you and very much appreciate everything you do" Rachel called after Tina's retreating body.

"Don't worry Rachel I'm not going anywhere" Tina affirmed as she went back to organising the baby-grows the woman would be decorating for the baby. She was used to Rachel's friends fighting over her, they all had relied on her to get things done just as much as Rachel had.

"I'll give you more money" Santana called to Tina. Rachel playfully hit Santana with a balloon as Tina ignored them both.

"Back off, you can have Finn instead" Rachel said as Santana hit her back with a badge.

 **XoXo**

An hour later Quinn walked into the full function room of all her friends and family. Quinn squealed and gushed as she looked around at all the decorations as she hugged all her family members and her college friends.

"Oh my god, look at all this" Quinn cheered happily as she looked around the room "Guys this is amazing"

Rachel, Santana and Mercedes hung back as Quinn greeted everyone else and looked around at the decorations. Once she reached them she hugged them all tightly thanking them repeatedly.

"Here you go sweetie" Mercedes said handing Quinn a champagne flute "Its apple Cider"

"And these are for you to put on" Santana added handing her some pink and white fleeced pyjamas. Everyone at the party were wearing them to along with the slumber party theme. Quinn was also wearing a giant pacifier necklace and headband in her hair.

"Guy this is amazing!" Quinn cheered as she put on the baby accessories. She hugged her friends again carefully not to drop the drink in her hand.

"Well enjoy it because I'm probably going to be very bitchy all day" Santana argued as she pointed to Quinn's college friends who were gushing over the baby photos of Quinn and Puck "One of your college friends tried to braid my hair"

"I love you guys" Quinn laughed before taking a drink of her apple cider and walking over to her family.

 **XoXo**

While everyone helped themselves to the food Rachel took a brief moment to relax. It had been a full-on day, as well as a busy few days, so Rachel was happy to sit down for a few moments and not have anyone bother her. She took out her phone and found herself browsing the Baby Gap Website. Rachel didn't want to buy anything until the paperwork had been sorted but Rachel had found herself making mental lists of everything her and Finn would need. She was so distracted by her phone she didn't notice Santana and Mercedes until they sat down next to her.

"What you looking at?" Mercedes asked. Rachel was startled as she shoved her phone back into her pocket.

"I didn't hear you guys, come over" Rachel said as she took a sandwich from Mercedes' plate. Santana eyes her curiously.

"Uhmmm you've been distracted these last few days" Santana commented, Rachel once again just waved her off.

"Have I? sorry, I'm going to get some food" Rachel jumped up and walked over to the buffet table before Santana could say anything else.

"You think she's okay" Mercedes asked. Santana had told her about her strange conversation with Rachel the other day in her office, she agreed with her that Rachel was clearly keeping something from them.

"She's definitely keeping something from us, and Finn hasn't mentioned anything so he's probably in on it too" Santana replied.

"You do know that a married couple can have some things private from their friends" Mercedes said, jokingly. Santana turned to her with a look of disbelief.

"Well I just don't accept that!"

Mercedes laughed "And I didn't think you would"

 **XoXo**

"I can't believe how big you've got Quinny" Quinn's mother gushed as she affectionately stroked her daughters bump. Everyone was mingling around the room before they started the baby shower games.

"I know, I'm about ready to pop" Quinn agreed. Rachel gave her friend a sympathetic smile. Quinn only had seven weeks to go before she gave birth and she was feeling every pound she put on.

"How are you Rachel, are you and Finn going to be giving Carole a grandbaby soon" Quinn's mother asked. Rachel wasn't sure what Carole had told Julie about Rachel and Finn's infertilely problems and Rachel wasn't about to tell her at Quinn's baby shower.

"Hopefully soon yes" Rachel replied diplomatically. Quinn reached for Rachel's had and gave her an affectionate squeeze.

"You need to get serious about it soon, there only so many baby making years a woman has, that's why this one is probably a blessing in disguise even if it was out of wedlock" Julie explained giving Quinn's bump a pointed look as Quinn rolled her eyes at her mother.

"Mrs Fabray why don't we go get you another drink" Santana said quickly steering her towards the bar, even if all it had was non-alcoholic drinks.

"I'm sorry about her" Quinn said wrapping her arm around Rachel. Rachel leaned her head on Quinn's shoulder and gently stroked her bump.

"I was going to say the same to you"

 **XoXo**

"Oh god how much longer do we have to be here" Santana groaned as she watched Quinn's college friends measure their silk ribbons against Quinn's bump to see who's was the closest in measurement.

"Until it's over" Mercedes answered, she playfully covered her ears as Quinn's friends squealed for the hundredth time, she wasn't even sure why.

"And when will that be?" Santana asked pouting at Rachel and Mercedes. They didn't really like the games any more than Santana did but they were better at hiding it than she was.

"Santana behave!" Rachel snipped nipping Santana's arm as she watched the party going on. Santana swatted her hand away.

"I would be a lot better if you had allowed alcohol so technically this is your fault" Santana pointed out. Rachel rolled her eyes just as her phone started to ring. She knew it was Sugar confirming her travel arrangements so Rachel quickly took her phone out of her pocket.

"Back in a second guys" Rachel said quickly walking away from them to answer the call.

 **XoXo**

Two hours after all the games had been played and the food had been eaten Puck, Finn, Sam and Brittany walked into the function to the sound of woman laughing loudly as they all sat around on lounger chairs and couches or in the tepee tents as they watched 'Troop Beverley Hills' and ate frosted cupcakes.

"My god what is all this?" Puck groaned shaking his head as he looked around the room.

"It's Troop Beverly Hills" Sam answered then shrugged when Puck gave him a look "What it's a great movie"

"Ah it's about time you guys showed up. I shouldn't be the only one to suffer through this" Santana argued pointing to the group of woman still watching the movie. Rachel and Mercedes joined the group rolling their eyes at Santana's constant complaining. Once the movie had finished the others helped Quinn over to a chair next to the presents now that Puck had arrived.

"We don't have to wear them do we" Finn asked with a teasing smile as he played with the pacifier necklace around Rachel's neck. He leaned down quickly and kissed Rachel then wrapped his arm around her.

"No, Noah Quinn is over there, ready to open the presents" Rachel instructed pointing towards Quinn who was sat in throne like chair, next to all the presents.

"Urgh, Finn get me a drink" Puck snipped before walking over to Quinn. They watched as he plastered on a smile and gave Quinn a quick kiss on the cheek before looking over at the mountain of presents on the table.

"Hey Brittany" Santana greeted sling widely at her girlfriend.

"Hey Guys" Brittany greeted everyone, giving Santana just a small smile. Rachel and Mercedes shared a look at the clear tension between Santana and Brittany.

"How's it been?" Finn asked looking down at Rachel. At a foot taller than Rachel Finn spent his like looking down at Rachel.

"I've had to stop Santana from hitting three of Quinn's work friends who she said cheered far too loudly for a Saturday afternoon" Rachel explained with a smirk.

"It was diaper changing game for god sake, there is only so much I can take" Santana argued.

"Puck looks like he's ready to hit someone as well" Finn laughed as he looked over at the other women in the room with wide eyes as they gushed over the baby socks that Quinn had just opened.

"So which one of you is going to tell him there isn't any alcohol here" Rachel smirked at Finn and Sam.

 **XoXo**

"There was no need for Puck to punch, it wasn't me who decided on no alcohol" Sam whined as he rubbed his arm where Puck had punched him after he had handed the expectant father a glass of orange juice.

"No but you were the idiot who decided to tell him" Santana laughed

"Puck looks a little tense" Finn pointed out.

"He's in a room full of women cooing over a pair of shoes" Santana argued waving her hand towards Quinn who was still showing her mom and cousins a pair of baby converse that someone from Quinn's gallery had given her.

"They are cute shoes though" Rachel said, Santana gave her a look "What they are"

"He's looks like he's sweating now" Mercedes added, they all looked over at Puck who was rubbing his hands over his face as he continued to look at the presents.

"I think I should go see what's up with him" Finn said quickly walking over to Puck, who had just walked onto the terrace.

 **XoXo**

"Did you see all them presents" Puck said once he noticed Finn had followed him out onto the patio. Puck was pacing quickly and kept running his hands through his hair.

"I did" Finn said cautiously "What's up with you?"

"I think I've just realised in seven weeks I'm going to have a child who's actually going to need all that. A child that is going to rely on me. Nobody can rely on me; I can't be trusted. This is insane. I'm going to screw up I just know it" Puck ranted desperately, he didn't look at Finn as he continued to pace around the patio.

"Puck you are not going to screw up. You say no one can rely on you but that's exactly what Quinn has been doing for the last 8 months and you haven't let her down once. She trusts you to handle this and so does everyone else. Do you really think Rachel, Santana and Mercedes would let you anywhere near Quinn if they didn't think that you were capable of all this?" Finn argued.

"They clearly don't know me?" Puck laughed sarcastically shaking his head. He slumped down the wall and sat down on the floor.

"I know you and I know that you can do this and remember I said I will be there to help you" Finn said. He took a seat next to Puck on the ground.

"Thank you" Puck eventually said though he still had his head in his hands.

"And in turn you can return the favour" Finn smiled. It probably wasn't the best time to tell Puck but he wanted to show Puck they would be in the situation together and would be able to help each other because Finn was just as nervous now that he was finally becoming a father.

"What do you mean?" Puck asked finally look up at Finn.

"Someone finally picked Rachel and I, we're getting our baby. So when I have my own freak out you can be there to bring me back down"

"Oh mate that's brilliant" Puck cheered, he leaned over and gave Finn a tight hug, once he pulled away he shook Finn's hand with a wide smile on his face.

"Rachel hasn't told any of them yet, so don't say anything"

"Not a word" Puck promised before shaking his head "Wow we're actually going to be fathers"

Finn nodded earnestly "That we are"

 **XoXo**

An hour later the guys had managed to fit all the presents into the car they had arranged to take Quinn home and she was getting ready to leave with Puck.

"Guys thank you so much for all of this" Quinn gushed "I can't believe you pulled all this off … I mean"

"We know what you mean and don't worry we are just as amazed" Santana laughed as they looked around the now empty room as the hotel staff began to clean up.

"Well thank you, I loved it and I love the gift as well, you guys have done so much" Quinn chocked up. she reached over and hugged Santana, Rachel and Mercedes tightly. Along with the crib, the girls had bought Quinn a care package to use when she went into labour – it had new pyjamas, beauty products, a baby grow for the baby, a CD of Quinn's favourite songs and other essentials that would help Quinn while giving birth and Quinn had teared up every time she saw it.

"Okay enough of the tears" Mercedes said once they had pulled away and the guys came back into the room. None of them had talked about the fact that Brittany had left early.

"You ready Quinn" Puck asked, Rachel smiled when she watched Puck wrap his arm around Quinn as they said goodbye to everyone and thanked the girls for the Baby Shower.

"Yeah let go, Bye guys"

"When are those two going to wake up" Rachel groaned playfully as she watched Quinn and Puck walk away.

"20 bucks it happens before the little one is born" Santana said, they watched as Puck opened the door for Quinn then followed after her.

"Please I give it a week" Mercedes quipped

 **XoXo**

"Yeah that's fine Emma, we'll see you both next week" Rachel concluded. She put her phone back in her pocket and turned back around to see Santana staring at her. Rachel had been so consumed by her call that she hadn't heard Santana approach her.

"Santana I didn't see you there" Rachel said wondering how much of the call Santana had heard. Rachel had been finalising everything with the social worker and she couldn't think of a way to make her conversation seem like something else to Santana.

"Clearly" Santana smirked giving Rachel a look "So what going on with you?"

"What do you mean?" Rachel waved off. She went back to folding up one of the table cloths, hoping Santana didn't notice the blush on her cheeks.

"You've been leaving the room every time you get a call. And while I'm glad it hasn't I thought planning this shower would be a lot harder for you that it seemed to be" Santana argued. Rachel looked back at her friend and realised she wouldn't be able to lie and a part of her didn't want, she had happy news that needed to be shared.

"Okay I'll tell you but you can't say a word" Rachel demanded, Santana nodded for Rachel to continue "Someone picked us, a woman named Sugar wants to give us her baby. She's coming to New York next week to meet us"

"Oh my god" Santana gasped hugging Rachel tightly "Rachel that fantastic, why didn't you tell us?"

"I wanted the focus to be on Quinn today and truthfully it doesn't seem quite real to me yet so I didn't want to jink anything" Rachel explained once she pulled away from Santana "Please don't say anything, I don't want to tell the others until after I have met her"

"I understand, I won't say a word" Santana promised before smiling at Rachel again "Oh Rachel, this is brilliant news"

"I still can't believe it really" Rachel admitted as Santana once again pulled her in for a hug. Santana began to tear up at the thought of her friend finally getting the baby she had longed for, for so long.

"Well believe it, it's about time"

 **Finn and Rachel's Townhouse – West Village – Saturday Night**

Two hours later, after cleaning up the room and having one last drink with Santana, Mercedes, Brittany and Sam, Finn and Rachel were sat outside in their garden enjoying the last of the sun. Rachel lounged back on a lounge chair as Finn walked back outside from the kitchen carrying two glasses.

"Here you go" Finn handed Rachel a champagne flute before sitting down next to Rachel on the lounge chair.

"What's this?" Rachel asked s Finn wrapped his arm around her to get comfortable on the chair.

"Some leftover apple cider I stole from the shower"

"I know you don't want to jink anything but I still feel like we have earned the right to celebrate just a little" Finn argued. He clicked his glass on to hers then took a drink.

"I agree" Rachel beamed shaking her head slightly "This is really happening isn't it"

"It really is" Finn affirmed "I can't wait until we can tell everyone"

"I may have told Santana" Rachel laughed cautiously as she took a sip of the apple cider. Instead of being angry Finn laughed lightly.

"I told Puck" Finn smirked, Rachel laughed along with him and she snuggled into to him closer.

"To us" Finn clicked his glass against Rachel's before leaning in to give her a kiss.

"To the future"

 **PART TWO – A WEEK LATER**

 **Rachel and Finn's Townhouse – West Village – Monday Morning**

Finn walked into the living room to see his wife bashing in one of the pillows on their sofa. Finn had seen her try to fluff up the same pillow for ten minutes. Sugar and their social worker were coming to the house so they could all finally meet and Rachel was growing increasingly more nervous and was taking it out on their furniture.

"Rachel I don't think that pillow can be any fluffier" Finn laughed as he watched her from the archway leading to their living room.

"I just want everything to be perfect" Rachel snipped, she scowled at Finn then started rearranging the books on the coffee table.

"The house looks great" Finn promised. He walked over to Rachel and took her hands and pulled her up so she was standing in front of him.

"Rachel, she already picked us, the hard part is over" Finn reasoned as he affectionately ran his hands down her arms.

"I know I just don't want her to change her mind, it could happen I've read about it" Rachel argued.

"You really need to stop reading" Finn shook his head.

"Everything is going to be fine"

"I thought I picked the other shirt for you to wear" Rachel said when she noticed the top Finn was wearing.

"What does it matter what shirt I wear" Finn asked rolling his eyes, he then noticed the look Rachel was giving him. He sighed loudly. "Want me to change my underwear as well" Finn joked as he pulled away from Rachel and began to live the living room.

"Please" Rachel smiled as she took a seat on the sofa careful not to mess up any of the pillows.

"You're crazy, woman" Finn groaned playfully.

"Love you" Rachel called to Finn's retreating body.

 **XoXo**

An hour later after Rachel had decided on an acceptable outfit for Finn to wear and deemed that the living room was clean enough. Rachel and Finn were sat in their reception area waiting for the two women to arrive. Rachel had a vice grip on Finn's hand and Finn knew she wouldn't let go until she felt comfortable enough with Sugar and what she was doing for them.

"Oh, god they are here!" Rachel shrilled as she jumped up from her seat.

"Breathe" Finn said softly. Once he was sure Rachel wasn't going to faint, he opened the door.

"Hi, please come in" Finn greeted them as he opened the door further "Nice to see you again Fiona"

"You too, Finn, Rachel this is Sugar" Fiona introduced as the two women stepped into the reception area. Rachel took a quick look at Sugar. She was younger than Rachel had thought, she had black hair with pink highlights worn in pigtails and she had on a bright coloured skit and top despite the cold weather outside.

"It's nice to meet you Sugar" Rachel smiled widely. She took Finn's hand nervously as they all stood around.

"You too" Sugar beamed before looking around the room "That is such a cute outfit, you both look so young and this house is fabulous"

"Well thank you, we like it" Finn stated giving Rachel an unsure look. She shrugged in return then they looked back at Sugar who was still looking around their house.

"Why don't we all take a seat, so you can all get to know each other" Fiona suggested

"I'll get some coffee; Sugar do you want tea?" Finn asked as they all walked through to the living room.

"Do you have milk, just milk?" Sugar wondered as she skipped into the living room and took a seat on the sofa

"Yeah, with a cookie" Finn wondered, only Rachel could tell he was joking.

"That would be good" Sugar beamed. Finn just nodded and rushed to the kitchen to get the drinks. Rachel took a seat next to Sugar on the sofa and Fiona sat on the lounge chair.

"So, Sugar, how old are you?" Rachel asked.

"Eighteen" Sugar answered before sighing dramatically "I know right; how stupid do I have to be to get preggies when you can get free condoms from the school nurse. Well let me tell you, never listen to the guy when he tells you, that you can't get pregnant doing it standing up" Sugar pointed her finger seriously at Rachel "Because that is not true"

Rachel glanced quickly at Fiona who was suppressing a smile "Okay then!"

Luckily for Rachel Finn gave back in with a tray of mugs. He set it down on the coffee table and passed Sugar her glass first.

"Here you go Sugar" Finn handed Sugar the milk and cookies. He handed everyone their drinks then took a seat on the arm of the sofa next to Rachel. He put his hand on Rachel's shoulder reassuringly as he could tell she was still tense as she sipped her coffee.

"Thank you" Sugar said before taking a big gulp of the milk "Oh this is so nice; they don't have this stuff at the hotel and I can't afford to get any without my parents"

"Your parents aren't with you" Rachel asked.

"No, my parents cut me off until I've handled this because they think it will make me more responsible, whatever" Sugar shrugged off before nibbling at her cookie.

"We can get you all the milk and cookies you want" Rachel smiled, she was starting to see it wouldn't take much to keep the young girl happy.

"I knew I made the right choice" Sugar smiled back.

 **The Diner – Park Avenue – Monday Afternoon**

As Rachel and Finn were getting to know Sugar, Quinn and Mercedes were waiting for Santana to arrive at the diner. They had both already ordered and were enjoying their coffees in their favourite diner. Quinn, Mercedes, and Santana were going to finish off Quinn's nursery after lunch so Quinn was eager for them to finish. After ten minutes of Quinn explaining everything to Santana about what they had to do at the nursery for the third time, Mercedes rushed into the diner.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late" Mercedes said as she took a seat at the table "No Rachel today"

"No, she had to work though lunch, a meeting or something?" Santana answered just as the waitress came over to take their order. They all ordered their lunch and enjoyed a few minutes of comfortable silence before Quinn interrupted it with some more worrying.

"Are you ready to help me with the nursery" Quinn wondered "I have so much that needs doing today and I can't do it on my own"

"Can I eat first" Santana quipped just as the waitress bought over their food and put it in front of them. Santana and Mercedes immediately started eating but Quinn just played with her food as she worried about everything she wanted to get done that day.

"Yes, but hurry, I really need for it to be finished today" Quinn pressed

"Quinn, are you okay?" Mercedes asked noticing the worry lines across Quinn's face.

"I'm fine but I only have a few weeks left and I need to make sure that everything is ready" Quinn exclaimed

"It will be Quinn" Mercedes reassured her. She rubbed Quinn's shoulders affectionately then pushed her plate in front of her to remind Quinn she needs to eat. Quinn picked up her fork and eat a few mouthfuls of her crab salad before she pushed her plater away.

"Are you done?" Quinn pressed looking between Mercedes and Santana who were trying their best not to be annoyed with their pushy friend.

Santana sighed as she looked at her food then back at Quinn "Let's go"

 **Baby's R Us – Union Square – Monday Afternoon**

While Santana and Mercedes were dealing with Quinn, Rachel was with Sugar at Baby R Us shopping for the baby. Finn had had an emergency at work so they had decided to shop for a bit until he was finished then they would take Sugar to see some of the City before she had to leave.

"This outfit is so adorable" Sugar squealed holding up a pink tutu with a white t-shirt attached.

"Are you giving me a clue as to what you're having" Rachel laughed

"Nope, I just find it all adorable" Sugar gushed. She put the outfit back then continued to look through the rails. Because none of them knew what Sugar was having Rachel was mostly picking gender neutral colours.

"Sugar, can I ask you something?" Rachel asked

"Of course, oh god this is adorable as well" Sugar beamed, she was staring at a pink fluffy onesie. Sugar had a singular style when it gave to picking clothes, Rachel noticed.

"Why don't you want this baby?" Rachel wondered. She couldn't help but notice how excited Sugar was looking at all the toys and baby clothes and Rachel had to admit it worried her just a little.

"Truthfully, I'm selfish. I'm young and single and that's the way I want it to stay. This was an accident, I never wanted this to happen. My parents are mad at me, my friends are off doing their own thing and I just want my life back" Sugar sighed shaking her head "I sound terrible don't I"

"Not at all, you're being truthfully and you're doing the right thing by giving the baby to people you know can look after it and will love it. I promise we will love this baby" Rachel proclaimed. She didn't say it aloud but she was relieved by the answer as well.

"I know you will, I choose well" Sugar agreed.

"Okay what about this one" Rachel asked holding up a pink and white striped leggings with a white t-shirt with a pink tiara in the middle of it.

Sugar clapped her hands excitedly "Awwww so adorable"

 **Quinn's Apartment – Upper East Side – Monday Afternoon**

"I think that looks good there Quinn" Mercedes said. She had pushed Quinn's new changing table against the wall in Quinn's new nursery.

Quinn had chosen

"I don't know the book said that the nappies should always be kept close to the wipes but the wipes shouldn't be near the Diaper Genie" Quinn argued as she critically looked over the changing table. She was sat in the rocking chair but had had Santana and Mercedes move everything around 6 times already.

"Then we can move it" Santana snipped lightly, trying her best not to roll her eyes.

"No wait, they need to go on that shelf that's where they fit" Quinn rushed out. Santana and Mercedes shared another look. Quinn had gotten more worked up the longer that they worked on the nursery

"Quinn what's going on?" Mercedes asked cautiously.

"I can't do this" Quinn cried throwing an empty box against the wall "How am I supposed to raise a child when I can't even put the wipes and the diapers in the right place"

Mercedes walked over to help Quinn when she saw her try to get up from the chair "Quinn that doesn't matter – "

"And why isn't Rachel here, she's ignored my calls all day. She can't just be busy with work" Quinn ranted pushing away from Mercedes as she paced the small room.

"I promise you she is Quinn" Santana tried to reassure her.

"I think I need to take a walk" Quinn declared, she left the room as quickly as she could, not giving her friends a second look.

"Quinn, QUINN" Santana called after her but they quickly heard the front door slam shut.

"What was that, do you know something?" Mercedes asked when she noticed a strange look on Santana's face.

 **XoXo**

Quinn walking around trying to calm herself down before she went back to her apartment. She knew she shouldn't have walked out on her friends but she suddenly found she couldn't breath and needed to get out of the small space.

Quinn was going to be a mother in 5 weeks and she just didn't feel ready, she didn't feel like she had everything she needed and she had finally snapped, she really didn't know what to do next.

Quinn had finally thought she had calmed down enough when she saw Rachel coming out of a baby store with someone Quinn didn't recognise. Santana had told her that Rachel had to work all day but Rachel didn't look like she was working. She looked like she was having a great time with a woman Quinn had never seen before. Quinn was no longer calm but this time she wanted answers.

 **Santana's Apartment – East Village - Monday Afternoon**

"What you doing here Quinn" Santana asked as she opened her front door to Quinn "I've been trying to call you, are you okay?"

"I just saw Rachel shopping with some women, I thought you said she was busy with work today" Quinn said as she walked into the apartment. She helped herself to a bottle of water from Santana's fridge then walked into the living room, knowing that Santana was following behind her.

"She is, are you sure it was her" Santana asked carefully. Santana knew Rachel was spending the day with Sugar and had said she was going to show her around the city.

"It was her. She's just avoiding me isn't she. She doesn't want to be around me because I'm getting closer to my due date" Quinn cried frustrated as she paced Santana's kitchen "I can't do this Santana, what was I thinking having a kid of my own. Rachel won't be able to be around me once the baby is born so I'm going to lose my oldest friend. I can't do this Santana"

"Quinn take a breath, come on sit down" Santana coached, she lightly pulled Quinn onto the sofa. She took the water bottle from drink and opened it.

"Drink this" Santana demanded. She realised once she had calmed Quinn down she would have to talk to Rachel as she was the only who could fix it.

"Quinn, it isn't what you think" Santana reasoned, worried. .

"What is it then?" Quinn snipped.

"Okay go back to your apartment and rest. I'm gonna go see Rachel and I promise this will be straightened out" Santana instructed her. Quinn just slowly nodded her head as she took another sip of water

"Can you take her home" Santana asked Brittany, who was sat next to Quinn on the sofa. The two of them had been watching a movie when Quinn had arrived.

"Yeah sure"

"Oh, hi Brittany" Quinn sighed realising she hadn't even noticed Brittany was there.

 **Rachel and Finn's Townhouse – West Village – Monday Late Afternoon**

"Hey guys you here?" Santana called out as she walked into Finn and Rachel's house. Once Quinn had calmed down, Brittany had taken her home and Santana had gone to Finn and Rachel's. She hoped she wasn't interrupting anything so that she could talk to Rachel about Quinn.

"Oh, sorry I didn't realise you had company" Santana said as she walked into the living room to see Rachel, Sugar and Finn looking over some baby clothes and toys.

"Santana this is Sugar" Rachel introduced as she got up from the sofa and walked over to Santana.

"Sugar this is one of my best friends Santana" Rachel added.

"Nice to meet you" Sugar beamed waving over at Santana. Santana tried not to laugh at Sugar enthusiasm.

"Nice to meet you too" Santana smiled at the teenager "That baby couldn't be going to two better people, you choose well"

"Everything okay Santana" Finn asked. Sugar went back to looking at the clothes while Finn and Rachel looked at Santana.

"Can I talk to you for a second" Santana asked looking over at Rachel. Rachel just nodded and Santana followed her into the kitchen. She took out two bottles of water and handed one to Santana.

"Everything okay" Rachel asked as she pushed herself up onto the kitchen counter.

"Quinn had a bit of a freak out earlier" Santana started, she looked over at Sugar and Finn through the arch way then whispered to Rachel "She saw you shopping with Sugar, she obviously didn't know who it was and assumed you were avoiding her again because it's coming close to her due date. She freaked out, started saying you couldn't do it and all this other stuff. I think she needs to talk to you"

"I go over there and talk to her" Rachel said, she got off the counter and put her water back in the fridge.

"So, that's Sugar, she's cute. Probably means you'll get a cute baby" Santana laughed as she continued to watch Sugar laugh at something Finn had said.

Rachel pointed to the front door "Out!"

 **Quinn's Apartment – Upper East Side – Monday Afternoon**

"Hey Rach come in"

Quinn and Rachel walked into Quinn's living toom and they took a seat at on the sofa. Quinn had been expecting Rachel to stop by ever since they had arrived home.

"Heard you had a little freak out earlier" Rachel smiled sympathetically,

"You spoke to Santana?" Quinn reasoned. She leaned her head against the sofa. She had calmed down a little since she saw Rachel but she still felt overwhelmed b everything that would happen soon.

"I did" Rachel nodded as she reached across and grabbed Quinn's hand "Quinn the woman you saw me with, her name is Sugar and she's giving Finn and I her baby"

"Are you serious?" Quinn cried happily. She straightened up and grabbed Rachel's arms.

"We found out at the reunion but I didn't want to say anything until after we had met her, I wanted to be sure that it was really happening" Rachel concluded, with a giant smile on her face.

"I can understand that" Quinn shrugged off before smiling widely at Rachel "Oh Rachel this is amazing"

She pulled Rachel as close as she could and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so happy for you" Quinn gushed as she held Rachel tight. Rachel eventually pulled away but took Quinn's hand instead.

"Thank you, I'm here for you right now though, tell me what you're worried about" Rachel replied, softly. They both settled into the sofa as Quinn told her everything she was worried about.

 **XoXo**

"Hey thanks for coming Noah" Quinn greeted. She let Puck inside and they walked through her apartment into the living room. Puck helped Quinn sit down and then took a seat on her love seat.

"Of course, everything okay?" Puck wondered. Quinn had called him an hour before to ask him to come over. Puck could hear the nervousness in her voice so he had rushed straight over.

"I spoke to Rachel, she told me about Sugar" Quinn started. Finn had told Puck at the baby shower but asked him not to say anything to Quinn because he knew how important it was for Rachel to tell her friends when the time was right.

"Great news isn't it; sorry I couldn't tell you Finn said Rachel wanted to wait" Puck apologised.

"Don't worry about it" Quinn waved off before straightening up "I had a bit of a freak out earlier and Rachel said I should talk to you"

"Me, I'm not exactly sure what I can say, I had my own freak out last week" Noah laughed humourlessly. Puck hadn't told Quinn about what had happened at the baby shower because to him she seemed to have everything together and he didn't want to look week so close to the baby being born.

"Exactly we're both in the same position, we need to talk to each other about everything we're afraid of, the good and the bad" Quinn explained. Rachel had told Quinn that the only person who would know how Quinn felt about being a parent was someone who was about to be one as well and despite the awkwardness of the last few weeks because Puck had confessed his feelings, he will still come or and talk to her.

"I agree, we're might be single parents but we can still be a unit, a family, for our child" Puck added

"Exactly" Quinn beamed, waving her hands to Puck "Want to start now"

Puck looked a little startled, he wanted to talk but he'd never been very good at saying exactly how he felt.

"I'll get you a beer" Quinn laughed.

"Coffee's fine, and I'll get it you need to stay off your feet" Puck instructed before going to Quinn's kitchen to make them both a drink. Quinn was already starting to feel better.

 **Finn and Rachel's Townhouse – West Village – Tuesday Morning**

"Do you have everything?" Finn asked as he handed Fiona the last of Sugar's bags. Finn and Rachel had spent all day with Sugar and getting to know her. It was past 7 in the evening when Fiona came back to take Sugar to her apartment. Finn didn't really think it was the social worker's job to watch over an adopted mother so much but maybe Fiona didn't trust Sugar alone in a big city. Finn and Rachel had almost lost her three times that day because she was mesmerized by everything she saw with glitter.

"Yeah, got it all. Thank you for everything?" Sugar enthused.

"Of course, thank you for choosing us" Rachel smiled at the young girl.

"Your friend was right, nobody deserves this more than you and I'm happy to help you" Sugar stated sincerely. It was one of the rare moments Sugar was serious all day so Finn knew she meant it.

"That means a lot, we'll see you in two weeks" Finn said. Rachel and Finn each gave Sugar a hug a goodbye.

"Bye" Sugar waved at them before skipping out of their front door. Fiona turned to face them both, after making sure Sugar didn't fall down the front steps.

"I'll call you both to arrange another visit soon to finalise all the papers" Fiona explained.

"Of course, Fiona, thank you" Finn concluded. Finn held the door open for her and when she saw they were both in the car, he shut it behind them.

"That went well" Finn beamed.

"This finally feels real to me now" Rachel gushed, with an almost nervous but excited smile.

"We're going to be parents" Finn proclaimed loudly. He threw his arms around Rachel and lifted her off her feet as he hugged her tightly.

 **XoXo**

A few hours later Finn and Rachel were enjoying a glass of wine each outside on their patio when they heard their front door open.

"Hey you guys here?" Mercedes called out. Finn could hear the rest of their friends with her as they made their way through the house.

"We're outside" Finn called back. Rachel and Finn finished off their wine then got out of their seats just as Mercedes, Sam, Brittany, Santana, Quinn, and Puck walked into the garden. Puck was holding two bottles of champagne, and Sam and Mercedes were each holding the glasses.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked. She noticed Quinn looked a lot better than she had earlier and Rachel was glad to see her talk with Puck had obviously gone well.

"Do you really think you could tell us you're going to be parents and we would just let it go uncelebrated" Santana quipped. While Santana and Puck had both known for a week for most of them it was the day they had found out the happy news.

"Well we still have to have the paperwork finalised and …"

"Rachel!" Santana cut in sharply smirking at her friend "Enjoy the moment"

Sam and Mercedes passed them all a glass, then Puck poured them all some champagne expect for Quinn who had some apple juice that was in Rachel and Finn's fridge.

"To Rachel and Finn" Mercedes started before turning to the other expectant parents "and to Puck and Quinn enjoy your time now because in a few weeks your lives are over" Mercedes raised her glass "And we couldn't be happier for you"

"To the end of our lives" Puck laughed. Everyone else held up their glasses with a smile.

"To the end of our lives"


	17. 1x17 - Glee and The Finale

**Hi Dear Readers**

 **This is my last chapter for the 1st Season! Please let me know what you think - good or bad! I would like to get to 100 reviews before I post Season 2, which is already finished and ready to be posted. Once again please let me know what you think about the chapter and the season as a whole.**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

 **Episode 18**

 **Rachel and Finn's House – West Village – Early Saturday Morning**

Finn and Rachel were startled awake in the early hours of Saturday morning by Rachel's phone ringing. Finn let out a loud groan as Rachel switched on the bedside light before answering the call.

"What is that" Finn groaned as he woke up fully "Why is someone calling you at 6 in the morning"

"Hello, yes this is she… oh my god really, yes we will be right there" Rachel said, happily. She disconnected the call then jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to change.

"Finn get up! Sugar is in labour"

 **The Diner – Park Avenue – Saturday Morning**

"Hey you okay, you've barely said a word" Santana asked as she watched Mercedes absentmindedly stir the spoon in her coffee. Mercedes stopped stirring and looked up at Santana.

"I'm fine just thinking about Sam again" Mercedes admitted with a sad sigh. Sam still hadn't said anything to Mercedes about their future after their conversation the week before. Mercedes wasn't sure what else to do, she had told Sam what she wanted and had gotten nothing back.

"You still think he's not ready for a commitment" Santana asked.

"No and I'm not sure how long I can wait for him to be" Mercedes replied. Her phone beeped with a new text message. Mercedes took out her phone and read the message from Sam.

"Everything okay?"

"It's Sam he wants me to meet him right now he said it's important" Mercedes said, worriedly. She was starting to think her talk had scared Sam and he was now going to break up with her.

"I'm sure it's not what you're thinking" Santana encouraged as Mercedes took out some money for her coffee then started to put on her jacket.

"Maybe not but I should go"

"Hey Quinn, I have to go I'll explain later" Mercedes rushed out, when Quinn raced into the diner just as Mercedes was about to leave. Quinn grabbed her hand, excitedly.

"Wait you should hear this" Quinn interrupted before Mercedes could leave "Rachel just called, Sugar is in labour"

"Are you serious" Mercedes beamed, her troubles with Sam forgotten for a moment. Quinn nodded with a large grin.

"Yeah! Finn and Rachel are getting their baby"

 **Sam's Work - Happy Smiles – Saturday Morning**

After leaving the diner Mercedes had gone straight to Happy Smiles to meet Sam, while the news of Finn and Rachel's baby had excited Mercedes, once she had gotten to Happy Smiles her nerves were back.

"Wow I can't believe it; it all seems to have happened so quickly" Sam said. Before Sam could tell Mercedes what he wanted to say she had told him and Finn and Rachel's news while he made them a drink.

"I know, it's really great though"

"Mercedes, I have something to tell you" Sam said, sobering the mood as he passed Mercedes a Gin and Tonic. He came from behind the bar and took a seat next to her. Mercedes took a drink of her gin and tonic and waited for Sam to continue.

"Topshop want me to be the face on their new Men's campaign"

"Sam that's fantastic" Mercedes replied, genuinely happy. She pulled Sam into a tight hug, wondering if she had been worrying for nothing.

"Yeah it really is but they want me to be in LA for the campaign, they want me there for 6 months" Sam added, nervously.

"Oh well it's not ideal but we can make it work, I can visit you and you can come back when your free"

"Mercedes that's not what I want"

"What but I thought…"

"Mercedes, I love you" Sam said, earnestly "And I want you to come with me"

"Are you serious" Mercedes asked before taking a big drink of her Gin and Tonic, of all the things she thought Sam was going to say to her, moving to LA was not one of them.

"Deadly serious, I know what you have here but I think we have a really chance here, if we just take it" Sam said, seriously, taking Mercedes hands.

"You don't have to say anything now just think about it" Sam encouraged "I've have to go this weekend for a meet and greet but you can meet up with me later"

Mercedes nodded lamely not sure what to say. Sam pulled her into his arms and kissed her head "It's entirely up to you"

 **New York Community Hospital – Brooklyn – Saturday Morning**

An hour alter Rachel and Finn were rushing through the Brooklyn hospital. They reached the reception and Rachel waved out her hand to get the receptionist's attention.

"Hi, we're looking for Sugar Motta's room" Rachel said, leaning against the desk to catch her breath. Her and Finn had run from their car to the reception desk.

"And you are" The receptionist asked., she didn't look away from her computer as she continued to type.

"We're Mr and Mrs Hudson you're expecting us" Finn added. He put his hand on Rachel when she started tapping on the desk.

"Of course, its room 403, just around the corner" The receptionist replied, she waved her hand to the right then went back to her computer.

"Thank you" Finn said before the two began to walk to Sugar's room. They walked inside to see Sugar sat up in bed while a doctor checked the machine beside her.

"Hey Sugar" Rachel greeted with a smile. She went to the other side of Sugar's bed and gave her a hug.

"Hey guys"

"How you feeling?" Rachel asked.

"It hurts like a bitch" Sugar groaned, she held her stomach as she winced through another contraction. Rachel took her hand and told Sugar to squeeze as tightly as she wanted.

"And you're okay?" Finn wondered, looking over at the doctor for the answer.

"Everything's fine, the baby is fully developed despite being 3 weeks earlier, we are expecting an easier delivery" The doctor said, she wrote some notes on Sugar's file then put it back at the end of Sugar's bed.

"That's easy for her to say she's not pushing a watermelon out of her hoo-ha" Sugar complained scowling over at the doctor, who just smiled in return.

"The drugs will be here soon" The doctor added before leaving the room.

"Thank you doctor" Finn said just before the doctor closed the door. Finn turned back to Sugar who was again squeezing Rachel's hand through another contraction.

"Do you need anything Sugar?" Finn asked.

"No, I'm okay" Sugar said, shaking her head "I'm just ready for this to be over"

 **XoXo**

"Hey Sugar"

"Mom, Dad what are you doing here?" Sugar asked, as her parents opened the door to her Hospital room. Sugar had only spoken to her parents a few times while she'd been in New York and hadn't told them she was in labour, so she wasn't sure how they knew.

"We wanted to see you, your friend Chloe called us" Sugars mother replied. She nervously walked into the room with her husband stood behind her.

"I told her not to"

"We just wanted to talk"

"Mom, Dad this is Finn and Rachel they are adopting the baby" Sugar said, waving her hand at Rachel and Finn who were stood nervously at the other side of Sugar's bed.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Motta it's nice to meet you" Finn said, holding out his hand for them to shake. Finn and Sugar's dad shook hands while Rachel just waved lamely at them, not sure what to say.

"Hello, do you think we could have a moment with our daughter" Sugar's father asked, looking at Finn and Rachel firmly.

"Of course," Finn nodded and took Rachel's hand.

"We'll be right outside if you need anything" Rachel said, she leaned over the bed rails and gave Sugar a quick hug.

Sugar nodded "Thank you guys"

 **Quinn's Apartment – Upper East Side – Saturday Afternoon**

"I can't believe Rachel and Finn are getting their baby right now" Quinn marvelled.

Quinn and Puck were at Quinn's apartment putting the final touches to the nursery. All the new furniture had been put together and Puck was helping Quinn put all the clothes and toys away that Quinn had been sent by her family members, Quinn had 5 aunts, 4 uncles and 13 cousins so there was a lot to find a place for.

"I know me either" Puck agreed "All though in some ways it's been years in the making"

"That's certainly true" Quinn laughed as she continued to fold up baby clothes from the rocking chair, she then passed them to Puck who put them away for her.

"And in just two weeks it will be us as well" Puck added. He smiled at the baby sized New York Giant's jersey that Finn had bought for them before giving it pride of place in the dresser.

"I can't wait"

"Me either!"

"Well this all looks done" Puck said, he looked around the nursery once they had finished putting away all the clothes and toys.

Quinn nodded "It's just needs a baby now"

 **The Hospital – Sugar's Room – Saturday Afternoon**

Finn was walking back to Sugar's room with some ice chips for her when he saw Sugar and her father having a heated discussion. Finn waited by the door and watched as Sugar waved her hands about and shouted something at her father while he ran his hands through his hair, frustrated.

"I think you should think about it" Sugar's father pleaded, not noticing Finn watching them through the glass in the door.

"Dad I said drop it!" Sugar snapped, she looked away from her father and Finn could see the conversation was over.

Finn left the cup of ice chips on a nearby chair and went to find Rachel to tell her what he had just seen. Rachel had gone to get them both a coffee and update their friends and family about Sugar's labour. Finn finally found her in the waiting room, just as she was putting her phone back in her bag.

"Here" Rachel said handing Finn a cup of coffee "What's up" she added when she noticed the look on his face. Finn quickly explained to the exchange he had seen between Sugar and her father.

"Finn that could have been anything" Rachel shrugged off. She took a seat in the waiting room and drank some of her coffee.

"Or her parents could be convincing her to keep the baby" Finn argued taking a seat next to her.

"They can't do that we have a contract and besides we both know Sugar doesn't want this baby" Rachel affirmed. The more time Rachel spent with Sugar the more she saw that Sugar wanted to get back to her life without a baby attached to her, especially because she wasn't allowed her credit card back until everything was over.

"Yeah maybe your right" Finn sighed.

"I am, so stop worrying that's usually my job" Rachel joked nudging Finn's side.

 **XoXo**

"Hey Finn, where's Rachel" Sugar asked when Finn walked into her room, handing her some fresh ice chips. He took a seat next to her bed, while she sucked on the ice chips.

"She's making some calls; I want to check you were okay" Finn answered.

"I'm in a lot of pain but I'm great" Sugar tried to smile through the pain in her stomach.

"I thought I saw you arguing with your father early, it looked pretty tense" Finn asked, trying to be causal.

"They want me to keep the baby, offered me back my trust fund. Apparently, they've changed their mind and want the baby to stay in the family" Sugar admitted. Finn wasn't sure what to say, he hoped that how worried he was, wasn't written all over his face.

"Don't worry Finn I told them no, this is yours and Rachel's baby" Sugar affirmed "I'm not ready to be a parent. You and Rachel are"

"Thank you" Finn nodded, suddenly feeling better about the situation. He took the empty cup from Sugar and put it on the table next to the bed.

"Hey Sugar, I got you some ice chips but I see you already have some" Rachel said as she walked into the room, she quickly noticed she'd walked into a serious conversation "Is everything okay"

"Yeah everything's fine, I'm just ready for this to be over" Sugar encouraged rubbing her large baby bump. Finn reached over and squeezed her hand affectionately.

"I'll bet, you're doing great though" Finn affirmed, Sugar just nodded in reply as she waited through another contraction.

 **XoXo**

Half an hour later Finn, Rachel and Sugar's parents were all in Sugar's room watching carefully as the doctor checked over Sugar again. Now that Finn knew what Sugar and her father had been talking about he felt tense around the older gentleman and he could tell Sugar's father felt the same as he was unable to look Rachel or Finn in the eye.

"It's time" The doctor told the crowded room "Can you wait outside, I'll have the nurse come and get you when it's over"

"We'll be right outside Sugar" Rachel encouraged with a smile. Sugar grinned at the pair, although it looked more like a grimace as they both gave her a hug.

"You can do this" Finn added.

The three of them left the room, while the doctors and Sugar's mother wheeled Sugar's bed into the delivery room.

"I think we're going to get some coffee; do you want anything" Rachel asked Sugar's father, who was awkwardly stood in the waiting room, not sure what to do with himself.

"I'm fine thank you"

Rachel nodded at him then put her hand in Finn's as they walked to the café. Rachel stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned to face Finn.

"I can't believe it's really happening" Rachel beamed. Finn smiled at her then leaned down to press his lips to hers.

 **XoXo**

Two hours later, a nurse told Finn and Rachel that Sugar had delivered a healthy baby girl and they were both been taken back to Sugar's room. Rachel and Finn raced to the room but once they got there both their hearts stopped. Sugar was sat up in bed holding the baby in her arms with a wide smile on her face. Both her parents were stood next to her bed smiling at their daughter and the baby.

Rachel grabbed Finn's hand, scared. They both new what the scene before them meant.

"Oh God!"

 **XoXo**

"We know you would have given the baby a good home, I'm sorry for the pain this has caused you but our daughter wants to keep her child. I'm sure you can understand that" Sugar's father explained to Finn. Sugar's father had seen Rachel and Finn

"I'm sure you giving her back her trust fund will help with that" Finn sneered. Sugar's father looked away ashamed but that didn't stop the disgusted look on Finn's face as he watched the older man cower next to him, while Finn held tightly on to his wife who was crying in his arms.

"I'm sorry for all of this"

"Please walk away now, we've heard enough" Finn snapped, he gave Sugar's father a dirty look as the father walked away and back into his daughter's room.

 **XoXo**

"How is this fair, how is any of this fair" Rachel cried loudly into Finn's chest. Finn held her close as his own tears fell. He hastily wiped them away then pulled Rachel closer.

"It's not baby, it's not"

"How could she do this" Rachel said, shaking his head. Finn wiped Rachel's eyes softly, before wrapping Rachel back into his arms just as Finn's phone started to ring.

"I'll tell them we don't want to talk" Finn said, he kept Rachel close as he fished out his phone from his pocket.

"Puck, can I call you back…what!... we're on our way"

"What is it?" Rachel asked, when Finn disconnected the call and put his phone back in his pocket. He looked at Rachel unsure how he was supposed to tell her. He wiped the tears from her face softly with his thumb.

"Quinn's in labour"

 **PART TWO**

 **On Way to The Hospital – Upper East Side – Saturday Afternoon**

Finn looked over at Rachel as the taxi drove them to the Lenox Hill Hospital. Rachel was looking out of the window but Finn could see she was a million miles away. Neither of them had said anything since they left the hospital. There wasn't anything to say, Finn and Rachel were heartbroken but they had to push that aside so that they could be there for their friends.

Finn reached over and took Rachel's hand, he gently tugged on it so that Rachel would face him.

"Quinn and Puck will understand if you don't want to be at the hospital right now" Finn said. He knew it would be difficult for Finn to talk Rachel out of going to the hospital, but he had to at least try. He could see Rachel was at her breaking point.

"I want to" Rachel affirmed, although she didn't meet Finn's eyes "I need to be there for Quinn"

"It could take a while we could go home for a bit and then come back" Finn reasoned. Rachel turned back to look out of the window so Finn inched closer to her and put his arm around her.

"No" Rachel pressed "Quinn needs me right now and Noah will need you. We have to be there"

"Will you tell me if it gets too much for you?" Finn asked. He knew she was right, Quinn and Puck were both probably freaking out and would need the married couple to help them.

Rachel nodded lightly "I will"

 **Lenox Hill Hospital – Upper East Side – Saturday Afternoon**

"So, all your stuff has been put away, the nurse has been, the doctor is on his way. Finn text and said they are close as well. Mercedes and Santana are just outside. What do you need, ice chips do you want ice chips?" Puck listed off quickly as he paced around Quinn's hospital room unpacking all her things.

"Noah!" Quinn exclaimed, Puck stopped pacing and faced her "Take a breath"

Quinn and Puck had arrived at the hospital an hour before and Puck had grown more tense as it went on. Despite being the one that was having painful contractions and the one who was going to be giving birth she was a lot calmer than the expectant father.

"We are going to be here a while and I don't want you passing out before it's over" Quinn added with a smile. She was sat up in her hospital bed with a monitor strapped to her stomach to watch her contractions.

"Yeah probably wise" Puck agreed. He stopped unpacking and took a seat next to her bed. "So, Sugar must have already given birth. I wonder if they are going to bring the new baby"

"I can't believe it; our children might share a birthday" Quinn beamed. Despite the pain, she was currently feeling, Quinn was still happy that after everything her friends had been through they were finally getting their baby on the same day Quinn was getting hers.

Puck nodded in agreement "This is a very good day"

 **XoXo**

Finn and Rachel finally arrived at the hospital, they walked through the reception to find Mercedes and Santana sat in the waiting room next to the Delivery Ward. The two women jumped out of their seats when they noticed Finn and Rachel walking towards them.

"There you guys are, where's my new …" Santana trailed off when she saw the look on Rachel and Finn's faces. "What happened?"

"Where's Quinn" Rachel asked ignoring the questioning looks on her friends faces. Mercedes pointed to a room down the hall and without another word, Rachel walked away from them.

"What happened Finn?" Mercedes asked. Santana and Mercedes turned to Finn, who looked just as hurt and broken as Rachel did.

"Uh Sugar… She uh… She changed her mind. She's going to keep her baby" Finn told them. He took a seat when he felt like his legs were going to give out.

"What? How can she do that?" Mercedes gasped. Mercedes took a seat next to him and put her arm around him in a comforting gesture.

Santana shook her head violently "She can't, I'm sure there is something I can do, I'll ring the partners – "

"Guys I appreciate it but right now we should concentrate on Puck and Quinn" Finn interjected. He knew they both meant well but if Finn thought about the baby they wouldn't get, the nursery they had at home that would never be used, or all the family and friends they would have to tell then he would have breakdown and maybe never recover.

"Are you going to be okay?" Santana asked, even though she knew it was a pointless question. She just didn't know what else to say.

Finn shrugged lamely "I will be"

 **XoXo**

Rachel walked into Quinn's room to see Puck helping Quinn sit up in bed, he had both her hands in his and Quinn was smiling up at him. Rachel smiled softly at the pair, then alerted them to her presence by shutting the door.

"Rachel you're here" Quinn beamed. Rachel walked over to Quinn's bed and gave her friend a hug.

"How you feeling?" Rachel asked.

"Not too bad, but the doctor said I'm only 4 cm so it's going to be a while yet" Quinn answered "How are you, has Sugar given birth. Be with her if you want I really don't mind"

"She's already given birth to a beautiful baby girl that she has decided to keep" Rachel said softly barely able to get the words out.

"What!" Puck said. He shared a look of disbelief with Quinn and then they both turned back to Rachel who they could see was trying hard not to cry.

"I'm so sorry Rachel" Quinn cried. She didn't want to but her hormones were all over the place and she couldn't help the tears that fell.

"It's not about that right now" Rachel shook her head before putting her hand on Quinn's bump "it's about this little one, and you, what do you need"

"I'm okay" Quinn waved off. She wiped her eyes quickly and Puck was stood silently in shock, not sure what to say or do.

"Quinn you're in labour – let me help you" Rachel pressed.

"I need ice chips" Quinn said reluctantly when she realised that Rachel wasn't going to stop asking her, Rachel needed something to do to stop her mind from wandering.

"I'll be right back" Rachel rushed out. Before Quinn could argue against it again Rachel left the room to get the ice chips. Quinn and Puck shared a worried look, but didn't say anything. There was nothing they could say.

 **XoXo**

Finn wasn't sure how he found himself looking through the window of the Baby room. But for five minutes Finn had been staring at the rows of babies that had been born that day. Finn was stood motionlessly not sure what to do, so he stood and stared at the babies – none of which were his.

Finn was stood alone for another few minutes until he heard someone come stand next to him, he glanced over to see Puck staring at him. He had the same look on his face that everyone else had. Worry and sadness. Finn didn't want that for Puck, his friend should be happy on the day his child was born.

"Hey is Quinn okay?" Finn asked when he knew Puck was struggling to find something to say.

"Yeah, the doctors are just checking her again, the girls are with her" Puck answered. Finn nodded then went back to watching the wiggling babies in their basinets.

"Finn I have no idea what to say" Puck admitted.

"That's okay I'm kinda lost for words as well" Finn replied

"Finn if you can't be here right now I understand – "

"It's okay Rachel wants to be here and I don't think I could convince her to leave" Finn cut Puck off. Puck nodded in understanding then put his hand on Finn's shoulder, he hoped that even though he didn't know what to say he wanted Finn to know he was there for him.

"I'm so sorry Finn"

"I know you are Puck"

"I kinda feel like the rug has been pulled out from under me" Finn admitted with a blank look in his eyes "I'm not sure how we can move on from this"

 **XoXo**

"This is not as fun as I thought it was gonna be" Quinn joked weakly. She was rubbing her stomach as another contraction passed. The girls watched on each holding onto Quinn's hand as she squeezed tight.

The doctor had just checked her over and told her she was at 6cm so it still wasn't time. Quinn had let out a giant moan and the doctor had rushed out of the room when Quinn started shouting at him.

"Your pain meds will be coming soon then you'll feel better" Santana replied once the contraction had passed. Quinn moved her legs as each of the girls took a seat on Quinn's bed with her. The other three looked over at Rachel, while she was in the room with them, she wasn't there with them.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mercedes asked looking over at Rachel.

"Not really"

"What about a distraction, any one got any gossip to take my mind off the watermelon pushing through my vagina" Quinn groaned, she moved around the bed trying to get comfortable. Santana started rubbing Quinn's stomach, Quinn nestled herself into Santana's touch.

"I have some news" Mercedes said with a small smile "Sam got an offer to be one of the new faces of Topshop. They want him in LA for about 6 months … And he's asked me to go with him"

"Wow what are you going to say?" Quinn asked. She cuddled further into Santana, enjoying the few minutes of comfort.

Mercedes shook her head bewildered "I have no idea – "

"You should go Mercedes" Rachel declared "life's short and we should enjoy it while we can. You love him and you wanted a commitment. I think you just got one"

"I can't just pick up and leave" Mercedes reasoned throwing her hands up.

"Why not, it only has to be for six months but Rachel's right you should do what makes you happy while you can" Santana said. She stopped rubbing Quinn's stomach but Quinn immediately took her hand and but it back. Santana continued, amused.

"I don't want anything to change" Mercedes admitted. Her whole life was in New York and while somethings were difficult she didn't want it to change, especially when it came to her friends. They had never really been apart from each other in over 10 years.

"We will still be here when you get back that will never change but Sam is here now and he wants you. Take a chance" Quinn concluded. Santana and Rachel both nodded in agreement, Mercedes looked at each of them, she could tell they were serious.

"I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna go with him" Mercedes exclaimed, smiling widely at them. They all reached over at hugged her tightly.

Quinn took each of their hands once they had pulled away "I love you guys"

 **XoXo**

" _Do you want me to come down? I can be there in fifteen minutes"_

Mercedes had left Quinn's room so she could call Sam and let him know she was going to L.A with him. She had found the waiting room empty, so she took a seat to call him. She was happy with the decision she had made; her friends were right she needed to start living her life.

"No, it's okay you need to pack; what time does the flight leave again" Mercedes said. She leaned back in her seat and watched all the people rush around the hospital room.

" _At 6"_

"Okay I'll be there" Mercedes replied.

" _Wait what?"_ Sam exclaimed

"I'm going to come to LA with you, it's time I focused on what made me happy so I'm coming to LA if the offer still stands" Mercedes explained. She hoped her reluctance to answer him early hadn't made Sam rethink their relationship. Even with an offer to move to LA together Mercedes still had insecure moments.

" _Of course, it does"_ Sam cheered. Mercedes beamed at Sam's happiness, she was starting to feel it herself as well.

"Then I'll see you at 5 at the airport" Mercedes concluded, with a smile. She hoped Quinn had had her baby by then so she could have a hold of her new nephew before she left for the airport.

" _I love you"_

"I love you too"

 **XoXo**

"But there must be something we can do" Santana argued as she paced outside Quinn's hospital room. Santana had placed numerous calls to another partner at her firm and he had finally got back to her.

" _There isn't"_

"But can't they sue the Agency. She must have signed a contract with them to hand over the baby. Can't they petition for custody I mean this woman was just going to give up her baby she obviously doesn't care as much as she should" Santana ranted. Johnson was a family lawyer like herself with 25 years' experience so she was hoping he would know some way that she could help Rachel and Finn.

" _Santana, you are a family lawyer and have been for 10 years so I know you know the answers to all these questions"_ Johnson reasoned

"I was just hoping there was something I hadn't thought of" Santana admitted. She slumped down on a plastic chair and ran her hand through her hair.

" _I'm sorry this happened to your friends but I'm afraid there isn't anything you can do"_ Johnson concluded. Santana ended the call when she realised there was nothing she could do. She was putting her phone back in her pocket when Mercedes took a seat next to her.

"So, there's nothing that can be done" Mercedes asked.

"Nothing, this woman gets to keep her baby and our friends get to be heartbroken" Santana snipped. None of them want to show it in front of Rachel and Finn, because they knew it wouldn't help, but they were frustrated and angry for their friends and Santana needed to find some way to help.

"It's just not fair, no one deserves this more than Finn and Rachel" Mercedes sighed, sadly.

Santana slumped down in her seat "How can we be so happy for one friend and so devastated for the other?"

 **XoXo**

Finn took a seat next to Rachel outside of Quinn's room. The doctor had come back to check on Quinn, so the others had given her some privacy. Santana had gone to ring Brittany and Mercedes had gone to get them some food.

"Thanks" Rachel said when Finn handed her a cup of coffee. It tasted cold and bitter but she drank it anyway to give her something to do.

"You sure you want to be here" Finn asked. Finn had been watching Rachel closely all day and he could see she was trying her best to hide how she was feeling, but Finn knew it was killing her to watch Quinn give birth despite how much she wanted to be there for her friend.

"It is" Rachel replied.

"I'm not ready to talk about it" Rachel added when she noticed him once again watching her.

"I know and I also know you're not okay. But let's just be here for Quinn and Puck and after we hold our godson, we are going to go home and deal with what happened... together" Finn told her. He put his arm around her and pulled her close, careful not to spill the coffee in her hand.

Rachel leaned into Finn's embrace "Together"

 **XoXo**

Everyone walked back into Quinn's room jut as the doctor had finished Quinn's exam. The doctor smiled happily at the soon to be parents as he threw away his used rubber gloves.

"Okay Quinn its time, we need to take you down to the delivery room" The doctor cheered happily.

"No" Quinn shook her head, everyone was nosily moving around the room so they could get everything ready that nobody heard her.

"Okay let's go" The doctor said. He took off the break on Quinn's bed but Quinn put her hand out to stop the doctor from moving her.

"No! I can't do this" Quinn pressed shaking her head.

"Quinn what's going on?" Rachel asked. She moved closer to Quinn's bed as everyone looked at each other confused. The doctor stepped back to give them a moment.

"Rachel, I can't do this, I can't it's not fair. It's not fair that you lose your baby on the same time that I give birth to mine. After everything it's not fair" Quinn cried, she stared at Rachel and ignored everyone else. She needed to do this for her friend, she didn't want Rachel to be distant with her because Quinn was getting her baby and Rachel wasn't.

"You're right it's not fair what happened to Finn and I but this is meant to happen because now this day will always be remembered as the day you brought my godson into the world. Stop worrying everything else can and will be fixed later" Rachel reasoned with a smile, Quinn nodded slowly and smiled back at her. She wiped away Quinn's tears, then nodded at the doctor to continue. Rachel gave Quinn one last hug then started to leave the room with everyone else, while Puck walked over to Quinn.

Puck took Quinn's hand "You ready Quinn"

 **XoXo**

"Okay Quinn, just one more push" The midwife, Tracey, encouraged. She was on one side of Quinn and Puck was on the other. Both were holding her hand as Quinn continued to push. The doctor was at the end of the bed monitoring the baby.

"You're doing so great Quinn" Puck added. He gave Quinn on his on her sweaty forehead as the doctor told her to push again. Quinn braced for a push again and squeezed tightly on Puck's hand.

"That's it Quinn" Puck smiled.

"He's here" The Midwife said just as the sound of a baby's cry filed the delivery room. The doctor quickly swaddled him then held him up for Quinn and Puck to see him. The both started crying as they looked at the crying baby for the first time.

"Would you like to do the honours dad?" The doctor asked. Puck moved away from Quinn to cut the umbilical cord. Puck cut the cord then handed the scissors to the nurse. The doctor then handed the baby to another nurse to clean up as he helped Quinn. Puck moved back up to the head of Quinn's bed.

"You did it Quinn!" Puck beamed. He wrapped his arms around her gently and kissed her head. Quinn leaned into his embrace for a moment then pulled away.

"And here we go Mom" Tracey smiled as she handed Quinn the baby. Quinn gently took him in her arms and Puck sat next to her on the bed to get a closer look of their son. Quinn leaned into Puck as the both watched their baby with fascination.

"He's really here" Quinn marvelled as she took in all the features of her son. His eyes were still closed but he had a small patch of brown hair and was the cutest baby in the world, in Quinn's opinion.

Puck smiled down at Quinn "Thank you for believing you could do this with me Quinn"

 **XoXo**

Half an hour later Quinn and the baby were both checked and cleaned up and moved back to Quinn's room. This time Puck had hold of the baby while Quinn laid in bed watching them both.

"I think he's going to look just like you, I'm sure that's blonde hair" Puck said. He sat down next to Quinn but continued to watch the baby. He was asleep in Puck's arms and Puck found it amazing. Quinn looked up at Puck and smiled at the sheer happiness on Puck's face.

"Noah I – "

"Okay let us at that baby" Mercedes cheered as she stormed into the room along with the others. They all crowded around Quinn's bed to get a close look at the baby.

"Oh Quinn, he's beautiful" Mercedes gushed as they all watched the baby "So, what's the full name then?"

"His name is Noah Finnegan Puckerman" Quinn answered. Puck handed the baby back to Quinn and then gave Finn a quick hug. Puck had told Finn about the middle name a few weeks before but Finn still got a little prideful when he heard it.

"Welcome to the group little guy" Santana smiled, she softly stroked Noah's face. Even Santana, who wasn't a baby person, was getting chocked up at the new baby in their group.

"Rachel" Quinn said, looking at Rachel who had tears in her eyes as she watched the baby.

"He's perfect Quinn" Rachel said softly. Finn put his arm around her, Rachel leaned into him but continued to watch the baby.

"Thank you for being here" Quinn welled up.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be; we are family" Rachel smiled encouragingly.

Quinn nodded her head in agreement "We all are"

 **XoXo**

"Hey I thought I'd find you here" Finn quipped once he had found Puck watching Noah through the glass of the baby room "I hope it okay but I think I'm going to take Rachel home"

"Yeah of course mate, thank you for staying for as long as you have" Puck replied turning to face his friend. Puck was happy that Rachel and Finn had stayed despite how they were both probably feeling.

"Of course,"

"I'm not really sure what I can say Finn" Puck admitted shrugging slightly. Puck wasn't the one who usually had the words of wisdom, that was Finn, so Puck had no idea what to do.

"You can't say anything Puck, but that's okay" Finn assured him.

"Puck, I don't want you to worry, I'm going to be here for you" Finn added. Finn knew despite everything Puck was probably still nervous about being a father, especially now there was an actual baby.

Puck shook his slightly "Finn I can't – "

"You're not asking Puck, I'm telling you. You're my friend" Finn affirmed, he nodded his head towards the window "That's my godson and I'm going to be here for both of you"

Puck let out a relieved sigh "Thank you"

 **JFK Airport – New York City - Saturday Evening**

"You here, good! The flight is boarding soon, where is your stuff" Sam asked when he noticed Mercedes rushing towards him. He had been waiting for Mercedes at front entrance, because he had her ticket, and when she arrived he quickly noticed her lack of bags.

"You're not coming, are you?" Sam said. Mercedes took his hands, she could already feel the tears in her eyes.

"Quinn had a baby today. It's a boy, he's a gorgeous little thing… And after months of getting their hopes up Rachel and Finn lost their baby. I can't leave them not now, not when they need me the most" Mercedes replied. She had realised it as soon as Rachel had said they were family. They were family and Mercedes knew she couldn't leave when her family needed her the most.

"I understand Mercedes. Your place is here" Sam said, nodding in agreement.

"And yours is in LA" Mercedes welled up.

"Why do I feel like we are breaking up?" Sam asked softly. He wiped away Mercedes' tears and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Because I think we are. You need to focus on your dreams right now and I need to focus on my friends" Mercedes reasoned.

"This sucks" Sam joked weakly. Mercedes gave him a teary laugh.

"It sure does...but I think it's for the best as well" Mercedes argued, although she didn't fully believe it. She loved Sam and wanted to be with him but she knew staying in New York was more important.

"I love you Mercedes"

"I love you too"

"I'm going to leave now because I don't want to see you get on that plane" Mercedes cried. She gave Sam another hug, holding on tight knowing it would be the last time. Sam took her face in his hands and kissed her firmly. Mercedes leaned into the kiss for a few happy moments then pulled away.

"Bye Sam"

"Bye Mercedes"

 **Lenox Hill Hospital – Upper East Side – Saturday Afternoon**

While Mercedes had rushed over to the airport to meet Sam, the others were still at the hospital marvelling over Noah Finnegan Puckerman. He had been moved back to Quinn's room and Quinn had placed him in the basinet next to her bed so he could sleep.

"He's certainly the best-looking guy in this group" Santana mused. Rachel and Quinn shared a smile because despite what she always said about babies Santana hadn't stopped looking at Noah Junior since he came back into Quinn's room.

Quinn nodded "I agree"

"I can't believe one of us has one of these" Santana laughed "Especially when the father still is one of these"

"I heard that" Puck quipped as he walked back into the room with Finn.

"Good!" Santana smirked. Puck ignored her as he watched Noah JUnior sleep, although Santana noticed Quinn smiling at Puck without him realising.

"I think we should let the family rest" Finn said glancing over at Rachel. Rachel nodded at Finn then jumped off Quinn's bed.

"Congratulations you two, he's perfect" Rachel smiled, she reached over at hugged, Santana walked over and joined in.

"Thank you"

"We will be back in the morning" Santana added once they pulled away. Finn hugged them both as well then, the three of them left the new family alone.

"Think she's going to be okay" Quinn wondered as she looked at the door Rachel had just left.

"Probably not for a while… I don't think either of them will be" Puck replied. Puck moved Noah's basinet closer to Quinn then took a seat on her bed.

"He really is perfect" Quinn said, watching Noah who was moving his little legs as he slept.

"Well of course he is, he takes after his mom"

 **Rachel and Finn's House – West Village – Saturday Evening**

Finn turned off all the lights off in the house then made his way upstairs to find Rachel. Once they had gotten home Rachel had gone straight upstairs, so Finn locked up everything quickly so that he could join her. Finn noticed all the lights off upstairs but one, he walked into the nursery to see Rachel sat on the floor, crying. She had finally broken and Finn's heart broke as Rachel loud gasping cries filled the room they wouldn't be able to use. Finn sat down next to her on the floor and pulled her into his arms. He rocked her gently and ran his hand soothingly down her back.

"It's okay baby, just let it out I'm here. I'm here" Finn said, he continued to rock Rachel in his arms as she cried.


End file.
